Plus Que Ma Propre Vie
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Ele a deixou pela segunda vez. Dois anos depois é descoberta uma forma de os vampiros voltarem a serem humanos. Depois de deixar pra trás sua eternidade, segue em busca de sua amada. Poderá ele reconquistá-la?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

(POV Edward)

Se eu implorasse e se eu chorasse? Isso mudaria essa noite nublada?  
Isso me traria alguma luz? Há alguma esperança de isso acontecer?

E quando eu caio em mim...

Eu vejo o seu rosto, eu ouço a sua voz e meu coração fica cheio de fé.  
Tempo chegou e tempo passou...  
Se é uma coisa boa, então tinha que durar...  
Parecia tão certo...

Meu anjo na terra... Obrigado.

Eu sou muito grato a você por confiar em mim... E me amar.

E se não fosse por você...  
Se eu não tivesse te conhecido...  
Se você nunca tivesse me alcançado...  
E se você nunca tivesse me ensinado...  
Eu não seria quem eu sou agora;  
Eu não daria o que eu dou agora;  
Eu não pensaria o que eu penso agora;  
Eu estou te agradecendo...

E espero que possa me perdoar um dia.

**N/A: Pessoal, comentem ok? Podem ser sinceros... *rsrs*****  
****Essa fic promete... *momento metida off* rsrs. **


	2. Adeus

**Adeus**

"__Ainda bem que você é à prova de balas - Eu suspirei – Vou precisar daquela aliança. Está na hora de contar a Charlie._

_Ele riu da minha expressão._

__Muito perigoso – Concordou ele. Riu de novo e colocou a mão no bolso do jeans. – Mas pelo menos não há necessidade de enrolação._

_Ele, mais uma vez, colocou minha aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda._

_Onde ficaria – acredito que pelo resto da eternidade."_

**(Último trecho do capítulo 27: Necessidades; Eclipse).**

*POV Bella

Na volta pra casa, Edward estava um pouco estranho. Meio quieto demais.

Quando estávamos na porta de casa ele disse:

_Er, Bella – Ele respirou fundo e continuou - Me desculpe, mas é que eu havia me esquecido de que o Carlisle... Queria falar comigo hoje á tarde. Sinto muito. Vamos conversar com Charlie... Huum... Numa outra hora.

_Tudo bem – Concordei confusa, ele não era de se esquecer das coisas.

Então lhe dei um beijo.

_Até mais tarde. – Eu disse.

_Até.

Já era quase meia noite quando Edward retornou.

_Oi meu amor – Disse animada dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

_Oi. Bella precisamos conversar. – Ele disse me puxando pra sentarmos na minha cama.

_Claro! Sobre...?

_Nós. – Ele disse hesitante.

_Ok.

_Bella... Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

_Como? – Perguntei com a voz alguns oitavos mais alta.

_Bella... – Ele suspirou e prosseguiu sem me fitar nos olhos – Não podemos levar esse relacionamento adiante. É difícil demais pra mim, difícil demais pra você. Você não vê que nossa vida sempre será a mesma?! Sem mudanças?! Não posso permitir isso a você. – Finalmente ele me olhou – Acabou. Eu vou embora. Os outros já devem estar partindo.

Eu estava paralisada. Ele iria me deixar novamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_Edward... Você... Você não pode me deixar.

_Me desculpe Bella, mas é assim que tem que ser. – Ele estava com a expressão fria e sem vida. Como uma estátua.

_Você prometeu que jamais iria embora outra vez... – Tentei argumentar. Mas ele já estava com sua decisão tomada.

_Eu sei. E peço-lhe perdão por isso.

Eu estava acabada por dentro. Sem vida, sem chão, sem ar...

_Adeus Bella. – Edward disse fazendo menção de se levantar da cama.

_Espere! – Disse agarrando seu braço.

Estávamos os dois de pé, virados um para o outro. Nossos rostos a centímetros de distância.

_Espere. – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Me dê apenas um último beijo de despedida.

_Bella... Eu não sei... Seria mais fácil sem isso também. – Respondeu ele tentando se afastar.

_Apenas um ÚLTIMO beijo Edward. – Disse puxando-o pelo pescoço – É só o que lhe peço. – Sussurrei novamente.

Assim ele fez. Me pegou pela cintura e me deu um beijo. Nosso último beijo; no qual foi quente, urgente e desesperado.

Quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram e eu abri os olhos... Ele não estava mais lá. O amor da minha existência havia ido embora. Para sempre.

**N/A: E aí gente, o que estão achando??? Comentem ok?**

**Essa fic ainda tem muitoooooooooooooo pela frente...**

**Até o próximo cap!!! Bjus...**


	3. Sacrifício

**Sacrifício**

(POV Edward)

Bella pareceu engolir aquela mentira horrível sobre o Carlisle querer conversar comigo. Ela é tão péssima mentirosa que acredita em qualquer um que tenha a mínima habilidade que ela.

Depois de deixar meu carro em casa, fui á clareira – O lugar onde tudo começou: nosso primeiro beijo.

Passamos por tanta coisa juntos... James, os lobos, os recém-criados, Victoria...

Causei dor demais em Bella; e pude ver o quanto ela sofreu noite passada, chorando por mim, chorando por Jacob. **(N/A: É que no último capítulo do Eclipse ela chora pelos dois, ta?).**

Seria tão mais fácil se eu não tivesse entrado em sua vida...

Agora, com certeza, ela estaria com um humano que a merecesse; que a desse um futuro de verdade, e experiências humanas... Sem perigos.

Não posso mais interferir na vida de Bella. Não posso transformá-la no que sou. Se tivesse uma forma de EU me transformar no que ELA é... Seria tudo tão mais fácil...

Humano. Daria tudo pra ser um novamente. Poder dar a minha Bella um futuro e uma vida sem riscos. Sem precisar fazer sacrifícios por MIM.

Mas isso jamais poderá acontecer. É impossível.

Não posso mais permitir que a Bella largue tudo o que tem direito só pra ficar comigo.

Direi a ela alguma parte do meu raciocínio, pois creio que não conseguirei sustentar uma mentira por muito tempo...

Quando lhe disse que iria deixá-la, quase voltei atrás. Sua expressão de dor me contorceu. Então lhe disse logo "Adeus Bella".

Fui surpreendido quando ela me puxou pelo braço. Nossos corpos tão próximos... Nossos rostos á centímetros de distância...

_Espere. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido - Me dê apenas um último beijo de despedida.

Ao vê-la daquele jeito, quase perdi a cabeça. Queria beijá-la, queria tocá-la, fazê-la sentir o quanto eu a amo.

Mas não podia.

_Bella... Eu não sei... Seria mais fácil sem isso também. – Tentei argumentar, mas não podia. Estava inebriado.

_Apenas um ÚLTIMO beijo Edward. – Ela sussurrou novamente puxando-me pelo pescoço – É só o que lhe peço.

Não consegui resistir e a beijei. Foi um beijo urgente, quente e desesperado.

Após o beijo, senti que não conseguiria dizer "adeus". Então saí pela janela de seu quarto, em minha velocidade vampiresca.

Logo corri, corri... E quando dei por mim, nem estava mais no país.


	4. Fórmula

**Fórmula**

(POV Edward)

**Dois anos depois...**

Desde que deixei a minha Bella, minha vida se transformou da água pro vinho. Com ela eu era feliz, hoje, sou a sombra do que era quando a tinha ao meu lado.

Dois anos. Já faz dois anos que não nos vemos. Nem mesmo Alice. Depois de dizer "adeus" a Bella, minha irmã "vidente" jamais conseguiu ter visões com o meu amor. Então não tive mais notícias dela. Mas torço pra que ela esteja feliz... E com alguém de "verdade" ao seu lado.

Depois do ocorrido, há dois anos atrás, eu e minha família nos mudamos para Amsterdã, na Holanda; numa bela casa – Parecida com a que temos em Forks. Carlisle conseguiu um excelente emprego no melhor hospital da cidade.

_Maninho, por favor, saia desse quarto! – Gritava Alice do outro lado da porta.

_Eu não quero baixinha!

_Ahh, sabia que me diria isso! – Disse entrando em meu quarto – Você nunca sai. Vamos! Por favooooor!!!!!! – E então ela fez sua famosa carinha de cão-sem-dono que só ela sabe fazer.

_Ai Lice, você não me engana – Disse a ela revirando os olhos – Pode ir com os outros. E sei que vocês vão passar no shopping; e eu não estou com nem um pingo de vontade de segurar as sacolas da moças. – Mencionei, descobrindo o plano que ela tinha em mente. – Tem sorte de eu não contar pro Jass ou pro Emmet.

_Ahhh, que saco! – Disse ela fazendo um biquinho – Mas tudo bem então. Não se preocupe, logo, logo, Carlisle volta do trabalho.

_Ok. Boas compras!! – Desejei.

_Tchau! E fica bem. – Despediu-se me mandando um beijinho no ar.

Depois que Alice e os outros saíram, voltei a olhar por teto, lembrando-me do quanto Bella me fazia feliz e do quanto fui idiota e cafajeste em deixá-la.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios com Carlisle chegando em casa e correndo em direção ao segundo andar.

_Filho – Disse ele quando me viu – Tenho uma ótima notícia!!!

_O quê? – Perguntei sentando-me na cama. Estava muito curioso, já que sua mente estava impossível de ler.

_Podemos voltar a ser humanos! – Disse com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

_O quê? Como? Isso é impossível Carlisle. – Eu não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

_Ah meu filho! Agora é possível sim. – Afirmou ele.

_Mas... Como? Estou sem entender nada! – E era verdade, nunca estive tão confuso.

_Depois de mais de 100 anos de pesquisas e experimentos, vampiros ingleses descobriram uma modo de sermos humanos. Eles criaram uma nova fórmula, como um soro, que ao tomá-lo, o vampiro desmaia enquanto a transformação ocorre. Doze horas depois ele acorda já sendo humano.

_Mas essa fórmula é confiável, pai? Não corremos nenhum risco? – Perguntei.

_Ela é 100% confiável. Fiz algumas pesquisas a respeito e conversei com um amigo, que há muito tempo não via, e que está envolvido nesse projeto; e segundo ele não corremos risco algum, tanto durante quanto depois da transformação. – Depois de uma curta pausa, continuou – Se tomarmos essa fórmula nos tornaremos humanos saudáveis e começaremos a envelhecer na idade em que paramos.

Eu não estava acreditando. Eu poderia ser humano outra vez!

_Eu quero tomar essa fórmula Carlisle! Quero voltar a ser humano! Mas tem como consegui-la? – Diga que sim...

_Mas é claro, filho. Esse amigo que me informou detalhadamente, disse que se quisermos, basta eu avisa-lo que ele a consegue em questão de poucas horas.

_Que bom. – Suspirei de alívio. Aquilo era um sonho!

_Certo. Quando os outros chegarem, faremos uma reunião familiar pra discutir a opinião de todos. – Disse ele.

_Tudo bem, então. – Eu disse, deitando-me novamente, com um sorriso e tanto estampado na minha cara!

_Então até mais tarde, filho. – Despediu-se meu pai, saindo do quarto.

_Até.


	5. Segunda chance

**Segunda chance**

(POV Edward)

Eu estava radiante. Voltar a ser humano! Puxa! Seria maravilhoso!!

Não demorou muito para que todos voltassem pra casa – Alice deve ter tido alguma visão a respeito. Assim que entraram, Carlisle avisou a todos que tinha algo muito importante a tratarmos. Chegamos em menos de 3 segundos na sala de jantar, e nos sentamos a mesa.

_Que assunto gostaria de tratar, meu amor? – Perguntou Esme, um pouco preocupada.

_Não precisam se preocupar. O que tenho a dizer irá alegrar a vida de todos nós – Tranqüilizou Carlisle abrindo um sorriso.

E então ele começou a dizer aos outros o que havia me dito mais cedo, porém mais detalhadamente.

Assim como Carlisle e eu previmos, todos estavam felicíssimos! Não muito surpresa – Por conta de uma visão – Alice estava muito feliz, assim como Emm, Jasper e Esme. Porém a que se destacava em meio aos rostos alegres e sorridentes da família era a Rose; seu maior sonho tornaria realidade! Os pensamentos de todos expressavam o mesmo que seus rostos; todos fazendo planos futuros...

Mas logo surgiu uma pontada de dúvida. E os Volturi?

_Carlisle? – O chamei – E os Volturi? Eles já sabem disso?

_Sim, Edward.

_E o que declararam a respeito?

_Bom, apesar de não serem muito a favor, acabaram concordando. Até já foi assinada uma lei, dizendo que "qualquer vampiro poderia se tornar humano, exceto os de sua guarda", porque é óbvio que ele não quer perder nenhuma de suas "raridades vampirescas". – Respondeu ele.

_É... Eles adorariam se deixássemos nossa eternidade para trás – Disse Jass – Assim, não teriam mais que se preocupar com "vegetarianos" acabando com a reputação dos vampiros assassinos de olhos vermelhos – Terminou sarcástico.

Agora, Jasper se controlava muito bem com o sangue humana, adquiriu um ótimo autocontrole. Mas ele tinha razão sobre os Volturi; eles detestavam essa nossa "dieta".

_Mas quem liga? – Começou Rosalie – Nos tornaremos humanos! Vamos ter uma vida normal. Poderemos ir à praia nos finais de semana, sem precisarmos nos esconder do sol, sem mentir pras pessoas... E o melhor... Poderemos ter FILHOS!!!! – Terminou com um lindo sorriso brincando em seus lábios; e juro, que se fosse possível, ela estaria chorando nesse momento.

_Então... – Disse Carlisle – Quem está desposto a ser humanos outra vez? Rose?

_Sim! – Respondeu animada, de imediato.

_Emmet? – Perguntou meu pai.

_Com certeza! Quero estar ao lado da minha ursinha. – Disse rindo, virando-se pra Rosalie.

_Alice?

_Sim, Carlisle! Sim, sim! – Respondeu, batendo palmas e saltitando pela sala de tão contente.

_Jasper?

_Claro pai! É o que eu mais quero, depois de ficar com a minha fadinha, é claro – Disse olhando pra Lice.

_Edward, meu filho?

_Sim pai! Estarei pronto! – Respondi sorrindo.

_Esme, querida? – Perguntou a sua esposa.

_Eu também quero, meu amor. A não ser que você...

_Não, não! Eu também quero muito ser mortal novamente. – Disse Carlisle, tranqüilizando-a.

_E então... – Comecei – Quando será?

_Não sei, mas o mais breve possível?! – Respondeu Carlisle.

_Amanhã? – Perguntou Rose.

_Pode ser. O que vocês acham? – Carlisle perguntou pra todos nós, que, prontamente, concordamos.

_Tudo bem. Esta noite organizarei tudo o que for preciso para o processo.

_Meninas? – Emmet chamou Alice, Rose e Esme – Por que não vão ao supermercado? Acho que precisamos encher os armários e a geladeira! – Brincou ele.

_Olha! – Disse Alice – O Emmet pensa!!!

_É claro que penso né "toquinho se amarrar jeg"? – Emmet falou – Dãaaa.

_Claro! – Concordou Esme – Seria uma ótima idéia!

Quando Carlisle e as garotas saíram, Jasper foi fazer algumas pesquisas, enquanto Emmet foi jogar Super Mario no Play 3 – Como sempre – Enquanto eu fui andar na floresta.

Imagine só, em menos de 24 horas serei humano outra vez, e... E... E poderei ir atrás da minha Bella, pois seríamos iguais! Mas será que o destino me daria uma segunda chance?


	6. Sensações

**Sensações**

(POV Edward)

Carlisle voltou pra casa bem cedo, umas 5 da manhã, já com tudo o que precisava para a transformação ser feita. Depois de explicar o procedimento a todos, começamos.

_Vocês tem mesmo certeza? – Perguntou Carlisle – Depois não tem mais volta. Mesmo se ao voltarem a serem humanos, algum vampiro os morder, vocês não mudarão de espécie, ou seja, continuarão humanos. Pois uma vez que essa fórmula age no organismo, não tem mais volta.

_Não sei quanto a vocês – Rose nos disse – Mas eu estou preparada!

_Eu também. – Concordei, seguido de todos.

_Ok. Quem será o primeiro? – Ele perguntou.

_Pode ser eu? – Sugeriu Emmet, erguendo um braço, feito uma criança da 1° série.

Todos nós rimos.

_Claro! Vamos ao seu quarto.

Em 2 segundos estávamos todos lá.

_Agora, beba – Disse Carlisle, entregando-lhe a fórmula.

Emmet bebeu, sob os olhares ansiosos de nossa família. Após ingerir o produto, o entregou a Carlisle.

_Agora, deite-se, filho. – Disse ele, sendo, rapidamente, obedecido. – Como se sente Emm?

_Eu to cansado e... Ficando... FRACO?! – Emmet gritou surpreso, arrancando risadas de todos nós. Ele odiava não se sentir forte.

_É normal. Fique tranqüilo. – Disse Carlisle, ainda rindo. – Feche os olhos e durma.

E assim o fez. Após certificar que estava tudo bem com o Emmet, Carlisle o acalmando perguntou sorrindo:

_Quem será o próximo?

_Eu. – Respondeu Rosalie.

O mesmo procedimento se seguiu com ela, seguida pelo Jass e a Lice. Quando chegou minha vez, fui para o meu quarto, sob os olhares dos meus "pais".

Era estranha a sensação que sentia. Eu estava com sono, eu acho, cansado e me sentindo fraco; assim como os outros. Até que caí num sono profundo.

************

Acordei bem melhor. Parecia que eu tinha dormido durante séculos, ao em vez de horas.

Parecia que estava sozinho em casa, pois não conseguia ouvir nenhum som ao longe, exceto o dos pássaros próximos dali. Sentei-me na cama e tentei ouvir melhor, mas nada. Não ouvia mais o barulho dos carros na rodovia, ao norte, ou do rio, ao sul, e nem... Os pensamentos da minha família.

Levantei-me, mas como estava meio grogue ainda – Por conta do sono – Tomei um banho e me arrumei.

Ao descer, lentamente, as escadas, escutei vozes vindas da cozinha. Chegando lá, me deparei com uma cena que jamais pensei que veria em toda a minha existência. Todos estavam conversando e... Preparando um... LANCHE DA TARDE?!

Eu ri. Aquilo era tão estranho.

Ao me verem, eles se viraram e sorriram pra mim, e Alice e Esme vieram me abraçar.

_Como está, meu filho?

_Estou bem, mãe. – Garanti a Esme, afagando-lhe as costas.

_Que bom, querido.

_PERAÍ!!!! – Berrou Alice olhando pra mim.

_Credo Lice! Não é só porque não temos mais ouvidos sensíveis, que você pode sair por aí gritando, não! – Disse Emm, rindo.

Como de costume, Alice mostrou a língua pra ele, fazendo uma careta em seguida. Ao voltar seu olhar pra mim, disse:

_Nossa mano!!! Você tá um gato com esses olhos verdes!!

_Olhos verdes? – Não estava entendendo nada.

_É – Disse impaciente – Não se viu no espelho hoje não?

Ela estava brava comigo, só porque não reparei no meu reflexo?

_Vi, só que estava com tanto sono que nem prestei muita atenção – E era verdade.

_Então olha! – Ela, praticamente, mandou, pegando um espelho, que estava em cima da bancada, e jogando na minha cara, literalmente.

Aí sim eu vi. É verdade. Havia me esquecido de que eu tinha olhos verdes, quando humano.

_Ahhh! Assim eu fico com ciúmes!!! – Disse o crianção do Emmet, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços.

_Ai, amor, - Disse Rose, revirando os olhos – Você também está lindo com esses olhos azuis.

_Brigaduuuu – Agradeceu ele; batendo palma, feito a Alice; e dando um selinho em Rosalie.

E foi quando notei os outros. Os olhos do Jasper, Carlisle e Alice estavam verdes, e os da Rose, castando-claro, assim como os de Esme.

Então senti algo estranho em meu estômago. Parecia que estava vazio, e era horrível!! Até que fez um barulho tão alto, que fizeram todos rirem.

_Mais alguém aqui está com fome. – Disse Jasper, ainda rindo.

_Tem razão. Vamos lanchar! – Disse Rosalie, toda animada.

Depois de passarmos a noite toda rindo, comendo e conversando, fomos todos nos deitar – Afinal de contas, somos humanos agora, e já passava das duas da manhã.

Enquanto seguia para o meu quarto, senti que mesmo sendo humano, meu amor por Bella não havia diminuído nem um pouco, estava até mais intenso.

_Ahhh! Sinto tanto a sua falta, Bella! – Falei comigo mesmo, ao me deitar na cama.

Mas vou reconquistá-la. Fui um idiota te deixando outra vez.

Irei atrás do meu único e grande amor; nem que pra isso eu precise andar pelo mundo todo à sua procura. Irei pedir perdão a ela e farei o possível e o impossível para tê-la de volta em minha vida.


	7. Repaginada

**Repaginada**

(POV Bella)

Dois anos. É esse o tempo que faz desde que Edward saiu da minha vida. Pensei que fosse vê-lo novamente. Mas eu me iludi.

Como ele foi capaz de me deixar DE NOVO? Pensei que ele me amasse. E tudo o que ele, disse tudo que prometeu... Foi MENTIRA. Eu fui tão sincera com ele. Minha amizade com o Jake acabou porque escolhi o Edward em vez dele. E foi assim que o "amor da minha vida" me retribuiu, me deixando. Pela segunda vez.

Sofri muito mais com a sua segunda partida, em relação à primeira. Pelo menos, antes, nos reencontramos em seis meses. Mas parece que o segundo adeus foi verdadeiro, pois faz dois anos que não vejo tanto o Edward, quanto os Cullen.

Se ele não me quisesse mais, ok, ma tirar "minha família" e minha melhor amiga, Alice, de perto de mim, só por problemas pessoais, é maldade demais!

Tenho tanta saudade deles, inclusive do... Meu único e grande amor, Edward.

Mas agora eu não posso chorar. Minha vida continuou - não tão perfeito como teria sido com "ele", mas se o destino quis que fosse assim, que seja!

Estou entrando no 3° ano do curso de Direito, na faculdade de Stanford. – Fiquei surpresa quando recebi a aceitação lá, e ainda mais com bolsa integral.

**(N/A: Amores, em Stanford, na verdade, não tem alguns cursos que serão mencionados nessa fic, mas vamos supor que tenha).**

Estou morando num belíssimo apartamento, que ganhei dos meus pais. Ele é lindo, grande e aconchegante. A decoração é perfeita. Quem fez foi a Halle, uma grande amiga. Ela tem 30 anos e é uma das melhores e mais procuradas decoradoras de ambientes da cidade. Ela está solteira, mas é louca pra arrumar logo um namorado; vive dizendo que ta passando da hora de ajeitar a vida pessoal, já que a profissional vai se vento em poupa.

Mas voltando a falar de mim... Bem, eu mudei bastante desde a partida do Edward. Dei uma repaginada em minha vida – Depois de passar 1 ano em depressão, após sua partida. Comecei a gostar de shopping e a visitá-los uma vez na semana. Vou ao salão de beleza – Faço as unhas, maquiagem, cabelo... E falando em cabelo, depois de eu passar pela minha crise de deprê, estava num salão, próximo à minha casa, e enquanto me olhava no espelho decidindo como mudar meu visual, lembrei-me de que Edward havia dito uma vez que prefere as morenas, então pedi pra cabeleireira pintar meu cabelo de loiro. O resultado não podia ser melhor. E assim estou até hoje, loira e poderosa! Não, não! Eu não estou metida, só tenho mais segurança em mim e mais auto-estima também. Afinal de contas... Eu me garanto!

Ahhhh, e eu, finalmente – Pra alegria geral da humanidade – Despachei minha caminhonete. Na verdade, ela morreu de causas naturais. E como eu tinha um bom dinheirinho guardado – E 50% da ajuda do meu "papi" – Eu comprei um ótimo carro na época, um EcoSport prata. Mas, depois de um bom tempo aqui na Califórnia, e com alguns ganhos extras no início e o meu estágio, eu comprei um carrão, New Civic.

Só voltei à "vida real" ao ouvir o som da buzina, vindo de um carro atrás do meu. Nem havia reparado que o sinal havia aberto. Então, continuei seguindo, de carro, pra faculdade.

Após deixá-lo na vaga de sempre, peguei minhas coisas e fui seguindo pra aula.

_Bom dia amiga! – Gritou Hillary, acenando e vindo em minha direção.

_Bom dia! – A saudei com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hillary é outra grande amiga minha. Ela é um ano mais nova que eu, e faz faculdade de Odontologia. A conheci por acaso; nos esbarramos no corredor, derrubando nossos materiais – Típico – E a partir daí, fomos nos falando e nos conhecendo melhor, até chegarmos a essa amizade leal e sincera que temos hoje.

_Ficou sabendo do novo babado? – Perguntou Hillary, enquanto andávamos pelo campus.

_Que babado? – Eu estava curiosa!

_Vão entrar novos alunos semana que vem!

_Não... Jura?

_Unhum. Eu ouvi a diretora comentando com um dos meus professores.

_Como se chamam? – Perguntei.

_Não consegui ouvir, pois não tava muito perto. Mas parece que são de Amsterdã.

_Uau! Que chique! – E era mesmo. Amsterdã é demais!

_Pois é! – Concordou Hill.

_Oi meninas! – Disse nossa outra amiga, Gisele, juntando-se à conversa.

_Oi Gi! – A cumprimentei.

_Oi linda – Disse Hillary, acenando com a mão.

Gisele é linda... E uma fofa! Ela também estuda aqui, e está no último ano do curso de Economia – Ela adora números. Nos conhecemos num show que teve aqui no campus, ano retrasado, e não nos desgrudamos mais.

_E aí flor, o Lucas me convidou pra uma festa que ele vai dar amanhã, lá no salão do centro da cidade. – Comentou Gisele.

_É verdade! Ele me convidou também. – Hillary acrescentou.

_Parece que essa festa promete! – Disse Gisele, super curiosa.

_Você sabe qual é, Bella? – Perguntou Hill.

_É mesmo! Você deve saber, afinal de contas, ele é seu namorado. – Afirmou Gisele, vendo uma chance de saber dessa tal surpresa.

_Ihhh gente!! Ele ta fazendo o maior suspense por causa dessa festa! Não sei de nada! – Me defendi rindo. – Bom, é melhor eu estudar! Vejo vocês mais tarde!

_Tchau Bell! – Disse Hillary, me dando um beijinho no rosto.

_Até mais, amore! – Despediu Gi, fazendo o mesmo que a Hill.

Então eu fui pra aula, até porque, cursar Direito não é nada fácil.

E... É... Eu tenho um namorado!


	8. Surpresa

**Oi gente!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews!!!! Bjuss...**

**Surpresa**

(POV Bella)

As aulas de hoje foram ótimas. Cada dia que passa me identifico ainda mais com Direito.

Enquanto ia pegar meu carro, fui pega de surpresa com alguém me abraçando e me dando um beijo no pescoço. Quando me virei, vi quem era. Meu namorado.

Eu e Lucas nos conhecemos no ano passado. Ele é o irmão mais velho da Hillary – E foi ela quem nos apresentou. Na época, eu ainda estava muito triste e abatida pela partida do Edward, e foi Lucas quem me deu a maior força. Depois de uns meses de uma amizade sincera, comecei a perceber que ele não me via apenas como uma boa amiga. Pouco tempo depois, me pediu em namoro, prometendo me fazer esquecer do Edward. Bom, eu aceitei, e estamos juntos até hoje. Pena que o sentimento que o Lucas sente por mim não é recíproco, pois ainda sou loucamente apaixonada por aquele Cullen idiota, lindo, cheiroso, sarado...

Chega Bella! Chega! Você tem namorado!!!

_Tá tudo bem, amor? – Lucas me perguntou, enquanto entrávamos no estacionamento da faculdade.

_Claro que sim! – Menti pra ele, mas ele não acreditou, pois isso é uma das coisas que eu não consegui mudar.

_Você é uma péssima mentirosa! – Brincou ele, sorrindo.

_É, eu sei. – Concordei, sorrindo também – Vai estar ocupado essa tarde, meu lindo?

_Me desculpe, Bells, mas vou sim. – Respondeu ele, meio triste – Tenho que agilizar a minha monografia.

_Ahh, tudo bem, então. – Garanti a ele.

Lucas está no 4° ano de Engenharia Civil. É um curso complicado, que consome muito de seu tempo.

_Então, tchau meu anjo! – Disse ele, logo depois selando nossos lábios num beijo longo e quente - Nada comparado àqueles lábios do Edward, que faziam minha mente rodar e minhas pernas bambearem...

Foco Bella! Foco!

_Até mais! – Me despedi, assim que nos "soltamos".

_Até! – Disse ele, entrando em seu carro, com a Hillary já dentro.

_Tchau cunhada! – Acenou ela.

_Tchau!

Assim que perdi o carro deles de vista, Gisele chegou ao meu lado.

_E aí, Bella? Vai fazer o quê hoje?

_Nada. Tô livre, mas... Por quê? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos, desconfiada.

_Que tal se fôssemos ao shopping? - Ela sugeriu.

_Até que é uma boa ideia. Tô louca pra comprar uma bolsa de couro que vi num comercial. – Me lembrei daquela belíssima bolsa com os olhinhos brilhando.

_Então vamos! – Disse ela, me puxando pro seu carro.

_Perái doida! E o meu carro? – Perguntei rindo. Quando se fala em compras, ela não se lembra de mais nada. Alice 2.

_Ah, é! – Ela se lembrou – Então cada uma vai no seu.

_OK!

À tarde de compras no shopping foi incrível! Fizemos, praticamente, um limpa nas lojas – Num bom sentido – E nos divertimos horrores. É por isso que eu amo sair com aquela maníaca por compras, sempre rimos mais do que compramos.

Cheguei em casa por volta das 8 da noite. Depois de tomar um banho relaxante e guardar as compras, fui checar meus e-mails – Tinham dois da mamãe e um do meu pai. Minha mãezinha melhorou muito de vida, pois conseguiu um ótimo emprego numa empresa de contabilidade, e o Phil, finalmente, fechou um contrato com um ótimo time de beisebol. Agora estão morando em Houston. Chique, né? Já meu pai, continua no bom e velho emprego como chefe de polícia de Forks, mas com um salário BEM melhor.

Após checar todos os meus e-maisl, fui ler um livro – Muito chato – sobre Direito Civil. Ao me deitar, senti uma falta tremenda do Edward. Era tão bom e agradável quando ele me visitava durante as noites. Mas eu não posso ficar me lamentando por causa disso. Ele não merece que eu lamente. Depois de pedir a mão de uma mulher em casamento e deixá-la, assim, do nada, homem nenhum merece sua lástima.

Posso ter ficado um pouco rancorosa, mas quem a fez surgir foi o próprio Edward. Ele não sabe o quanto foi difícil aceitar que nunca mais o teria, porém, foi ainda mais doloroso tirar a aliança, que um dia foi de Elizabeth Masen, do meu dedo. Acho que nunca sofri tanto. Demorei tanto pra me acostumar com a ideia de casamento, e quando estava pronta ele me deixou.

Mas, não devemos chorar pelo leite derramado. O que passou, passou e o que terá de ser, será. Tenho que me focar no futuro e, principalmente, nessa festa que o Lucas vai dar amanhã.

Qual será a sua surpresa?

Acordei bem cedo hoje, afinal de contas, é sábado, e todos sabem que nos sábados há milhares de coisas a fazer!Argh!

Comecei o meu dia com uma caminhada. Ao chegar em casa, suando feita uma tampa de marmita,fui ao aí vem a parte mais chata:faxina.

_Uau! - disse me jogando no sofá - Tô morta de cansaço!

E não era pra menos; quem mandou, eu morar num apartamento tão grande?Agora agüenta.

Ao ouvir a campainha, fui, praticamente, me arrastando até a porta.

_Srta. Swan? - Perguntou um rapaz com um Buquê nas mãos.

_Sou eu mesma - Respondi, prevendo pra quem seria aquelas flores. Pra mim, é obvio.

_São pra você! - Ele disse entregando aquele belíssimo buquê, com as minhas flores favoritas: flores do campo.

_Obrigada! – Agradeci, fechando a porta.

Assim que encontrei o cartão, logo tratei de lê-lo:

"_**Hoje será um dia muito especial em nossas vidas, e espero que com essas flores, sua manhã seja tão perfeita quanto a noite que teremos.**_

_**Me desculpe, amor, mas só nos veremos na festa, pois passarei o dia organizando tudo.**_

_**Mais tarde, a Hillary vai pra aí, te dar uma força.**_

_**Ass. Lucas.**_

_**Ps: Eu te amo!"**_

Quase deixei lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos, de tão emocionada que estava. Ah!Meu namorado é um verdadeiro cavalheiro... Assim como o Edward...

Pare com isso Bella!Um cavalheiro de verdade, não largaria sua amada Duas vezes!E não existe Edward, existe apenas LUCAS.

Passei a tarde toda no salão de beleza. Retoquei a cor do cabelo - Aproveitando e fazendo uma boa hidratação - Fiz as unhas... E tudo mais o que tinha direito. Depois, passei na costureira pra pegar meu belíssimo vestido vermelho-que usaria na festa.

Como prometido, Hillary veio me dar uma força como meu look. Me maquiou e fez um belíssimo penteado em meus cabelos, os deixando presos e cacheados. Após colocar meu vestido, sandália e os últimos acessórios, eu babei. Eu estava um AR-RA-SO!

_Nossa amiga - Comentou Hill, me analisando-fiz um ótimo trabalho.

_TÁ me chamando de feia, é?-me fingi de ofendida.

_Que isso?É só que você ta com um ar mais... MULHER!-explicou ela.

_Ah, bom! - Suspirei de alívio, brincando com ela. - E então, vamos? - Perguntou.

_Obrigada cunhadinha!

Chegamos á festa, que por sinal estava cheia - um pouquinho atrasadas, mas parece que ninguém notou.

A decoração estava absolutamente linda. Caramba! A festa estava demais!

_Oi Bel, oi Hill - Cumprimentou Vanessa e seu namorado Zac. (Ela é minha colega de classe, também cursa direito, e ele é o titular do time de basquete da faculdade).

_Oi gente!Tudo bem? - Perguntei.

_Tudo ótimo! - Respondeu Vanessa.

_Que bom!Se me dão licença. - Pedi a eles.

_Claro! - Responderam.

Fui andando pela multidão e cumprimentando alguns amigos, até que, finalmente, cheguei aonde queria.

_Oi minha linda!-disse Lucas, me dando um selinho.

_E aí?Vai me dizer que grande surpresa é essa?-perguntei morrendo de curiosidade.

_Daqui a pouco você e todos aqui presentes irão saber-respondeu ele com um sorriso enorme.

_Ai Luke, assim você me mata!-eu disse.

_Relaxa amor!

_E aí, casal feliz?-chegou Tom, todo sorridente. (Tom é amigo de infância do Lucas. Ele é super legal, engraçado e inteligente. Ele estuda na universidade da Califórnia, UCLA, e cursa medicina).

Depois de algum tempo conversando com o Tom e a namorada dele, Lana, Luke pediu licença, me puxando junto a ele, pro topo da escada do salão lotado.

_Desculpe pessoal! - Ele iniciou - Mas é que eu quero dizer algo a vocês - Ele respirou fundo e continuou, sorrindo - Bom, como vocês já sabem, eu e a Bella estamos juntos há 1 ano,e também devem saber que eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e assim sendo,gostaria muito de fazer uma coisa - Virando-se pra mim, ele prosseguiu - Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo?

Um milhão de coisas se passaram como um flash em minha ?Como assim, casar?Eu não sei; o que digo?

Edward me deixou uma vez, e se o Lucas também, fizer isso? Peraí! Estou comparando os dois? Não! Luke não seria capaz de me abandonar. Ele me ama.

Não sei se passaram minutos ou horas, até que decidi dizer à palavra que mudaria ainda mais a minha vida:

_Sim! - Eu disse em alto e bom som.

_Obrigado! - Agradeceu ele.

E então, todos começaram a aplaudir,e ao me virar pra olhá-los foi que eu vi, destacando-se em meio à multidão, os Cullen... E Edward fitando-me intensamente.


	9. Convite

**Convite**

(POV Edward)

Como eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que iria reconquistar Bella, eu e Alice estávamos à sua procura. Fomos à Forks, e chegando lá, soubemos que ela estava em Stanford – Fiquei surpreso, jamais imaginaria Bella em uma faculdade de tão alto nível; eu sei que ela tem potencial, mas não sei porque Stanford, sendo que ela nunca gostou de gastar muito dinheiro. Porém, assim sendo, eu tinha que ir pra lá também. Após comunicar minha família que eu iria pra Califórnia, eles decidiram ir junto, até porque, agora sendo nós humanos, Amsterdã era fria demais.

Após chegarmos, eu e meus irmãos fomos fazer nossa matrícula em Stanford. Alice escolheu cursar Moda; Jasper, Medicina; Rose, Engenharia Mecânica; Emmet, Psicologia – É, pra mim também foi uma grande surpresa – E eu decidi cursar Direito. Já que eu fiz – Há alguns anos atrás – Só até o 3° ano nesse curso, Carlisle deu um jeito pra eu continuar a partir daí.

Eu estava curioso pra saber o que a minha Bella cursava. Talvez Literatura, ou Fisioterapia. Mas não vou me arriscar a adivinhar, sei que não vou conseguir, já que ela sempre me surpreende.

Meus pais compraram uma bela casa aqui na cidade, e com a ajuda da Alice, Esme a decorou rapidamente. Já estávamos bem acomodados em nosso novo lar; inclusive Carlisle arrumou um emprego no melhor hospital do estado – Também com o seu impecável e invejável currículo... – Até Esme começou a trabalhar. Ela disse que já que é humana e terá apenas uma vida, quer aproveitá-la ao máximo, curtindo seu trabalho. Ela está trabalhando numa grande empresa de arquitetura e decoração, bem perto de casa.

Era sexta-feira e estávamos cada um no seu canto: Alice e Rosalie no shopping, Carlisle no plantão, Esme e Jasper no supermercado, Emmet – Adivinha – Jogando Super Mario – Outra vez – E eu, lendo um livro sobre Direito Constitucional.

**(N/A: Eu entendo dessa "paradinhas" sobre direito porque é o curso em que meu pai se formou).**

Logo mais, à noite, após o jantar, chegou um convite, endereçado à toda a família, para uma festa.

"Caros novos moradores da cidade,

É com um imenso prazer que lhes convido para uma importante festa que eu, Lucas Scott, darei amanhã.

Todos da cidade irão comparecer; e gostaria muito de conhecê-los, já que são o assunto da Stanford University.

Ficarei grato se aceitarem meu convite.

Ass. Lucas Scott – Estudante de Engenharia Civil em Stanford.

Eu me recusei a ir pra festa, mas o que Alice disse me fez mudar de ideia.

_Se eu fosse você, Edward, eu iria. Quem sabe a Bella não estará lá também?

_Mas, Lice, ela não gosta de festas. – A lembrei.

_É, mas nunca se sabe. Vai ver, ela mudou alguns hábitos.

Bom, a curiosidade falou mais alto nesse instante. Puxa, a baixinha era vidente, talvez ainda resta um pouquinho disso nela. E se Bella fosse mesmo à festa? Se ela estivesse mesmo lá, poderíamos conversar mais rápido do que imaginava.

Nem consegui dormir direito essa noite. Talvez, em menos de 24 horas, eu veria e diria toda a verdade ao grande amor da minha vida.

Passamos o sábado inteirinho sendo arrumados pela Alice. Ela, Rose e Esme passaram toda a manhã no shopping, comprando as roupas para a ocasião noturna.

Chegamos à festa às 21:00 – Eu no meu novo Volvo, cinza escuro, juntamente com Jasper e Alice, que deu um tremendo piti só porque queria ir no porsche; Esme e Carlisle em seu Mercedes e Emm e Rose em sua Ferrari conversível vermelha, que ganhou do seu "ursinho" semana passada.

Conhecemos várias pessoas. Uma tal de Hillary Scott – Irmã do tal Lucas – Gisele, Zac, Vanessa, Lana, Tom, e muitos outros.

Eu dei uma boa andada no grande salão, mas não encontrei Bella. Ahhh sabia que ela não viria! Já devia ter adivinhado! Mas mudei de ideia no mesmo instante em que a vi, subindo as escadas, trajada num belíssimo vestido vermelho e... LOIRA?! CARAMBA!!!! Ela mais linda do que nunca! Mudei de ideia, eu prefiro as loiras! A pele dela está mais bronzeada e linda! Parece mais viva! Mas quem era aquele de mãos dadas com a MINHA Bella?

_Desculpe pessoal – Aquele SER começou a dizer - Mas é que eu quero dizer algo a vocês. Bom, como vocês já sabem, eu e a Bella estamos juntos há um ano...

O QUÊ? Quer dizer que eles são namorados? Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

_E também devem saber – Continuou ele - Que eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e assim sendo, gostaria muito de fazer uma coisa.

Mas o que ele pensa que está fazendo?

_Eu vou até lá, acabar com essa palhaçada! – Murmurei, indo na direção em que eles estavam, mas fui impedido, pois Carlisle me puxou pelo braço.

­_Não filho! – Disse ele – Essa não é uma boa ideia. Acalme-se.

_Mas Carlisle...

_Não Edward. Espere!

Então, continuei prestando atenção no que aquele idiota dizia à Bella.

_Isabella Marie Swan, quer se casar comigo?

COMO É QUE É? CASAR? Então isso é ainda mais sério!

_Sim. – Ela disse em alto e bom som.

Todos começaram a aplaudir, então eles se viraram pra multidão, sorrindo, porém o sorriso de Bella desapareceu no momento em que ela viu minha família e encontrou meu olhar. Nessa hora eu fiquei paralisado. Sua beleza me cegava, seus olhos chocolate me hipnotizavam. Ela era linda, perfeita.

Não sustentamos nosso olhar por muito tempo, pois aquele imbecilóide, ladrão de garotas, havia a puxado pela cintura e beijado aqueles lábios cheios e rosados que tanto ansiei. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, o puxando pra mais perto, pelo pescoço.

Devo ser EU o completo idiota da história. Mas por que eu estava sendo tão egoísta agora? Não era isso o que eu queria? Que ela encontrasse alguém humano que ela amasse?! Mas não consigo me controlar. Eu a amo e a quero de volta!

_Eles formam um lindo casal, vocês não acham? – Perguntou Hillary, ao meu lado.

_É sim! – Menti – Mas você os conhece?

_Ahh, mas é claro! – Explicou ela – Ele é meu irmão e ela, minha melhor amiga.

_Jura? – Murmurou Alice, um pouco enciumada.

_Sim! – Respondeu Hillary, animada.

_Tá vendo Edward? – Sussurrou Alice, com raiva – Agora a Bella tem outra melhor amiga.

_É Alice, tô vendo sim! E parece que tem um namorado também. – Eu disse sarcástico.

_Ihhh maninho! A Bella te trocou pelo loirinho sem sal! – Disse Emmet rindo.

_Cala a boca! – Grunhi – Mas não por muito tempo.

_Falou e disse! – Murmurou Jasper.

_Vamos! Vamos dar os parabéns a eles! – Hillary disse sorrindo e nos puxando.

_Claro! – Concordou Rosalie.

_Você vai meu filho? – Perguntou Esme, preocupada.

_Vou sim mãe! – Mas na verdade eu não queria desejar nada de bom ao... Lucas, ao que parece.

Então, seguimos em direção aos noivos, dar "parabéns".


	10. Oh My God

**Oh My God**

(POV Bella)

OMG!OMG! Ou melhor, como diz a Yasmim: Jesus apaga a luz!

Não acredito no que vi... O que os Cullen estão fazendo na Califórnia, onde faz sol, praticamente, todos os dias?

E, meu Deus! O Edward ta muito gato vestido assim!

Só voltei do mundo da lua com um beijo ardente do Luke. Quando me virei pra olhá-los novamente, eles já não estavam mais lá.

Será que eu tô ficando louca? Tendo alucinações?

Quando voltei minha atenção pra festa e pro Lucas, parecia que ele estava sendo cumprimentado por alguém. Aproximei-me. Quando vi quem era... Ai! Eu não estava tendo alucinações, coisa nenhuma, porque quem estava parabenizando meu noivo eram, justamente, os CULLEN.

_Vem cá meu amor! – Chamou Lucas – Deixe-me apresenta-la aos meus novos amigos.

Ahhhh!! O que eu faço? Corro? Grito? Choro? Ou melhor, sorrio pra não chorar? Droga! E... Eu ouvi direito? Eles são... Amigos?

Como meu cérebro estava paralisado, Luke veio até mim e me levou até ELES. Quando estávamos na frente à família do meu ex, não consegui encara-los, apenas olhava para o meu noivo.

_Minha linda, estes são os Cullen. Recém-chegados na cidade. – Ele disse, fazendo-me olha-los.

Eles estavam diferentes. Menos brancos, e os olhos deles não tinham mais aquela cor de topázio. E uau! Que olhos de esmeraldas o Edward tinha... Ahh, deviam estar usando lentes.

_Tá tudo bem, meu amor? – Luke perguntou, vendo que eu estava parada feito uma estátua.

_Oh! Claro! – Respondi e me virei pra "eles" – Me desculpem. – Suspirei – Como vão?

_Muito bem, minha querida. E você? – Perguntou Esme.

_Estou ótima! Obrigada!

_Bom meu anjo, esses são: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, e seus pais, Esme e Carlisle. – Apresentou Lucas, apontando pra cada um deles.

Estava tão nervosa que apenas assenti.

_E essa é minha noiva, Isabella. – Continuou ele.

_Bella. – Corrigi.

Durante todo esse tempo não encarei Edward. Estava com medo de que se o fitasse eu me atiraria em seus braços.

_Oi Bella! – Alice me cumprimentou, me dando um abraço.

Fiquei surpresa com essa atitude, mas mesmo assim retribuí o gesto.

_Oi Lice! – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Bom, querem sentar-se à mesa conosco? – Perguntou Lucas. Ah, eu ainda o mato.

_Ahh... Claro! – Respondeu Emmet, ganhando olhares reprovadores.

_Por favor, será um grande prazer! – Pediu Lucas.

Então, Edward suspirou e disse:

_Ok, nós vamos!

Nesse momento nossos olhares se encontraram. Nos encaramos intensamente, e juro que vi amor naquelas duas esmeraldas. Ele era tão lindo! E me olhava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo.

Ahh!! Como eu o amo! Mas ele não pode saber; estou comprometida.

Sustentamos nossos olhares por mais alguns segundos e todos nós seguimos pra uma mesa. Ao sentarmos, ficou de um lado da mesa, respectivamente, Jasper, Alice, eu, Lucas e Hillary, e do outro lado, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward – À minha frente – Esme e Carlisle. Mas, sinceramente eles estavam muito diferentes, mais... Humanos.

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos – Ou melhor dizendo, eles conversando e eu, feito uma retardada, calada.

Fiquei bege quando disseram que eles seriam os novos alunos de Stanford. Segurei o riso no momento em que Emmet disse que cursaria psicologia – Essa eu quero ver! Já nem prestei atenção nos cursos que os outros fariam; ainda não havia entendido o porquê de virem morar aqui, numa cidade tão ensolarada. Será que ainda não assimilaram que a espécie deles correria o risco de ser descoberta? Ou fui eu que perdi parte da história?

Mas se eu me surpreendi ao vê-los aqui, fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando todos os Cullen pediram pratos de comida e bebidas, e de quebra, comeram como se fossem humanos, dizendo que estava ótima e tal. Choquei – De choque. Não consegui comer nada, só queria beber algo forte, então pedi ao garçom uma caipirinha. Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao me verem consumir álcool – Exceto Hillary e Lucas, que já sabiam que eu bebia às vezes, mas não me alterava muito.

Instantes depois, o celular do Lucas tocou, pediu licença da mesa e foi atender – Durante esse tempo Alice me perguntou, meio preocupada:

_Você bebe álcool, Bella?

_Não, é só de enfeite. – Respondi sendo sarcástica, mas depois ri – Brincadeirinha. É, eu tomo sim.

_Você não fica meio... Doidona? – Perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Nessa hora, todos olhavam com a mesma expressão divertida.

_Ahh... – Pensei – Só quando eu passo dos limites. É engraçado, você sente tudo rodando e dá uma vontade louca de rir.

Todos nós rimos. Foi aí que o Luke voltou. Ao sentar ao meu lado, disse no pé do meu ouvido:

_Me desculpe gatinha, mas, sabe a minha outra irmã, a Haylie?

Assenti.

_Então, ela estava vindo pra festa, mas teve um probleminha com o carro, e agora ela está numa estrada vazia próxima à cidade, então eu e a Hillary vamos até lá ajudar, tudo bem?

_Não quer que eu vá com você? – Perguntei, afinal de contas, Haylie é uma ótima amiga.

_Não, não! Fique aqui e cuide da festa. – Sugeriu ele.

Ahh, droga! Agora eu ia ficar sem amparo nessa festa! Tô frita! Mas mesmo assim disse que estava tudo bem. Ele contou o ocorrido aos Cullen – Que sugeriram ajuda, mas Lucas disse que não precisava, apenas que curtissem a festa e... A MINHA COMPANHIA. Vê se pode?

Ao saírem, restamos apenas eu e "eles" na mesa, e um silêncio mortal dominou entra nós. Mas foi quebrado, instantes depois por Carlisle.

_E então, minha querida, como está?

_Estou muito bem. – Respondi o fitando.

_E muiiiito gostosa também. – Acrescentou Emmet, rindo e apontando pro meu corpo.

_Emmet! Comporte-se! – Esme brigou.

_Menos Emmet, bem menos. – Eu disse, corando.

_Mas você está diferente. – Continuou Carlisle.

_É! Muitas coisas mudaram em mim.

_Menos o fato de ficar que nem um pimentão vermelho por qualquer coisinha. – Quem disse isso? Emmet, como sempre.

Nem preciso dizer que fiquei quase roxa de vergonha.

_Emmet, - Respirei fundo e prossegui – Se continuar me enchendo, juro que conto pra todo mundo aquilo que eu sei sobre você. – O ameacei com um sorrisinho maldoso em meu rosto.

_Aquilo o quê? – Todos perguntaram curiosos.

_Emmet? – O chamei.

_Shhh... – Ele disse colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

_Abra a boca e eu te deduro. – Ameacei novamente.

_Tá bom! – Ele sussurrou – Foi mal!

_Ahhh, tô curiosa! – Murmurou Alice, fazendo um biquinho, na qual a reação de todos nós foi dar risadas.

_Mas voltando a falar de você, querida – Disse Esme – Está linda com essas madeixas louras.

_Obrigada Esme! – Agradeci sorrindo.

_É mesmo Bells – Concordou Alice – Não tô puxando seu saco, mas você ficou muito melhor loira do que morena, não que você não fosse linda antes, mas essa cor realçou mais seu tom de pele, que aliás também está lindo, mais bronzeada.

_Ela tem razão. Você está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava! – Disse... EDWARD?! E o que aconteceu com o "prefiro as morenas"?

Agora sim tô igual a um pimentão. Fiz a dancinha feliz, na minha mente. Mas não entreguei os pontos, respirei fundo e disse, séria e seca, o encarando:

_Obrigada.

Vi que o clima da mesa estava esquentando, então pedi ao garçom uma taça de champanhe, bebi tudo de uma só vez e saí da mesa, educadamente, claro. Fui ao jardim – Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco e assimilar todos os acontecimentos da noite.

Me sentei num banco de dois lugares – Que dava de frente pra piscina. Estava muito calmo do lado de fora, ninguém além de mim. Até que ouvi alguns passos vindo em minha direção. Nem sequer olhei, não me importava. Até que a voz mais linda e que tanto amo nesse mundo me pergunta:

_Posso me sentar?


	11. Verdades

**Verdades**

(POV Bella)

Bella estava muito calada durante a festa, mas depois que o noivo dela – Ainda não me acostumei com isso – Saiu, ela se soltou mais. Eu estava tão hipnotizado com a sua beleza, que pouco falei também, e quando disse à Bella que ela estava ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava, foi seca e grossa ao responder. Cara, às vezes a Bella dá medo, mas eu a amo mesmo assim!

Quando a Bella saiu do salão da festa, não resisti à tentação e a segui. Precisava dizer a ela que ainda a amava, que fiz o que achei ser o certo pra ela. Tinha que pedir perdão à mulher que eu amava, dizer pra voltar pra minha vida.

Chegando ao jardim – Com uma bela decoração – Eu a avistei. Estava sentada num banco, de frente pra piscina, admirando a lua – Cheia e iluminada. Aproximei-me.

_Posso me sentar? – Perguntei.

Vi que ao dizer isso, Bella se assustou um pouco.

_Cla - Claro! – Ela gaguejou. Sorri. Aquilo era um sinal de que ela estava nervosa com algo. Seria com a minha companhia?

_Está tudo bem Bella? – Perguntei calmamente, mas fui surpreendido com o que ela disse.

_Por que voltou Edward?

_Por você! – Respondi simplesmente, a fitando.

_Como assim... Por mim? – Perguntou também me encarando.

_Eu quero que você volte Bella. – Respondi, pegando sua mão.

_Voltar pra onde, Edward? – Perguntou impaciente, soltando nossos dedos entrelaçados.

_Pra MIM.

_Se eu me lembro bem, VOCÊ me tirou da sua vida. – Ela disse, apontando pra mim.

_Eu sei Bella, mas... Me ouça. – Comecei. – Eu a amo demais e tudo que fiz até hoje foi por amor a você.

_E como é que um noivo pode deixar a noiva DUAS VEZES por amor? Responda-me, Edward. – Ela perguntou impaciente.

Respirei fundo e respondi.

_Bella, vice sabe o porquê de eu tê-la deixado da primeira vez, mas da segunda... Bom, não lhe contei exatamente tudo.

_Ahh... E por que não? Posso saber?

_Bella, eu... Eu não podia acabar com a sua vida, ela é preciosa e importante demais pra eu ter brincado com ela.

_Mais do que você já brincou? – Ela disse, jogando na minha cara todos os erros que cometi.

_Bella, eu... Me desculpe! – Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

_E só porque voltou e me pediu desculpas você acha que irei voltar pra sua vida e fingir que nada aconteceu? – Começou a dizer com lágrimas molhando o seu rosto. – Edward, muita coisa mudou em mim, não só por fora, mas também por dentro. Você não tem ideia do quanto sofri com a sua ausência.

_Bella, não foi minha intenção. Eu...

_Deixe-me terminar, Edward. – Ela me interrompeu, prosseguindo. – Você me machucou demais1 Nunca chorei tanto... Eu estava no fundo do poço, e dessa vez eu não tinha o Jake pra me amparar. Eu estava sozinha. – Ela suspirou – Quando você se foi, me deixou com feridas enormes e abertas, e quem as suturou e ajudou a cicatrizar foi o Lucas. Eu devo muito a ele, Edward.

_Eu sinto muito Bella. Me desculpe. – Tentei me redimir, limpando as lágrimas que ainda jorravam de seus olhos. – Jamais pensei que pudesse sofrer tanto sem mim.

_Mas sofri, Edward. Sofri e sofro muito. – Ela disse. – Mas hoje eu não choro mais por você. E sabe o porquê? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO MERECE! – Ela disse, ou melhor, gritou.

Lágrimas também molhavam meu rosto.

_Me perdoe, Bella. Me perdoe. Eu ainda te amo! Te amo demais! Você é MAIS DO QUE MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA!

_HA-HÁ-HÁ, Edward. Morri de rir, mas não achei graça. – Ela disse, sendo irônica. – E você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

_É o que eu mais quero Bella. Quero que você acredite nesse amor que ainda sinto por você.

_Não é tão fácil assim, Edward. Ta vendo isso? – Ela disse me mostrando seu anel de noivado. – Sabe o que isso significa? Eu vou me CASAR, Edward. Sou uma mulher seriamente comprometida agora.

_Mas, Bella, volte atrás enquanto ainda há tempo.

_Você acha que vou fazer isso com o Luke? A pessoa que mais me ama?

_Bella, você pode ter certeza que ninguém nesse mundo a ama mais do que eu. – Garanti a ela.

Nesse momento eu pude ver sua alma. Senti em seus olhos que ela ainda me amava, mas que também estava muito triste.

_Não posso mais acreditar em você, Edward. O que você diz não passa de meras palavras pra mim. – Murmurou, acalmando seu choro. – Não posso mais acreditar em suas promessas. Você nunca me diz a verdade, está sempre tentando me poupar, mas só o que consegue é me machucar, cada vez mais profundo.

_Eu sei o que você sente Bella, porque eu também sofri muito durante esse tempo em que não estive com você. Mas, entenda. – Comecei a me explicar. – Eu só fiz isso porque eu não podia transformá-la em vampira, eu não podia, simplesmente, acabar com a sua vida. Eu tinha que te dar a chance de ter uma vida normal, com alguém humano ao seu lado.

_E por que você mudou de ideia? Porque você, com certeza, deve ter mudado sua opinião, pois voltou, não é?

_Não. – Respondi.

_Se não mudou de ideia... Por que voltou?

_Porque agora sou igual a você, minha Bella. Sou humano outra vez.

Ela ficou paralisada, encarando o vazio, por alguns segundos, até que voltou a falar.

_Hu-hu-humano?

_Sim, Bella. Humano. – Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Estava com medo de sua reação. Bella é sempre imprevisível.

_Mas... Como? Quando? – Perguntou, fitando-me.

Então, eu disse a ela toda a verdade. Quando já havia lhe contado, Bella ficou uns minutos me silencio, me encarando, com certeza, tentando absorver tudo aquilo.

_Todos os Cullen...? – Perguntou.

_Sim. Todos nós nos tornamos humanos.

_Mas... Por que, Edward? – Me perguntou, meio confusa.

_Porque esse sempre foi o sonho deles, Bella.

_Mas... E você? – Perguntou novamente.

_Pra ter uma segunda chance de ter você ao meu lado. – Falei, olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

Nesse instante, pude ver um vestígio de um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Então, ela me ama!

Como ela nada disse, apenas me fitava, cheguei mais perto, pondo as mãos em sua cintura, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

_Eu te amo minha Bella! Volta pra mim.


	12. Eu ainda te amo

**Eu ainda te amo**

(POV Bella)

Jamais pensei ouvir palavras tão lindas e profundas em toda a minha vida. Senti que Edward estava sendo sincero comigo, mas não podia aceita-lo, assim, tão facilmente. Ele me fez sofrer demais e ainda continuo machucada, sofrendo bastante.

Eu parei quando Edward disse que ele e sua família voltaram a serem humanos, e quase me atirei em seus braços quando soube que ele só fez isso pra ter uma segunda chance comigo. Como eu queria beijá-lo, toca-lo, dizer que ainda o amo... Mas não podia! Eu tenho o Lucas ao meu lado agora. Ele me ama, e é isso o que importa. Mas e eu? E os meus sentimentos? Não contam?

Parei de pensar no instante em que Edward me puxou pela cintura. Nossos corpos ficaram tão próximos... Meu rosto a centímetros do seu... Meu mundo girou ao sentir seu hálito – Não mais gelado, porém igualmente doce – Em meu rosto. Nossos narizes já se tocavam.

_Não Edward! Pare! – Disse me desvencilhando de seu abraço.

_Parar por que Bella? – Ele perguntou me puxando novamente.

_Me largue Edward! – Pedi tentando me afastar, mas foi em vão, ele apertava com força minha cintura.

Ah! Como era bom senti-lo outra vez! Suas mãos em meu corpo, sua voz em meu ouvido, as batidas ritmadas do seu coração, seu olhar no meu.

_Você não me ama mais Bella? – Ele sussurrou, com uma voz extremamente sexy e ao mesmo tempo, um pouco insegura.

Eu não respondi. Ele veria que eu estaria mentindo. Se dissesse que não, ele não iria acreditar. Mas também não poderia dizer que sim. Poderia?

_Não me ama mais Bella? – Pressionou ele.

_Edward, eu...

_Você o quê, Bella? Diga!

_Eu... Eu... – Estava quase cedendo.

_Eu te amo Bella, e sei que você sente o mesmo por mim. Não sente? – Ele disse, desta vez mais seguro de si.

_Edward... – Sussurrei.

Ele não me deu chances de terminar a frase. Quando dei por mim, seus lábios já estavam nos meus. E que lábios, Senhor! Eles não eram mais frios e duros como mármore, agora estavam numa temperatura extremamente agradável e com uma maciez que só fazia com que eu quisesse mais e mais dele. Então, correspondi ao beijo, o puxando pelo pescoço. Sua língua pediu passagem, na qual, prontamente, foi concebida. Minhas mãos se entrelaçavam em seus desgrenhados fios cor de bronze, enquanto nossas línguas se uniam numa dança sensual, explorando cada canto da boca de ambos.

Foi um beijo lento, calmo e ardente, como se quiséssemos compensar esses dois anos sem contato. Só paramos quando estávamos, literalmente, sem fôlego. Ao desgrudarmos nossos lábios, vi o que estive prestes a fazer. Antes de nos beijarmos eu iria dizer ao Edward que o amava incondicionalmente, mas agora vi que aquilo seria um erro, porém um erro ainda maior foi o que acabei de fazer.

Eu não podia ter o beijado! Ah meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?

_Oh não! – Murmurei.

_O que foi Bella? – Perguntou Edward, preocupado.

_O que foi? – O imitei, sendo sarcástica. – Você viu o que acabamos de fazer?

_Só não vi como também senti. E... Bella... Foi maravilhoso! – Ele disse nos colocando próximos outra vez. – Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. Eu te amo minha Bella! – Terminou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Como eu queria poder dizer o mesmo à ele. Mas e se ele me deixasse por uma terceira vez? Eu não suportaria perde-lo novamente. Por isso não podia me iludir. Ele não vai destruir o que demorei tanto tempo construindo.

_Me solta agora Edward! – Fui curta e grossa, o empurrando.

Parece que ele acreditou em mim, ou pelo menos na expressão que tomava meu rosto, pois logo nos desvencilhamos. Ele, surpreso com a minha reação.

_Bella...

_Olha aqui Edward. – O interrompi, gesticulando – As coisas não são tão fáceis quanto você imagina. Minha vida mudou, e muito, sem você. Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha ingênua e indefesa que você conheceu, Edward. Eu não vou acreditar em suas palavras, não posso me iludir com falsas promessas outra vez. Eu aprendi com os meus próprios erros, e um deles foi amar você.

_Bella, eu também sofri e aprendi com os meus erros, e um deles foi deixá-la. Eu sei o quanto minha decisão magoou a nós dois, e é por isso que tenho essa certeza de que não irei embora novamente, pelo menos, não sem você!

_Que engraçado Edward! – Ri sem vontade. – Está tendo a sensação de dèjá vu? Porque eu estou. Quantas vezes você já me disse essas mesmas palavras... E eu, tola na época, acreditei nelas.

_Me perdoe Bella! – Edward suplicou com uma expressão de choque e horror. – Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado. Me perdoe! Perdoe por tudo. Por tê-la deixado, por não transforma-la, por não ver a burrada que cometi antes, pelo beijo de agora a pouco. Me perdoe por existir, por entrar, sem permissão, em sua vida.

Céus! Edward estava pedindo perdão por, simplesmente, ter entrado em minha vida?

_Não Edward! Nós dois sabemos do seu erro, mas mesmo assim, teve seus motivos. É claro que eu te perdôo, só... Me desculpe... Mas não posso confiar em você outra vez.

_Eu entendo Bella.

_Obrigada Edward. – Sorri, meio triste.

_Obrigado você Bella! Só saiba que eu te amo! Você é tudo pra mim! Tudo o que fiz foi pensando em você. E espero, de verdade, que um dia possa voltar a confiar em mim, e... – Disse se aproximando - Principalmente... Me amar como eu te amo e ser minha outra vez. Aí sim, eu serei a pessoa mais completa desse mundo.

Eu também te amo Edward! Era isso o que eu tive vontade de dizer a ele, mas não podia. Mas... Puxa! Como eu queria beijá-lo novamente! Parece que ele leu a minha mente, pois, aos poucos, foi chegando mais e mais perto...

_HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Droga! Eu e Edward, rapidamente, nos soltamos.

_HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Emmet?

_HUAHUAHUAHUA... Pode passar a grana Jasper. Eu ganhei!

_Na-na-ni-na-não! Olhe lá! – Disse Jass, apontando na direção em que eu e Edward estávamos.

Quando Emmet viu, instantaneamente, parou de gargalhar e nos olhou, confuso.

_Mas... Como? – Ele perguntou pra si mesmo. – Já tava no papo!

_O que estava no papo, Emm? – Edward perguntou desconfiado.

_Opa! – E então, Emmet colocou a mão na boca, com uma cara de *OPA! FALEI DEMAIS!*

_Jasper? – Edward perguntou ao Jass, já que o grandalhão não respondeu.

No mesmo instante, Jasper, pela primeira vez, corou. Ele estava com uma expressão envergonhada no rosto.

_Huuumm... É que... – Ele hesitou. – Me perdoem, mas era apenas uma aposta boba que Emmet e eu fizemos.

_Que aposta? – Perguntei, entrando na conversa.

_Nós apostamos... Bem, que...

_Que...? – Edward o encorajou.

_Bem, eu disse que vocês não iriam se beijar, enquanto Emmet disse que iriam.

Nessa hora, corei violentamente. Olhei pro Edward e me segurei pra não rir. Ele ficava tão bonitinho quando estava ruborizado!

_Mas, Jasper, tecnicamente eu ganhei, porque se eu não tivesse atrapalhado, eles estariam se pegando agora. – Disse Emmet, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava roxa de vergonha, né?

_Ahh! Não mesmo! – Jasper falou – E você vai me pagar agora. Cinquentinha!

_Nem morto! Eu ganhei. – Emm se opôs.

_Não ganhou, não!

_Ganhei sim!

Eu e Edward rimos. Eles pareciam duas criancinhas.

_Então é assim? Você não vai me pagar? – Perguntou Jass.

_Não, porque EU venci.

_Ahhh!! Eu te pego!

E assim, Jasper começou a correr atrás do Emmet, que gritava:

_Na-na-na-na-na, você não me pega!

E assim, Jass ficava ainda mais enraivecido.

Quando já havíamos os perdido de vista, Edward falou:

_Me desculpe por isso!

_Tá tudo ok! Eu conheço bem esses dois! – Sorri, e então me lembrei que a festa ainda estava rolando, e que os convidados achariam estranho se soubessem que estive com Edward esse tempo todo.

_Então... Vamos entrar? – Perguntei.

_Claro! Mas antes eu queria fazer uma coisa. – Ele disse pegando minha mão.


	13. Volta pra mim

**Volta pra mim**

(POV Edward)

Uau! Como eu senti falta daqueles lábios! O sabor era ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava. Tão doces, tão macios. Não tão quentes como antes, mas igualmente sedosos e suaves. Nosso beijo foi cheio de amor e saudade.

Me espantei ao ver sua reação. Foi o contrário do que eu senti durante o beijo, mas mesmo assim, senti certo esforço dela pra se afastar. Isso é bom, não é?

Eu queria matar o Emm e o Jass por atrapalharem eu e Bella. Pude sentir que naquele momento, corei tanto quanto ela.

Ao perdê-los de vista, meu "anjo" disse que era melhor voltarmos à festa, mas antes, eu disse que queria fazer uma coisa.

_Que coisa, Edward? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Eu ri.

_O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou novamente.

_É que você está tão diferente e igual ao mesmo tempo. – Sorri de novo. – Você mudou em algumas coisas, como por exemplo, é uma mulher forte e decidida, e iguais em outras, como sua curiosidade extrema e... – Afaguei suas bochechas. – O quanto fica linda quando está corada.

Bella também sorriu, corando ainda mais. Seu sorriso logo desapareceu e uma expressão séria tomou seu rosto.

_Edward, é sério. Vamos voltar pra festa. – Ela disse se afastando um pouco, mas eu a impedi. A puxei pela cintura e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Você ainda não me disse se me ama ou não. Vai dizer agora?

_Edward, me solta! E... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Euamoolucas.

_Você continua sendo uma péssima mentirosa, sabia? – Eu disse com um sorriso torto, sabendo ser o seu preferido.

_Edward, por favor! – Sussurrou ela.

_Eu te amo Bella! Volta, volta pra mim!

_Não posso Edward, não posso.

_E por que não? – Perguntei. – Somos adultos, não há nada que nos impeça.

Então comecei a fazer uma trilha de beijos, que ia de seu pescoço até o canto da boca, parando lá, a tentando.

_Pare... – Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos, já se entregando ao momento.

_Bella? Edward?

Mas que #%&*!!! Quem será?

Eu e Bella nos desvencilhamos rapidamente e quando olhamos, era a Hillary.

Oh não! Tinha que ser justo a irmã do cara que mais odeio, depois do Jacob? – É, eu ainda odeio o Jacob! Fazer o quê?

_Oi... Oi Hill! – Bella a cumprimentou sem graça e gaguejando.

Será que ela viu o que eu e Bella íamos fazer?

_Olá Hillary! – Também a cumprimentei.

_Oi! – Ela disse fazendo uma cara de *não acredito no que acabei de ver!*.

_Mas... Quando vocês chegaram? Tá tudo bem com a Haylie?

_Sim. Ela está lá dentro com o Luke e quer muito te ver, então como não a encontrei lá dentro, pensei que pudesse estar aqui. – Ela explicou. – Então... Vamos?

_Vamos sim! – Bella respondeu.

_Claro. – Eu disse.

Então seguimos para o salão e juro que pude ouvir um murmúrio baixo, no qual Hillary dizia à Bella: "Vou querer explicações."

É, isso tirou todas as minhas dúvidas. Com certeza, a irmão daquele imbecilóide, ladrão de garotas, viu o que eu e Bella faríamos se ela não houvesse nos atrapalhado. Se Hillary for fofoqueira, com certeza, contará ao Lucas. Mas até que seria interessante se ele soubesse quem eu realmente sou na vida da Bella – Se é que ainda sou algo em sua vida.

A festa correu normalmente, bom, não tão normalmente como poderia, mas mesmo assim ninguém morreu – Traduzindo, Emmet ficou me enchendo o tempo todo, dizendo que eu não sou homem o suficiente pra Bella só porque não a beijei e blá-blá-blá... Mas ele ficou com cara de tacho quando disse que a havia beijado sim, porém ele não viu. He-he. Alice e Esme quiseram que eu contasse todos os mínimos detalhes. Carlisle e Jasper, apenas perguntaram o básico: a reação dela ao saber que nos tornamos humanos... E Rosalie ficou com aquela cara de poucos amigos, que sempre faz, mas, no fundo, sei que ela ouviu tudo o que eu disse. Curiosa!

Bella passou a maior parte do tempo fora da mesa. Segundo ela, estava jogando conversa fora com as amigas, mas sei que era só pra não ter que ficar em cima do muro, entra Lucas e eu. Mas até que o noivo dela não era tão mau assim, pelo menos, é honesto e, como diz o Emmet, gente boa. Portanto não pense que deixarei o caminho livre pra ele. Eu amo a Bella e vou lutar pra tê-la de volta em meus braços.

Fomos pra casa já de madrugada. Bella foi com o Lucas e a Hillary – Menos mal que foram os três e não o casal. Mas teve um momento em que o pânico se apoderou do meu ser: será que Bella e Lucas moram sozinhos? Não me contive e perguntei à Alice, afinal de contas, ela descobre tudo com muita discrição. Rapidamente ela perguntou à Bella, já que as duas se tornaram grandes amigas novamente, e pra meu alívio, descobri que não. Aleluia! Eles não moram juntos! Mas fiquei preocupado com o fato do meu "amor" morar num apartamento sem ninguém.

_Edward, se liga! – Rose disse ao chegarmos em casa. – Ela morou sozinha durante dois anos! Se toca maninho! Ela é ADULTA e sabe se cuidar.

Até que dessa vez a loira tem razão. Mas antigos hábitos não mudam facilmente. Não posso deixar de me preocupar com a Bella de um dia pro outro.

Fiquei tão desligado, como diz Alice, pensando na morte da bezerra, que até esqueci de perguntar qual é o curso que Bella faz em Stanford. Ah, vou saber na segunda de qualquer forma mesmo!

É hora do plano B entrar em ação, já que o A não deu certo, sendo que Bella está noiva. Será mais difícil do que pensava tê-la de volta. Eu a magoei muito e devo uma ao Lucas, por ter cuidado da Bella por mim.

Tentarei reconquista-la de todas as formas possíveis até ela voltar a confiar em mim e aceitar o meu amor outra vez.


	14. Água e fogo

**Água e Fogo**

(POV Bella)

Passei a festa toda lembrando do beijo que Edward me deu. Ah, como eu amo aquele vampiro! Quer dizer, ex-vampiro. Nossa! Foram tantas novidades numa única noite! Noivado, a volta dos Cullen, Edward dizendo que me ama... Mas confesso que fiquei com medo quando a Hillary disse que queria explicações. Pelo jeito a falta de sorte continua existindo em minha vida. Minha cunhada falou que conversaríamos depois, já que a noite era pra celebrar. Tá. Sei.

Conversei com alguns convidados, inclusive Haylie, minha outra cunhada, e que é um anjo. Ela cursa na Berklee College of Music, em Boston. É, eu sei que é longe, mas quem pode, pode, né? Haylie divide um belíssimo apartamento, diga-se de passagem, com mais duas amigas, Selena e Ashley, e veio pra cá, na Califórnia, só pra desejar felicidades a mim e o Luke. Tem como não amar uma flor dessa? A resposta é NÃO.

Só consegui dormir quando o dia estava pra clarear – Fiquei pensando na vida e em como vai ser difícil ter que ver o Edward todos os dias no campus da universidade. Acordei, já era á tarde, com a campainha tocando, insistente. Me arrumei rapidamente e fui atender. Quando vi quem era, a vontade que tive foi de fechar a porta e fingir que não estava em casa. Pena que não deu certo, então a chamei pra entrar.

_Oi Hillary!

_Oi Bella! Precisamos conversar amiga.

_Tudo bem! Sente-se. – Falei indicando o sofá pra sentarmos.

_Vou direto ao ponto. – Ela começou. – O que aconteceu ontem a noite enquanto eu e o Luke estávamos com a Haylie? Quero saber de absolutamente TUDO.

Não deu pra mentir pra ela. Contei todo o ocorrido, principalmente o que sentia.

_Então... O Edward é o cara que te deixou há dois anos atrás? – Hillary perguntou chocada.

_É sim!

_UAU! Agora eu saquei!

_Sacou o quê? – Perguntei desentendida.

_A sua reação na festa, suas atitudes. É por isso que você estava agindo diferente.

_Obrigada por entender Hill! – Agradeci sorrindo, mais aliviada.

_Eu entendo Bell, mas você tem que se decidir. Ou o Cullen, ou o Lucas.

_É, eu sei. Tá tudo tão confuso. – Falei colocando a mão no rosto. – Nada se encaixa na minha cabeça. Você sabe muito bem que nunca deixei de amar o Edward, e sabe também que eu sempre fiz de tudo pra deixar seu irmão feliz!

_Sim, eu sei, e sou muito grata a você por isso.

_Valeu Hill! – Agradeci outra vez. – E quero que saiba que, bom, eu não confio plenamente no Edward, porque ele mentiu muito pra mim no passado, apesar de amá-lo demais; e o Lucas foi um anjo que apareceu na minha vida, assim como você. Um amigo.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto.

_O Edward é como o fogo, me mantém aquecida e viva, e o Lucas é como a água, me tranqüiliza e relaxa.

_Sei como está se sentindo amiga. – Hillary disse. – E desejo que faça logo sua escolha, antes que machuque, não só a você mesma, mas o Edward e meu irmão também. Seja sábia. Faça o que seu coração quer que seja feito. – Então ela, abruptamente, mudou de assunto – Pelo jeito ainda não tomou seu café-da-manhã, ou melhor dizendo, - Ela olhou o relógio e sorriu – Café-da-tarde.

_Você está certa. – Murmurei.

_Vou preparar pra você. – Ela disse e seguiu pra cozinha.

Ela não entendeu. Quando eu disse que ela estava certa, eu me referia ao Lucas e Edward. Eu tenho, ou melhor, preciso seguir meu coração, o problema é que nem ele sabe o que quer. Edward me magoou tanto, mas também me fez feliz tantas vezes. Eu o amo demais e sinto uma tremenda necessidade de, ao menos, sentir sua presença. Sem falar que agora somos "iguais". E o Lucas sempre me apoiou, me deu força quando eu mais precisei. Ele fez tudo o que um grande amigo faria. E como é que eu poderia me casar com um amigo, mesmo ele me amando intensamente? Por quê? Sendo que o verdadeiro amor da minha vida está a minha espera?

É, ainda tenho muito que pensar.

Pra parar de sofrer um pouco, fui estudar. E foi isso o que fiz até ir me deitar. Amanhã será um grande dia!

Ao acordar fiquei triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Feliz, porque veria o Edward, e triste, porque veria o Edward. Existe alguém mais louca do que eu? Acho que não.

Eu estava com medo de esbarrar com ele no campus, então resolvi que iria um pouco atrasada hoje. E assim foi. Quando cheguei havia pouquíssimos alunos fora das classes. Ao entrar na sala, pedindo licença ao professor, fui em direção ao meu lugar e quando vi quem estava bem ao lado eu paralisei.

Não é possível! Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! O meu mais novo colega de classe era, nada mais, nada menos, que EDWARD CULLEN! Ele estava com um sorriso bobo na cara! Ahh, ele é lindo de qualquer jeito.

_Está tudo bem, Srta. Swan? – Perguntou o professor, vendo que eu estava em estado de choque no meio da sala.

_Oh! – Disse voltando a mim. – Humm... Claro! Me desculpe Sr. Danforth.

_Contanto que isso não se repita...

_De maneira alguma. – Garanti a ele – Com licença.

Então segui pra minha carteira – Ao lado daquela "estátua de Adonis".

Não prestei nem um pouco de atenção na aula de Direito Constitucional. A seguinte foi Direito Civil. A professora, Sra. Nilsen, falou sobre Responsabilidade Civil Contratual e passou um trabalho a respeito. Ela disse que esse trabalho deveria ser feito em duplas, então eu faria com a Vanessa. – Namorada do Zac – Porém eu fiquei bege quando a professora disse também que ELA mesma escolheria as duplas – Pra evitar bagunça. Mas, fala sério, entra 50 alunos, a chance de eu fazer par com o Edward é mínima.

Fiquei mais tranqüila ao saber que eu faria o trabalho com o Kayke – Um nerd um pouco chato. Mas acontece, que por alguma obra do destino, a professora mudou de ideia.

_Pensando bem, Srta. Swan, - Ela falou. – Acho que seria melhor se você fizesse dupla com o Sr. Cullen. Você é excelente em minha matéria e o Edward demonstrou o mesmo hoje. Seria bom ver o resultado do trabalho de vocês, até porque duas mentes pensam melhor que uma. – E ela sorriu.

Ah meu Deus! Não acredito numa coisa dessas! Eu devo ter muita falta de sorte mesmo... Ou o Edward subornou a professora! Mas imagine só eu e ele na sala do meu apartamento fazendo esse trabalho SOZINHOS, sentados lado a lado no sofá... Nossos corpos bem próximos um do outro... E então... Chega Isabella! Chega! Você está noiva mulher!

Fui tirada de meus devaneios com um belo ser sentando-se ao meu ao meu lado e falando comigo:

_Olá colega de classe! Quando e onde faremos esse trabalho?


	15. Diferentes, porém iguais

**Diferentes, porém iguais.**

(POV Edward)

Meu dia começou maravilhosamente bem! Levei um susto ao ver Bella em minha classe, mas fiquei super feliz ao saber que ela faz direito também. Acho que fiquei com cara de bobo quando a vi entrando na sala, e quando aqueles orbes chocolates me encararam, não tive reação. Bella sempre me surpreende. Jamais a imaginei cursando Direito.

Adorei quando a Sra. Nielsen, professora de Direito Civil, passou um trabalho pra ser feito em dupla, mas confesso que me irritei ao ver que Bella faria com um tal de Kayke. Sei lá, parece que ele gosta dela. Aff! Já bastava o Jacob, depois o Lucas... Acho que, como diz o Emmet, eu tô pirando. Porém mudei de pensamento, instantaneamente, quando a professora repensou e colocou eu e minha amada juntos nesse projeto.

Esse trabalho poderia servir como um ótimo meio de reconciliação, só tenho que pensar um pouco e, é claro, pedir umas ajudinhas a minha irmã baixinha. Vi que Bella estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem ouvia mais nada, então me aproximei dizendo:

_E aí colega de classe, quando e onde faremos esse trabalho? – Deu pra sacar a ambigüidade?

_Oh! – Ela se assustou um pouco – Huum... Eu não sei. O que você acha?

UAU! Ela perguntou o que eu acho?! Bom, eu posso jogar um pouquinho, né?

_Que tal se fizermos hoje, no seu apartamento? – Afinal de contas, o apartamento dela é calmo e estaremos sozinhos lá, ao contrário da minha casa. Mas não comentei isso em voz alta.

Ao perceber que ela estava demorando demais pra responder – Provavelmente pensando no que poderia acontecer entre nós dois – Acrescentei algo em minha fala.

_Relaxa Bella! Vamos só fazer o trabalho, nada demais. – Mentir um pouquinho também pode, não é?

Ao ouvir isso, ela pareceu ficar com um semblante desanimado – Ou seria coisa da minha cabeça? Tomara que não, o que significa que ela quer que algo aconteça. Huashuashua.

_E então Bella? Pode ser hoje no seu apartamento? – Pressionei, tentando parecer sério.

_Claro! – Ela respondeu me fitando.

_Ótimo! Mas não conseguiremos acabar o trabalho hoje, precisaremos de mais dois dias.

_Tudo bem. Contanto que não seja amanhã ou quinta-feira.

_Por quê? – Perguntei. O quê? Eu também posso ficar curioso.

_É que eu faço estágio num escritório de advocacia nesses dois dias da semana. – Ela explicou calmamente.

_Ah! Ta! Por mim tudo bem. – Murmurei. – Pode ser na quarta e na sexta, então?

_Pode sim! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso que me tirou do fôlego.

_Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan? – A professora chamou nossa atenção. – Continuem essa conversa depois. Agora, aula.

_Sim senhora! – Eu e Bella respondemos.

Quase uma hora depois a aula acabou, e Bella saiu, praticamente voando, da sala de aula. Mulheres! Eu hein? Nem sequer tchau ela falou.

Ao chegar ao refeitório, avistei, sentados todos juntos numa mesa, meus irmão, Bella, Lucas, Hillary, Zac, Vanessa e Gisele. Assim que perceberam minha presença, me chamaram pra sentar com eles, e assim eu fiz. Tivemos uma agradável refeição. Conversamos bastante, sobre diversos assuntos: Esporte, cinema, catástrofes ambientais, trabalho, estudos...

Após o almoço, Bella e Alice foram juntas ao banheiro. Não sei o que houve por lá, porque ao voltarem, minha irmã fadinha estava super corada e com uma carinha muito sem graça, enquanto Bella ria descontroladamente.

Na saída do refeitório nos dividimos. Emm, Jasper e Zac foram ao jogo de basquete, Los Angeles Lakers versus Chicago Bulls. Alice, Rose e Hillary, ao shopping. Lucas disse que faria sua monografia – Não sei não, mas ele não me pareceu muito convincente, parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa. E eu e Bella fomos ao apartamento dela fazer o trabalho – Em carros separados, claro! Quando chegamos, me impressionei. A casa dela era linda! Deve ter custado um "bom" dinheiro.

_UAU! Bela casa! – Murmurei.

_Obrigada!

_Você a comprou? – Perguntei.

_Não. – Respondeu se sentando no sofá e fazendo um gesto pra acompanhá-la. – Charlie e Renee a deram pra mim.

_Huummm... – Foi só o que consegui dizer.

_Vem! – Me chamou, levantando-se. – Deixe-me mostra-la a você.

O apartamento da Bela era grande e aconchegante.

_Quem a decorou? – Perguntei ao voltarmos pra sala.

_Uma grande amiga minha, Halle. – Respondeu. – Ela é uma figura, e extremamente competente.

_É, da pra ver. Esme adoraria essa casa, tem o tipo de decoração que ela aprovaria.

_Também acho. – Concordou. – Mas vamos começar logo esse trabalho?

_Vamos! – Respondi.

Fui muito sério e me dediquei inteiramente no tema do nosso projeto.

_Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntei.

_Já ta perguntando. – Ela brincou.

_Há-há-há. Muito engraçado dona Isabella. – Murmurei, entrando na brincadeira.

_Desculpa. – Ela pediu rindo. – Pode perguntar.

_Por que você escolheu cursar direito?

_Não sei bem. – Respondeu sendo sincera. – Acho que é pelo fato de eu não gostar de injustiça. É tão ruim você ver uma pessoa injustiçada e não poder fazer nada pra ajudá-la.

_Concordo. – Murmurei. – Então você quer advogar?

_Exatamente. – Bella disse, dando um sorriso radiante. – Mas e você? Por que direito?

_Sou o contrário de você. Você quer defender as pessoas inocentes que são injustiçadas, mas há também aquelas que só fazem coisas de errado, que matam e roubam por prazer, e se tem algo que me irrita é ver bandido sendo absolvido.

_Significa que você quer ser promotor? Ou seria juiz?

_Promotor. – Respondi sorrindo.

Era engraçado. Eu e Bella somos tão diferentes, mas tão iguais! Ela, advogada, eu, promotor. Ela quer defender, eu quero acusar. Porém estamos unidos em prol da justiça, ou seja, queremos a mesma coisa no final das contas. Defender os inocentes e acusar os culpados. Mas jamais imaginei Bella fazendo Direito.

_Pensei que você faria, sei lá, literatura ou algo do tipo. – Falei franzindo o cenho.

_E era. – Respondeu. – Mas decidi cursar algo mais profundo, mais sério, mais... Humano, sabe?

_Sei. – Suspirei.

E então continuamos com o nosso trabalho. Diversas vezes pensei em beijá-la, porém sabia que isso poderia fazê-la querer distância de mim. Então me comportei muito bem, como um perfeito cavalheiro do século XX.

_Acho que já está bom por hoje. – Ela disse largando os livros, depois de, mais ou menos, 3 horas de estudos.

_Tem razão. – Concordei, resolvendo descontrair um pouco. – Você está com fome?

_Pra ser honesta, estou sim.

_Ótimo! Vamos à cozinha! – A chamei.

_Ok! – Ela respondeu um pouco hesitante.

_Você ainda gosta de massa? – Perguntei assim que chegamos.

_Adoro! – Respondeu sorrindo.

_Perfeito. Eu aprendi a preparar umas panquecas, e tenho certeza que você vai aprovar.

E então ela fez uma careta.

_Que foi? – Perguntei.


	16. Tão humanos!

**Tão humanos!**

(POV Bella)

Como a vida é sacana! Ela adora me pregar peças! Parece que tudo e todos estão contra mim... Ou seria a favor? Sei lá!

Fiquei um pouco assustada quando o Edward perguntou se poderíamos fazer o trabalho de Direito Civil no meu apartamento, pensei que ele estivesse lendo a minha mente. Fui meio hesitante ao responder, afinal, muitas coisas poderiam acontecer lá, mas tenho que agir indiferente. Somos apenas colegas de classe, e daí?

Saí da sala voando porque estava com medo dele me agarrar por ali mesmo. Se bem que eu adoraria! Mas eu estou noiva e tenho que me dar o respeito, ora! Não sou nenhuma "Norminha" que sai por aí ficando com um e outro, sendo que eu tenho o meu "Abel".

O almoço foi bem agradável, até porque eu e o Edward mantivemos uma distância segura. Depois da sobremesa, Alice me chamou pra ir ao banheiro. – Achei um pouco estranho, porém tenho que me acostumar, pois minha melhor amiga é uma "frágil" humana.

Ao chegarmos ao banheiro, Lice entrou numa cabine enquanto eu fui retocar a maquiagem. – É, agora eu uso maquiagem. – Me assustei quando ela saiu de lá muito nervosa.

_Bella! – Ela gritou.

_Que foi Lice? – Perguntei preocupada.

_Acho que eu tô doente. – Ela respondeu com uma carinha de dar dó.

_Por quê? O que houve? Quer que eu ligue pro Carlisle?

_Bom, é que... Quando eu fui fazer xixi, saiu um líquido vermelho, e eu acho que é sangue. – Ela sussurrou. – Será que é grave?

_Espera Alice! – Pedi tentando raciocinar. – Há quanto tempo você se tornou humana?

_Huummm... – Ela pensou. – Um pouco menos de um mês. Por quê?

Eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir, gargalhar, pra ser mais sincera. Não acredito que ela não sacou que...

_HUAHUAHUAHUA...

_Bella?! – Ela esbravejou. – Isso é sério!

_Não Lice. – Murmurei tentando me recompor. – Isso é completamente normal!

_Como normal?

_Alice, você se esqueceu que é humana agora? – Perguntei delicadamente.

_Claro que não, e é por isso mesmo que deve ser grave!

_Não, flor. Você é humana e agora tem "tabelinha". – Expliquei, sendo o mais doce possível.

_Ahhh! – Foi só o que ela disse.

_Não tem nada de anormal nisso, amiga.

_Que mico eu paguei, né? – Ela murmurou super sem graça.

Não consegui me segurar e ri ainda mais. A Alice é mesmo uma fofa! Tão inocente, às vezes. Apenas aprendendo a ser humana.

_Mas e agora Bells? O que eu faço?

_Acho que eu tenho um absorvente aqui na bolsa. – Falei. – Pronto! Achei!

_E isso segura mesmo? – Ela perguntou hesitante.

_Com certeza! – Assegurei. – Pode confiar!

Depois de mais alguns minutinhos no banheiro – Que por sorte da fadinha, estava vazio. – Voltamos ao refeitório. – Eu rindo que nem uma hiena e Alice corada e sem graça.

Na hora de irmos embora, Lucas me disse que tinha de adiantar sua monografia, por isso nos veríamos apenas no dia seguinte. – Achei estranho. Essa monografia dele nunca termina, e de uns meses pra cá, ele anda tendo pouco tempo pra mim. Ah! Eu devo estar apenas carente!

Eu e o Edward fizemos boa parte do trabalho. Ele ficou sério o tempo todo, dedicando-se exclusivamente ao projeto. Fiquei meio confusa com essa atitude, porque ele parecia cheio de segundas intenções antes...

Aff! Eu sou muito sinistra mesmo! Não entendo nada! Puxa vida, esses homens me matam!

Quando terminamos o trabalho, Edward me guiou até a cozinha, disposto a fazer panquecas. Aquilo era bastante diferente. Ainda não me acostumei com ele e os Cullen se alimentando...

_O que foi? – Ele perguntou com o sorriso torto que tanto amo.

_Nada. É que... Eu ainda acho estranho o fato de você e sua família se comportarem como humanos.

_Ahh! Pois acostume-se senhorita, pois serei assim pra sempre. Quer dizer, quase sempre. – Falou rindo.

_Vou tentar. – Murmurei, rindo também.

Então fomos preparar as tais panquecas. Por sorte, tinha todos os ingredientes necessários. Enquanto cozinhávamos, conversamos bastante, como bons e velhos amigos. Em alguns momentos me dava uma vontade louca de beijar aqueles lábios tão convidativos, porém me contive, aliás, estou noiva.

Em menos de uma hora já estávamos comendo as panquecas, e, caramba, estavam deliciosas! Foram as melhores panquecas que já comi em toda a minha vida!

_UAU, Edward! Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? – Perguntei assim que acabamos de devorá-las.

_Canal de receitas, ora! – Respondeu tranquilamente.

_Mas você tem um jeito especial com comida. Meus parabéns! Estão maravilhosas!

_Eu sou bom em tudo, esqueceu? – Ele falou segurando um riso.

_Huumm... Exibido! – Acusei.

_Realista! – Ele corrigiu.

_Exibido!

_Realista.

Foi aí que me dei conta do quanto nossos rostos estavam próximos. Nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Ficamos fitando o outro, intensamente, por alguns segundos. Aqueles belos olhos verdes me hipnotizavam. Ele era tão lindo e charmoso. Como eu queria beijá-lo...

_É... Já comeu brigadeiro. – Mudei de assunto, me esquivando dele.

_Brigadeiro? – Perguntou fazendo uma cara confusa.

Ótimo! Consegui distraí-lo.

_É! Brigadeiro! – Eu disse impaciente. – Você nunca comeu?

_Ei, sou humano há pouco tempo. Ainda não tive tempo de provar todos os tipos de comida. – Ele se defendeu, pondo as mãos pra cima.

_Claro, claro. – Murmurei. – Então será uma honra preparar o seu primeiro brigadeiro senhor! – Brinquei, fazendo reverência.

_A honra será toda minha, jovem senhorita! – Ele falou entrando na brincadeira, me fazendo rir.

Peguei os ingredientes e o ensinei a fazer brigadeiro. – Falando assim, até parece um desafio. RSRS. Em poucos minutos terminei e coloquei numa tigela de vidro.

_Você prefere quente ou gelado? – Perguntei.

_Quente. – Ele respondeu de imediato.

_Ok!

Logo, voltamos à sala, ligamos a TV e fomos comer o chocolate.

_Você primeiro! – Falei entregando-lhe uma colher.

_Você não envenenou? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos, fingindo estar desconfiado.

_Não, seu bobo! – Murmurei rindo.

_Se você diz...

Ele pegou o talher, o mergulhou no brigadeiro e colocou na boca. Adorei a cara que ele fez - Foi um misto de surpresa e prazer.

_E aí, ta gostoso? – Perguntei ansiosa.

De repente ele mudou sua expressão de maravilhada pra uma de... nojo?!

_Ai meu Deus! Ta ruim? – Perguntei espantada. Poxa, brigadeiro é minha especialidade.

_Tá... Tá... Tá... Tá uma delícia! – Ele disse rindo da minha cara.

_Palhaço! – Murmurei rindo, dando um falso soco em seu braço. – Você é um boboca! Mas e aí, o que achou do sabor?

_Tem o mesmo gosto de chocolate, só que é mais concentrado. – Detalhou ele. – Maravilhoso!

_Também acho! Eu adoro doce, mas ainda prefiro massa.

_Já eu sou viciado em comidas com sabores mais doces, como bolo, chocolate...

_Eu me pergunto qual era o sabor de um leão-da-montanha. – Eu disse rindo.

E então rimos e rimos. Conversamos, e em questão de pouquíssimos minutos não havia mais vestígio de chocolate na tigela.

_Adorei a tarde que tivemos! – Edward disse na porta do apartamento ao ir embora.

_Eu também! – Falei segurando a porta pra ele.

_Tchau! – Murmurou.

_Tchau! – Eu disse fechando a porta.

_Espere! – Ele falou.

Rapidamente abri a porta e o que vi depois disso foi só ele me segurando pela cintura e seus lábios junto aos meus, selando um beijo ardente com sabor de chocolate.


	17. Sentimentos

**Sentimentos**

(POV Edward)

A tarde que eu e Bella tivemos foi espetacular. Agimos como bons e velhos amigos, exceto no momento em que estávamos discutindo – Ela me chamando de exibido e eu dizendo que era realista. Foi aí que eu percebi o quanto nossos rostos estavam próximos, e juro que se a Bella não tivesse se esquivado, eu a teria beijado. Logo ela veio com aquela história de brigadeiro, e – UAU- Como era gostoso! Era um sabor exótico, como o do chocolate. – Dããã...

Depois de nos despedirmos, não me contive.

_Espere! – Eu disse.

Ao me ouvir, Bella, rapidamente, abriu a porta. Não me segurei e selei nossos lábios num beijo com o sabor inconfundível de chocolate, a prendendo pela cintura. No mesmo instante, ela correspondeu, me puxando pelo pescoço. Nossos corpos se colaram e eu me senti completo outra vez. Mas eu queria mais, queria fazer com que ela sentisse todo o amor que emanava de mim.

Sem quebrar o beijo, fui nos empurrando, delicadamente, pra dentro de seu apartamento – Fechando a porta logo em seguida. Separei nossos lábios, pois já estávamos ofegantes, mas eu a queria. Passei os beijos para o seu pescoço – Dando curtos e longos beijos no local, ora chupando, ora mordendo. Bella sussurrava e gemia meu nome, me deixando cada vez mais cego de prazer.

A beijei novamente, e pra minha surpresa, ela começou a abrir os botões da camisa que eu usava. Após retirá-la, peguei Bella no colo e a conduzi até o sofá. Me deitei em cima dela, sem colocar todo o meu peso, e a beijei novamente. Cada beijo que dávamos era um nível que subia. – Ficávamos mais excitados e cheios de luxúria.

Passei a sussurrar seu nome alucinadamente, enquanto Bella arranhava minhas costas e me puxava pra mais perto, aumentando o contato dos nossos corpos. Eu apertava suas coxas e minhas mãos massageavam levemente seus delicados seios, ainda cobertos.

Eu não queria nenhum pano nos atrapalhando, queria me encaixar nela, ser dela. Então a fitei profundamente, como se pedisse permissão pra continuar. Nesse momento vi aqueles orbes chocolate transbordando prazer e paixão. Ela estava pronta, assim como eu.

Foi aí que comecei a raciocinar. Ela estava noiva, eu não podia fazer aquilo. Ela o ama. Mas e eu? Com certeza, ela deve ter se deixado levar com todo esse prazer. Se ela realmente me quisesse, me diria. E por mais que eu queira, não podia tê-la. Não sou eu quem vai destruir seu noivado. É irracional e desleal. Ela não me ama, e sim a ele, ao Lucas.

_Edward? – Ela sussurrou.

_Me desculpe Bella. – Murmurei, levantando-me do sofá.

_O quê? – Perguntou confusa, se sentando.

_Perdoe-me. – Pedi, vestindo minha camisa. – Perdoe-me Bella. Eu sei que você o ama.

_Mas... Edward...

_É tudo minha culpa. – Falei abrindo a porta e me virando pra olhá-la. – Eu a pressionei demais e isso não foi justo com você. Eu sei que não me quer e eu sou o culpado de tudo. Eu te amo e fui muito egoísta pra deixá-la ser feliz. Me desculpe, meu amor. Se é a ele que você quer, eu não vou impedir.

Ao ver que ela ia abrir a boca pra falar algo – Provavelmente pedir desculpas ou até mesmo me xingar – Eu a interrompi.

_E quanto ao que aconteceu agora, não se preocupe. Imagino que você tenha apenas deixado levar, que não é nada sério pra você.

Dizendo isso, fechei a porta e segui para o elevador.

Onde é que estive com a cabeça esse tempo todo? Eu só me importei em tê-la outra vez, e não se ela estaria feliz, ou não.

Eu fui o causador de toda essa angústia e infelicidade. Lucas a ama e parece que é um sentimento recíproco da parte de Bella. Eu a deixei duas vezes. Da primeira eu tive sorte - Pois ela me amava e confiava em mim. – Já da segunda, ela não parece me amar como antes e nem confiar mais em mim. Sou um inútil. Um idiota que só sabe causar dor e sofrimento às pessoas que ama.

Peguei meu carro no estacionamento. Sem rumo, dirigi pela cidade. Voltei pra casa já era noite.

_Ehh maninho! Pelo jeito você aproveitou BEM o dia com a Belinha, hein? – Emmet disse com um tom malicioso em sua voz.

_Quem dera Emmet, quem dera. – Murmurei com desânimo, sem nem olhar pra ele.

_O quê? A Bella te deu um fora, ou o quê? – Ele perguntou, parando em minha frente.

_Não enche, cara! – Falei bravo, com os olhos marejados. – Você não sabe de nada.

Vendo o meu estado, Emm abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou "Desculpa", logo saindo do meu raio de visão, visivelmente envergonhado consigo mesmo.

Quando eu ia subir o primeiro degrau da escada, ouvi Esme me chamando, da cozinha.

_Esme, será que dá pra ser depois. Agora tudo o que eu mais queria era tomar um bom banho e dormir um pouco.

_Mas acho que você vai gostar do que eu tenho aqui, querido. – Ela disse.

_Tudo bem. – Me dei por vencido.

Ao chegar lá, a vi parada com um envelope na mão e um sorriso radiante estampado em seu rosto. Mas ao me ver, sua expressão ficou triste e preocupada.

_Você ta bem, filho? – Perguntou se aproximando e pondo a mão no meu rosto. – Você parece abatido e pelo jeito, andou chorando.

Como eu adorava aquele tom maternal que Esme usava. Isso me tranqüilizava. E ele me conhecia muitíssimo bem, sabia de mim mais do eu.

­_Não estou muito bem, mãe. – Confessei. – Bella não me ama mais e eu tenho que deixa-la ser feliz. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. – Pedi a ela, sentindo lágrimas molharem minha face.

_Oh meu filho! – Ela falou me dando um abraço reconfortante. – Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo.

_Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem. – Garanti a ela, passando as costas das mãos em meu rosto, secando as lágrimas. – Mas... O que você tinha pra me mostrar?

_Ah! – Ela se lembrou. – Bom, lembra-se daquele formulário que você enviou pra Universidade de Oxford?

_Claro mãe.

_Então, meu filho, eles mandaram sua admissão. – Murmurou Esme, não se contendo um sorriso, mostrando-me o envelope.

_Não acredito! –Murmurei. – Sério? Eu fui aceito na melhor universidade da Europa?

_Foi sim meu amor!

_Isso é maravilhoso! – Falei abrindo o grande papel branco e me certificando de que era mesmo verdade.

Eu nem me lembrava mais daquele formulário que havia mandado pra lá. Achava que eles nem me aceitariam.

Essa notícia foi a luz no fim do túnel, porque além de cursar direito numa das melhores universidades do mundo, iria também dar uma chance pra Bella ser feliz com o Lucas, e tocar a vida dela a diante sem a minha interferência.

Não seria fácil deixa-la. Parte do meu coração gritava e implorava pra eu ficar, mas ela tem o direito de ser feliz, era o que a outra parte dizia.

_Quem aí foi aceito em Oxford? – Perguntou Alice, entrando na cozinha, sorridente.

_Seu irmão, Lice! – Esme disse orgulhosa.

_Jura? Meus parabéns maninho! – Alice gritou pulando no meu colo e dando um abraço.

_Valeu baixinha. – Agradeci, correspondendo o abraço.

De repente, ela saiu do meu colo e uma expressão pensativa tomou seu rosto.

_E você vai mesmo pra Inglaterra? – Ela perguntou, certamente pensando em Bella e eu.

_Sim. – Respondi confiante, porém com uma pontada de dor ao ouvir minhas palavras. – Vou o quanto antes.


	18. Dupla Personalidade

**Dupla Personalidade**

(POV Bella)

Aqui estou eu, paralisada no meio da minha sala. Pr alguns minutos, pensei que eu e Edward iríamos além. E não é só isso o que me preocupa, estou tremendamente assustada porque eu QUERIA que rolasse algo mais. Apenas de me lembrar daquele curto instante em que estávamos à beira da insanidade – No meu sofá – Começo a sentir um calor imenso vindo de meu baixo ventre. Aquele homem mexe muito comigo!

Estou estática porque ELE parou tudo, de repente, sem mais nem menos. Naquele momento percebi que Edward é a pessoa mais generosa e menos egoísta que possa existir. Pelo o que entendi, nos pouco segundos que falou, ele abriu mão do amor que sente por mim, só para que eu seja feliz com outro homem?! Ele é incrível! E é por isso que eu o amo. Eu vi também que naquela hora ele foi sincero e verdadeiro, notei o quanto foi duro dizer aquelas palavras. Ele me ama tanto que está disposto a viver infeliz só para que eu seja feliz. Ele só não sabe que sem ele em minha vida, jamais terei a felicidade plena.

Edward acreditou no que estava tentando esclarecer – Que eu amava, unicamente, o Luke – Porém, nada passou de uma encenação barata, a mais pura mentira.

Tive medo de que o sentimento do Edward por mim não fosse verdadeiramente real. Tive medo de me iludir, de sofrer novamente.

Eu o amo demais pra tentar esquece-lo!

Eu quero o Edward de volta em minha vida. Quero dizer que nunca amei ninguém, a não ser ele. Quero que Edward saiba que ele foi, é, e sempre será o único que fez meu coração bater alucinadamente. Quero que ele me chame de MINHA Bella outra vez; quero que todos saibam do nosso amor.

Pensei, inúmeras vezes, em abrir aquela porta e ir atrás do MEU Edward, mas antes de me resolver com ele, havia uma pessoa que merecia desculpas e explicações: Lucas.

Eu não sabia em que momento iria, mas tinha que ser logo. Não sabia o que diria a ele – Se lhe contaria toda a verdade ou, simplesmente, o óbvio: Acabou. Achei melhor dizer tudo ao Luke, afinal foi ele quem sempre me apoiou e ofereceu a mão pra me levantar.

Peguei minha bolsa e a chave do carro, mas parei diante da porta. Eu estava um bagaço! Cansada! Repensei e decidi falar com ele no dia seguinte, bem cedo, assim não correria o risco de não encontra-lo em casa. Hillary havia me dito que ela passaria a noite na casa da Gisele, então eu e o Luke teríamos privacidade o suficiente pra conversarmos e esclarecermos tudo.

Já do Edward eu cuidaria depois.

Mal preguei os olhos durante a noite – Estava ansiosa e nervosa demais pra o dia que chegava. Acordei assim que os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram a janela do meu quarto. A manhã estava linda e perfeita! Torci para que meu dia fosse da mesma forma.

Telefonei pro Lucas, mas seu celular estava desligado. Resolvi ir ao seu apartamento mesmo assim, até porque não havia dúvidas de que ele estaria lá. – Provavelmente se arrumando pra ir à faculdade.

O prédio em que ele e Hillary moravam ficava a apenas 10 minutos, de carro. Chegando lá, toquei a campainha, porém ninguém atendeu. Toquei mais algumas vezes e... Nada. Será que ele não estava em casa? Impossível!

Eu me arrisquei a abrir a porta e, inexplicavelmente, a porta estava destrancada. Me atrevi a entrar, pois como Edward disse uma vez: "Já que está no inferno, abrace o capeta."

Lá dentro estava tudo arrumado e organizado, como sempre, dando claros sinais de que realmente a casa estava vazia, a não ser... Que Luke ainda estivesse dormindo. Andei pelo corredor, parando em frente a seu quarto. Dei três leves batidinhas e como não houve resposta, a abri.

Nesse instante a fúria tomou conta de todo o meu ser. Não é possível! LUCAS ESTAVA ME TRAINDO! Aquele cafajeste, mentiroso de uma figa estava deitado na cama, nu, com uma biscate, loira aguada, ao seu lado, mas mesma situação, com apenas um finíssimo lençol os cobrindo.

_CAFAJESTE! – Gritei olhando pra ele, que na hora acordou assustado.

_MENTIROSO! – Xinguei mais uma vez.,Ao encontrar meu olhar, Lucas fez uma cara de *tô ferrado*.

_IDIOTA! GALINHA! – Continuei com meu barraco particular.

Como eu estava berrando, a amante, piriguete, acordou também, logo me fitando com uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

_Espera amor! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Lucas disse tentando me amansar, mas essa típica frase já o entregou.

_Amor? – Perguntou a loira aguada.

_É, explique a ela querido! – Falei pra ele com um tom doce e delicado, repleto de ironia.

_Eu... Eu... Eu... – Ele gaguejou.

_Já chega! Poupe-me! – Murmurei saindo do quarto.

Como eu pude acreditar nele esse tempo todo? Aliás, desde quando ele vem me traindo? Tá, ta, eu não o amo, mas ser chifrada já é demais! Agi como uma idiota durante quase dois anos.

Saí rapidamente do apartamento e quando estava entrando no elevador, Lucas também entrou – Trajando apenas uma bermuda.

Não acredito! Só falta dizer que ELE foi a vítima e que ELA se aproveitou DELE.

_Bella, amor, me desculpe! – Ele disse assim que o elevador começou a descer.

_Desculpe? Tá me achando com cara de otária, ou o quê? – Perguntei com a raiva explícita em minha voz. – E não me chame de amor.

Nesse momento ele apertou um botão, fazendo o elevador parar – Com a porta ainda fechada.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lucas! A quem você está enganando?

_Não estou enganando ninguém. Acredite em mim. – Ele disse se aproximando um passo de mim.

Automaticamente, recuei.

_Pode ir parando com essa história pra boi dormir. Não posso acreditar em você. Eu vi! E o que vi já deixou bem claro! – Continuei gritando, com a raiva me tomando.

_Então, quer saber? – Ele perguntou com uma voz dura e indiferente. – Eu te traí, sim! E não me arrependo nem um pouco.

_Oh, vejo que o canalha existente em você está saindo da toca! – Falei com sarcasmo.

_Está sim! Cansei de ser o bom samaritano, Bella. É chato demais! – Continuou ele com a voz alterada.

_E desde quando você vem fazendo isso?

_Há alguns meses.

_E posso saber o por quê? – Perguntei indiferente, cruzando os braços.

_Simples. Você não me deu o que eu queria.

_O quê? – Perguntei. Eu não estava na mesma página que o Lucas.

_Aquilo, naquela outra noite. – Respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

_Você está dizendo que me traiu só porque eu me recusei "dormir" com você? – Perguntei incrédula.

_Exatamente.

_Você é muito baixo mesmo. – Cuspi as palavras.

_E você é idiota virgem, que vive chorando pelos cantos por causa de um amor passado que, aliás, te largou duas vezes. Estou certo? – Ele disse sendo cruel, sabendo que estava tocando na minha ferida, meu ponto fraco.

_É sim. Eu nunca te amei, mesmo. – Gritei com ele.

Eu estava pasma, esse Lucas era totalmente diferente do que eu conheci. Ele era outra pessoa, alguém frio e desumano.

_Tá vendo o quanto você é boba? Ama alguém que não te ama.

_Errado. – Murmurei. – Ele me ama sim! Ele é uma pessoa muito melhor que você, ele é bom e gentil, educado e muito generoso. E sabe quem ele é? – Perguntei com minha voz normalizada.

_Quem? – Perguntou com uma pontada de curiosidade.

_Edward Cullen. – Falei lentamente.

_Como é que é? – Perguntou surpreso.

_É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Edward Cullen. Ele e a família vieram pra cá só pra se desculparem e pedirem pra eu voltar a fazer parte da vida deles.

_E a idiota aceitou? – Ele perguntou sorrindo ironicamente, se referindo à mim.

_De idiota aqui, só tem você. – Retruquei seca. – Mas pra falar a verdade, eu o rejeitei de início. Rejeitei o homem que amo só porque pensei que você me merecesse, mas pelo o que acabei de ver, me enganei.

_Que peninha! – Murmurou com falsidade em sua voz.

_Não se preocupe. Eu vim aqui pra terminar com você, mesmo. Agora meu objetivo é ir atrás da única pessoa que realmente é leal e que me ama verdadeiramente.

_Nossa! Deveria virar poetisa desse jeito. Toda apaixonada e inspirada, suspirando e se iludindo como uma adolescente inexperiente. – Ele disse sendo falso e intrigante.

_Eu posso, né baby?! Ao contrário de certas pessoas. – Falei me referindo à ele com o mesmo tom da sua voz.

_Boa sorte! Espero que não consiga!

Ele me desejou o quê? Que eu seja infeliz?

_Não se preocupe. Aprendi com meus erros e sei em quem devo confiar agora. Enquanto você... Pode aproveitar aquela piranha que está na sua cama. – Falei saindo do elevador. – Ahhh... – Me lembrei. – Fique com isso. Quem sabe você não possa dar pra alguém igual a você. – Disse arrancando do meu dedo o anel de noivado e o jogando na cara do Lucas, literalmente.

Dizendo isso, peguei meu carro e segui pra casa dos Cullen, a fim de dizer tudo o que sinto para o homem da minha vida.


	19. Esperanças

**Correndo contra o tempo**

(POV Bella)

Saí feito uma louca do apartamento do Lucas, e agora estava seguindo pra casa dos Cullen. Eu precisava ver o Edward. Precisava sentir seu cheiro, sentir seu gosto, suas mãos em meu corpo.

Espere!

Parei o carro instantaneamente e comecei a raciocinar. Com certeza, Edward e os irmãos estão na universidade agora. Que cabeça a minha!

Dei meia volta e segui pra Stanford.

Chegando lá, rapidamente estacionei meu carro e fui correndo pra sala de aula. Eu estava ofegante ao abrir a porta. Entrei e notei que a aula já havia começado. Fui até minha carteira, olhando pra classe – Em busca do amor da minha vida – Mas não o encontrei lá.

Será que ele faltaria todas as aulas de hoje, ou apenas a primeira? Ai meu Deus!

A vontade que tive foi de sair daquele local e andar por aí, atrás daquele Deus Grego que amo _mais do que minha própria vida__**. **_Pena que não pude, pois assim que eu me levantei, o professor me deu um sermão horrível, me deixando extremamente corada e constrangida.

Tive que assistir a aula daquela matéria até o final – Cerca de duas horas de aula. Ao ir embora, nem parei no refeitório, como de costume, e segui direto pro meu carro, a fim de encontrar logo o Edward.

Após 30 minutos na estrada, cheguei à bela mansão dos Cullen. Ela era linda, com a que tinham em Forks. Não reparei muito a decoração, até porque eu ainda não tinha visto o que tanto queria – Ele.

Toquei a campainha e quem abriu a porta foi a Rosalie.

_Oi Rose! O Edward está?

_Como se atreve a vir aqui depois de tudo que fez a ele? – Ela foi curta e grossa.

_Como? – Eu não estava entendendo coisa alguma.

_Ficou surda, é? – Murmurou irônica. – Você não tem nenhum pingo de vergonha nessa cara, não é mesmo?

_Olha aqui Rosalie, eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não fiz mal algum ao Edward.

_Então, por que ele chegou ontem aqui em casa com uma cara triste e abatida, hein?

_Eu... Eu não tô entendendo. – Mas do quê ela estava falando?

_Você acabou com ele, Bella. Você sabe que ele te ama e mesmo assim o fez sofrer.

_Mas, Rosalie... Eu não fiz nada.

_Se você não o ama mais, tudo bem. Só não estrague a vida do meu irmão. Pode não parecer às vezes, mas eu o amo e me preocupo com ele.

_Rose... Me explique o que está acontecendo, por favor.

_Mesmo você não merecendo, vou dizer. – Ela disse com uma expressão mais amena. – Edward te ama muito, Bella, e por você ele virou humano e trouxe todos nós pra cá, apenas pra reconquistá-la. Quando ele viu que você estava comprometida, porém não muito feliz, meu irmão decidiu fazer de tudo pra tê-la de volta. – Ela suspirou e prosseguiu. – Ontem a noite, após ele chegar de sua casa, a expressão que trazia no rosto era de puro sofrimento e dor, Bella. Até o Emmet se sentiu mal por ter feito um comentário sem graça pra ele. O Edward estava no fundo do poço, e as únicas vezes que eu havia o visto assim foi só em ambas as vezes em que ele se afastou de você.

O que ela dizia, partia meu coração me milhões de pedaços, causando a mim uma dor profunda e agonizante.

_Rosalie... – Comecei a dizer.

_Deixe-me terminar, Bella. – Fui interrompida.

Eu assenti e ela prosseguiu.

_Também, ainda ontem, Edward recebeu uma admissão pra cursar direito na Universidade de Oxford. E sabe qual foi a sua decisão?

Não consegui responder. Não podia cogitar a ideia de Edward longe de mim novamente, apesar de ser uma nobre e rara causa. Então, apenas balancei minha cabeça, negativamente.

_Ele aceitou ir pra Oxford. Ele aceitou morar na Inglaterra, SOZINHO, sabe por quê? – Perguntou novamente, com uma ponta de fúria e preocupação em sua voz.

Havia um nó imenso entalado na minha garganta, impossibilitando minha fala. Balancei minha cabeça, negativamente, outra vez, sentindo lágrimas molharem meu rosto.

_Ele tomou essa decisão apenas pra deixar o caminho livre pro Lucas, Bella. Ele aceitou isso pra não interferir em sua vida novamente, pra deixá-la ser feliz. – Ela sussurrou, com os olhos marejados. – O egoísmo nunca foi algo presente no Edward. Ele abriu mão de você. Ele optou pela SUA felicidade, e não a DELE.

Eu não acredito! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Quando eu decido resolver tudo com o Edward, descubro que ele vai pra outro país. Mas não deixei de sentir orgulho dele, afinal de contas, ele é um homem bom e generoso e – Poxa! – Ele passou na Universidade de Oxford. – Que demais!

Mas... Eu ainda tinha tempo. Poderia reverter a situação.

_Rose, eu também amo o seu irmão. Amo Edward mais que tudo nesse mundo.

_Bella...

_Não Rose, agora deixe EU falar.

Ela assentiu.

_Eu resisti ao Edward com medo de me iludir novamente. Sei que pode me entender, Rosalie. Ele me deixou duas vezes. Da primeira, ele voltou e dei um voto de confiança è ele. Meu amor crescia a cada dia mais, tanto que eu aceitei me casar com ele. E quando tudo estava perfeito entre nós, Edward me deixou outra vez. Agora ele voltou alegando continuar me amando. – Respirei fundo e dei continuidade. - Como você reagiria a isso? Não foi fácil, Rose. Não foi. Durante esses dias que nos reencontramos, venho fazendo de tudo pra esquecê-lo, mas ontem me dei conta de que não há como. Eu amo muito o Edward, muito mesmo.

_Então, por que você não deixou isso claro pra ele ontem, Bella? – Rose perguntou com um olhar de compaixão.

_Ele não me deu chances. Me interrompeu quando eu ia falar, e saiu muito rápido do meu apartamento, pedindo desculpas. Eu pensei em ir atrás dele e dizer que o amava, mas antes, tinha que me resolver com o Lucas, pois não seria justo com ele. Como eu estava de cabeça quente, decidi falar com os dois hoje. – Suspirei e prossegui. – Agora, eu e o Lucas terminamos nosso noivado, e cá estou eu, querendo me reconciliar com o Edward, dizer que o amo e a falta que ele me faz.

_Oh! Fico tão feliz, Bella! – Rose falou com um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse.

_Quê isso?! Você estava apenas lutando pela felicidade do seu irmão.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu – Rose me puxou pra um abraço, no qual foi prontamente retribuído. Ficamos alguns minutos num abraço confortável e sincero.

_Me desculpe por tudo de ruim que lhe fiz ou falei a você. – Rose disse me encarando.

_Claro Rose! Não se preocupe com isso.

_Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu. – É que estou tão feliz por você e o Edward se amarem tanto.

Nesse instante me lembrei dele. Eu ainda tinha que conversar com ele.

_Rose?

_Sim, Bella?

_Onde ele está?

Rosalie não respondeu.

_Rose? – Chamei, começando a ficar assustada.

_É tarde demais, Bella. – Ela murmurou séria e abatida.

_Como assim?

_Ele já partiu.

_PARTIU? CO... COMO? QUANDO?

Oh não! Ele foi embora sem saber do meu amor por ele.

_Por favor, Rosalie, diga que ele ainda não se foi. – Sussurrei, com lágrimas intermináveis jorrando dos meus olhos.

De repente ela sorriu.

_Edward, Esme, Carlisle e Alice foram ao aeroporto faz, mais ou menos, uma hora. Talvez o avião ainda não tenha decolado.

Uma faísca de esperança começou a surgir em meio a escuridão de desilusão.

_Vá o mais rápido possível, Bella! Corra pro aeroporto! – Ela falou sorridente e presunçosa.

_Obrigada Rose! – Gritei animada, indo pro meu carro.

Fui o mais veloz que pude, chegando em menos de 20 minutos. Saí do carro desesperada e passei correndo pelo saguão. Não vi nenhum dos Cullen, então segui até a sala de embarque, talvez ele ainda estivesse por lá.

Como eu estava correndo feito uma louca, acabei trombando em alguém, quase indo de encontro ao chão. Após pedir desculpas e me recompor – Pra continuar minha procura – Ouço uma linda e conhecida voz me chamando.

_Bella?


	20. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

(POV Bella)

_Bella?

Ao escutar aquela voz me chamando, me virei e encontrei seu olhar.

_Alice! – Falei respirando fundo e olhando ao seu redor.

Os únicos que vi, além dela, foram Calisle e Esme.

Oh não! Cadê o Edward?

_Bella, o que você faz aq...

_Onde está o Edward, Lice? – A interrompi.

_Ele acabou de embarcar. – Respondeu confusa.

_Embarcou?

_Sim Bella. Mas... Como você soube? – Alice continuou com a avalanche de perguntas.

_Tenho que impedir. Preciso impedir esse avião de partir, Alice. – Falei já com os olhos derramando lágrimas novamente.

Virei-me e fui seguindo pro portão do seu voo, mas fui interrompida por uma mão me segurando pelo ombro.

_É tarde demais, Bella. – Murmurou Carlisle, com um semblante triste.

_Não Carlisle! Preciso impedi-lo...

_O avião acabou de decolar. Sinto muito querida!

Nesse momento meu mundo desabou. Minhas pernas enfraqueceram e senti meus joelhos indo de encontro ao chão. Lágrimas inacabáveis molhavam meu rosto incansavelmente, enquanto altos soluços saiam da minha garganta. A dor que eu sentia no peito parecia não ter fim.

Só voltei a mim ao sentir os braços de Esme me confortando e afagando meus cabelos.

_Sinto muito meu anjo! – Ela dizia com a voz embargada, provavelmente também estava chorando.

_Eu o amo, Esme! Ele não pode ter partido, não com ele achando que eu não o amo. – Eu disse com um fio de voz que conseguiu sair.

_Oh, minha querida! Acalme-se, por favor!

_Não posso. Não consigo. – Murmurei.

Ficamos assim durante poucos minutos. Nos levantamos, aos prantos, com os curiosos olhares de quem passava por ali.

Esme e Alice, que agora chorava, e Carlisle, com os olhos carregados de compaixão, me confortaram com palavras doces e tranqüilas. Mais tarde, me levaram pra casa deles.

Eu me sentia mais triste e vazia conforme os segundos passavam. Minhas lágrimas pareciam ser intermináveis, assim como os meus soluços.

Ao chegar à casa dos Cullen, fomos todos pra sala. Esme e Alice continuavam a me acalmar – Sem surtirem nenhum efeito – Enquanto Carlisle foi buscar um copo de água com açúcar pra eu beber.

Logo, escutamos passos vindos da escada.

_E aí, como foi lá? – Perguntou Rose, sorridente, ao descer o último degrau.

Sua expressão mudou ao ver o estado em que eu e as meninas nos encontrávamos.

_Cheguei tarde demais, Rose. – Sussurrei, enquanto ela me puxava pra um reconfortante abraço.

Esme e Alice ficaram surpresas com tal atitude.

_Explicamos depois. – Rosalie disse a elas.

E assim passei o resto da minha manhã – Chorando, confortando e sendo confortada. Contei a eles o meu verdadeiro sentimento por Edward e o por que de eu estar no aeroporto naquele momento.

Um pouco antes da hora do almoço, Jasper e Emmett voltaram pra casa – Eles tinham ido à faculdade – E também ficaram por dentro de todo o ocorrido. Logo, fui embora, que depois de muito insistir com eles – No qual, queriam que eu ficasse para almoçar – Consegui convencê-los de que não estava com fome.

Peguei meu carro, ma não fui pra casa. Fiquei dirigindo pela cidade, deixando a tristeza e a solidão me invadirem por completo. Após uma hora vagando por aí, decidi ir à praia.

Chegando lá, estacionei num lugar qualquer e fiquei andando, apenas sentindo a leve textura daquela areia branquinha me meus pés descalços. Minha visão estava embaçada – Pó conta das lágrimas que ainda caiam – Enquanto eu sentia o vento frio jogando meus cabelos pra trás. Olhei pro céu e notei que o sol havia se escondido atrás de nuvens carregadas, avisando a chegada de uma forte chuva. E naquele instante, senti meu coração triste e cinzento, como o dia se encontrava.

Edward me deixou. Me deixou outra vez, apenas pensando no meu bem-estar – Como sempre. Ele não se dá conta do quanto é importante em minha vida. Eu estava vazia. Vazia e solitária. Solitária e triste. Triste e vazia.

Meu peito doía e sangrava. Sangrava por dentro só de imaginar que ele também estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

Pequei meu MP sei lá o quê, a fim de ouvir uma música que acalmasse meu ser.

.com/watch?v=05OAQREyhcw

_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A culpa não foi sua.  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir..._

A música era em português, mas eu sabia exatamente do que a letra se tratava.

_Viajo em pensamento, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro do meu coração._

Essa música expressava tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento.

_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
o que eu sinto por você, não vai passar._

Essas palavras me machucavam e consolavam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo meu choro se intensificar.

_1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final... Eu sei que vai voltar!_

Essa última frase deixava uma brecha de esperança se depositar em meu coração.

_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A vida continua (a vida continua)  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir...  
Viajo em pensamentos, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro (procuro dentro)... Do meu coração._

_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar._

Meu coração se enchia de dor e tristeza.

_Eu sei que não vai passar..._

Disso eu tenho certeza – Sei que não vai passar.

_1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final... Eu sei..._

Enquanto a música rolava, lembranças de tudo o que eu e Edward passamos juntos vinham à tona: Nosso primeiro beijo; o que senti quando o vi naquele estúdio de balé; nossa conversa no baile; a primeira vez que ele se foi...

_Que no meu coração._

_Aonde quer que eu vá._

_Sempre levarei_

_O Teu sorriso em meu olhar!(Em meu olhar !)_

Mais lembranças vinham também, como a vez que ele voltou dizendo que me amava; quando me pediu em casamento; quando me deixou de novo...

_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
O que eu sinto por você, não vai passar.  
1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final..._

Quando ele voltou alegando continuar me amando; quando eu o desprezei; a bela expressão de bobo apaixonado que ele tinha ao notar que faríamos o mesmo curso; seus pedidos de desculpas de ontém...

_Eu sei que vai voltar. Ohh ohh... Eu sei que vai voltar!_

A dor me invadiu outra vez, mais intensa e profundamente.

Vaguei um pouco mais pela praia, lembrando de suas carícias e do exótico e delicioso sabor que tinha seus beijos.

Parei minha caminhada pra tomar uma água-de-coco. Me sentei numa mesa e ali fiquei por alguns instantes, apenas tendo flashes de inesquecíveis momentos em minha mente.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios com alguém pousando uma mão em meu ombro e beijando minha bochecha. Abri meus olhos e vi que era minha amiga, Halle – A decoradora. Sorri ao vê-la.

_Oi amiga! – A cumprimentei, ainda abatida, enquanto ela se sentava próxima a mim.

_Oi flor! Eu ia perguntar se estava tudo bem com você, mas sua carinha triste já diz tudo. O que hoube amiga?

Halle era um amor! Me conhecia tão bem quanto a minha mãe. Era um pouco maluquinha às vezes, porém inteligente e perceptiva.

Contei tudo à ela. Halle já sabia da minha história, editada, então continuei da "volta do Edward". Enquanto escalrecia tudo, não pude evitar as lágrimas de escaparem.

_Oh, minha amiga! – Ela me confortava e abraçava, sempre com palavras sinceras e verdadeiras, cheias de esperança. – Vai ficar tudo bem, querida!

_Não sei não, Halle. Ele se foi. Se foi pra sempre. – Sussurrei, pois minha voz não tinha mais forças.

_Amiga, você já sofreu demais! Fiquei beje com essas atitudes do Lucas, juro que jamais o imaginei cometendo tal atrocidade. Ele te traindo?! Só acreditei porque foi VOCÊ quem me contou.

_Pois é. Meu mundo está de pernas pro ar.

_Não fale assim, linda!

_Como não, Halle? Eu perdi DE NOVO a razão da minha existência.

_Que perdeu, o quê, menina! – Ela falou como se fosse uma mãe dando uma bronca na filha. – Não sei o que você ainda está fazendo, sentada aí, olhando pro tempo. Se o ama tanto assim, arrume suas malas e vá pra Inglaterra!

_O quê?

_É. Vá pra lá e diga tudo o que sente pra ele, sua boba. Você tem dinheiro, então ligue pra uma companhia aérea e agende um voo o quanto antes.

_Mas e a universidade?

_Dois ou três dias sem aulas não mata ninguém, Bella! – Falou sorrindo.

_Você tem razão! – Falei animada e esperançosa. – Obrigada amiga! – Disse me levantando da mesa.

_Aonde você vai? – Ela perguntou confusa.

_Pra casa. Vou arrumar as malas e ir atrás do meu grande amor! – Eu disse sorrindo.

E assim segui meu caminho de volta – Com a esperança novamente em minha vida.


	21. Clarão da Noite

**Clarão da noite**

(POV Bella)

Cheguei em casa com um belo sorriso em meus lábios. Minha esperança havia voltado e a alegria estava me tomando. As lágrimas já estavam secas e minha mente tinha apenas um foco agora – Ir pra Inglaterra.

Fui rápida e prática com os preparativos. Liguei pra uma companhia aérea, mandei e-mails – Falando de tudo – Pra Charlie e Renee, arrumei minhas malas...

Em cerca de duas horas já estava tudo pronto. Coloquei minha bagagem no meu carro e fui até a casa dos Cullen.

Lá fora, uma leve chuva caia das pesadas nuvens, deixando o tempo mais frio e fechado.

Chegando ao meu destino, toquei a campainha e quem atendeu foi Emmett.

_Aonde você vai toda produzida assim? – Ele perguntou surpreso, me olhando de cima a baixo.

_Vou atrás do Edward. – Respondi convicta e sorridente.

_É sério? Que legal Bells. – Disse sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas.

_Mas... Os outros estão aí? – Mudei de assunto.

_Oh! Claro! Entre Bellinha.

Ao entrar vi todos ali, na sala. Ainda estavam tristes, porém menos abatidos.

_Olha quem veio fazer uma visita! – Emmett anunciou animado.

No mesmo instante, vieram me cumprimentar. Logo, nos aconchegamos no belo sofá.

_Gente, a Bella vai atrás do Edward! – Disse Emmett, parecendo uma criança, não se contendo.

_Jura Bellinha? – Alice perguntou sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos.

Nesse momento vi que o semblante de todos ficou melhor e mais esperançoso, exceto o de Carlisle.

_Algum problema? – Perguntei a ele.

_Mais ou menos, Bella. – Respondeu me fitando. – Você sabe o tamanho de Londres? Como vai encontrá-lo lá?

_É por esse motivo que vim até aqui. Preciso perguntar a vocês se sabem onde Edward vai estar hospedado? – Murmurei calmamente, encarando-os.

_Oh, claro! – Murmurou Carlisle.

_E então, vocês sabem?

_Bom, Bella, ele vai ficar num apartamento que temos lá. – Esme falou animada.

_Inicialmente, ele ia ficar nos alojamentos de Oxford, mas o convencemos de que o apartamento seria melhor, apesar de ficar a quase uma hora da universidade. – Explicou Rosalie.

_E será que vocês poderiam me dar o endereço e me explicarem, mais ou menos, onde fica? – Perguntei meio temerosa.

_Mas é claro que sim, querida! – Carlisle respondeu sorrindo.

Então, recebi todas as instruções necessárias. Não seria muito difícil de encontrar esse apartamento, até porque estive em Londres no ano passado, durante uma excursão da Stanford.

_Vocês não tem o número do celular do Edward? – Perguntei.

_Temos sim. O problema é que o celular dele não é internacional, então nem adianta, porque não pega. – Jasper respondeu.

_É. Ele disse que assim que comprasse um lá, ligaria pra gente. – Disse Emmett.

Ao ir embora, todos me desejaram boa sorte, e Alice e Rose fizeram questão de me acompanharem até o aeroporto – Não fiz objeção, aliás, eu precisava de alguém que me desse força nessa maluquice.

Rapidamente o avião decolou. A viagem foi bem traquila, apenas com pequenas turbulências sem importância.

O pouso no aeroporto de Londres foi às 20:00, horário local – 04:00 em Los Angeles. Peguei um táxi e fui a um hotel. Pensei em procurar o Edward naquele mesmo instante, mas estava muito cansada. Organizei minhas coisas, tomei um relaxante banho e adormeci feito um bebê – A noite toda.

Acordei, pela manhã, ao som da famosa chuva londrina. Abri a porta da varanda e vi as movimentadas ruas, molhadas e as árvores se movendo ao ritmo do vento. Logo, resolvi prestar mais atenção no cenário e o que visualizei foi a mais bela de todas as coisas. Um pouco adiante estava a London Eye – A 2° maior roda-gigante do mundo – E próximos a ela havia o rio Tamisa e a lindíssima ponte Millennium Bridge. Sorri ao ver que Londres estava ainda mais encantadora do que me lembrava.

Fiquei ali, observando a cidade por alguns minutos, mas pouco depois me recordei do principal motivo da minha ida. Me arrumei, tomei café-da-manhã e comecei a andar pelas belas e históricas ruas inglesas, à procura do apartamento onde Edward estava.

Após quase uma hora, encontrei o tal endereço. Nesse momento meu coração acelerou e borboletas descontroladas movimentavam-se em meu estômago. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

**(N/A: Hehe! Estão ansiosos, né? Ta bom, então, vou calar a minha boca \0/ e deixar vocês lerem. Huashuashuashua...).**

Achei estranho, pois passado alguns minutos de eu ter tocado a campainha, ninguém havia saído. Toquei novamente. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e nada.

Será que Edward não estava em casa?

Bom, como ninguém me recebeu, resolvi seguir para o meu plano B: Ir à Oxford.

O caminho de Londres até lá foi um pouquinho complicado, mas após uma hora e meia, eu havia chegado à melhor universidade da Europa.

Andei pelo campus, mas Edward não estava. Decidi ir até a secretaria.

_Olá minha jovem! O que deseja? – Perguntou uma senhora de aproximadamente 50 anos, com um coque castanho-escuro e uma maquiagem realçando os belos olhos cor-de-mel.

_Bom dia! Será que a senhora poderia me informar se certa pessoa está matriculada aqui? – Perguntei, sendo o mais doce e gentil possível.

_Mas é claro! E quem seria? – Perguntou sorrindo, simpaticamente.

_Edward Cullen. – Murmurei ansiosa.

_Só um minuto, por favor.

Depois de alguns segundos checando os dados num computador, ela me respondeu um pouco tristonha.

_Bom senhorita, aqui tem um Edward, sim, mas ele apenas recebeu uma carta de admissão. Ainda não compareceu aqui e nem há matrícula alguma dele. Eu sinto muito.

_Tudo bem, então. – Murmurei abatida. – Obrigada.

_Não há de quê. – Ela sorriu. – Tenha um bom dia!

_Igualmente. – Falei tentando esboçar um sorriso, o que mais pareceu uma careta de dor.

O caminho de volta até o hotel pareceu ser ainda mais longo. A tristeza havia me tomado outra vez e a esperança que eu tinha não existia mais.

Passei a tarde inteira admirando a vista da cidade – Sentada em um banquinho de uma praça – E chorando incansavelmente. Não havia mais forças em meu ser. Eu devia estar destinada ao sofrimento e desamor.

Decidi tentar mais uma vez. Como já estava no final do dia, saí correndo de lá – Esquecendo até o meu guarda-chuva – E fui novamente até o apartamento do Edward.

Toquei a campainha diversas vezes, mas nem sinal de vida. Fiquei ali, na porta do belo e luxuoso edifício, durante vários e vários minutos. Anoiteceu por completo e, realmente, não o encontrei.

Sem esperança alguma, fui caminhando de volta até o hotel, e comecei a desabar em lágrimas. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, começou a chover fortemente, molhando a mim e a todos que por ali passavam.

Continuei andando pelas ruas – Agora pouco movimentadas – Deixando a água da chuva lavar minha alma. Relâmpagos e trovões caiam do céu, enquanto uma suave brisa jogava pra trás meus cabelos e o sobretudo que eu vestia.

Do nada, parei na calçada de pedras e resolvi recorrer ao único meio. O mais importante e certo de todos: Deus. ELE sim, era o que eu precisava.

Me ajoelhei ali mesmo – Nem me importando com a chuva – Olhei para o escuro e tenebroso céu, abri meus braços e pedi, ou melhor, gritei à Deus.

_Meu Senhor, por favor, eu lhe suplico; traga a felicidade à minha vida. Faça com que eu seja feliz com o homem que tanto amo.

Como resposta, um forte trovão fez-se presente.

_Eu te imploro meu Deus! Eu sei que o Senhor tem o poder. Por favor, faça com que uma luz brilhe em mim e me faça encontrar o que tanto desejo.

Me levantei e um relâmpago fez o céu brilhar, sendo seguido por outro trovão.

Eu já não conseguia identificar o que era a água da chuva e das lágrimas em meu rosto. Olhei a minha frente – Pronta pra continuar meu triste caminho – Mas o que vi encheu de alegria o meu coração.

Um belo par de esmeraldas me encaravam profundamente, com os olhos repletos de amor e saudade.

Abri um sorriso e notei, naquele instante, que Deus ouviu e atendeu minhas preces.

_**Gente, eu queria pedir à todos que leem minha fic, que comentassem. Se os reviews não aumentarem, sinto muito, mas vou excluir minha fic. Os reviews são o que me motiva e é bom saber o que estão achando da história.**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Ass.: **__**Raphaella Paiva.**_


	22. Mudança de Planos

**N/A: Gente, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo anterior, pois ele falhou na hora do envio do arquivo. Foi mal! Mas não se preocupem, pois esse é o mesmo capítulo, contudo, sem falhas! Muito obrigada! Até mais!**

**Ass.: Rapha – autora.**

***************************************

**Mudança de Planos**

(POV Edward)

Após receber a carta de admissão da Universidade de Oxford e aceitar cursar direito lá, comecei a me organizar.

Assim que Carlisle chegou do trabalho, conversei com ele sobre a decisão que eu havia tomado. Ele, como sempre, me apoiou – Disse que eu tinha que tocar minha vida em frente, mesmo.

Agendei me voo e falei aos meus pais que resolvessem minha situação em Stanford depois, porque eu não seria forte o suficiente pra ir até lá novamente sabendo que Bella, obviamente, não quer mais me ver.

Fiquei grande parte da noite acordado, pois estava muito ansioso com minha ida á Inglaterra, mas também porque as cenas do dia de hoje passavam e repassavam em minha mente.

Terminei de organizar tudo no dia seguinte, com a ajuda da Alice, claro – Achou mesmo que ela não daria um piti só pra arrumar minhas malas?

Emmett e Jasper se despediram de mim mais cedo, pois iriam à faculdade. Também desculpei meu "irmão urso" pela brincadeirinha da noite anterior, afinal, ele não fez por mal.

Poucas horas depois, Esme, Carlisle e Alice me levaram até o aeroporto – Rosalie tinha muitos trabalhos à fazer, por isso ficou em casa. Após cerca de uma hora esperando, o avião estava pronto para a viagem, então segui à sala de embarque.

Ao chamarem meu voo, me despedi do restante da família – Todos muito tristes – E fui em direção ao portão. No instante seguinte, os três foram até uma outra sala para verem o avião decolar. Assim que fui entrar no meio em que transformaria minha vida, hesitei.

Comecei a pensar em Bella e em como ela deveria estar confusa ao ter me visto saindo de sua casa tão apressadamente naquele dia. Ela pode estar com raiva ou decepcionada e magoada comigo, mas antes, eu tinha que esclarecer tudo, pelo menos me desculpar apropriadamente com ela e dizer que vou morar e estudar em outro país. Ela tem esse direito, gostando de mim ou não. Ela merece satisfação.

_Está tudo bem? – Perguntou uma jovem e educada aeromoça, me tirando dos devaneios.

_Oh... Sim. – Respondi a fitando.

Ela teve um breve deslumbre, mas logo recobrou a consciência e prosseguiu.

_O senhor vai embarcar ou não? – Perguntou novamente, meio divertida.

_Na verdade, não. – Murmurei, a surpreendendo com minha resposta. – Com licença. – Pedi, pegando de volta minha bagagem e saindo dali.

Eu não queria que meus pais e a Alice me vissem ainda, pois não estava a fim de conversar e explicar minha re-decisão. Com isso, sai por outro caminho, peguei um táxi e pedi ao motorista que dirigisse à praia.

Chegando lá, eu disse que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com as minhas malas – Que doasse as roupas a uma instituição de caridade, talvez. Primeiramente, achei que Alice me mataria por isso, mas pensando bem, ela adoraria ter um motivo pra ir ao shopping.

Fiquei algumas horas ali, na praia, observando o movimento das ondas e imaginando o que diria à Bella.

Após criar coragem o suficiente, peguei outro táxi e fui até seu apartamento. Toquei a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Talvez ela estivesse em Stanford, então a esperei um pouco mais, porém ela não chegou.

Logo, meu estômago começou a reclamar de fome, e não resistindo, sai de lá e fui à um restaurante. Cerca de meia hora depois – Após ter almoçado – Ao em vez de voltar à casa da Bella, resolvi ir à praia novamente, pois ela ainda estaria na universidade – Pela hora.

Por lá fiquei, acho que, horas, pois só me dei conta do quanto estava tarde, ao sentir os primeiros pingos de chuva. Como ela ficou muito forte, de repente, e nenhum táxi passava por ali, me protegi em uma livraria, esperando a chuva se acalmar – Aproveitando pra folhear uns livros.

Assim que a tempestade virou chuviscos, segui de táxi pra casa. Chagando lá, todos ficaram surpresos com a minha presença, pois acharam que eu estivesse na Europa.

Após eu dizer à eles que eu iria tomar um rápido banho e ir à casa da Bella, todos pareceram se lembrarem de algo. Curioso, perguntei o que estava acontecendo, e o que ouvi com resposta me surpreendeu.

_Bella foi pra onde? – Perguntei incrédulo, pela terceira vez.

Não era possível! Juro que apesar de estar preocupado com o fato da minha Bella estar sozinha em outro continente, eu estava estonteante, radiante, felicíssimo por dentro, pois ela ainda me amava.

Assim que minha família me contou tudo o que ela disse – Inclusive as pazes com a Rose – Dei meu maior sorriso.

Rapidamente, corri até meu quarto pra me arrumar, enquanto Alice ia ao shopping – Comprar roupas novas pra mim - e Carlisle agendava outro voo pra Inglaterra.

Em menos de três horas eu já estava dentro do avião, indo atrás do meu grande amor. Cheguei em Londres por volta das 23:00, horário local – 07:00 na Califórnia. Fui direto pro meu apartamento, pois a viagem havia sido longa e muito cansativa.

Tive um sono profundo e pesado, pois acordei às 13:00. UAU! Acho que eu não teria acordado nem se tivessem buzinado em meu ouvido.

Ao em vez de café da manhã, preparei meu almoço e fui assistir TV. Não, não. Eu não havia esquecido o por que de eu estar nessa linda cidade, mas Carlisle me disse que Bella viria até aqui, e como eu não sabia onde ela estaria, achei melhor mesmo esperá-la.

Fiquei ansioso a tarde inteira, à espera do meu anjo, mas ela ainda não havia vindo.

Comecei a me preocupar com a minha Bella, então sai e fui caminhar pela cidade, à sua procura. Andei por boa parte de Londres, mas não a encontrei. Passei também por alguns hotéis, mas não havia cadastro dela.

Após horas e horas a procurando, decidi voltar ao apartamento, pois ela ainda poderia ir até lá. No meio do trajeto, uma forte chuva começou e como já estava de noite e a rua, pouco movimentada, ignorei a água que escorria pelo meu corpo e continuei andando.

Junto a chuva, bravos trovões e relâmpagos agitavam a noite, mas não foi isso o que me chamou atenção, e sim, uma bela e jovem loira ajoelhada na calçada de pedras, com os braços estendidos e o rosto erguido, encarando o céu.

_Eu te imploro meu Deus! Eu sei que o Senhor tem o poder. Por favor, faça com que uma luz brilhe em mim e me faça encontrar o que tanto desejo. – Aquela linda garota gritava para, o que parecia ser, Deus.

Então ela se levantou, ao brilho de um forte relâmpago e um estrondoso trovão, e assim que seus orbes chocolate me encararam, senti meu coração completo outra vez.

Um belo sorriso saiu de seus lábios e eu não me segurei. Um sorriso ainda maior estampou meu rosto e corri em sua direção. Vendo minha reação, ela também correu até mim e nos chocamos num abraço repleto de saudade, amor e paixão.

A felicidade emanava de nossas almas em meio a forte tempestade que caia sobre nós.

Nos abraçamos fortemente por longos e perfeitos minutos. Nos desvencilhamos vagarosamente e minimamente. Nossos rostos ficaram extremamente próximos e ao vê-la tão de perto e fitar seus olhos cheios de emoção tão intensamente, fez com que, inexplicavelmente, eu entendesse todas as palavras não ditas.

Ainda nos encarando, passei minha mão, delicadamente, por seus cabelos – A fazendo fechar os olhos ao sutil toque. Logo, ela os abriu novamente, me encarando com intenso amor, passando a mãssando a moro comolhos ao sutil toque. Logo, ela os abriu novamente, me encarando com intenso amor, passando suas leves e macias mãos em meu rosto, acariciando e delineando as formas dos meus olhos, testa, nariz, boca...

_Eu te amo! - Ela sussurrou, que apesar de eu não ter ouvido pelo barulho da forte chuva e dos trovões, consegui ler seus lábios.

_Também te amo! - Sussurrei.

Inconscientemente, ou não, fomos nos aproximando ainda mais e assim que nossos narizes se tocaram, fechamos os olhos, a fim de saborear o momento.

Nossos lábios roçaram levemente um no outro, apenas antecipando o que estava por vir. Logo, nos unimos num beijo, inicialmente, doce e terno que foi se tornando mais ardente e apaixonado, conforme aprofundávamos.

Seus lábios, um pouco frios pelo tempo, mas igualmente doces e macios, eram a chave da perdição. Nossas mãos exploravam ansiosamente o corpo de ambos, como se estivéssemos certificando de que aquilo era mesmo real. Nossas línguas se movendo na mesma sincronia.

Não poderia pedir nada melhor, pois eu e a mulher que tanto amava e descobri que sentia o mesmo por mim, estávamos nos beijando intensamente - Ela agarradinha a mim - Em meio a uma forte tempestade, na bela cidade de Londres.


	23. Vous êtes plus que ma propre vie

**Vous êtes plus que ma propre vie**

(POV Bella)

No momento em que o meu olhar se cruzou com o do Edward, um belo sorriso saiu dos meus lábios, o qual ficou ainda maior quando ele também sorriu. Abraçamos-nos fortemente, enquanto eu ficava inebriada com o perfeito aroma de sua pele misturado com o da chuva.

Ao desgrudarmos, minimamente, vi que seu olhar transbordava amor e felicidade. Fui ao delírio ao sentir suas macias mãos acariciando meu cabelo molhado. E enquanto o fitava, eu delineava o belo rosto do meu "anjo".

_Eu te amo! – Sussurrei.

_Eu também te amo! – Ele sussurrou dando espaço para que meu sorriso predileto preenchesse seus lábios.

Foi aí que nos beijamos. Um caloroso e apaixonado beijo que nem a fria água da chuva pôde interromper, muito pelo contrário, ela apenas deu um gostinho de "quero mais". Nossos movimentos eram sincronizados e urgentes, tanto o de nossos lábios, quanto o de nossas mãos – que vagavam insaciavelmente pelo corpo de ambos.

Só paramos de nos beijar assim que ouvimos aplausos. Nesse instante, nos desvencilhamos e olhamos ao redor. Não consegui evitar corar, pois várias pessoas nos encaravam, felizes, aplaudindo nossa exibição pública de afeto. Foi apenas nessa hora que notei que a tempestade havia cessado, dando lugar a fracos e quase imperceptíveis chuviscos.

Aos poucos, a plateia foi se esvaindo. Edward virou-se e me fitou profundamente, pegando minhas mãos e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

_ Vous êtes plus que ma propre vie! – ele falou.

_O quê? – perguntei. Não havia entendido nada do que ele disse.

_ Vous êtes plus que ma propre – ele repetiu. – É francês e quer dizer: "você é mais do que minha própria vida."!

_Oh! Então... Vous êtes plus que ma propre! – murmurei.

Nós rimos. Então peguei minha mão direita, ainda entrelaçada a dele, e a pousei no lado esquerdo de seu peito – no coração.

_Me desculpe por tudo o que disse à você antes. – comecei a dizer – Foi tudo mentira. Eu...

_Shhh... – Edward murmurou, pegando sua mão livre e pousando seu dedo indicador em meus lábios. – Não precisa dizer nada, eu já sei de tudo.

_Como? – perguntei curiosa.

_É uma longa história. Depois eu te conto, tá?

Assenti e o abracei novamente. Ele retribuiu meu gesto de carinho, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

_Seja minha, Bella! Seja minha outra vez.

_Sempre e pra sempre. – sussurrei, também em seu ouvido, o fazendo se arrepiar.

E então, delicadamente, ele me puxou e tomou meus lábios num beijo doce e terno, demonstrando todo o seu amor por mim, deslizando as mãos em um vai-e-vem, luxuriante, em minhas costas, enquanto meus dedos se fundiam em seus fios acobreados. Apenas nos desvencilhamos por pura falta de ar.

_Posso perguntar algo pra senhorita? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

_Claro que sim, meu caro senhor. – murmurei sorrindo também, entrando na brincadeira.

_Onde está hospedada? – perguntou curioso.

_No Crowne Plaza Hotel. Por quê?

_É que te procurei por quase toda a cidade, mas não a encontrei. – falou pensativo – Mas confesso que eu nem me lembrei desse hotel. Ele costuma ser muito caro.

_Humm... Quer dizer que o senhor me procurou, é? – Perguntei sorrindo.

_E muito.

_Quero saber de tudo! – eu disse estreitando os olhos.

_Claro! – concordou – Vamos pegar um táxi até seu hotel, e no caminho te conto o que houve.

_Tudo bem.

Durante todo trajeto, Edward me falou sobre o ocorrido, e confesso que eu nunca vi tantos encontros e desencontros na vida de um casal, quanto a minha e a dele.

Assim que chegamos, ele me acompanhou até o hall do hotel e disse pra eu me aprontar, pois ficaríamos juntos no apartamento dele.

_Então eu volto pra lá e tomo um banho. Daqui a meia hora te busco,ok? - ele perguntou enquanto nos despedíamos.

_Ok. Serei bem rápida!

_Certo! – murmurou, me dando um demorado e saboroso selinho. – Até agorinha!

_Até!

Chegando em meu quarto, tratei logo de tirar aquelas roupas ensopadas e tomei um quente banho. Deixei a água esquentar e relaxar meu corpo, enquanto eu me lembrava do nosso, mais último, reencontro.

Saí do banheiro sorrindo abobadamente – é o amor! – e logo, resolvi agradecer quem trouxe o homem da minha vida de volta. Ajoelhei aos pés da cama e fechei os olhos. Agradeci à Deus por tudo de bom que ele proporcionou à minha vida, à mim e às pessoas que amo.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, e como o tempo não estava mais tão frio, coloquei um belo vestido azul clarinho, com leves e pequenas lantejoulas na barra, acima dos joelhos – ele tinha um leve decote, com finas alças nos ombros. Calcei uma alta sandália de salto fino. Aproveitei pra usar uns brincos lindíssimos, combinando. Já quanto ao meu cabelo, optei por deixá-lo natural, mesmo – liso com as pontas levemente onduladas. Investi numa maquiagem que realçasse meus olhos, passei um pouco de blush e suave batom.

Olhei meu reflexo diante o espelho e tenho certeza que Alice aprovaria meu look.

Fechei minha conta no hotel e desci com a minha mala – depois de muito insistir com o carregador de malas de que eu mesma poderia levá-la, já que eu tinha apenas uma.

Cerca de segundos depois, Edward chegou um Jaguar preto. Ele saiu do carro e veio ao meu encontro.

_Outro carro? – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_Você achava mesmo que minha família não teria carros aqui também? – retrucou sorrindo.

_Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo com isso. – falei revirando os olhos, divertida.

Então nos beijamos apaixonadamente por alguns minutos. Logo após, ele me olhou de cima a baixo - com o _meu_ sorriso nos lábios - me fazendo corar.

_Você está deslumbrante! – ele disse.

_Eu sei! – Dei de ombros, fingindo agir indiferente.

A cara dele ficou engraçada, me fazendo rir.

_Exibida! – murmurou sorrindo.

_Como você mesmo diz, é REALISTA! – disse sorrindo de sua expressão.

_Mas tenho que concordar. Você está maravilhosa!

_Obrigada! – sussurrei me aproximando, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. – E você está de tirar o fôlego.

_Humm... Obrigado! – ele sussurrou, selando nossos lábios num quente e ardente beijo.

_Vem, vamos pro meu apartamento! – ele disse logo após, pegando minha mala e a colocando no carro. – Senhorita... – disse abrindo a porta do passageiro e fazendo reverência pra eu entrar.

Fomos conversando animadamente o caminho todo, às vezes cantando músicas conhecidas que tocavam na rádio. Chegamos rapidamente. Pegamos o elevador, rumo ao 20° e último andar.

_Cobertura? – perguntei.

_Sim senhorita! – respondeu abrindo um sorriso e tanto.

Ao entrarmos no apartamento, me senti em casa. Era grande, bonita e aconchegante. Edward me apresentou todos os cômodos, mas ele havia esquecido um dos quartos – o que achei estranho, pois ele raramente se esquecia de algo, mas deixei quieto. Fala sério! Era só um quarto!

Fomos à cozinha, porque estávamos famintos.

_O que gostaria de comer? – ele perguntou, abrindo a geladeira e olhando o que tinha dentro.

_O que acha de uma macarronada?

_Viciada em massa, como sempre! – ele zombou, sorrindo.

Dei "uma de Alice" e mostrei a língua pra ele, o fazendo gargalhar. O acompanhei nos risos.

_E depois você critica a baixinha, né, dona Isabella? – murmurou, ainda rindo, se aproximando e me dando um longo e caloroso beijo, o qual foi quebrado assim que ouvimos meu estômago roncando.

Começamos a fazer o tal macarrão. Eu e Edward éramos bem ágeis quando juntávamos nossas habilidades na cozinha, e admito, era muito mais interessante cozinhar ao lado de um namorado que usava um avental de bolinhas que delineava todos os seus dotes corporais. – ai, ai!

Nota mental: a malícia do Emmett é contagiosa.

Em poucos instantes, estávamos comendo uma deliciosa macarronada, admirando a bela paisagem londrina, numa mesa à luz de velas, na enorme varanda do apartamento – detalhe: ao som de Clair de Lune.

Jantamos, bebendo um excelente vinho, por sinal. Durante o jantar contei à ele sobre os lugares que viajei nesses últimos dois anos – Londres, Paris e Roma – e disse também que o próximo lugar da minha lista era alguma ilha deserta – calma e bela. Falamos também sobre coisas banais, como qual era nosso personagem favorito do seriado Eu, a patroa e as crianças, por exemplo. E também tentamos raciocinar sobre o por que do Emmett gostar tanto de jogar Super-Mario, Super-Bomberman e assistir Família Dinossauro toda a semana. Resultado? Não encontramos.

Depois de jantarmos, arrumamos tudo, rapidamente, e voltamos à varanda. Lá, ficamos agarradinhos um no outro, enquanto olhávamos a vista de Londres e fazíamos planos futuros. Por vezes, nos beijávamos, até que esses beijos tornaram-se mais constantes e intensos, mais quentes e desesperados.

Entramos, aos beijos e amassos, e subimos as escadas. Paramos no último degrau, onde Edward beijou meus lábios com volúpia e me pegou no colo. Ele seguiu até a porta de um quarto, até que notei que era o mesmo que ele não havia mostrado mais cedo, e me beijou novamente.

_Abra! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Abri a porta e o que vi me deixou ainda mais feliz e apaixonada, causando até a falha de uma batida do meu coração.


	24. Indescritível

**Indescritível**

(POV Bella)

O quarto estava maravilhoso! Havia pétalas de rosas espalhadas por todo o ambiente, tanto no chão, quanto na cama. Estava absolutamente agradável, principalmente porque só havia luz vinda de várias velas, deixando tudo com um ar propositalmente romântico.

_O que acha? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_Perfeito! – foi só o que eu disse, desviando meu olhar do quarto e o fitando apaixonadamente.

Sorrimos e nos beijamos com vontade. Foi um beijo urgente e empolgado, e aquilo estava me deixando louca.

Comigo ainda em seu colo, Edward adentrou o quarto – ainda me beijando. Após aquele indescritível beijo, ele me pôs de pé e se desvencilhou de mim – apenas para fechar a porta. Ele voltou olhando intensamente em meus olhos, transmitindo amor e muita paixão.

_Eu te amo, Bella!

Eu não estava mais agüentando aquela distância entre nós, que ele vagarosamente diminuía, sendo assim, praticamente corri até ele, e o beijei. Minha língua passou por seu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem. Seus lábios se entreabriram, dando permissão para que eu o explorasse. Nosso beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais, enquanto um calor subia por todo o meu corpo, me deixando completamente em êxtase.

_Eu também te amo! – sussurrei ofegante, assim que ele parou de beijar minha boca e passou para o pescoço.

O beijei novamente e enquanto nossos lábios se moviam com urgência, ele foi andando pelo quarto – me puxando pela nuca e cintura – até me pressionar contra uma parede. Suas ágeis mãos se movimentavam freneticamente pelas laterais do meu corpo, e meus dedos se enterravam em seus belos e desgrenhados cabelos.

Não contive um gemido enquanto ele beijava e dava leves chupões em meu pescoço. De repente, uma de suas mãos foi parar em minha coxa, deslizando até meu joelho – onde se enroscou – e puxou minha perna pra cima, enganchando-a em seu quadril.

Meu coração acelerou bruscamente e minha mente tentava raciocinar algo, mas minhas tentativas foram todas em vão, pois seu leve e inebriante perfume me deixava alucinada.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos, ainda passeava por minha coxa, a outra me apertava forte pela cintura – me deixando com mais prazer e paixão a cada segundo.

Ele parou e me olhou, de repente.

_Você quer isso mesmo? – perguntou inseguro.

É, ele nunca muda! Mas como resposta, o puxei pra outro caloroso e empolgado beijo, o qual só foi quebrado por pura falta de ar. Como eu estava sendo muito egoísta naquela noite, não me separei de sua pele. Fui descendo meus beijos por sua mandíbula, fazendo um caminho até seu pescoço – onde eu conseguia arrancar seus sussurros de prazer.

_Bella... – ele sussurrava, me deixando ainda mais louca pra tê-lo – Você é minha vida!

_E você é a minha! – sussurrei encarando aqueles belos olhos verdes, hipnotizantes, cobertos de luxúria.

Nos beijamos, enquanto minhas mãos desciam de seus acobreados fios e chegavam até seu forte peitoral, entrando por de baixo de sua camisa.

_Bella... Assim eu não resisto a você... – sussurrou ofegante e gemendo logo em seguida.

Sorri com o efeito que estava causando nele. Era interessante proporcionar ao homem da minha vida, o mesmo que ele proporcionava à mim.

_E quem disse que é pra resistir? – o provoquei.

De onde essas palavras saíram, não sei. Eu estava me descobrindo, desenterrando uma nova Bella – maliciosa e sensual.

Ele também sorriu e começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos que iam do pescoço até minha mandíbula, enquanto eu desabotoava, lentamente, sua camisa branca. A deslizei por seus braços, a jogando no chão, logo em seguida.

Ele começou a dar leves mordidas no lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu, dessa vez, não consegui segurar meus sussurros.

_Edward... – era o que saía, quase inconscientemente, da minha boca.

Isso parecia atiçá-lo ainda mais, o que fez o tomar seus lábios aos meus. Aproveitei e comecei a explorar seu peito. Minhas mãos não eram tímidas e percorreram toda a extensão, contornando os músculos de sua barriga – quer dizer, tanquinho. – chegando até suas costas, onde eu apertava e arranhava – arrancando gemidos dele.

Como eu ainda estava prensada contra a parede, tirei minha perna do seu quadril e parei o beijo. Fui andando e o empurrando até a cama – onde ele caiu sentado, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto perfeito.

O olhei e sorri maliciosamente, o fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha com minha súbita e inesperada atitude. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e o empurrei novamente, até o centro da cama – ainda o fitando – e me sentei em seu colo – com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo.

_Não sei o que eu fiz de tão bom pra Deus me recompensar mandando você pra minha vida. – Eu disse bem de pertinho, fazendo com que nossos narizes se tocassem.

_Você é o meu anjo, sabia? – Ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

_E você, o meu. Eu te adoro!! – Sussurrei sorrindo.

Ele me beijou, prendendo suas mãos em minhas costas, enquanto as minhas deslizavam por sua nuca, pescoço e ombros. Logo, suas mãos percorreram um caminho até minha coxa, as posando lá. Ele foi, delicadamente, puxando meu vestido pra cima – me deixando entorpecida com suas carícias – chegando até a parte acima dos meus seios. Interrompemos o beijo e retirei o vestido, jogando-o em algum lugar, no quarto.

Olhei pro Edward e percebi que sua atenção estava toda em mim, ou melhor, em meu corpo. Ele me fitou, pela primeira vez, apenas de lingerie – branca, rendada. Seus olhos percorreram minhas pernas – ainda ao seu redor – barriga, seios – onde demorou o olhar – e meus olhos novamente, onde tive a plena certeza de que essa seria a primeira de muitas noites de amor.

Corei um pouco.

_Você fica linda assim. – ele sussurrou com o _meu_ sorriso em seus lábios, afagando minha bochecha.

_Como se eu já não tivesse escutado essa, antes. – murmurei sarcástica, sorrindo e revirando os olhos.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e me beijou intensamente, com muito carinho e devoção.

Após o beijo, deu uma leve mordidinha em meu pescoço e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

_Você é linda! Perfeita!

_Assim não vale. Você tirou as palavras da minha boca. – falei fazendo biquinho, enquanto ele ria. – Mas vou dizer mesmo assim. – Cheguei bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei: - Você é lindo! Perfeito!

Ele ficou todo arrepiado e me encarou.

_Eu te amo minha Bella.

_Assim como eu te amo. – falei convicta, da mesma forma que ele.

Sorrimos cúmplices um pro outro e nos beijamos. Sem interromper a sincronia de nossos lábios, Edward me deitou na cama – ficando sobre o meu corpo.

**...**

Acordei, no dia seguinte, abraçada ao corpo do meu "anjo"**. ** Ele ressonava tranquilamente, e observei o leve e suave movimento que sua respiração causava em seu peito.

Levantei minha cabeça e vi o rosto do meu Edward, adormecido. Era a primeira vez que pude vê-lo dormir, e era a visão do paraíso. Ele parecia, realmente, com um anjo. Tão calmo, tão inocente, tão... Perfeito!

Ele, lentamente, abriu os olhos e me encarou, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

_Bom dia dorminhoco! – falei divertida.

_Bom dia amor! – ele disse me dando um selinho demorado e saboroso.

Me aconcheguei novamente em seu peito nu, enquanto ele passava, levemente, a ponta dos dedos nas minhas costas, delineando a linha da minha coluna.

_Há quanto tempo você estava admirando minha beleza? – ele brincou, e pude sentir o divertimento no tom de sua voz.

_Hummm... Convencido! – falei rindo – Mas não te observei por muito tempo, também acabei de acordar.

Ele me apertou mais em seu corpo, inspirando o delicado aroma dos meus cabelos.

_Você ainda tem o mesmo cheiro de morangos.

_Mudei o tom do cabelo, não o shampoo. – falei divertida.

_Como estamos bem-humorados hoje! Posso saber a razão de toda essa felicidade?

_Você. – respondi simplesmente.

_Então somos os dois. – Murmurou beijando minha testa e acariciando meus macios fios cor de ouro.

Ficamos alguns minutos em um silêncio agradável, apenas curtindo o calor um do outro.

Minha mente, do nada, começou a ter pensamentos sobre como pode ser nossa vida daqui em diante. O que ele faria? Ele não poderia recusar cursar Direito em Oxford! É uma chance única! E eu não posso deixar Stanford. Minha família está lá, no outro continente, e eu não tenho tanto dinheiro, a ponto de bancar a vida em um novo país, como aqui na Inglaterra. Os custos são muito altos!

_Edward? – o chamei com a voz trêmula.

_O que foi meu anjo? – ele disse paciente e carinhosamente.

_Como será nossa vida daqui pra frente? – perguntei o encarando.


	25. Recuperando o tempo perdido

**Recuperando o tempo perdido**

(POV Edward)

A noite que eu e Bella tivemos foi simplesmente perfeita! A melhor de todas, e admito que fazer amor com a mulher que tanto amo foi ainda mais incrível do que ouvi-la sussurrar "sim", no dia em que a pedi em casamento.

Acordei com a visão do paraíso. Bella estava encantadora, me observando dormir. Foi maravilhoso ver sua expressão de felicidade e o bom-humor visível em sua voz, logo de manhã.

Não poderia pedir algo melhor a Deus, pois tinha a mulher da minha vida novamente em meus braços, literalmente.

Fui tirado do mundo da lua, com uma pergunta, intrigante, da Bella.

_Como será nossa vida daqui pra frente?

_Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

_Edward, você foi aceito em Oxford, e presumo que ficará aqui em Londres. O que eu quero dizer é... E quanto a nós dois?

Eu não ouvi isso! Ela acha que a deixarei, apenas pra cursar Direito em uma outra universidade?

_Não seja absurda, Bella. – falei sorrindo torto, a encarando. – Jamais a deixarei novamente. Será que ainda não se deu conta disso?

_Mas... Edward... Sabe quantas pessoas tem essa chance que você está tendo? Sabe quantas pessoas gostariam de estar no seu lugar? Se formar em Oxford é o sonho de muitos. – ela explicou com a voz meio exaltada.

Só a Bella, mesmo! Ela está brigando comigo apenas porque estou a escolhendo, ao em vez de Londres?

_Bella... – suspirei e prossegui – E você sabe quantas pessoas gostariam de estar no meu lugar, aqui, agora? Ao lado da pessoa que mais ama nesse mundo?

Ela me fitou com um olhar surpreso.

_Escute Bella – murmurei – Eu esperei demais por você, busquei e lutei muito pra ter o seu amor de volta.

Ela fez uma careta e disse:

_Eu sempre te amei, só tinha medo de me iludir.

_Está certo. Mas mesmo assim, eu lutei muito pra reconquistar sua confiança, e não irei desperdiçá-la.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e deixei que _ela_ o quebrasse, para que absorvesse tudo o que eu havia dito.

_Meu amor, - ela começou mais calma – Você não vai perder minha confiança, eu só quero que você use essa oportunidade que está tendo, com mais sabedoria. Se quiser vir morar aqui, pode vir. Eu apenas quero saber como será nossa vida daqui em diante, como, quando poderemos nos ver, nos falar, porque o fusorário complica um pouco as coisas.

Bella não estava entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

_Meu anjo, eu não vou a lugar algum sem você. Eu NÃO QUERO viver longe do seu amor. – ela ia abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas prossegui – E, ao contrário de você, não acho que estou desperdiçando a oportunidade que estou tendo. Eu estou a vivendo intensamente, pois o destino nos colocou juntos outra vez, e nada, nem ninguém irá nos separar. – suspirei – Você entende, agora?

Nesse instante, pude observar que ela estava muito feliz ao ouvir minhas palavras. Bella me fitou com extrema emoção no olhar, até que uma teimosa lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto. A limpei, delicadamente – ainda a encarando. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ao meu toque.

_Obrigada! – ela sussurrou, voltando a me fitar.

_Eu é que agradeço. – sussurrei sorrindo, recebendo seu belo e deslumbrante sorriso em resposta.

Ela aconchegou em meu peito, outra vez. Sorrateiramente, foi subindo até meu pescoço onde roçou seus lábios e inalou meu perfume. Aquele gesto estava me enlouquecendo, enquanto ela subia com seus beijos até minha mandíbula, fazendo uma trilha até minha orelha.

_Eu te amo! – ela sussurrou sensual e verdadeiramente.

Eu estava tão entorpecido que não tive forças pra respondê-la. Bella continuou com sua, torturante e sedutora, trilha de beijos, chegando aos meus lábios. Inicialmente, ela deu apenas um selinho e continuou beijando meu rosto – arrancando um gemido meu.

_Não seja má, Bella. – consegui dizer com a voz rouca, por causa do prazer.

_E não seja impaciente, amor. – retrucou ela, sorrindo com o efeito que causava em mim.

E desceu seus lábios para o meu peito, no qual espalhou milhares de, carinhosos e provocantes, beijos. Subiu novamente, chegando aos meus lábios, me dando um beijo com muito amor e paixão, que foi ficando mais caloroso e ardente a cada segundo.

Minhas mãos – até então, em seus cabelos – foram descendo até chegar à sua cintura, onde a puxei e a trouxe mais pra mim. Seus dedos se fundiam em meus braços e peito, me deixando excitado e em puro êxtase.

De repente, ela girou na cama – ficando sobre o meu corpo. Interrompemos o beijo e a expressão que Bella tinha no rosto era a mais sensual que já havia visto. Um sorriso malicioso, repleto de segundas intenções, apareceu em seus lábios.

_Não brinque com fogo, Bella. Você pode se queimar. – a provoquei com um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o dela.

_E você acha que eu tenho medo, Cullen?

Ouvi-la tão autoritária e sensual me deixou a querendo, ainda mais.

_Se não tem, devia ter.

_Então, prove. – sussurrou sedutoramente.

...

Após uma agitada manhã – se é que me entende – Eu e Bella, resolvemos dar uma volta pela cidade, afinal de contas, estávamos em Londres, e sabe lá Deus, quando voltaríamos.

A cidade é mesmo bela. Estava mais iluminada, movimentada... Isso, com certeza, deve-se ao fato de que a última vez que estive aqui foi há uns 50 anos atrás.

Bella e eu estávamos sentados na grama do Hyde Park, apenas conversando asneiras e observando os moradores das proximidades.

_Olha que cara estranho! – Ela falou, gargalhando, de um cara com roupas coloridas e óculos que, como diz a Alice, eram do tempo do ronca.

Não me segurei e também caí na gargalhada. Mas rimos muito mais, ao vê-lo sair correndo atrás de nada, mas ao que parecia ser o cachorro imaginário dele.

_Vem aqui Emmett, vem, vem... – Ele gritava enquanto corria.

_Quero só ver... a cara do Emmett... quando contarmos que um cachorro imaginário... de um louco brega... era Emmett. – Bella disse enquanto se acabava de tanto rir.

Lá estava extremamente agradável, apenas com uma leve brisa batendo em nossos rostos e tímidos raios de sol iluminando um belo e azul lago, adiante.

_Edward – Bella chamou, me tirando dos devaneios – Vamos dar uma volta na London Eye?

_Pensei que tivesse medo de altura. – lembrei.

_Pensou errado, amor. Por favor, vamos! – ela disse fazendo biquinho e os olhinhos brilharem.

_Tudo bem. – concordei – Mas você tá passando muito tempo com a Alice. Aprendeu até a famosa carinha dela.

_Bobo. – ela mostrou a língua.

_Viu? – acusei rindo.

Fomos até a famosa roda-gigante e admiramos Londres do alto.

_Ai, Edward – Bella suspirou – Não é lindo?

_Não tão lindo quanto você. Mas, sim, é lindo! – murmurei enquanto a abraçava por trás.

Aproveitei que seu cabelo estava preso e beijei seu pescoço exposto, a fazendo se arrepiar.

_Sabe, nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. – Ela sussurrou.

_Devo dizer o mesmo. – falei enquanto ela se virava, logo selando nossos lábios num empolgado e apaixonado beijo.

_Já disse que te amo? – perguntei divertido, enquanto ela se aconchegava em meu peito.

_Não sei. – ela brincou – Se disse, não me lembro. – murmurou tentando segurar o riso.

_Então vou recobrar sua memória. EU. TE. AMO! – falei pausadamente.

Ela riu e disse.

_Eu não te amo.

O quê? Ela não me ama mais?

_Eu te amo MUITO!! – falou rindo da minha expressão – Seu bobo. Jamais duvide do meu amor por você, ouviu?

_Sim senhorita!

Passeamos mais um pouco por Londres. Visitamos alguns museus e lugares históricos, sempre tirando foto de tudo, como a Abadia Westminster, Kensington Palace – residência da Lady Di -, Palácio de Buckingham - residência oficial da monarquia britânica, e muitos outros.

Os lugares eram absolutamente lindos.

_UAU! Esse palácio é espetacular! – Bella sussurrou, maravilhada, ao chegarmos à bela residência da realeza.

_Concordo. – falei abobalhado – É deslumbrante.

Algumas horas depois, fomos almoçar num restaurante do centro da cidade, com uma vista magnífica. Almoçamos e conversamos ao som da chuva que caia do lado de fora.

Após a sobremesa, uma linda e suave música preencheu o ambiente. Não resisti e convidei Bella pra dançar.

.com/watch?v=JS_ZJj79-9M

_Amor, eu sei que você vai dizer "não", mas, por favor, dança comigo? – falei me levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão pra ela.

_Quem disse que eu ia dizer "não"? – ela falou, também se levantando e pegando minha mão.

_Não tem mais horror à dança? – perguntei surpreso enquanto seguíamos para o centro do salão.

_Não mais. – falou orgulhosa, sorrindo – Hillary me ensinou, com muito esforço, a dançar.

_Ok. – sorri.

A puxei pela cintura e dançamos. Me surpreendi. Bella dançava maravilhosamente bem, não saia do ritmo em momento algum.

_Como melhorou sua coordenação motora?

_Não pense que foi fácil. – murmurou rindo – Mas fui aprendendo a me equilibrar aos poucos. Um salto alto de vez em quando, esportes... Até que me superei.

_Uau! Mas aposto que você deve ter caído bastante enquanto aprendia. – falei rindo, tentando imaginar a cena.

_Isso é verdade. – concordou rindo também – Mas confesso que caio bastante até hoje. Me pegue desprevenida pra você ver.

Ri ainda mais.

_Só não conte pro Emmett, por favor. Ele vai acabar comigo. – pediu assustada.

_Relaxe Bella.

A girei no salão, enquanto sentia olhos em nossa dança. Nossos corpos se mexiam colados um no outro. Eu e Bella nos encarávamos apaixonadamente enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos.

_Edward...

_Fala, meu amor.

_Eu tô me segurando aqui. – ela falou num baixo tom de voz, como se estivesse se contendo pra não gritar.

_O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

_Tem três piranhas que estão, praticamente, te comendo com os olhos. Tô me segurando pra não ir lá e acabar com essas...

_Hey... Calma Bella. – falei, erguendo seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar pra mim.

_Edward...

_Eu te amo, tá legal? E é só isso o que importa.

Ela sorriu.

_E eu também tô de olho nuns marmanjos que não param de olhar pra você, ou melhor, pro seu corpo. – murmurei, rosnando baixo.

_Tudo bem. – concordou sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também.

Após mais alguns minutos de uma dança sensual e provocante, Bella me perguntou delicadamente:

– Me beija?

Meu humor melhorou ainda mais, instantaneamente.

_Nem precisa pedir, meu anjo.

Unimos nossos lábios num beijo ardente, cheio de vontade. Minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas, e as dela percorriam minha nuca e pescoço, mostrando à todos, ali presentes, que estávamos comprometidos e apaixonados um pelo outro.

Ficamos mais um tempo naquele restaurante e decidimos ir embora. Como o carro estava a algumas quadras em frente e a chuva já havia passado, seguimos a pé até ele.

Enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas, vi uma _loura arruivada_, sorridente, dobrar a esquina, vindo em nossa direção.

_Edward! – ela exclamou ao me reconhecer.


	26. Tanya

**Foi um (des) prazer conhecê-la**

(POV Bella)

O dia que eu e Edward tivemos foi simplesmente perfeito. Visitamos vários pontos turísticos da cidade e admito que várias vezes admirei mais à ele do que a cidade. Mas teve um momento, no restaurante, em que senti meu sangue subir à cabeça. Ao ver duas "vacas" olhando pro MEU namorado com o olhar transbordando cobiça, juro que me segurei pra não ir até lá e rodar a baiana.

Enquanto Edward e eu caminhávamos direção ao carro, avistamos uma mulher, belíssima por sinal, dobrar a esquina. Ela tinha a pele levemente esbranquiçada, olhos azuis e lindos fios louros arruivados.

Pára tudo! Ela é _loura arruivada_? Não acredito nisso! Não pode ser!

_Edward! – aquela mulher disse, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

_Tanya? – Edward indagou surpreso.

É, minhas dúvidas foram todas tiradas ao ouvir esse nome. Tanya. Tanya Denalli, a bela vampira que – algum tempo atrás – foi apaixonada por Edward.

_Ed, querido! – ela falou o abraçando – Há quanto tempo!

Ed? Essa é boa!

Bufei.

_Pois é. Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos. – ele falou se esquivando do abraço, parecendo estar incomodado com aquilo.

_É. Mas estava com tantas saudades, que você não tem idéia.

_Não foi o que me pareceu, quando eu e minha família pedimos ajuda pra você e os Denalli, há uns dois anos atrás, pra derrotarmos os vampiros recém-criados. – Edward lembrou, a deixando levemente constrangida.

_Eu sinto muito por aquilo, Ed, mas você sabe que minha irmã, Irina, estava magoada com o fato de aqueles lobos terem matado Laurent. – se defendeu – Não podíamos ir e perder a confiança dela. Sinto muito.

_Tudo bem, Tanya. - ele falou, suspirando.

Eu, até agora, estava sendo incrivelmente ignorada pela... ai, Tanya.

_Mas, garotão, você está diferente. – ela falou o olhando de cima a baixo.

Ah não. Garotão? Aí já foi longe demais.

Calma, Bella, calma! O Edward ama estritamente você. Essa daí é apenas mais uma louca de pedra. Fica na sua!

_Pois é, Tanya, eu e minha família nos tornamos humanos – ele disse orgulhoso, me abraçando pela cintura novamente. – Mas... Pelo que posso perceber você é uma também.

Tanya continuou me ignorando por completo, olhando somente pro "anjo" agarrado a mim.

_Sim. Eu, Kate e Irina também nos transformamos. E adorei a nova cor dos meus olhos. - Mas... Sabe Ed, podemos aproveitar nossa forma humana de maneiras mais aproveitadoras. – murmurou com uma voz totalmente sedutora, enquanto seus olhos ganharam um brilho especial parecido com... Luxúria?!

Mas que indireta! Foi a indireta mais direta que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Mas isso vai parar, e é já!

Edward, que antes estava tenso e constrangido, agora parecia estar ainda mais. Olhei seu rosto e ele estava extremamente ruborizado.

_Mas tenho que confessar Ed, você está irresistível com esse par de olhos verdes.

Pra mim, já deu! Chega!

Pigarreei, tentando chamar atenção de ambos.

Edward me olhou ternamente e se virou pra ela outra vez.

_Bom, Tanya, gostaria de apresentá-la à Bella Swan, minha namorada. – voltou sua atenção pra mim e falou – E, meu amor, essa é Tanya Denalli.

Ela, pela primeira vez, me fitou. Seu olhar era de que a qualquer momento iria pular no meu pescoço. Mas agi de forma indiferente.

_Muito prazer Tanya. – falei educadamente, estendendo minha mão pra ela pegar.

Ela me observou por mais alguns minutos, mas depois pareceu voltar à realidade.

_O prazer é meu. – ela disse apertando minha mão. – Então quer dizer que _você_ é a Bella, é? – falou com descaso.

O modo que ela pronunciou "você" me deu um frio na espinha. E seu aperto gelado me causou um estranho arrepio.

_Exatamente. – eu disse confiante.

_Huummm... – ela murmurou simplesmente, me analisando por completo com uma expressão de inveja em seu rosto.

_E... o que faz aqui em Londres? – Edward perguntou casualmente, tentando quebrar a tensão.

_Estou apenas a passeio, mesmo. – respondeu seca.

_Veio sozinha?

_Sim. Queria um tempo pra mim e... Pra uns "gatos" londrinos. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

O clima entre nós ficou mais pesado e esquisito após esse comentário da Tanya.

Resolvi provocá-la um pouquinho.

_Meu amor, vamos voltar? – perguntei, docemente, encarando Edward.

_Claro meu anjo. – virou-se pra Tanya – Bom, estamos indo. Aparece lá em casa um dia desses. – falou educadamente.

_Com certeza, garotão. – ela falou com um sorriso provocante no rosto, fitando exclusivamente a mim ao falar "garotão".

_Então, tchau! – ele disse acenando.

_Tchau, querido. – ela falou, o abraçando fortemente e beijando seu rosto.

Me segurei nesse instante. Mas, ai, que vontade de esganar essa vaca branquela azeda!

Edward se desvencilhou e pegou minha mão.

_Até mais... Tanya. E novamente, foi um prazer conhecê-la. – falei indiferente.

_Idem.

E assim, eu abracei Edward pela cintura, o qual envolveu seus braços pelos meus ombros. Dizemos "tchau" uma última vez e seguimos até o carro novamente.

_Por acaso, Tanya sabe que você e sua família mudaram de Forks? – perguntei curiosa assim que ele deu a partida.

_Não. – respondeu sorrindo – É por isso que a convidei.

Segui seu riso.

_É, você é realmente mau quando quer. – falei divertida.

_Foi descobrir só agora? Pensei que tivesse te mostrado isso mais cedo. – disse sorrindo com malícia.

_Tá cheio de gracinha, né Cullen? Quer dizer, garotão. Ou você prefere: Ed, querido?

_Nossa! Parece que Tanya não percebe! Pensei que ela tivesse entendido quando disse que não a queria. – falou suspirando, parecendo estar cansado.

_Eu sei. – falei deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Mas não se importe com isso. Pense em mim, em nós! – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Isso parece perfeito pra mim. – murmurou sorrindo alegremente e me dando um beijo na testa, sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

_Amor? – Edward me chamou ao chegarmos no apartamento.

_Oi? – respondi sem o encarar, largando a bolsa na poltrona da sala e sentando no sofá.

Ele deitou sua cabeça em meu colo e pôs os pés no braço do sofá.

_Quando vamos voltar pra casa? – perguntou me encarando docemente.

_Que tal, amanhã?

_Já? – disse fazendo biquinho.

_Sim senhor! – falei rindo e lhe dando um selinho – Temos muitas coisas a fazer, como a faculdade, por exemplo. E eu tenho estágio.

_Tudo bem. Mas então, temos que aproveitar nossa última noite em Londres! – sorriu.

_Concordo! Mas como?

_Podemos ir a algum lugar pra dançarmos a noite toda.

_Humm... Ótima ideia! – concordei sorrindo – Conheço uma boate maravilhosa!

_E que estilo de música toca nessa boate?

_Dance, house, electro house, eletrônica... Você gosta?

_Não costumo ouvir esses tipos de música, você sabe, mas parece ser legal. – disse me lançando um sorriso torto. – Respire Bella! – falou divertido.

Só agora percebi que eu prendia a respiração.

_Culpa sua! – sorri – Isso deveria ser proibido!

_O quê? – perguntou confuso.

_Deslumbrar as pessoas desse jeito, oras.

_Ainda tenho esse poder de deslumbrar você, é? – perguntou se aproximando.

_Hum-hum. – murmurei assentindo.

_Bom saber, senhorita Swan! – sussurrou sedutoramente enquanto seu nariz fazia uma trilha na minha garganta.

_Você me deixa louca! – sussurrei entorpecida.

_Você ainda não viu nada.

Com isso, nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo ardente e muito, muito caloroso. Nossas línguas se moviam ansiosas na boca de ambos. Minhas mãos voaram pros seus fios acobreados e as dele, uma em minha nuca e outra em minha cintura, me puxando mais pra perto.

Ainda nos beijando, mudei de posição, o colocando sentado no sofá e sentando em seu colo – com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo. Minhas mãos foram pro seu pescoço, descendo por seus braços e chegando a seu peito. Tirei seu blazer, aproveitando pra apertar seus bíceps.

_Bella... – ele gemeu com sua boca ainda colada à minha, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

Beijamos novamente. Um beijo mais fogoso e empolgado.

Abri os botões de sua camisa lentamente.

_Pare de me torturar Bella. – sussurrou inquieto, com os olhos fechados de prazer.

_Você ainda não viu nada. – repeti sua fala, sensualmente. – Eu também sou má quando quero, amor.

_Disso eu não duvido. – sussurrou com_ meu_ sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Num único movimento, seus lábios capturaram os meus, enquanto arranquei sua camisa – a jogando no chão.

Sem quebrar o sensual e ardente beijo, ele tirou a jaqueta que eu usava. E nossos sapatos já estavam em algum lugar, na sala. Edward tratou logo de tirar minha blusinha de seda, e mordi meus lábios – contendo um gemido – ao sentir suas quentes e macias mãos acariciando meus seios por cima do sutiã.

_Diga meu nome, Bella. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, o mordendo levemente, em seguida.

_Edward... – sussurrei de olhos fechados, tamanho era o prazer.

_Eu te amo! – ele disse beijando o vale dos meus seios.

_Não mais do que eu te amo! – murmurei puxando seus cabelos e selando nossos lábios em outro apaixonado beijo.

...

Era 11 da noite e eu e Edward estávamos a caminho da boate. Há poucos metros do famoso local da cidade, já podíamos escutar a alta e vibrante música que tocava.

.com/watch?v=ejMlNklB1TE

Entramos e lá estava escuro, com luzes verdes e roxas iluminando o movimentado salão. A iluminação se movia conforme o ritmo da música, tornando irresistível não dançar.

Puxei Edward pro meio da pista e começamos a mover nossos corpos. A música pulsante e agitada causava empolgação e animação.

_Você está irresistível esta noite. – ele disse em meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha cintura.

_E isso é bom? – perguntei sedutoramente.

_Depende do ponto de vista.

O encarei surpresa.

_Como assim? – perguntei.

_O ruim é que os homens não param de olhá-la, e o bom é que nem adianta, pois você é só MINHA! – murmurou com uma voz muito sexy.

_Está muito possessivo senhor Cullen.

_Apenas tenho que cuidar do que amo.

_Ai, não fala assim que derreto toda! – disse encabulada com sua subida e intensa frase.

Ele riu das minhas palavras e beijou meu pescoço, minha mandíbula, bochecha, chegando finalmente em meus lábios, onde deu um longo e saboroso beijo.

_Você é tudo pra mim. – falou me encarando com profundo amor nos olhos.

_E você é minha vida! – murmurei dando leves chupões em seu pescoço.

Continuamos dançando por mais alguns minutos. Eu rebolava conforme as batidas da música e via os olhares cobiçados que Edward me lançava. Dançávamos muitíssimo bem. Suas mãos não saiam das minhas costas e cintura, enquanto as minhas acariciavam seus cabelos, nuca e pescoço.

_Vou pegar uma bebida. Quer algo? – ele me perguntou, aproveitando a troca de música.

_Uma marguerita.

_Tudo bem. Já volto.

Continuei o olhando até desaparecer em meio a multidão.

.com/watch?v=vmvi-x_Cnyk&feature=related

Voltei minha atenção à dança. O ritmo era envolvente e dançante. Minhas mãos percorriam meu corpo e eu me remexia no ritmo certo do som.

Após a segunda troca de música, me preocupei. Edward estava demorando demais!

.com/watch?v=0X5HoVtk8Wg

Deixei a pista e segui pro bar. Olhei ao redor, até que o vi. Ele estava segurando duas bebidas – uma em cada mão – enquanto... A Tanya estava...

O QUÊ? A TANYA ESTAVA AGARRADA NO PESCOÇO DO MEU NAMORADO TENTANDO BEIJÁ-LO!!!!

* * *

_**N/A: Bom, como ninguém está deixando reviews... Este será o último capítulo da fic que postarei. Sinto muito, mas se não tiver comentários irei parar de postar mesmo.**_

_**Os reviews são muito importantes para um autor, pois nos ajuda a escrever, nos motiva... E quando não os tem, a inspiração chega ao fim. **_

_**Beijos e obrigada!!!!**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Ass.: Raphaella.**_


	27. Coisas da Vida

_**N/A: Bom, como recebi vários reviews positivos no capítulo anterior, decidi continuar postando, mas caso não tenha mais, pararei.**_

_**Sorry, mas é que é tão bom ler o que estão achando da fic...**_

_**Obrigada por quem deixou review:**_

_**_Acdy-chan**_

_**_Thiara**_

_**_Kinhaa**_

_**_GiiFranca**_

_**_Aline**_

_**_Lunactx**_

_**_IsabellaP.**_

**Coisas da vida**

(POV Bella)

Não me aguentei. Aquela Tanya é muito pior do que eu imaginava. Como ela ousa dar em cima do meu namorado tão descaradamente?

Ao vê-la agarrada no pescoço do Edward, a vontade que tive foi de arrancar os cabelos daquela desmilinguida, mas eu queria saber de uma coisa antes. Decidi continuar, paradinha onde estava, e ver qual seria a reação dele.

Como a música estava muito alta, não pude ouvir a conversa, então li os lábios de ambos pra saber o que falavam.

_Tanya, me solta! – Edward a alertou.

_Não precisa ser tão rude, garotão! – aquela desvairada disse – Sua namorada nem está aqui. Larga de ser bobo.

Ela é uma vadia, sem dúvida. Quase fui até lá, mas respirei fundo e continuei quieta.

Edward colocou as bebidas – que ocupavam suas mãos – e as colocou no balcão, ao seu lado. Segurou os pulsos da Tanya e falou seriamente:

_Me solta!

Ela enlaçou seu pescoço novamente – ignorando as mãos que a imobilizavam – e disse:

_Cala a boca e me beija, porra!

Tanya se aproximou pra beijar meu Edward, mas ele se esquivou, a segurando pela cintura e afastando-a.

_Que foi Ed? Vai dizer que você não me quer?! – disse num tom sensual e debochado.

_Não, eu não te quero. – falou rigidamente – Eu tenho uma namorada e a amo.

Nesse momento meu peito inflou. Edward é muito fiel e fez questão de deixar isso bem claro. Sorri com seu leal e doce gesto.

Mas Tanya não quis nem saber, o ignorou por completo. Como ele estava desprevenido – provavelmente não imaginando tal atitude novamente – ela o agarrou de uma só vez e tomou seus lábios.

Mesmo ele não correspondendo seu beijo, minha cabeça foi à mil e corri em direção daquela vaca.

Chegando lá, a puxei por trás – pelos cabelos. Eles se separaram instantaneamente e me encararam com uma expressão surpresa.

Empurrei Tanya e fui até ela.

_SUA VAGABUNDA! – eu disse com os nervos à flor da pele.

Assim que cheguei perto o suficiente pra bater naquela cara entupida de maquiagem ela falou.

_Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu estava tomando um drink e o Edward chegou e veio me agarrando.

_Conta outra, minha filha. – disse irônica – Eu vi _tudo_!

E dizendo isso, dei um forte tapa nela.

_ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS MEXER NO QUE É DOS OUTROS!

_VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA? – ela falou se aproximando pra me bater.

Segurei seu braço e dei outro tapa em seu rosto, puxando novamente seus cabelos, enquanto ela ainda tentava me bater, em vão. Acertei mais uma bofetada nela.

_E ISSO, SUA VADIA, É PRA VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS MEXER NO QUE É _**MEU!**_– falei, enfatizando a palavra "meu".

A joguei no chão e me virei pro Edward, que estava com uma cara assustada, porém segurando um riso.

_Vamos embora! – falei grossa com ele.

Saímos da boate – eu na frente e ele atrás – sem darmos uma palavra.

O carro estava na parte de trás do local, a rua quase vasta. Entramos e ele se virou pra mim.

_Bella, me desculpe! Eu estava pegando as bebidas e a Tanya apareceu de repente...

_Não precisa dizer nada, Edward. – falei calmamente, arrumando uma rebelde mecha de seu cabelo.

_Claro que preciso! Você deve estar pensando que...

_Estou pensando que você é o homem mais fiel e apaixonado que já existiu. – o interrompi.

_Como? – perguntou confuso.

_Eu vi tudo, meu amor. Eu vi quando você se esquivou daquela piranha!

_Mas... Me desculpe, mesmo assim, eu poderia ter sido mais rude com ela...

_Ahh... Isso você poderia ter sido mesmo! – o interrompi outra vez – Mas se você fizesse isso, poderia estar numa delegacia nesse instante.

_Tem razão. – suspirou olhando pro chão, mas abrindo um sorriso torto logo em seguida e voltando a me encarar – Mas você fica linda quando está com ciúmes. Obrigada por me defender.

_Eu só tenho que cuidar do que é meu. – sussurrei me aproximando.

Suas mãos passaram a massagear meus cabelos e as minhas estavam no seu rosto, acariciando. Nossos narizes já se tocavam, enquanto seu hálito me inebriava.

_Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou.

_Eu também!

Com isso, nossos lábios se uniram num doce e delicado beijo. Nossas línguas se moviam num ritmo calmo, como se memorizassem cada canto de onde exploravam.

Edward deslizou uma de suas mãos até minha cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Meu coração começou a acelerar e meu rosto a corar. Nos separamos, pois não tínhamos mais fôlego.

Ele desceu seus beijos pro meu pescoço, mordiscando, me deixando arrepiada e ofegante. Ele riu.

_Adoro suas reações involuntárias. – sussurrou, descendo seus beijos pro meu colo.

_Chega, Edward! – falei, o afastando.

_Por quê? – perguntou inocentemente, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, se aproximando outra vez.

Segurei seus ombros e disse:

_Se continuarmos, não vou conseguir parar.

_Quem disse que vamos parar, hein?

_Você enlouqueceu, é? Não vamos transar aqui, Edward. – falei rindo.

_Ah, Bella... Vai ser legal!

_Podemos ser pegos, sabia?

_Quanto mais perigo, melhor! – murmurou sedutoramente, tirando minhas mãos de seus ombros e as depositando em seu pescoço. – Eu quero você. Agora! – sussurrou, beijando minha mandíbula.

Não resisti. Minhas mãos foram pros seus cabelos. O puxei, colando nossos lábios. Ele me beijou intensamente. Um beijo quente e extremamente caloroso.

Com nossos lábios ainda se movimentando em sincronia, Edward me pegou pela cintura, me colocando sentada em seu colo, com o volante em minhas costas.

Passei a beijar seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, meus dedos brincavam com os botões de sua camisa, e os dele tocavam minha barriga, por baixo da delicada blusinha de cetim. Ele a tirou e a jogou no banco do passageiro.

_Cadê aquele Edward responsável que eu conhecia? – perguntei, tirando sua camisa, enquanto ele beijava minha clavícula.

_Ele foi embora no momento em que viu a lingerie que você usava. – ele sussurrou, me deixando levemente corada – Aliás, lingerie preta é a que mais realça a sua beleza.

_E o que aconteceu com a cor azul? – perguntei divertida, mordiscando sua orelha.

__Roupa azul_ combina com você, assim como a _lingerie preta._

Capturei sua boca em outro ardente e empolgado beijo, até que ouvimos umas batidinhas na janela do carro. Nos viramos e vimos uma velhinha parada, nos olhando com uma cara séria, de dar medo.

Praticamente pulei do colo do Edward e vesti minha blusinha, enquanto ele abotoava a sua camisa. Após estarmos devidamente apresentáveis, abriu o vidro.

_Sim? – Edward perguntou com carinha de santo.

_VOCÊS NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA, NÃO? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VÃO PRA UM MOTEL!

_Sinto muito senhora! Apenas nos empolgamos um pouquinho... – explicou dando um sorriso amarelo.

_MESMO ASSIM! QUE POUCA VERGONHA... – ela saiu falando.

_Ai que mico! – falei baixinho.

_Mico não. King - Kong! – ele disse rindo.

Peguei meu casaco no banco de trás e joguei na cara dele.

_E você ainda fica rindo? Foi culpa sua!

_Minha só, não. Você também quis. – falou ainda rindo, tirando o casaco do rosto.

_Mas você me atiçou! – disse, rindo também.

_E você é a santa da história? – sussurrou se aproximando.

_Exatamente. – sussurrei sorrindo.

Ele revirou os olhos e me beijou. O beijo começou a ficar mais quente e empolgado, então o afastei.

_Chega! Não queremos dar outro vexame!

_Certo, anjo! – falou rindo e ligando o carro. – Mas pra onde vamos agora?

_São quantas horas?

_Quase meia noite. – respondeu após verificar o relógio. – Não está tão tarde.

_Quer saber, que tal se voltássemos pro apartamento? Podíamos assistir um filme. – sugeri.

_Tá legal!

Chegamos e trocamos de roupa. Eu vesti apenas uma camisola de seda lilás e Edward, uma camiseta branca e bermuda.

Preparei uma tigela de pipoca e refrigerante, enquanto ele escolhia o filme. Voltei pra sala e não o vi. Coloquei a comida na mesinha e o chamei:

_Edward?

Não houve resposta, então fui procurá-lo pela casa. Não o achei em canto algum. Subi as escadas e comecei a procurar nos quartos. Nem sinal dele.

_Ué? Pra onde ele foi? – murmurei comigo mesma.

Voltei pro andar de baixo, preocupada.

Enquanto descia as escadas, absorta, fui surpreendida por uma coisa atrás de mim.

_BÚ! – gritou me pegando pela cintura.

Soltei um grito, mais pelo susto. Mas depois de recobrar os sentidos, me virei pro Edward.

_Quer me matar do coração, seu besta? – briguei com ele, dando um tapa, de brincadeira, no seu braço, enquanto ele gargalhava feito uma hiena.

_Foi... Tão... En... Engraçado... – ele tentou dizer em meio a histeria de risos.

_Pára de rir de mim. Idiota! – falei acompanhando de leve seu riso.

_Desculpe meu anjo, é que não resisti!

_Tudo bem! Vamos pra sala?

_Vamos! – concordou, pegando minha mão.

Edward escolheu um filme bem divertido! Era de comédia romântica. Pena que perdemos o final; acabamos ficando mais empolgados com outra coisa... Deu pra entender, né?

Acordamos cedinho no dia seguinte e arrumamos nossas malas. Era dia de voltar pra casa!

Estava tão ansiosa pra voltar logo e contar a todos sobre nossa breve estadia em Londres. Foi tanta coincidência... Mas acho mesmo que é destino! Eu e meu Edward devemos estar destinados um pro outro pelo resto de nossas vidas, e não podia pedir coisa melhor!

_Bella? – ele chamou, me tirando dos devaneios.

_O quê? – perguntei encarando aquelas esmeraldas que tanto amo e me hipnotiza.

_É o nosso voo. Vem!

_Claro! – falei, enquanto ele colocava seus braços em meus ombros, me aconchegando mais em seu corpo.

Pegamos nossa bagagem e seguimos pro portão de embarque do aeroporto. Nosso rumo? Stanford.


	28. Família

**Família**

(POV Edward)

Os últimos dias foram os melhores de toda a minha existência. Nunca estive tão feliz! Eu e Bella aproveitamos cada segundo de nossas férias improvisadas.

Estávamos no aeroporto de Londres, esperando nosso voo. Enfim, iríamos voltar pra casa e rever minha ansiosa família.

Durante todo esse tempo, não nos falamos. Com certeza devem estar nervosos e curiosos sobre o desfecho da minha viagem. Mas logo, logo saberiam...

Olhei novamente para o painel eletrônico enquanto saia do banheiro e voltava para a cafeteria. Nosso voo estava com quase uma hora de atraso.

_Quanta demora, né? – Bella comentou assim que me sentei na mesa do café, a sua frente.

_Pois é! – suspirei – Mas isso é normal.

_É, eu sei... – disse com uma expressão meio abatida, cansada.

_Tá tudo bem, meu amor?

_Tá sim! É que eu não gosto muito de esperar... Sou meio impaciente quanto a isso. - respondeu sorrindo de leve e pegando minha mão.

Devolvi o gesto, apertando a dela. Sorrimos um pro outro.

_Te amo! – ela sussurrou.

_Eu te amo mais! – falei me debruçando sobre a mesa.

_Duvido! – sorriu se aproximando também.

E então nossos lábios se uniram num doce e delicado beijo.

Alguns minutos depois decidi pagar a conta do nosso lanche, deixando Bella na mesa. Assim que recebi meu troco, ouvi chamarem nosso voo. Finalmente!

Fui até ela e a chamei.

_Bella?

Ela não ouviu. Parecia estar com os pensamentos longe.

_Bella? – chamei outra vez.

_O quê? – perguntou voltando a realidade.

No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, foi como se me hipnotizassem. Ainda não me acostumei com o quanto àqueles orbes chocolates são profundos e intensos... E tomara que nunca me acostume... Que seja sempre assim.

_É o nosso voo. Vem! – falei ao conseguir me concentrar.

_Claro!

Ela levantou e eu envolvi meus braços em seus ombros, a aconchegando mais em meu corpo.

A primeira classe estava praticamente vazia, assim como todo o restante do avião. Deve ser porque não estamos no período de férias...

A volta pra casa foi tranqüila. Nenhuma turbulência. Também, jamais poderia ter sido ruim... Com a Bella bem ao lado dormindo feito um anjo em meu peito, nada poderia dar errado.

Chegamos em Los Angeles ao meio-dia – cerca de 19:00 em Londres. Seguimos de mãos dadas pelo saguão, enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho com nossa bagagem, com a mão livre.

_Edward! Bella! – ouvimos alguém gritar.

Olhamos mais a frente e pudemos ver uma linda baixinha, sorridente e saltitante.

Eu e Bella rimos enquanto a víamos vir correndo em nossa direção.

_Alice! – meu anjo disse no instante em que nossa fadinha a abraçou.

_Oi Bella!Oi maninho! – ela disse me abraçando.

_Oi Lice!

_E aí, como foi lá? Como se encontraram? Fizeram muitas compras? Me contem TUDO!

_Calma Alice! – Bella a amenizou sorrindo.

_Espera um minuto... Como sabia que voltaríamos pra casa hoje, baixinha? – perguntei confuso e curioso.

_Intuição. – respondeu convicta e orgulhosa de si mesma.

_Como é? – indaguei surpreso.

_Minha intuição nunca falha, Edward. Acho que é algo que herdei da minha vida como vampira.

_Ah, sim!

_Venham logo! Vamos pra casa! Jasper está nos esperando no carro. – disse nos puxando.

_Vejo que a minha fadinha nunca erra! – Jass murmurou ao nos ver aproximando, escorado em seu belo Mercedes Guardian. – E aí, Edward!

_Saudades cara! – falei o abraçando.

_Eu também, mano. – falou – Oi Bella! Como vai?

_Bem melhor agora, Jass. – respondeu, lhe dando um forte abraço – E você?

_Muitíssimo bem! Agora vamos logo que os outros estão curiosos pra ver se a baixinha ex-vidente estava certa mesmo.

Durante o percurso até nossa casa, Alice nos fez contar tudo o que aconteceu na Inglaterra. Ficou encantada quando eu e Bella contamos como nos reencontramos. Disse até que pareceu cena de um filme de romance.

_Droga! Queria poder ter visto! – falou fazendo um biquinho – Deve ter sido tão lindo!

Chegamos e todos estavam na escadaria da varanda, aguardando ansiosos. Seus rostos se iluminaram ao verem Bella e eu saindo do carro. Fomos calorosamente recebidos, mas o que mais me estranhou foi ver minha Bella e Rose se cumprimentando, como duas melhores amigas.

_Vejo que fizeram uma trégua. – não resisti e acabei comentando.

_Só se tiver sido uma trégua permanente, Edward. – minha irmã respondeu sorridente.

_Nós tivemos uma conversa e nos acertamos antes de eu ir atrás de você, amor! – Bella me explicou.

_Isso é algo que eu realmente não esperava. – murmurei meio entorpecido.

Percebi que Emmett estava meio emburrado e na defensiva. Achei estranho. Isso era tão atípico quando se tratava dele. Quando eu ia perguntar o que houve, vi Jasper ir até ele.

_Perdeu, brother! Agora me deve cenzinho!

_Mas que saco! Você e aquela anã de jardim... – Emm falou cruzando os braços e fazendo careta.

Me aproximei dos dois.

_O que apostaram dessa vez? – perguntei divertido.

_Emmet achou que a Alice estava errada sobre você e Bella chegarem hoje. – Jass explicou rindo – Mas como sempre... Eu ganhei!

_Aquele toquinho de amarrar jeg... Mesmo sendo humana, tem previsões!

_Intuição, Emm, querido! – Alice intrometeu, passando por nós e dançando pra dentro de casa.

_Exibida! – sussurrou.

_Ouvi isso! – Lice gritou.

_Sem enrolação... Cenzinho fresquinho aqui, Emmet! – Jasper falou estendendo a mão e abrindo um sorriso.

_Tá, ta, ta... – pegou o dinheiro no bolso da calça e deu ao Jass – Toma, seu chato!

_Você é que não sabe perder! – Jasper disse, subindo as escadas da varanda, contente.

_Cara... – falei, me apoiando no ombro do Emmet – Não sei por que você ainda aposta contra o Jass. Ele tem a Alice pra dar as coordenadas.

_Mas um dia eu ainda pego ele!

_Sei não Emm, sei não. – falei rindo e entrando também.

Quando entrei, já estavam todos na sala – exceto Emmett – e fizeram eu e Bella repetirmos a mesma história pros meus familiares, que assim como Alice, acharam tudo simplesmente perfeito e encantador.

Rosalie quase rolou de tanto rir no momento em que Bella contou que deu umas boas bofetadas na Tanya – ela e Rose nunca se deram muito bem pelo fato da própria Tanya implicar com ela. Acharam que era pela beleza de ambas, né? Mas na época eu ainda lia mentes e pude perceber que Rose não é tão fútil quanto parece ser. Já a _loura arruivada_ é muito mais... Não tem nem comparação!

_Aproveitou, hein maninho! – Emmett comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto Bella mostrava às meninas os presentes que compramos pra todos, em Londres.

_Deixa de ser pervertido, Emm! – falei rindo.

_Ah, qual é?! Vai dizer que durante todo esse tempo, sozinhos, não rolou _alguma coisa_ mais íntima entre você e Bella...

_Claro que rolou.

_Graças a Deus! Por um momento pensei que tu fosse gay, mano!

_Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de te responder Emmett.

_Mas... PERAÍ! QUER DIZER ENTÃO QUE TU NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM, CARA! – ele, meio que, gritou.

_Cala a boca Emmet! – grunhi, tapando sua boca. – Sorte a sua que ninguém ouviu.

_Mas e aí... _Ela é boa_? – perguntou mexendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas.

_Pra mim já deu, Emm. – eu disse me levantando do sofá.

Parei e percebi o duplo sentido da minha última frase. Olhei pra trás e vi Emmett boquiaberto, me encarando.

_Er... O que eu disse pegou meio mal, né? – dei um sorriso amarelo – Mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Aquele pervertido do meu irmão começou a rir descontroladamente do meu embaraço. O ignorei e fui até a cozinha.

Chegando lá, vi Esme preparando algo muito cheiroso e apetitoso.

_Humm... – murmurei sentindo o convidativo cheiro e abraçando minha mãe por trás – Parece estar uma delícia.

_Assim espero! – respondeu. – Parece estar tão feliz, meu filho!

_E estou, mãe. – disse ainda a abraçando, tomando cuidado pra não me queimar com a panela. – É a Bella que me faz assim!

_Que bom, meu amor! Fico feliz ao te ver feliz! – falou se virando e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. – Vocês se amam muito, tá escrito em seus gestos e olhares!

_Sei disso... Sempre a amei tanto...

_E é por isso que merecem estar juntos e serem um casal muito feliz!

_Obrigado mãe! – disse a abraçando. – Senti muita saudade sua, dona Esme! Você faz muita falta... Com essas suas frases maternais que deixam todos nós leves e confiantes.

_Que lindo, querido! Obrigada!

Percebi, então, que Carlisle não estava em casa.

_Cadê meu pai?

_Ah! Ele recebeu um telefonema do hospital e precisou ir correndo. Parece que teve de fazer uma cirurgia com urgência... Por isso, nem se despediu.

_Ah, tá!

Almoçamos e conversamos mais um pouco. À tarde, resolvi levar Bella no seu apartamento.

_Quer que eu entre com você? – perguntei enquanto segurava a porta do meu carro pra ela sair.

_Não precisa, amor! Você também deve estar cansado! Foi uma viagem longa e precisamos dormir um pouco. – respondeu acariciando as maçãs do meu rosto.

_Tudo bem. – fechei a porta e entreguei sua mala. – Tem certeza?

_Tenho, sim!

_Eu só acho perigoso você morar sozinha num lugar tão grande... Nunca teve algum problema? – perguntei preocupado.

_Pode ficar sossegado. Aqui é ótimo e muito seguro, por sinal.

_Ok. – falei colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha – Passo aqui amanhã de manhã pra irmos à faculdade.

_Certo! Estarei te esperando!

_Só quero te pedir uma coisa antes de voltar pra casa.

_O que quiser! – respondeu prontamente.

Sorri torto ao ver que ganhara sua confiança novamente.

_Me beija?

_Nem precisa pedir, amor! Beijo não se pede, se rouba! – sussurrou sensualmente.

_Então, tá! – falei a puxando de uma só vez e selando nossos lábios num caloroso e apaixonado beijo, no qual nossas línguas se moviam numa dança ritmada e urgente.

_Tô viciada em você! – sussurrou ofegante.

_Já eu sou viciado em você há muito mais tempo... Mas agora ficou pior, porque também viciei no seu corpo, Bella. – sussurrei mordendo sua orelha e apertando sua cintura.

Ela transferiu seus lábios pra região do meu pescoço, me deixando arrepiado e enlouquecido.

Eu a queria... Queria senti-la, queria fazê-la minha outra vez!

_Bella... Eu quero você!

_Eu também, mas vamos parar por aqui. – falou ainda ofegante, me afastando delicadamente.

_Por quê?

_Precisamos de alguns limites, por enquanto, Edward... Ninguém sabe ainda do término do noivado entre Lucas e eu. Amanhã todos saberão... Mas se eu topar alguém conhecido até lá, vão achar que estou o traindo.

_Você está certa! – murmurei analisando seu ponto de vista.

_Sempre estou! – disse sorrindo, confiante.

_Você tá ficando muito metida... – sorri torto – Mas ainda sim, é verdade! Mas a partir de amanhã, quando todos já souberem, você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão fácil! – a abracei mais forte.

_E nem quero me livrar.

_Bom saber!

Nos beijamos novamente – um beijo mais calmo – e nos despedimos.

_Você ta parecendo um adolescente, Edward! – Alice falou, sorridente, enquanto me ajudava a desarrumar minha mala. – Suspirando por todos os lados e com esse sorriso bobo que não sai da sua cara!

_ELE TÁ PARECENDO GAY, ISSO SIM! – Emmett gritou enquanto passava pelo corredor.

_ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ CORRER, CARA! – Gritei de volta, pra ele.

_Por quê? Vai me bater, é? – perguntou sarcástico, parando no batente da porta do meu quarto.

_Se não correr... Vou!

_Duvido!

_ENTÃO CORRE! – gritei novamente e comecei a correr atrás dele.

Emmett era bem rápido, tenho que admitir, mas eu sou ainda mais!

Descemos à disparada pela escada, sala de estar, cozinha... Chegando no jardim.

Não demorou muito pra conseguir alcançá-lo. Dei um empurrão nele.

_AÊÊÊÊ!!!!!! – Gritou, caindo na poça de lama.

Comecei a ter uma crise de risos. O Emmett estava com uma cara muito engraçada, todo coberto de lama. Ele me acompanhou nas gargalhadas.

De repente, só senti um puxão na minha perna e meu corpo indo de encontro ao chão, tão sujo quanto o dele.

_Emmet, seu paspalho! – o xinguei, porém rindo.

_Huashuhsauhu... Precisa ver só a sua cara... Huashaushuashuas... Tá hilária... Hsuahuashuashuash... – falou em meio à histeria de risos.

_Besta!

_Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a baixinha, vindo em nossa direção.

Assim que ela viu o estado em que eu e Emm nos encontrávamos, ficou perplexa.

Emmett e eu nos entreolhamos, com um sorriso de criança que vai aprontar, e voltamos a encarar Alice. Ela percebeu nossa intenção e recuou dois passos. Nos levantamos, imundos, e fomos até ela.

_AHHHHHH!!!!! – ela começou a gritar e correr.

Fomos mais rápidos e a pegamos.

Acordei bem cedo com os raios de sol passando, timidamente, pela parede de vidro, em meu quarto. Me levantei e fui tomar banho.

Comecei a rir sozinho enquanto me vestia. A tarde passada foi extremamente divertida!

Depois que Emmett e eu pegamos Alice, a deixamos toda suja de lama. Rimos e nos divertimos pra caramba! Jass e Rose só escaparam porque não estavam em casa. Acho que se Esme e Carlisle estivessem aqui, também entrariam na farra.

Eu e minha família tomamos um rápido café da manhã e depois saímos. Rose, Emm – no jeep – e Lice e Jass – no porsche – foram pra Stanford, mas eu peguei meu volvo e dirigi até a casa da Bella, aí sim, eu estaria feliz e completo de verdade, pronto encarar a universidade... E o ex-noivo da minha garota.


	29. Verdadeiros Amigos

**Verdadeiros Amigos**

(POV Bella)

Percebi que Edward ficou meio relutante em me deixar em casa. Aff! Ele nunca muda! Superprotetor, como sempre!

Rumei ao elevador. Chegando no 15° andar, entrei em meu apartamento, jogando minha mala em um lugar qualquer e me afundando no sofá.

Era tão bom estar em casa novamente!

Fiquei um tempo ali, pensando na vida.

Tomara que as coisas sejam menos difíceis do que espero. Tenho que ser otimista e vou pensar apenas numa boa maneira disso tudo acabar.

Será que o Lucas vai entender ou vai dar um piti? E a Hillary, continuará sendo minha amiga? Pois não falo com ela desde o término do meu namoro com seu irmão. E tem a Gisele, a Vanessa, o Zac... Sem falar nos meus pais. Charlie ficou tremendamente irritado com a primeira partida do Edward, imagine com a segunda?! Foi até por isso que ele me deu o maior apoio em vir morar na Califórnia... Pra me desligar do passado. Já minha mãe não se importa muito com as conseqüências, desde que eu esteja feliz!

Dei uma olhada no meu telefone e vi a vermelha e impaciente luzinha, piscando, indicando que havia recados. Tinha até medo de ver, então achei melhor ignorar. Olharia no dia seguinte, talvez mais tarde.

Subi as escadas – levando minha bagagem – e decidi tomar um relaxante banho na minha enorme e convidativa banheira. Preparei alguns sais e muita espuma. Passei, acho que, horas dentro d'água, pois meus dedos já estavam todos enrugados. Vesti uma confortável camisola, até porque o clima daqui é muito quente, e desfiz minha mala. Muito cansada, preparei uma rápida comidinha. Após tomar uma deliciosa e revigorante sopa, dei uma arrumada básica na casa. Depois deitei na minha, nunca antes tão macia, cama.

Uau! Assim que senti aquele colchão maravilhoso sob mim, meu corpo ficou todo descansado. Logo, adormeci, e tive uma noite com felizes sonhos, onde Edward e eu ríamos, abraçados, num belo jardim.

Acordei e o dia estava maravilhoso! Raios de sol invadiam todos os cantos do meu quarto. Com a bela noite de sono e esse fantástico dia que fazia lá fora, só podia indicar coisas boas e positivas à frente.

Após pouco menos de uma hora, eu já estava na porta do meu edifício, à espera do grande amor da minha vida. Nossa! Como essa frase soava bem! Pra parecer um conto de fadas mesmo, só faltou eu dizer que estava à espera do meu grande amor no _**castelo encantado do rei Charlie, no reino de Stanford.**_

Fui tirada do mundo da lua, quer dizer, do reino de Stanford, com um familiar e inebriante perfume.

_Bom dia minha princesa! – meu príncipe cumprimentou, vindo em minha direção e me dando um selinho.

_Bom dia, amor! – disse me aconchegando em seu peito.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

_Senti sua falta! – sussurrei.

_Eu também!

Ficamos um tempo assim, abraçados, curtindo a presença um do outro.

_Detesto estragar nossa felicidade, mas temos uma universidade pra encarar agora. – ele falou.

Pude sentir o nervosismo em sua voz.

_Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo! – o reconfortei.

_Eu sei, meu anjo, mas o protetor aqui, sou _**eu**_. – disse divertido, apontando pra ele mesmo.

_Hummm... Então vamos Sr. Superprotetor! – respondi fazendo reverência, enquanto ele ria e abria a porta do carro pra eu entrar.

Seguimos à Stanford em silêncio. Um silêncio agradável, porém. Chegamos e pude sentir os curiosos olhares no volvo que estacionava.

_Pronta, anjo? – Edward perguntou meio hesitante.

_Não muito. – admiti. – Mas é agora ou nunca.

_Então... Vamos lá!

Dizendo isso, ele saiu do carro e veio abrir a porta pra mim.

_Eu te protejo! – Sussurrou, estendendo sua mão.

A peguei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Tenho certeza que sim!

Ele se arrepiou todo. Eu ri e me virei, sem querer. Foi aí que pude ver vários, repito, vários olhares em nossa direção.

Edward me puxou e seguimos de mãos dadas pelo estacionamento. Eu já estava ficando desconcertada e horrorosamente corada com todos aqueles olhares em nós, principalmente em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

_Acalme-se! – ele disse, notando meu nervosismo.

_Tô tentando!

Percebi que ele diria mais alguma coisa – sem dúvida, seria "Relaxe Bella" – mas foi interrompido por alguém me chamando.

Me virei e pude ver Gisele vindo até nós. Diferente dos outros, ela não parecia surpresa, estava sorridente como sempre.

_Bom dia amiga! – falou, me abraçando.

_Bom dia! – respondi confusa, correspondendo o gesto.

Nos desvencilhamos e ela se virou pro Edward.

_Bom dia! – disse ainda sorridente. – Fiquei sabendo de tudo, flor! – murmurou, voltando sua atenção a mim.

_De tudo, o quê?

_Que você e o Luke terminaram.

_Oh!

_E também que vocês dois estão juntos! – disse voltando a sorrir, apontando pra mim e o Deus grego ao meu lado – Meus parabéns!

_Obrigado (a)! – respondemos juntos.

_Mas quem te contou? – perguntei meio atordoada.

_A irmã do Edward, a Alice!

_A baixinha que te contou? – ele perguntou.

_Sim. Disse que vocês deveriam estar meio constrangidos com toda essa atenção que estão lhes dando hoje, e sendo assim, ela já deixou tudo explicado pra mim e alguns amigos nossos.

_E como reagiram? – perguntei receosa.

_Muitíssimo bem, amiga! Todos nos importamos muito com sua felicidade!

_Jura?

_Hum-hum! – murmurou assentido.

_Isso sim é uma surpresa!

_E quanto ao Lucas? – Edward perguntou.

_Ele não vem à faculdade desde a segunda.

_Você sabe o por quê?

_Hillary disse que ele estava indisposto, apenas. – deu de ombros.

_Que estranho! – comentei.

_Também acho. Alice só não disse o motivo de vocês terem desmanchado o noivado.

_É complicado.

_Imagino.

_Mas depois te conto! – falei ao sentir a curiosidade arder em seus olhos.

_Tudo bem! Bom, já ta na minha hora! A aula de economia me espera!

_Ok! Também temos que ir logo pras nossas. – Edward falou sorrindo.

_Tchau! Vejo vocês no intervalo!

_Tá bom! – falei, acenando.

_Tchau! – ele se despediu.

Ficamos a vendo sumir pelo movimentado corredor.

_Isso é bom! – falei ainda confusa.

_Muito bom! – Edward murmurou sorrindo e me abraçando por trás, sem se importar com nosso público.

_Vamos?

_Vamos!

Chegamos à sala e sentamos em nossos lugares – lado a lado. O professor não havia entrado ainda.

Logo vi Vanessa entrar na sala.

_Oi, linda! – cumprimentou animada.

_Oi V!

Se sentou atrás de mim e me cutucou. Me virei.

_Já to sabendo das novidades! Meus parabéns!

_Muito obrigada! – agradeci com um sorriso sincero brotando em meus lábios.

_Edward! – ela o chamou. – Felicidades com a minha amiga!

_Valeu V! – disse sorrindo, sendo retribuído por ela.

Assistimos à aula de Direito Civil com um ótimo clima no ar! Eu estava muitíssimo feliz, pois meus amigos estavam reagindo às notícias, muitíssimo bem! Agora eu e Alice estávamos kits – sim ela ainda me devia uma... Do dia em que a salvei no banheiro... Quando ela estava "reaprendendo a ser humana".

Logo, a aula de Direito Tributário começou. Eu, meu anjo e Vanessa sentamos juntos, pois o Sr. Welling havia passado um teste pra ser feito em trio. Edward ficou chocado com meu conhecimento.

_Credo Bella! Você será uma ótima advogada, com certeza! – elogiou ainda boquiaberto.

_Assim espero, gato!

_Realmente, Bella é uma das melhores de toda a universidade! – Vanessa acrescentou.

_Menos, V. Sou boa nisso, mas não é pra tanto.

_Mas é verdade! Você não acha Edward?

_Absolutamente!

Terminamos o teste ainda naquela aula, enquanto alguns colavam as respostas do livro.

Ao sairmos da sala, Zac estava esperando Vanessa, na porta.

_Oi amor! – se cumprimentaram com um delicado beijo.

_Oi Edward! Bell! – falou – E... Meus parabéns!

_Obrigada Zac! – Agradeci.

_Valeu, cara! – Edward disse.

_Só peço que cuide da minha amiga aqui! – falou sorrindo, me abraçando nos ombros e bagunçando meus cabelos.

_Pode deixar! – respondeu Edward, também sorrindo.

Seguimos, os quatro, até o refeitório. Já não nos importávamos mais com os indiscretos olhares e cochichos das outras pessoas.

Estavam todos, quase todos, na nossa mesa de sempre – meus cunhados, Hillary e Gi. Sentamos com eles.

_Bom dia! – dissemos em coro.

_Bom dia pombinhos apaixonados! – responderam juntos.

_Obrigada Alice! – sussurrei, já que estávamos uma do lado da outra.

_Não seja por isso cunhada! – falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Me estiquei um pouco sobre a mesa, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente, e perguntei pra Hillary:

_Vamos conversar?

_Claro! – respondeu de bom-humor.

_Gente, com licença. – todos olharam pra mim – Eu e a Hill vamos ter um papinho e já voltamos, ok?

_Ok.

Fomos pro lado de fora.

_Hillary...

_Escute Bella. – me interrompeu – Eu sei o que o Lucas te fez. Assim que cheguei em casa, na terça-feira, o vi com uma loira. Eles estavam se despedindo bem na hora em que o elevador onde eu estava, se abriu. Eles deram um beijo e só então sentiram minha presença. A mulher, ao ver minha expressão, praticamente voou pra saída e eu tentei ter uma séria conversa com o meu irmão. – suspirou e prosseguiu – Exigi explicações, mas ele não me disse nada! Apenas que estava cansado de bancar o bom moço. – suspirou novamente – Bom, eu não conhecia esse outro lado dele. – terminou com uma expressão envergonhada.

_Você não precisa sentir vergonha só por causa do que ele fez comigo. – falei colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

_Mas ele é meu irmão, Bell!

_Sei disso, mas a culpa é dele e não sua! Eu terminei com ele, mas você é e sempre será minha grande amiga, Hill! – sorri.

_Jura?

_Juro, prometo, dou a minha palavra ou o que mais você quiser. – respondi divertida.

_Que bom! Fiquei com tanto medo de perder sua amizade! – ela disse.

A abracei.

_Eu também! Achei que você não falaria mais comigo!

_Por quê? – perguntou me fitando.

_Sei lá! Com medo de o Lucas inventar alguma coisa sobre mim e você acreditar nele...

_Não se preocupe com isso, amiga! – me abraçou outra vez.

_Mudando de assunto... Por que ele não está vindo à aula? Gisele que me contou.

_Ahh... Bom, ele se tranca no quarto, passa horas lá, ouvindo música... Às vezes, sai e só volta quando está quase amanhecendo...

_Que estranho!

_Concordo. Mas ele não se abre comigo, não sei mais o que fazer. – disse suspirando pesadamente, frustrada. – Pensei até em ligar pros meus pais...

_Pois é! Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada ao respeito. – falei meio rancorosa, meio com pena dele.

_Tudo bem! Vamos voltar? To morrendo de fome! – disse sorrindo.

_Claro!

Como eu era mais alta que ela, Hillary me abraçou pela cintura, enquanto eu a abracei pelos ombros. Seguimos assim até nossa mesa.

Ela parou de frente pro Edward e disse sorrindo:

_Parabéns! Cuida bem da minha amiga e sejam muito felizes!

Ele se levantou e a abraçou.

_Obrigado Hillary... Por tudo, principalmente por cuidar da Bella quando não pude.

_Quê isso?! Não foi nada!

Ela voltou a se sentar, e Edward me puxou pela cintura, tomando meus lábios com gosto. Nossas línguas se moviam numa sincronia perfeita, enquanto meus dedos se enrolavam em seus desgrenhados fios cor de bronze.

Ouvimos um grande aplauso e muitos suspiros e assovios vindos de todos os lados. Aprofundamos ainda mais o beijo e nossa plateia ficou ainda mais eufórica.

A salva de palmas acabou instantaneamente, e sons de surpresa tomaram o local.

Eu e meu anjo-superprotetor nos desvencilhamos e olhamos pros nossos amigos. Eles estavam sentados ainda, estáticos, com os olhos fixos em alguma direção. Seguimos seus olhares e o que vi também me deixou sem reação.

A única coisa que percebi a seguir foi Edward sendo puxado pela gola da camisa e levando um soco no nariz.

Oh. Meu. Deus!


	30. Conflito

**Conflito**

(POV Edward)

Foi um alívio os amigos da Bella terem me aceito como seu namorado, assim, tão facilmente. E sinto que ela está como eu, como se tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas.

Agradeci humildemente à Hillary, por ter cuidado do meu anjo enquanto o idiota aqui – ou seja, eu – estava em outro continente, "morrendo" à míngua.

Não me contive e no instante seguinte, puxei minha Bella pela cintura, selando nossos lábios num ardente e caloroso beijo. Aplausos e assovios do nosso público chegavam aos nossos ouvidos e pude sentir também os sorrisos radiantes dos meus irmãos. Toda essa euforia fazia apenas com que a minha amada e eu, aprofundássemos ainda mais nosso beijo.

Achei estranho quando não ouvimos mais nada, além de suspiros assustados e surpresos das pessoas ao nosso redor. Foi aí que eu e Bella nos desvencilhamos e avaliamos o ambiente – todos estavam paralisados, com expressões apavoradas. Segui os olhares da pequena multidão... E a partir daí, o que aconteceu foi muito rápido.

Com meu reflexo pude ver Lucas e... Puxa! Como o meu nariz doía! Senti a região ficar mais quente e úmida e nem precisei levar minhas mãos até lá pra saber o que era, pois senti um péssimo gosto de sangue na minha boca. Limpei com a manga do meu blazer e olhei adiante. Lucas estava com um sorriso vitorioso e satisfeito nos lábios, me provocando náuseas.

Como ele era repugnante! Argh!

Mas o que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Ele trai a minha Bella e ainda por cima diz um monte de barbaridades e vem fazer o que aqui?

Mas não deixei o que ele fez barato. Avancei alguns passos rapidamente, nem dando tempo dele poder assimilar o que viria. Soquei sua mandíbula, e apesar da fraca dor na mão, soquei-o outra vez.

Devo ter usado bastante força, pois ele quase caiu de costas, tamanho foi o impacto do meu golpe.

Eu queria bater mais, queria fazê-lo sofrer. O ruim é que eu não sabia o por que, realmente. Bom, acho que, em parte, era simplesmente pelo fato dele ter feito minha Bella de boba, a traindo de forma tão cafajeste! Também por ele se fazer de santinho ao seu lado, não mostrando seu verdadeiro eu; fazendo-a, acreditar em suas mentiras e histórias sem pé, nem cabeça. Mas também tinha o meu ego gritando. Poxa! Ele acabou de me dar um soco no nariz e eu nem sabia bem a razão daquilo, afinal de contas _ele_ estava errado o tempo todo!

Aproveitando-me da sua falta de reação, o empurrei, fazendo-o ir, finalmente, de encontro ao chão. Como caiu de bruços, o virei – de frente pra mim – imaginando poder golpeá-lo novamente, porém dessa vez ele foi mais rápido.

Chutou minha barriga, fazendo com que eu gemesse de dor e automaticamente recuasse. Ainda se aproveitando do meu estado, Lucas deu um forte murro, também, na minha mandíbula. Levei minhas mãos até o local e pude sentir um pequeno corte no canto da boca.

Numa fração de segundos, fitei minha Bella e pude vê-la vindo em minha direção, com uma expressão de puro medo passar pelo seu rosto.

_Não! – sussurrei a fitando, impedindo-a de vir até mim.

Mas como ela era muito teimosa, não me obedeceu. Veio correndo.

_Edward! Oh meu Deus! Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou, sussurrando, horrorizada, me tocando no rosto, cabelos, peito... Como estivesse se certificando de que eu, realmente, estava bem.

Não tive tempo de respondê-la, pois com a minha visão periférica, pude ver Lucas avançando em nós dois, mas fitando Bella com imensa dor e revolta.

Não esperei ele agir, apenas trouxe Bella para ficar atrás de mim e corri até àquela praga ruim.

Ele era ainda mais repugnante, frio e covarde do que pensava. Percebi que seu alvo naquele instante era Bella. Como uma ideia daquelas podia passar pela sua mente? Ele era muito pior! Como ousaria bater ou causar qualquer dano a uma mulher indefesa? Que não tem o mínimo de habilidade em brigar com fortes homens? Como ele teve a audácia de sequer imaginar em machucar a MINHA BELLA?

Enquanto eu avançava em sua direção, senti meus nervos aflorarem e muita, muita raiva tomar conta de todo o meu ser.

Ignorando completamente as dores que sentia, o empurrei pelos ombros, logo, dando um tremendo soco em seu rosto. Ele gemeu de dor e rapidamente, me socou também.

Ele era muito rápido, o que me fazia ser ainda mais.

Lembrei-me então, de um dos meus melhores golpes de quando ainda era um vampiro. Num único e rápido movimento, lancei minhas mãos até seu pulso, e girei, ficando atrás dele. Peguei suas mãos e as prendi nas costas, contudo, como ele não era bobo, nem nada, usou algum tipo de força, fazendo nós dois irmos de encontro ao chão.

Como ele estava por cima de mim, girou seu corpo, finalmente ficando de frente e me encarando. Não tive tempo de pensar algo pra poder virar o jogo, pois ele simplesmente começou a dar diversos murros em mim, inclusive em meu rosto.

Com o forte impacto que senti na minha mandíbula, acabei virando minha cabeça. Olhei à minha direita e pude ver os outros – Emmett, Zac e Jasper – levantarem da mesa. Observei algo se movendo com ansiedade desigual e nervosismo transpassarem nos belos e delicados rostos de Rose e Alice, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi à expressão de dor nos olhos da minha doce Bella.

Isso foi o bastante pra me fazer voltar à tona, como se uma descarga de adrenalina tivesse tomado meu corpo. Encarei Lucas – olhos nos olhos – e vi o sorriso sacana formar em seus lábios, o que se tornou um de medo, ao ver a minha expressão séria, coberta de ódio.

Girei-nos, dessa vez, ficando por cima, e com todo o meu ressentimento passei a esmurrá-lo. Ele gemia, por vezes, gritava de dor, se debatendo, tentando sair, de alguma forma, do meu aperto de aço. Todos os seus movimentos se tornaram inúteis.

Do nada, senti mãos nas minhas costas, me afastando daquele ser que tanto odiava. Tentei reagir, mas ao olhar para trás, vi que era Emmett, tentando amansar a fera que havia sido projetada dentro de mim.

Deixei suas mãos me levantarem e senti uma dor aguda em minha barriga, e outra latejante em meu nariz.

De repente, senti pequenas e macias mãos me tocarem. Virei-me lentamente e encarei aqueles belos olhos chocolate que tanto me traziam a calmaria e o bem-estar.

_Oh meu amor... Você está bem? – sussurrou preocupadamente, acariciando meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos ao seu sutil toque. Depois daquela sessão de pancadaria simultânea, não poderia haver nada melhor do que delicadas mãos em minha pele. Acho que mesmo se ela me batesse eu sentiria que, ainda sim, estaria no céu.

_Estou sim! Não se preocupe. – respondi, tranqüilizando-a, enquanto abria os olhos pra encará-la.

_Vem! Vamos pro carro, acho que lá tem uma maleta de primeiros-socorros! Você precisa de cuidados, está sangrando e com alguns cortes também. – disse como se fosse minha mãe e eu tivesse cinco anos de idade.

_Tá tudo bem! Não preciso de cuidados...

_Não ta, não! – discordou – Vem logo e larga de ser teimoso.

Havia como argumentar?

_Ok! – concordei, por fim, suspirando.

Bella me abraçou pela cintura, como se ajudasse a apoiar meu corpo, enquanto passei meus braços por seus ombros. Fomos seguindo até o estacionamento, mas antes, não pude evitar uma olhada pra trás.

Virei, sutilmente, minha cabeça e vi dois seguranças da universidade tentando conter o Lucas, e Emmett e Jasper conversando com outro, provavelmente relatando o ocorrido – me colocando de vítima, óbvio, porque eles nem vieram até mim, pedir explicações.

Porém o que me deixou triste, foi ver Hillary chorando e brigando com o irmão, sendo, inutilmente, acalmada pelas minhas irmãs, Vanessa e Gisele. Hill, com certeza, deve estar sofrendo pelo Lucas... Um garoto que se passava ter um ótimo caráter, e ter mudado da água pro vinho tão repentinamente. Deve estar sendo uma barra pra ela. Mas, sinceramente, eu espero que ela ainda seja muito feliz... E desejo até que o Lucas possa se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

_Edward? – um dos seguranças me chamou.

_Sim?

_Depois de recuperado, também quero apurar os fatos, do seu ponto de vista.

_Com certeza, senhor. – sorri gentilmente e assenti.

E me deixei ser levado pelo meu anjo.

_**N/A: E aí galerinha!!! Me digam o que acharam desse cap... Não sei se ficou bom, por isso deixem reviews com sua opinião... Pleaseeeee!!!!!! Eu acho tão legal ler os reviews que vocês deixam... :)  
Deixem reviews, por favooooooooooooooooooooooor...  
Bjus!!!!!**_


	31. Perfeição

**Perfeição**

(POV Bella)

Eu levei um tremendo susto. Confesso que nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida – nem quando Victória ou James me perseguiram. Mas não tive medo por mim, e sim por Edward – como sempre.

Lá estava ele, me defendendo incansavelmente.

Todos nós ficamos estáticos, sem reação. Lucas e Edward lutavam no meio do refeitório de Stanford e não podíamos fazer nada... Bem... Podíamos, porém no instante em que Emmett se levantou pra ajudar o irmão, Jasper interveio – alegando que aquele era um problema dos dois, e também que era questão de ego.

Aff! Essa testosterona!

Toda vez que Lucas golpeava o meu Edward, eu sentia um aperto enorme no peito... Era como se algo me perfurasse... Principalmente sabendo que ele estava ali pra ME defender.

As meninas começaram a se desesperar, me deixando ainda mais aflita – se é que era possível. Elas pediam aos garotos que os ajudassem no "duelo", porém o argumento que Jass usou ainda se fazia presente.

Meu coração parou na hora em que vi Lucas causar sérios danos na pessoa que me defendia com garra. Eu já estava chegando ao meu limite. Não conseguiria ver aquilo por um instante a mais.

Não me importei com nada a seguir, a não ser com Edward machucado, sangrando, enfraquecido... Fui em sua direção.

_Edward! Oh meu Deus! Está tudo bem? – eu disse, enquanto procurava algum lugar seriamente machucado em seu corpo, desesperadamente.

Mas ele não pôde me responder, pois avançou no Lucas com uma força, quase que, vampírica. Foi inacreditável.

Vi que ele estava, mais uma vez, me protegendo, pois meu ex lançava olhares assustadores, enraivecidos pra mim... Talvez ele quisesse me atingir.

Os golpes de Edward eram muito parecidos com os que ele usou contra os dois vampiros sádicos que me perseguiram, há anos atrás.

Era algo descomunal.

Contudo, quando ele caiu no chão, Lucas soube aproveitar bem a situação – socando Edward em vários lugares, principalmente em seu rosto de anjo.

Seus belos olhos verdes me fitaram, e eu pude ver o desespero da fragilidade em seu olhar.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

_Pelo amor de Deus! Vão ajudá-lo. Apartem essa briga! – gritei me virando pra fitar a mesa onde estávamos sentados.

Mas por sorte, não precisei me esforçar, pois ao olhar, os meninos não estavam mais lá. Virei-me novamente e pude ver Emmett já tirando Edward de cima do Lucas – o qual também estava tremendamente machucado.

Não quis prestar atenção em mais nada. Edward estava gemendo e com uma expressão de dor tomando conta de seu rosto.

_Oh meu amor... Você está bem? – sussurrei, o tocando.

Ai encarar aquelas esmeraldas, pude sentir a paz outra vez. Edward me causava sensações muito além de tudo e de todos.

Ele fechou os olhos ao me sentir acariciar seus cabelos – tirando uma mecha que caia próxima a sobrancelha.

_Estou sim! Não se preocupe. – respondeu, voltando a me fitar.

_Vem! Vamos pro carro, acho que lá tem uma maleta de primeiros-socorros! Você precisa de cuidados, está sangrando e com alguns cortes também.

_Tá tudo bem! Não preciso de cuidados...

Ele achava mesmo que iria se livrar de mim tão facilmente?

_Não ta, não! Vem logo e larga de ser teimoso.

_Ok! – concordou suspirando.

O abracei pela cintura enquanto ele se apoiava em meu ombro.

Fomos seguindo pra fora daquele lugar, o sentindo olhar pra trás. Até que ouvi que o segurança chefe conversaria com ele depois – vendo o estado em que se encontrava.

Fomos em silêncio até seu carro. Abri a porta traseira do volvo cinza-escuro e o ajudei a se sentar lá. Fui até o banco do passageiro e mexi no porta-luvas.

_Aqui! – exclamei ao encontrar a caixinha de primeiros-socorros.

Voltei até onde ele estava, sentando-me ao seu lado.

_Como essa coisa foi parar aí? Não me lembro de ter comprado isso... – Edward perguntou, se referindo aos curativos.

_Me responda algo. – disse o fitando.

_Claro!

_Alice, por acaso, já mexeu no seu carro? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

_Sim... Por q... – parou no meio da frase com os olhos arregalados.

_Sim! – confirmei o que, certamente, ele pensava.

_Alice! – exclamamos juntos.

Ela com certeza se preveniu de alguma forma. Aquela baixinha e suas intuições.

Sorrimos. Ele gemeu.

_Onde dói? Nossa, Edward! Me diga!!!

_Calma Bella...

_Ok! Eu sei que estou ficando histérica... Mas com razão. – me defendi.

_Com certeza, meu amor. Mas não se preocupe... Eu vou ficar bom, logo!

Fiz seu curativo – tudo certinho! Ele apenas me observava.

_Desde quando você não passa mal quando vê sangue? – perguntou curioso.

Só aí notei que eu realmente não havia sentido tonturas.

_Humm... Desde agora, ao que parece. – respondi surpresa.

Ele riu um pouco, enquanto eu terminava o meu "trabalho".

_Prontinho! – suspirei ao terminar, guardando tudo na pequena caixa.

_Sem danos? – perguntou se aproximando.

_Você deu sorte de não ter quebrado o nariz... Foi um soco bem forte. – falei o aconchegando em meu peito.

Pela primeira vez me senti A PROTETORA, e não A PROTEGIDA.

_O que foi? Parece inquieta. – reparou ele, levantando a cabeça pra me encarar.

_Tive tanto medo de te perder. – sussurrei com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Não fique assim, meu amor! Não foi nada de mais... – sentou ao meu lado, puxando meu queixo para encontrar seu olhar.

_Mesmo assim... Não sei... Só senti uma angústia...

_Eu sei... Eu também senti.

_Eu sei que eu to sendo tola, mas... Promete nunca me deixar? – sussurrei, segurando seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

_Claro que prometo, meu anjo! Eu te amo e jamais a deixarei novamente!

_Obrigada! – sorri.

_Eu é que agradeço! – sorriu também, me dando um doce e delicado selinho em seguida.

O aconcheguei em meu peito outra vez, como uma mãe trata do filho. Acariciei seus macios e cheirosos fios acobreados, enquanto ele afagava minha cintura, levemente.

_Aliás... Eu também te amo! – sussurrei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

O senti sorrir, o que, automaticamente, fez com que eu também sorrisse.

Estava eu em meu apartamento agora...

Deixei Edward em sua casa logo após cuidar de seus machucados – sorte que não foram tantos. Avisei ao Carlisle sobre a briga e como meu anjo estava, fazendo com que, consequentemente, meu sogro fosse examiná-lo – porém apenas passou um remédio pra dores, dizendo que seu filho ficaria bem muito em breve.

Após aquela confirmação, me senti mais aliviada e pude deixar Edward dormindo tranquilamente.

Poderia ser futilidade minha, mas eu não me cansava de ver quanta sorte eu tinha – claro que o azar ainda me perseguia, contudo era uma tremenda satisfação ter Edward como namorado! Ele era tudo e um pouco mais que qualquer garota sonharia em pedir, porque ele não era lindo apenas por fora, e sim por dentro também. **(N/A: Divide ele com a gente, Bella!! Tá, parei O.o)**.

Fiquei vagando pela imensa sala da minha casa. Pensando em quê? Nas ligações que havia recebido enquanto estive em Londres – ficaram armazenados vários recados na minha secretária-eletrônica. E eu estava com medo, muito medo de retornar aqueles telefonemas.

**Flashback ****On**

**Ligações de Renee****:**

_**Segunda-feira (11h00min) – **__Oi meu anjo! Sei que deve estar estudando nesse momento... É que faz um tempinho que não nos falamos pelo telefone, apenas por e-mails. Quero ouvir a sua voz, filha! Me ligue quando chegar, ok? Beijos!!!_

_**Terça-feira (07h00min) –**__ Não está em casa filha? Talvez já tenha ido pra universidade e não pôde me ligar ontem... Mas assim que chegar, ligue pra sua mãe aqui... Ela está com saudades, e seu celular só dá na caixa de mensagens!!! Beijos..._

_**Terça-feira (20h00min) – **__Minha filha, aonde você se meteu? Já to ficando preocupada... E pra piorar você não atende seu celular. Ligue logo pra mim._

_**Quarta-feira (19h00min) – **__Isabella Marie Swan... Por que não anda retornando minhas ligações, hein? Quero explicações... E rápido, mocinha!!!_

_**Quinta-feira (06h00min) – **__Muito bem, Isabella... Se não me ligar de volta eu vou até aí, pessoalmente, pra saber o que está havendo... Você tem um prazo de até amanhã à noite, e se não me telefonar até lá... Já está avisada!_

**Flashback ****Off**

E aqui continuo eu... Andando feito uma louca... Fitando meu telefone em cima da mesinha ao lado.

Olhei no pequeno relógio de parede, a minha frente. São exatamente 16h17min nesse instante. Meu prazo está acabando...

O que vou dizer à minha mãe?

"Mãe, Edward voltou e houve muitos encontros e desencontros desde então... Descobri que ainda o amo... E estive fora por todos esses dias, sabe por quê? Viajei pra Londres em busca dele. Nos encontramos e estamos juntos outra vez! Não é lindo?"

Ela com certeza vai achar que sou louca... Ou pior, que sou uma louca varrida, de pedra! Ai! To sem saída! O que eu faço? O que eu digo? Ainda sou péssima mentirosa e Renee vai saber de primeira, se eu inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

Perguntas... Não quero perguntas, quero respostas, soluções...

Disquei o número do Edward – ele, com certeza, saberia arranjar uma boa história – mas infelizmente seu celular estava desligado. Deveria estar dormindo ainda, provavelmente.

Então, como diz o próprio Emmett... _É nóis!_

Tenho que ligar logo pra ela... E dizer a verdade.

Não faço ideia de como seria sua reação – ela ficou muitíssimo magoada com Edward por ele ter me deixado novamente, por ter me feito sofrer outra vez... Não sei como minha mãe reagiria quando a contasse que eu e ele reatamos o namoro.

Criei coragem e peguei o telefone.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer...

"Calma, Bella... Relaxa!!" – disse a mim mesma, mentalmente, a fim de manter a calma.

Respirei fundo, repetidas vezes, e disquei, relutante, os números de seu celular.

_Biiiip..._

_Biiiip..._

A cada toque não atendido meu coração saltitava e acelerava bruscamente.

_Biiiip..._

__Alô?_

Oh meu Deus... Ela atendeu!

Lembre-se Bella: "Inspire, expire, inspire, expire"... Certo!

_Oi, er... Mãe? – falei meio sem jeito.

__FILHA! OH BELLA! POR QUE NÃO ME LIGOU ANTES? FIQUEI TÃO AFLITA..._

_Mãe... Acalme-se, tá legal? – disse tentando apaziguá-la.

_Ok! – suspirou – _Minha filha... Por Deus... Por que foi me telefonar só agora?_

_Bom, mãe...

Contei-lhe todo o ocorrido – o _verdadeiro_.

Minha mãe ficou chocada, de início... Mas para todos os efeitos, também ficou extremamente feliz por sentir que era assim que eu me encontrava. Ao contrário do que imaginava, Renee foi super receptiva... Chegando a chorar quando narrei o meu reencontro na chuva com Edward.

__Oh minha querida..._ – disse com a voz embargada por conta do choro.

Jamais imaginei tal atitude... Pensei que ela fosse absolutamente contra meu romance com Edward depois de tudo que ele me fez... Mas ela disse que se ele estivesse me fazendo feliz, ela estaria também!

Chorei também, de tão emocionada com as carinhosas a apoiadoras palavras de mamãe...

_Obrigada pelo apoio mãe, de verdade!

__Quê isso, meu anjo! Só estou fazendo meu papel de mãe dedicada! _– ela disse orgulhosa.

Rimos e conversamos um pouco mais – falei do Lucas e de tudo que estava acontecendo...

__Não se preocupe, filha! Tudo vai se resolver! Dê tempo ao tempo..._ – ela dizia calmamente, me transmitindo força pra enfrentar os problemas – _A vida é assim mesmo... Cheia de altos e baixos, e você tem que aprender a superá-los, Bella..._

Após aquele reconfortante bate-papo que tive com Renee, me senti mais leve. Ela ainda tinha esse efeito de paz sobre mim, e era bom saber disso.

Mas não era só isso o que me preocupava. Ainda havia Charlie e tenho certeza de que ele não vai perdoar Edward tão facilmente... Mas tomara que meus raciocínios estejam errados. Tenho que ser otimista! Mas esse é um problema que resolverei depois.

Fui até a grande varanda da minha casa, deixando o vento soprar em meu rosto, empurrando meus cabelos. Apoiei meus cotovelos no parapeito, debruçando-me, e deixei minha mente vagar enquanto fitava aquela belíssima praia a minha frente – com uma areia impecavelmente clara e macia e de oceano incrivelmente azul, e, no momento, pacífico, dando jus a seu nome. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, perdida em meus pensamentos.

Olhei pro céu e notei que o crepúsculo começaria logo, lembrando-me ser a hora preferida do dia para o Edward.

Resolvi ligar pra ele, a fim de saber se havia melhorado, porém seu celular continuava desligado.

Queria muito vê-lo, então decidi ir até ele.

Tomei um rápido banho e me aprontei. Minutos depois já estava a caminho "do meu coração".

Chegando lá, sabia que nem precisaria tocar a campainha – Esme e Carlisle haviam dito que eu já era de casa e que podia entrar sem hesitar.

Na sala estavam meus cunhados – Emmett, por incrível que pareça, lendo um grosso livro, num canto mais afastado, Rose fazia as unhas e via televisão ao mesmo tempo em que Alice e Jasper conversavam animadamente sobre algo, sentados no sofá.

Assim que me viram, vieram me receber calorosamente.

Conversamos durante alguns minutos. Descobri que Carlisle e Esme não estavam em casa – haviam saído em busca de um momento a sós. Quem me contou isso? Emmett é claro, com aquele sorriso malicioso de sempre, mostrando as delicadas covinhas em suas bochechas.

Tempo depois, resolvi subir ao quarto do Edward.

_Olha Bella, estou lendo e, por favor, não tô a fim de ficar ouvindo gemidos seus e do meu maninho lá em cima.

Quem adivinhar de quem saiu esse _inteligentíssimo_ comentário, ganha um pirulito! Pra quem disse "Emmett", nota dez! E além de soltar essa desconcertante frase, ainda usou um falso tom de seriedade em sua voz.

Aff! Revirei os olhos e corei, enquanto ele e os demais começaram a rir.

Os ignorei, rindo internamente, e subi apressadamente as escadas.

Assim que cheguei, bati na porta – uma, duas, três vezes – mas nem sinal de vida. Sutilmente a abri. Botei apenas a cabeça lá dentro e tive a visão da coisa mais linda, meiga e sexy de todas: Edward estava dormindo, deitado de bruços com a cabeça entre os travesseiros. Estava sem camisa, com sua calça jeans levemente caída – me dando a chance de ver sua boxer preta – enquanto respirava calmamente.

Após alguns minutos de deslumbre, recobrei minha consciência.

Vagarosamente tirei minhas sandálias, de salto fino, e minha jaqueta de couro marrom escura, ficando apenas de calça jeans e uma regata branca.

Fui atravessando o ambiente – iluminado somente com os fracos raios de luz vindos do por do sol – me aproximando lentamente de sua cama, onde deitei, de frente pra ele – que ressonava tranquilamente.

O observei dormir por alguns minutos – imaginando se poderia haver um ser que me causasse sensações tão surpreendentes quanto ele.

Perdi a noção do tempo... Até que adormeci, ao seu lado.

N/A: Oi!!! Espero que tenham curtido esse cap!!!!

Bom, readers by my heart... Estão vendo esse botãozinho verde escrito: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER… Cliquem nele e deixem um review… Comentários sempre fazer bem ao coração da autora aqui!! ;D Pleaseeeee... Deixem um reviewzinho!!!!


	32. Melhoras?

**Melhoras?**

(POV Edward)

Bella havia me deixado em casa após dar uma de enfermeira – foi interessante vê-la tão carinhosa e dedicada comigo.

Adormeci assim que a vi pegar meu carro e ir embora – pois ela estava sem o dela já que eu havia a levado pra faculdade.

Dormi sem dores – Carlisle me receitou um ótimo remédio – e acordei sentindo uma coisa macia sob mim. Respirei fundo, enquanto minhas narinas absorveram um delicado perfume. Eu conhecia aquele aroma... Aquele delicioso cheiro de morangos...

Só então notei que Bella estava na cama comigo. Estávamos abraçados, meio que conectados. Ela estava um pouco em baixo do meu corpo – meu rosto afundando em seu pescoço e uma de suas pernas enroscadas na minha cintura, enquanto minha mão esquerda repousava em suas costas e a direita me sustentava e seus delicados dedos, imóveis, aninhados em minha nuca.

Aquele era o lugar perfeito, com a pessoa perfeita. Meu quarto nunca pareceu tão reconfortante.

Levantei meu rosto por um segundo, tendo a perfeita visão do crepúsculo em ação. Os últimos raios do dia e as primeiras estrelas da noite disputavam um lugar no céu, multicolorido, deixando-o com um ar único. Especial. Perfeito para o momento.

Fitei meu anjo particular. Seu rosto de beleza singular tinha feições de tranqüilidade. Estava suave... Feliz. Seus lábios levemente entreabertos e naturalmente avermelhados, como de praxe. As maçãs de seu rosto com aquele tom rosado que tanto a deixava viva e – se é que é possível – ainda mais linda. Seus fios dourados – lisos de pontas onduladas – estavam cheios de brilho e vida.

_Perfeita! – sussurrei.

Aconcheguei-me outra vez no pescoço da minha Bella e deixei minha mente vagar por alguns instantes, apenas desfrutando daquele calor que emanava de seu corpo. Aquele inebriante perfume... Aquela saudosa maciez...

Ficamos daquela forma por mais alguns minutos, até que a senti se mexer embaixo de mim. Pensei que fosse se afastar, mas ao em vez disso, me apertou – puxou-me pela nuca e pressionou ainda mais sua perna em minha cintura.

_Edward... – a ouvi sussurrar.

Um sorriso involuntário, automático, formou em meus lábios. Ela sonhava comigo.

_Edward... Eu te amo!

Por um momento achei que estivesse acordada, pois, apesar de ser um sussurro, sua voz demonstrou firmeza e segurança.

Impressionante! Ainda tenho as mesmas reações de quando era vampiro e Bella sussurrava meu nome durante seus sonhos. Eu fico/ficava extremamente contente! É como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por todo meu ser, me causando estranhas e mágicas sensações. Nunca saberia como descrever detalhadamente o que sinto... Ainda mais quando ela, não sussurra somente meu nome, e sim, diz que me ama. Não sei, mas parece tão mais real quando ela fala isso enquanto dorme...

Dei uma checada no tempo novamente e percebi que já havia escurecido.

Quanto tempo eu ficara perdido em pensamentos?

Do nada, pensei em fazer uma singela surpresa pra Bella, quando acordasse.

Levantei da cama – muito calmamente pra não acordar o anjo adormecido, ao meu lado – e me ajeitei. Acabei por descer sem camisa mesmo, apenas arrumando – ou bagunçando, se preferir – ainda mais meu cabelo.

_Bela briga a de hoje, cara! – Emmett disse, dando pausa no videogame, ao me ver descendo a escada – E... Nossa... Vejo que soube aproveitar com a minha irmãzinha...

_Larga de ser besta Emm! – falei revirando os olhos.

_Besta eu posso até ser... Mas vejo que _você_ não é, não! – disse rindo estrondosamente.

_Não rolou nada, oh Beronha. Eu acordei e vi Bella dormindo ao meu lado.

_Sei... Vou fingir que acredito! – falou ainda rindo, porém parou abruptamente – E eu não sou Beronha.

_Você nem sabe o que é Beronha, Emmett. – falou Jasper, que estava digitando algo em seu notebook, ao lado do grandalhão, ambos sentados no sofá.

_Claro que sei! – respondeu numa voz de sabichão.

_Então me fala! – Jass provocou.

_Eu não to a fim. – Emm disse fazendo biquinho.

Jasper desatou a rir e disse:

_Sabe nada.

_Sei sim!

Comecei a rir e segui pra cozinha – deixando aqueles dois malucos na sala.

Chagando lá, vi Alice sentada numa cadeira próxima à bancada, tomando sorvete.

_Oi Lice! – cumprimentei, indo até a geladeira.

_Oooooooooiiii!! – falou toda animada. – Está se sentindo melhor?

A abri e fui pegando alguns ingredientes.

_Tô renovado! – sorri – O remédio que Carlisle deu pra eu tomar é milagroso!

_Que bom, então!

_Mas e o Lucas? – a fitei.

_Bom, não sei ao certo... Mas parece que ele foi expulso de Stanford...

_Sério? – perguntei surpreso.

_É! Mas eu não pude saber de muito mais... Logo, todos tivemos que voltar pras salas... E na hora de ir embora, não vi a Hillary. – falou harmoniosa e preocupada – Amanhã vemos no que deu... E, ahhh, o diretor quer conversar com você.

_Tomara que comigo não seja nada tão drástico quanto o que ele fez com o Lucas. – torci.

_Relaxa... O diretor sabe que foi ele quem provocou a briga, e não você! Só te chamou lá porque é algo do procedimento.

_É... Eu sei. – disse enquanto ia até a bancada e começava a preparar uns sanduíches.

_E o que você e a Bellinha estavam fazendo lá em cima Ed? – ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Porque falando sobre a economia global é que não estavam.

_Caramba! O que o povo, daqui de casa, tem na cabeça? Vocês são um bando de pervertidos, sabiam? – falei rindo. – E pare de me chamar de Ed. Sabe que eu não gosto.

_Desculpa Ed... Ops! Edward. – errou propositalmente – Mas é que vocês ficaram lá em cima durante um tempão.

_Já que eu estava dormindo, ela acabou pegando no sono também. – expliquei enquanto passava geléia num pão. – E quero levar um lanchinho pra ela, assim que acordar.

_Ah, tá!

Terminei de preparar nossa comida, enquanto Alice me ajudava, fazendo um suco de laranja.

_Valeu fadinha! – agradeci, dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

_Disponha! – sorriu – Mas por que será que o Jass nunca levou lanche pra mim, na cama, também?

_Sei lá baixinha... – dei de ombros, voltando pro quarto, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Ao passar pela sala, vi Emmett e Jasper ainda discutindo.

_Tá bom... – Emm bufou e disse: - Eu não sei o que é Beronha!

_Falei que você não sabia! – Jass começou a gargalhar.

_Mas nem você sabe também. – retrucou Emmett.

_É... Bem...

Esses meus irmãos não têm jeito mesmo.

_Pra quem não sabe, ou seja, os dois antas aí – falei apontando pra eles, com o queixo – Beronha é a junção de Besta com Pamonha. Dããã.

_Eu... Eu Sabia esse tempo todo. – disse Jass.

Sabia que ele estava mentindo!

_Sabia não! – Emm disse.

Ri deles e continuei meu caminho.

_JASPER WITHLOCK HALE... – Alice gritou, enraivecida, andando apressadamente da cozinha até ele. – POR QUE O SENHOR NUNCA LEVOU LANCHE NA CAMA PRA MIM?

Ele fez uma cara de medo... Coitado.

Emmett e eu começamos a ter uma crise de risos.

Começou um bafafá entre Lice e Jass... Não ouvíamos nada, só zum-zum-zum, até que meu irmão, que tem músculos de mais e cérebro de menos, começou a entrar na briga também – falando não sei o que.

_CHEEEEEEEEEGA! – praticamente gritei.

O casal ternurinha se calou, e só sobrou a voz do Emmett falando:

_E eu não sou beronha!

Nessa hora, Rose tinha acabado de chegar em casa e encarou Emmett com uma cara, tipo "Do quê que ele ta falando?".

Começamos a gargalhar, inclusive Emm – que tinha pagado o mico – e Rose que ria sem saber o motivo.

Subi as escadas, ainda rindo, deixando aqueles loucos pra trás. Só eu mesmo pra ter uma família dessas...

Adentrei o quarto e vi que Bella ainda dormia. Coloquei a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo – perto da cama – e deitei ao seu lado. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, fazendo uma trilha até sua orelha. Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas não havia acordado. Então espalhei beijos por todo seu rosto e a senti suspirar.

Resolvi provocar um pouco mais e dei um selinho em seus lábios. Afastei-me pra poder olhá-la e vi um sorriso torto se formando no canto de sua boca.

_Humm... Quero ser acordada sempre assim! – falou abrindo os olhos.

_Se depender de mim, pode ter certeza disso! – sussurrei me aproximando.

Nossos narizes se tocaram, entretanto, ela acabou com o curto espaço entre nós, me puxando pelo pescoço, beijando-me apaixonadamente.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes correspondi, pegando-a pela cintura e me virando na cama, deitando seu corpo sobre o meu – aumentando nosso contato, deixando um gemido meu escapar.

Suas mãos, inquietas, brincavam em meus cabelos, enquanto uma das minhas entravam por debaixo da regata que ela usava, arrancando gemidos dela, dessa vez.

Ela suspirou quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram.

_Mas confesso que ser acordada _desse último jeito_ é muito melhor!

Rimos, enquanto ela saia do meu aperto e nos sentávamos.

_Uau! Já deve estar tarde! – falou vendo que já era noite.

_São umas 08h00min, mais ou menos. – respondi – Acabei de voltar da cozinha e vi as horas.

_E o que o senhor estava aprontando na cozinha? – perguntou sorrateiramente, estreitando os olhos.

_Pensei que, quando acordasse, poderia estar com fome. Acertei?

_Acertou, sim... Como sempre. – murmurou rindo – Mas vejamos o que temos aqui.

Ela olhou pra bandeja com nosso lanche e fez uma careta.

_O que foi? – perguntei – Não gostou de algo?

Ela não respondeu, apenas tapou a boca com a mão e correu ao banheiro.

Fiquei estático. O que fiz de errado? Por que ela saiu daquela maneira?

Parei de tentar raciocinar e fui atrás dela.

Chegando lá, a vi vomitando – agachada, em frente ao vaso sanitário. A ajudei, segurando seus cabelos. Assim que se sentiu melhor, apertou a descarga e lavou a boca.

_O que está sentindo, meu amor? – perguntei preocupadamente, molhando minha mão e passando em sua testa e nuca, suadas.

_Não sei... – encarou meu reflexo no espelho – Assim que senti o cheiro daqueles sanduíches, tive um enjoo horrível e logo uma vontade de vomitar.

Peguei a toalha de rosto e entreguei a ela.

_Acho melhor irmos ao médico. – sugeri, enquanto ela se enxugava – Pode ser alguma coisa séria.

_Não, não... Deve ter sido algo que eu comi, sei lá... Mas já passou! – tranquilizou – Não se preocupe!

_Ok! Mas se isso persistir, me avise e iremos a um hospital.

_Tá bom!

Voltamos para o quarto e ela disse:

_Tire isso de perto de mim, por favor! – pediu fazendo careta outra vez – Argh! Esse cheiro tá fazendo meu estômago embrulhar!

_Tudo bem! – peguei a bandeja – Vamos descer. Lá na cozinha eu preparo outra coisa pra gente.

_Hum-hum. – assentiu – Obrigada!

_De nada Srta. Swan. – sorri.

Ela também sorriu e me seguiu, enquanto descíamos os degraus da escada que dava acesso à sala.

_Onde tá todo mundo? – Bella perguntou ao não ver ninguém no andar de baixo.

_Não sei... – falei indo à cozinha.

Coloquei a bandeja na mesa e guardei os sanduíches na geladeira – caso outra pessoa da casa queira – e vi um bilhetinho prensado por um dos imãs cor-de-rosa da Hello Kitty – coisa da Alice.

_**Eu e o resto da cambada saímos – fomos dar uma volta pela cidade.**_

_**Não avisamos pessoalmente porque não queríamos atrapalhar os pombinhos apaixonados. Rsrsrs...**_

_**Divirtam-se... E não façam nada que eu não faria, hein...**_

_**Beijos...**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Alice**_ ;D

_**PS: Emmett jura que ouviu um gemido vindo do seu quarto, Edward – sim, ele me obrigou a escrever isso, e tá rindo feito uma hiena por causa da minha cara feia de agora. **_O.o

Ri ao ler aquilo.

_Eles saíram, amor! – avisei Bella que acabara de se sentar numa cadeira. – Até deixaram um bilhete.

Ela o pegou e terminou de ler com um sorriso maroto.

_O Emmett e a Lice não tem jeito mesmo...

_Mas e então minha Bella... O que deseja comer? Pode pedir qualquer coisa. – perguntei com o pano de prato no braço, fazendo pose de garçom.

_Qualquer coisa, é?

_Claro! – respondi – Não duvide dos meus dotes culinários! – segurei o riso.

_Ok... Então eu quero... Torta de pêssego.

_Muito bem! Só vou pegar o caderno de receitas da Esme.

_Então é assim que você faz? O senhor usa colinha na hora de cozinhar, é? Bonito, hein... – disse com um falso drama, pondo as mãos na cintura.

_Ah, Bella... Dá um desconto, vai! – perguntei, fazendo manha.

_Ok... Pega logo! – disse rindo.

_Tava deliciosa! – ela disse assim que terminou.

Dei uma última garfada e falei:

_Devia estar mesmo... Você comeu cinco fatias grandes enquanto eu comi três médias.

Ri da expressão que tomou seu rosto.

_Ah... Nem vem, tá? – implicou corando.

_Era brincadeira, amor! – sorri e a beijei. – Ótima mistura... Pêssego com sabor da Bella...

_Bobo! – disse rindo.

Ficamos na minha casa um pouco mais de tempo – conversamos e assistimos um seriado que havia passado na TV, perdendo algumas partes... Bella me tentava de cinco em cinco minutos, praticamente... E eu me deixava cair em tentação, claro!

Assim que abri a porta do meu carro pra Bella entrar, ela parou e se apoiou com uma mão em meu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que ela punha a outra em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos.

_Tá tudo bem, meu anjo? – perguntei a segurando pela cintura.

_Tá... É só uma tontura... – respondeu fraca ainda.

_Respire fundo algumas vezes e logo passa.

Assim ela fez.

_Tá melhor?

_Tô sim! – se endireitou e sorriu um pouco – Já passou!

_Bella... Acho melhor...

_Já to bem, Edward – me interrompeu sorrindo – Não se preocupe, meu amor!

_Não sei não... – disse em dúvida.

_Confie em mim.

_Ok. – concordei – Mas se você sentir mal...

_É só te dizer! – interrompeu-me outra vez – Eu já sei.

_Me ligue no meio da noite se for preciso, tá? – perguntei carinhosamente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

_Tudo bem.

_Promete? – peguei seu queixo, delicadamente, pra ler a verdade em seus olhos.

_Prometo! – sorriu, dando um leve aperto no meu nariz.

_Ai! - gemi baixinho de dor.

_Oh... – tirou a mão rapidamente – Desculpe! Me esqueci que seu nariz estava machucado.

_Tá legal! – ri de sua reação, afagando suas bochechas.

A deixei em seu apartamento – meio receoso, com medo de ela passar mal novamente. Dei um último beijo do dia e esperei ela entrar no prédio. Acenou de longe. Retribuí seu gesto, também sorrindo e entrei no carro, logo voltando pra casa, imaginando o motivo de seu estado hoje – vômito, enjoo, tontura... Espero que não seja algo grave!

N/A:_ Oi gente!! Me perdoem pela demora, mesmo!!! É que eu to viajando e não consegui um tempo antes pra poder postar... Foi mal!!! Mas tá aí mais um cap e espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!!_

_Deixem um review, por favor..._

_Obrigada!!! _;D


	33. Medo, tensão Descontração

**Medo, tensão... Descontração**

(POV Bella)

Ah! É incrível como o tempo passa rápido! Já faz meses que Edward e eu nos reencontramos e voltamos a namorar. O tempo corre mesmo!

Ultimamente, não só eu, como todos os Cullen estamos nos sentindo um pouco estranhos. Há algum tempo atrás, mais precisamente, no dia em que Edward e Lucas brigaram, eu havia me sentindo muito mal, e confesso que por um momento pensei que pudesse estar grávida. Mas isso seria impossível, pois eu e meu anjo sempre nos prevenimos.

Fui ao médico uma semana depois de ter passado mal pela primeira vez. Fiz exames e nada foi constatado. Minha saúde, aparentemente, estava e ainda está normal. Acho isso muito estranho, porque desde aquela época, alguns sintomas aparecem – tontura, enjoos, vômito, dores de cabeça...

Nesta semana, Edward também não se sentiu bem. E desde então os Cullen vêm apresentando sintomas, peculiarmente, parecidos com os meus. É esquisito, pois às vezes posso escutar muito bem coisas ao longe... Outras, acabo andando ou falando rápido demais... Assim como o restante da minha antiga nova família.

Foi por isso que Carlisle decidiu fazer, ele mesmo, alguns exames em todos nós. Nos reunimos no consultório do hospital onde trabalha, enquanto éramos examinados. Meu sogro se prontificou de que seus próprios amigos, ex-vampiros, que o ajudassem nesse processo, até porque tinham mais experiência e mais confiança neles.

Entretanto nossas vidas não foram mudadas por conta desses sintomas – eles raramente aparecem.

Edward e eu estamos mais felizes do que nunca. Nosso romance fortaleceu de uma forma abrasadora. Nunca me senti tão viva e apaixonada! Ele vai a minha casa com freqüência, até dorme lá de vez em quando. Também não saio da casa dos Cullen.

Alice continua pequena, e viciada em compras – nas quais muitas vez a acompanho... Por vontade própria. Jasper está cada vez mais brincalhão e descontraído, enquanto Emmett... Bom, continua sendo o Emmett. Já a amizade entre eu e Rose não poderia estar melhor! Ela é uma pessoa muito boa, com ótimas intenções... Sem falar que é compreensiva e, por incrível que pareça, muito acolhedora – uma amiga pra todas as horas, assim como a Fadinha, claro!

Já Carlisle é o mesmo de sempre – gentil e bondoso. E Esme é, realmente, uma excelente mãe! Nunca vi nada igual! Parece que a cada dia que passa, ela está mais amorosa e meiga! Me trata como uma filha, assim como seu marido.

Mas voltando ao assunto... O resultado de nossos exames hoje e eu não poderia estar mais ansiosa, contudo, pude perceber que não era a única.

Voltei a prestar atenção no belíssimo mar a minha frente – estava mais agitado que o normal, fazendo o som e o cheiro da maresia invadir toda a praia. O sol brilhava forte, chegando ao ponto mais alto do céu – limpo e enormemente azul. A brisa batia levemente em meu rosto, jogando meus cabelos molhados para trás, enquanto eu estava sentada sobre minha canga pousada naquela macia e clara areia. O clima estava perfeito!

De repente, senti um impacto na minha coxa. Desviei meu olhar e encarei a bola próxima a mim.

_Nem vôlei vocês sabem jogar direito? – brinquei sorrindo.

_Olha quem fala! – disse Emmet, também sorrindo, vindo em minha direção – Não fui eu que acertei a cabeça do Mike Newton enquanto jogava vôlei, no primeiro dia de aula.

_Há-há Emmett! Você não é a Ave Maria, mas é cheio de graça, né?

_Eu sou o Emmet, querida! O mais garanhão e divertido desta praia! – disse pondo uma mão no meu ombro, com uma cara e tom de voz parecido com um ator de comercial de shampoo anti-caspa – Agora me dá aqui essa bola, porque eu vou ganhar o jogo de vôlei do Topete.

_Topete? – perguntei confusa, entregando-lhe a colorida bola.

_É! Topete! – falou impaciente – O amor da sua vida ali. – disse apontando pro Edward que estava sem camisa, apenas de bermuda, conversando com Jasper.

_Ah, tá! – murmurei rindo – Topete... – repeti – Fala sério Emm... Que apelido mais tosco.

__Bora_ beronha! – Edward gritou, chamando Emmett.

O grandalhão olhou sugestivamente pro irmão.

_E depois sou eu quem inventa apelidos toscos... – resmungou voltando pro lugar onde ele, Jass, Edward e Zac jogavam.

Ri da sua atitude. Meu cunhado gigante parecia criança às vezes.

Olhei ao meu lado e vi as meninas – Alice, Hillary e Rose – conversando animadamente sobre moda. Aff! Eu curto isso e tal, mas falar sobre roupas, calçados... Tendência... Toda vez é chato. Não sei como elas não se cansam.

Vendo Hillary ali, acabei por me lembrar do Lucas. Ele foi mesmo expulso de Stanford. E segundo Hill, eles não estão morando mais juntos – parece que ele se mudou pra Los Angeles... Mas pra falar a verdade, nem ela tem muita certeza disso. Disse também que seus pais nem ficaram sabendo da transformação ocorrente nele... Que como eles estavam longe, seria melhor não se preocuparem à toa, apesar de eu achar o que ela está fazendo, errado. Poxa! Lucas é o filho e os pais têm o direito de saber o que está havendo com o ele. Porém, é melhor não me intrometer na vida alheia. Se é isso o que ela quer, nada posso fazer.

Como o papo das meninas continuava meio chato, fiquei vendo os garotos jogando vôlei, até que Zac desistiu, alegando estar exausto e com dor nos braços, já.

_Mas e agora? Com um time _desfalcado_ não dá pra jogar! – Emmett disse cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

_Vejam só! Emmett adicionou uma palavra em seu vocabulário. – Edward zoou o irmão.

_Ah! Pois é! – murmurou todo sorridente – Essa eu aprendi ontem, ouvindo Carlisle no telefone com um médico importante de não sei aonde. – deu de ombros.

Eles riram, e como estava ouvindo a conversa deles, eu também. Foi aí que me notaram.

_Mas e aí, Bellinha? Tá a fim de entrar no meu time? – Emmett perguntou fazendo cara de cão-sem-dono.

Caramba! Ele devia estar desesperado ou maluco, porque foi apelar pra MIM, Isabella Swan, jogar VÔLEI com ele.

_Mas não foi você mesmo quem ficou tirando uma com a minha cara? – lembrei.

_Foi mal futura maninha! Por favor... Diz que sim, diz que sim, siiiiiiiiiim?!

Credo! Essa me deu medo! Pareceu o Kiko do Chaves agora.

Depois dessa, vou ajudar o menino!

_Ok! Eu jogo! – bufei e fui até eles.

Peguei minha canga e a vesti, indo em direção à improvisada quadra/areia de vôlei.

_Valeu mesmo Bellita! – Emmett falou sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas, e me dando um abraço de urso.

_Ai... Emm... Respirar... Não... Conseguir... – tentei dizer algo coerente enquanto era esmagada.

_Fracota! – me xingou, rindo.

_Não é _fracota_, e sim, _fracote_ Emmett... E é a tua avó, rapaz, porque olha a minha força! – murmurei mostrando meus bíceps, nos fazendo rir.

_Você fica na rede e eu no fundo, mas vê se pula, Toquinho!

_Tá, tá... – mostrei a língua pra ele.

_E aí... Pronta pra perder, amor? – Edward me perguntou, do outro lado da rede, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

_Não venha chorar no meu ombro quando você perder feio essa partida, falou? – falei com o mesmo sorriso que ele.

_Ui! Tô morrendo de medo!

Falso! Lindo! E maravilhoso com esses músculos a mostra.

_Besta!

Começamos a rir, até que Jass começou a dar as instruções.

_Eu faço o saque e você, Edward, fica na rede e cobre a Bella. – explicou, nos fitando – Tudo bem pra todo mundo?

_Tudo. – respondemos.

_Então vamos lá!

Dizendo isso, Jass sacou e eu pulei defendendo, dando uma cortada, fazendo ponto no fundo da quadra.

_Poxa Bella! Por essa eu não esperava! – Emmett disse boquiaberto, assim como meus amigos e namorado.

_Nem eu! – falei também incrédula.

_Droga! Agora os times estão equilibrados. – Jass resmungou.

Ele era um mala! Só apoiou a minha entrada no time do Emm porque achou que iriam ganhar de lavada?!

_Ah, nem Jass... Trapaceando?! Que feio! – falei num falso tom de reprovação.

Ele riu sem graça, e eu e os outros gargalhamos do seu constrangimento.

Emmett pegou a bola e sacou. Edward deu um pulo vampírico, cortando a bola, a qual foi na minha direção. Eu me movi rápido, muito rápido pra ser sincera, pois se não, seria acertada.

Edward viu o que fez e correu até mim.

_Nossa, amor! Me desculpe! Não sabia que iria ser tão forte! – falou visivelmente preocupado.

_Não foi nada. Tá tudo bem! – respondi enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar. – Mas da próxima vez que fizer isso, você morre.

_Tá bom! – disse rindo da minha frase e expressão assassina. – Mas foi ponto do meu time! Há!

_Fundo Bellinha! – Emmett gritou, indo pra rede.

_Sim senhor, capitão! – fiz continência, arrancando risos dele.

Continuamos a jogar e todos, inclusive eu, ficamos impressionados com meu desempenho repentino. Às vezes algumas bolas iam com extrema força, principalmente as jogadas por Emmett, mas não houve nenhum dano.

Mas a parte mais legal da partida foi quando a bola ficou uma meia hora sem nem encostar no chão. Foi impressionante! Nossos reflexos estavam apuradíssimos e ganhávamos velocidade em milésimos de segundos. Me senti uma vampira.

O restante foi normal... E acabou que eu e Emmett vencemos, com uma mínima diferença – isso porque Jasper não aguentava mais. Coitado! Se bem que até eu estava morta! Ufa!

_Não gente! To morrendo aqui! Pra mim, chega! – arfei, prendendo meu cabelo num coque mal feito, por conta do calor.

_Tudo bem! – Edward falou – A Bella já me pôs pra baixo hoje, dando seu showzinho particular com a bola.

_Se quiser, também faço um showzinho pra você... Mais tarde... A sós! – sussurrei numa voz sexy, no pé de seu ouvido.

Vi seus pêlos eriçarem.

_Com muito prazer! – sussurrou de volta, me fitando.

_Argh! Tenho até medo de saber o que vocês cochicharam aí!! Ui... Não façam mais isso! Eu sou um ser muito inocente e posso ficar traumatizado! – Emmett falou com sua famosa cara de santo – Fato.

Mostrei a língua pra ele, enquanto Rose deu um tapa em seu braço.

_Ai loura! Doeu! – disse fazendo careta, massageando o local. – Eu, hein?

Todos rimos. Edward aproveitou o "momento descontração", enlaçando suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxando para um beijo – foi a apenas um roçar de lábios, primeiramente, mas depois os entreabri, dando início a um beijo quente e apaixonado, aproveitando e enterrando minhas mãos em seus belos fios cor de bronze.

_Que tal um mergulho? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

_Ótima ideia! – sorri.

Entrelaçamos nossos dedos e fomos em direção ao mar, mais tranqüilo agora.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço. O sol ainda brilhava alto no limpo céu. E eu? Bom, eu estava correndo, sentindo a água molhar meus pés, enquanto Emmett _Crianção_ tentava me pegar, correndo atrás de mim.

_Ahhhhhhhh! Não Emmett... Pára! – eu gritava.

_Vem aqui Bellita mi amore! – ele gritava de volta.

Caramba! Corríamos há uns dez minutos e ele não se cansava!

Dei uma olhada pra trás e pude ver que ele estava mais perto.

_Ahhhhhhh! – dei um berro enquanto ele me pegava pela cintura, me girando no ar. – Ahhhhh! Emmett... Pára pelo amor de Deus.

Ríamos e gritávamos, parecendo dois retardados. Todos os olhares estavam voltados a nós.

_Seu louco, abestado! – briguei, rindo, quando, finalmente, me soltou.

Dei um tapa na testa dele, e ao em vez de fazer cara feia, aquele mané ria ainda mais. E eu fazia o quê? Ria junto, claro!

Ficamos de almoçar na casa do meu namorado – ai! Amo dizer isso. _Meu namorado_. Tá, parei.

_Oi meninos! – Esme nos recebeu alegremente, como sempre – Vejo que se divertiram. E pegaram uma corzinha também!

_Foi mesmo ótimo, mãe! – Alice, saltitante, disse. – Foi uma pena você não ter ido.

_Trabalho, né? Fazer o quê?

_Mãe, você precisava ver a Bella hoje, jogando vôlei com a gente! – Emmett falou sorrindo maroto – Ela tava parecendo a Xena, a rainha da selva, pulando pra tudo quanto é canto...

Caímos na gargalhada. Xena? Fala sério! Eu sei que eu deveria ficar brava com essa comparação, mas foi impossível. Só o Emmett mesmo...

_Ela tava um máximo! Cara, tipo assim, a Bella era ruim em esporte, e coisa e tal, mas hoje ela nos surpreendeu. Né, não maninha? – falou sorrindo pondo a palma da mão no alto pra gente bater.

_É isso aí grandalhão! – sorri, batendo em sua mão, selando nossa amizade.

Infelizmente, Hillary e Zac não vieram pra casa dos Cullen com a gente. – Hill tinha que fazer um trabalho da faculdade e Zac ia almoçar com os pais da Vanessa. Medo! Conhecer o sogrão! Ui.

Fomos todos para os quartos, tomar banho e nos arrumar para o almoço. Eu, é claro, fui pro quarto do meu _Adonis_.

_Há anos não me divertia tanto assim! – falou enquanto subíamos as escadas, de mãos dadas.

_Eu também! O Emmett quase me esmagou com aqueles abraços. – ri, me lembrando.

_Eu vi! – riu também – Mas ele te adora, sabia? Assim como todos nós.

_Valeu meu anjo! – agradeci, dando um selinho em seus doces lábios em seguida.

Ao entrarmos no quarto dele, fui logo abrindo a enorme janela de vidro, empurrando a cortina, deixando que a luz do sol e a suave brisa invadissem o ambiente. Inspirei fundo e sorri ao sentir aquele maravilhoso cheiro exótico e inebriante chegar até mim – o aroma de Edward. Em questão de segundos, pude sentir suas mãos em minha cintura e seu rosto pousando em meu ombro esquerdo, fazendo-me arrepiar ao sentir sua respiração bater em meu pescoço.

_Pensando...? – perguntou.

_Pra falar a verdade... Em nada! – sorri, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando o teto.

Aproveitando meu pescoço exposto, Edward começou a distribuir vários beijos pelo local.

_Tá me torturando, é? – perguntei divertida.

_Só um pouquinho! – pude sentir o sorriso em sua voz. – Você ainda me deve algo, lembra?

_Oh! Se lembro! – disse rindo.

Ele me virou de frente, olhando intensamente em meus olhos. Me perdi naquele mar de esmeraldas.

_Eu te amo! – sussurramos juntos.

Sorrimos com a coincidência. Até nisso éramos parecidos.

Fui me aproximando sorrateiramente. Fechei os olhos no instante em que senti seu doce e perfeito hálito bater em meu rosto. Estava entorpecida. Nossos lábios se tocaram, selando um beijo repleto de paixão e desejo. Sua boca era a chave da perdição.

Seu cheiro, o calor que emanava de seu corpo, me viciava. Era como ele havia me dito uma vez: "Exatamente o meu tipo preferido de heroína.".

Ele tirou uma de suas mãos que repousavam em minha cintura e a levou à minha nuca, colando nossos corpos. Minhas mãos invadiam suas costas, por baixo da camiseta, o fazendo estremecer.

Ele foi empurrando nossos corpos – sem quebrar o beijo – até me encostar numa parede, eu acho. Abriu uma porta, que parecia estar ao meu lado, e afastou seus lábios dos meus.

_Que tal um banho? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

_Adoraria! – respondi abrindo um sorriso com o mesmo sentido que o dele.

Ao ouvir minha incentivadora resposta, Edward me puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que entrássemos no banheiro. Me beijou outra vez e só pude ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada, atrás de mim, e minhas costas sendo prensadas na mesma, em seguida.

...

Descemos as escadas após um maravilhoso banho – se é que me entende. Sorte a minha que eu tinha algumas peças de roupas no closet do Edward.

Chegando à sala, pude ver todos lá – Emmett e Jasper jogando, o que eu julgo ser, Guitar Hero, Rose lendo uma revista, enquanto Alice e Esme falavam sobre decoração.

_Oi família! – Edward cumprimentou animadamente, com um sorriso bobo estampado na cara.

_Que casal mais feliz! – Alice sorriu.

_E eu me pergunto o por quê? – Emmett comentou sorrindo arteiro, mexendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas.

Resultado? Eu corei e todo mundo começou a rir.

_Chega de constranger a Bella, gente. – Esme me salvou – Vamos almoçar!

_Mas e o Carlisle? – perguntei – Ele não vem?

_Oh! Ele ainda está no hospital, e disse que depois passaria na clínica de um amigo pra pegar o resultado dos exames de vocês.

_Ah, tá!

Ficamos meio tensos. Na verdade, estávamos receosos com o que haveria com a gente. Almoçamos num clima pesado por conta disso. Pouco falamos, apenas nos entreolhávamos, constatando que absolutamente todos estavam nervosos.

Terminamos e eu e as meninas fomos ajudar Esme com as louças.

_Notei que estão preocupados. – ela observou – É por causa do exame, não é mesmo?

_É sim! – Rosalie respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava os talheres.

_Não sabemos o que será constatado. Tememos pelo pior. – falei, enquanto ensaboava os pratos.

_É verdade! – concordou Alice, guardando as panelas no armário.

_Mas o que poderia ser, afinal? Por que é muito estranho isso. Todos nós estamos tendo os mesmos sintomas, o que indica que temos o mesmo problema. – Esme disse confusa e preocupada, enxaguando uns copos.

_É mesmo, Esme! – Rose notou. – Mas se Deus quiser, não será nada grave.

_Assim seja! – disse Alice.

Terminamos e nos juntamos aos meninos, na sala – Esme havia ido cuidar de seu jardim.

_Ai gente, vamos quebrar essa tensão! – Emmett disse.

_Certo. – Edward concordou – Mas como?

_Sei lá, tipo... A gente podia brincar de mímica! – sorriu orgulhoso.

Reviramos os olhos.

_Ah, pessoal... É melhor que ficar olhando um pra cara do outro, feito uns pamonhas.

Rimos e concordamos.

_Pelo menos vamos nos distrair. – dei de ombros.

_EU PRIMEIRO! – Emmett gritou, levantando o braço e correndo pro centro da sala. – Mas as regras são o seguinte: Quem estiver fazendo a mímica dá dica só se quiser e quem acertar, é o próximo.

_Tá bom! – respondemos sorrindo, estranhamente animados.

.com/watch?v=uytby6GhfMU **(N/A: Finjam que o cara que tá fazendo a mímica é o Emmett. Ignorem a barulheira. A mímica mesmo só começa a partir dos 33 segundos de vídeo).**

Eu e os outros não conseguíamos acertar.

_Mas que diabos é isso Emmett? – Jass perguntou confuso.

_Ahhhhhh! – Rosalie gritou sorrindo – EU SEI!!

_O que é então? – Emm perguntou, parando de fazer a mímica.

_É O EDWARD!

_O QUÊ? – meu namorado perguntou incrédulo.

_Ah, Edward! Fala sério! – revirou os olhos e bufou – Quem é que fica mexendo no cabelo daquele jeito e com aquela cara de mongolóide?

Nesse momento, eu e Alice começamos a rir baixinho, enquanto Emm e Jasper choravam de tanto rir.

Edward bufou e disse:

_Dá um tempo!

_Amor, é mentira deles. – falei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Eles têm inveja, isso sim.

Continuamos rindo, inclusive Edward que não resistiu.

_Como a minha Ursinha foi a única esperta o suficiente pra acertar... É a vez dela, agora! – Emm disse.

_Ok!

.com/watch?v=jytFvyspPmc **(N/A: Ignorem a falação que tem no vídeo, e tal. A mímica que a Rose faz está a partir de 1 minuto).**

Nunca ri tanto. A Rose parecia uma retardada fazendo aquilo. Peraí! O que ela tava imitando? Eu não fazia ideia! Eu e todo mundo ríamos muito.

_Huashuashuhasuah... Eu acho que eu sei! – Alice tentou dizer em meio a histeria de risos.

_Fala baixinha! – Rosalie murmurou sorrindo.

_É aquele pinguim feio e chato do filme Happy Feet?

_ACERTOU!

_AHHHHHHH!

Por que a Alice tinha um gritinho tão agudo. Ai! Quase estourou meus tímpanos!

_Agora sou eu, sou eu! – falou, saltitando até o meio da sala.

Brincamos mais alguns minutos. Morremos de rir da Alice fazendo o Moonwalker**. (N/A: Pra quem não sabe, é aquele famoso passo do Michael Jackson). **Foi muito engraçado também quando o Jasper imitou a Xuxa, dançando aquela música dos patinhos que foram passear e eu não me lembro do resto... Já Edward imitou o Emmett – como troco – nos fazendo dar crises de riso. E quanto a mim... Bom, eu imitei a Xena, a rainha da selva. – eu sei que foi tosco, mas nunca vi Emm rir tanto, e se a Alice sorrisse mais, rasgaria o rosto.

Acabou que realmente nos distraímos e só demos conta da tensão que se fazia presente antes, quando vimos Carlisle chegar em casa – com alguns envelopes em mãos, isto é, os exames.

_E então pai, quais foram os resultados? – Edward perguntou apreensivo.

Meu sogro não respondeu, apenas se sentou no sofá, com Esme ao seu lado agora.

_Por favor, Carlisle... Estamos nos corroendo por dentro tamanho o nervosismo. – Jass falou.

_Bem... – ele começou – É algo realmente inesperado.

_O quê? – Emmett perguntou.

_Segundo os exames, nós apresentamos um tipo de reação. – falou sério, meio sem saber como explicar.

_Reação a quê? – Alice balançava os pés freneticamente, por conta da ansiedade.

_À fórmula que tomamos pra virarmos humanos.

Todos paralisaram.

_E o que isso quer dizer, Carlisle? – Rose perguntou exaltada, com o desespero perceptível em sua voz.

_Quer dizer, querida Rose, que, infelizmente, não seremos mais humanos.

Todos arfaram, sem saber o que fazer.

*********

_**N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, pessoal!!! Mas é que eu estava viajando e não tive tempo de postar... Mas por favor, comentem... Só estou recebendo dois reviews por cap e isso me deixa imensamente triste! Eu me esforço tanto pra escrever um cap legal pra vocês... Por favor, gente... Tenham compaixão da pobre autora que vos fala e deixem reviews... Por favor!!!**_


	34. Conclusões

_**N/A: Oi galerinha do mal!!! Hsuahaushsu... Espero que curtem esse cap!!!**_

_************_

_**Respondendo os reviews do cap anterior...**_

_**Mari Cita -**__ Muito obrigada por curtir a fic, flor!!! Se os reviews aumentarem, continuarei a postar, sim! Bjus_

_**MrSouza Cullen -**__ Sobre os sintomas da Bella você descobrirá nesse cap!! E muito obrigada por achar a fic tão interessante assim!!! Fico muito feliz _:D_ Mas não fique triste só porque a Bella não está grávida! Essa fic ainda guarda muitas surpresas!!! Bjus_

_**Belle26 - **__Nossa! Meu ego foi lá em cima com seus elogios!! Obrigada, flor!!! Vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, mas como não ando tendo muito tempo estou postando uma vez por semana... Um abração pra você também!!! Bjus_

_**Maria -**__ Fico muito feliz por você ter curtido o cap passado!! E que bom que gostou da surpresa!! Fiquei meio receosa quanto a isso... Mas não será tão triste assim o fato dos Cullen não serem mais humanos, e isso será esclarecido no cap que se segue!!! Bjus_

**Conclusões**

(POV Edward)

Eu não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Como assim não seremos mais humanos? Que tipo de reação seria essa? Mas se é um efeito colateral à fórmula, por que a Bella também vem tendo sintomas parecidos com o de minha família?

Minha mente estava confusa e sentia que não só eu estava assim.

_Como é que é? – Rosalie perguntou incrédula, surpresa.

_Nós estamos deixando nossa humanidade pouco a pouco, filha. – respondeu Carlisle, compreensivo.

_Eu... Eu não quero voltar a ser vampira! – continuou minha irmã – Eu quero ter uma vida normal! Quero ter filhos... Poder viver como todos os outros...

Olhei em volta e percebi que todos presentes na sala desejavam o mesmo que Rose.

_Pai... – comecei, o fitando – Explique isso direito.

_Não precisam ficar aflitos. – tranquilizou.

_Como não, Carlisle? – Rose o interrompeu – Estávamos vivendo felizes, nos acostumando a sermos humanos e agora... Tudo o que enfrentamos até o momento foi em vão.

_Chega Rosalie! – Esme a repreendeu – Confie no que seu pai diz.

_Desculpe. – pediu meio envergonhada – Não foi isso que eu quis demonstrar. É só que... Eu não quero voltar a ser o que era antes.

_Eu entendo, filha! Todos nós estamos da mesma forma que você, querida. – Carlisle disse – Mas deixe-me explicar tudo à vocês, ok?

Assentimos, apreensivos demais pra conseguirmos dizer algo.

Encarei o anjo ao meu lado. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e pude sentir o medo e a confusão expressados nos orbes chocolates que tanto me hipnotizavam. Entrelacei nossos dedos, como se estivesse passando toda a paz e calmaria – inexistente em mim – para a Bella, mostrando-a que estaríamos juntos, independente do que viria a seguir.

_Bom – Carlisle se pronunciou -, segundo os exames, o DNA de vocês está alterado. Os nossos cromossomos, ao em vez de 23, são agora 24. Eu e meu amigo, que é vampiro, conversamos e estudamos esse caso. – ele deu um longo suspiro e prosseguiu – Chegamos a conclusão de que nossos genes estão divididos, como metade humano, metade vampiro.

Tudo estava tremendamente confuso. As peças não se encaixavam. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

_Mas... Os lobisomens têm 24 cromossomos. – lembrou Jass.

_E os mestiços também. – Carlisle disse.

_Humm... O que são esses mestiços? – Bella perguntou, totalmente confusa, assim como eu e minha família.

_Há algum tempo atrás um amigo meu, vampiro, fez uma viagem ao Brasil, em busca de pesquisas, e acabou descobrindo que existem seres meio humanos, meio vampiros, denominados _mestiços_. – explicou calmamente, nos fitando. – Eles possuem 24 cromossomos – ressaltou novamente – e também algumas habilidades vampíricas e outras humanas.

_Mas... Como eles são meio vampiros, meio humanos, pai? Por quê? – perguntou Alice, totalmente sem entender.

_Esse meu amigo me explicou que os vampiros, homens, podem ter filhos.

_O quê? – Todos exclamamos, absolutamente surpresos.

_Os vampirOs têm seu sistema reprodutor inalterado, ao contrário das vampirAs. – disse destacando as letras O e A, diferenciando os sexos.

_Pelo amor de Deus, nos explique isso direito Carlisle! – Rose pediu, desesperada.

_Como sabem, o corpo dos vampiros não mudam após a transformação. – Assentimos. – Por isso os vampirOs podem ter filhos, pois seus corpos não precisam mudar pra isso, enquanto as vampirAs, não, porque como elas poderão levar uma gravidez a diante sendo que a barriga delas não irá crescer?!

Ficamos estáticos. Parecíamos estátuas.

Isso significa que... Eu me separei da Bella por nada?! Meu Deus! Eu fui embora para que ela pudesse ter filhos, ter uma vida normal... E agora descubro que eu sempre pude proporcionar isso a ela. Quanto sofrimento causado, quanta dor infligida em vão.

_Eu também fiquei muito surpreso ao saber disso. – meu pai admitiu. – Jamais passou pela minha cabeça algo desse tipo.

Precisamos de mais alguns minutos para absorver tudo aquilo. Era demais por um dia. Entretanto, assim que voltamos à nossa consciência, Carlisle continuou sua explicação.

_Então... As relações físicas entre vampirOs e humanAs geram os mestiços, ou seja, seres meio humanos, meio vampiros.

_Então eu me separei da Bella, causei dor a todos nós, por nada?

_Não meu filho. – meu pai respondeu de uma forma... Como seu tivesse dito algum palavrão ou algo totalmente absurdo.

_Como não? – perguntei descrente.

_Acontece que essas humanas, que geram os mestiços, não conseguem sobreviver à gestação... Se tiverem muita resistência elas chegam a hora do parto.

_Como assim? – Bella perguntou.

_Esses mestiços, como não têm o organismo compatível com o da mãe, a torna extremamente frágil e doente, consequentemente, causando a morte dela.

Arfei.

Graças a Deus! Se eu tivesse me envolvido assim com a Bella, no passado, ela... Poderia não estar entre nós nesse momento. Pelo menos um lado bom em tudo o que causei.

_Você está querendo dizer, pai... Que estamos nos tornando meio humanos, meio vampiros? – Emmett perguntou.

Espere... Emmett disse isso? Aleluia! Deus está operando hoje! Finalmente meu irmão falou algo coerente.

Olhamos, assustados, pra ele.

É... Milagres acontecem!

_O quê? – perguntou, desentendido.

_Nada! – respondemos em coro, ainda perplexos com seu alto desempenho.

_É isso mesmo meu filho! – Carlisle disse, orgulhoso.

_E... Como... São esses mestiços? Quais são suas características? – Rose perguntou, um pouco na defensiva, provavelmente com medo da resposta. Ela devia estar pensando se meio humanos, meio vampiros podem reproduzir.

_Não se preocupe minha querida! – Carlisle falou sorridente, feliz. – Os mestiços podem, sim, ter filhos, os quais serão da mesma espécie.

De repente o clima ficou mais esperançoso, harmonioso... Quebrando toda a tensão e medo de antes.

_Que bom! – suspirou Rose, abrindo um radiante sorriso.

_Mas nos fale um pouco mais sobre o que seremos, Carlisle! – disse Jasper, empolgado.

_Bom – meu pai começou -, nossa força e velocidade será um pouco menor que a dos vampiros, contudo, teremos uma audição, visão e olfato apuradíssimos.

_Mas e a alimentação? – perguntei cauteloso.

_Os mestiços se alimentam tanto de sangue, quanto de comida humana. – explicou meu pai. – Entretanto, a sede por sangue será menor... Fazendo com que fique bem mais fácil nossa convivência com humanos. E fisicamente não mudaremos nada.

_Quer dizer que eu vou continuar com meus lindos olhos azuis? – Adivinhem quem fez essa pergunta! Emmett, é claro.

Suspirei. Era inteligência demais dele pra ser verdade.

_Sim, Emmett! – respondeu rindo, acompanhado de todos. – Você continuará com seus lindos olhos azuis.

_Eu, realmente, não queria fazer essa pergunta, porém ela não sai da minha mente. – falei.

_Pergunte filho! – Carlisle me incentivou.

_E os Volturi? – Senti todos tremerem levemente com essa pergunta. – Eles sabem da existência dos mestiços?

_Não Edward! Eles não sabem! – Ao ver nossas expressões confusas, prosseguiu – Eles não sabem porque, simplesmente, não tem como, pois se apenas olharem, pensarão que os mestiços serão humanos pela aparência idêntica e por sentirem o cheiro do sangue que correm nas veias.

_Então não temos com o que nos preocupar? – Esme perguntou.

_Não meu amor! – tranquilizou – Está tudo sob controle. Se os Volturi nos vissem, pensariam que ainda somos humanos.

_E os outros vampiros que tomaram a fórmula, Carlisle? – Alice perguntou – Eles também estão se tornando mestiços?

_Não, não. – ele disse. – Somos apenas nós, porque fomos os primeiros a tomarmos e transformarmos em humanos. E conforme o tempo foi passando, a fórmula foi sendo alterada.

Estávamos agora muito mais tranquilos. Todas as nossas dúvidas foram, finalmente, esclarecidas. Quer dizer... Quase todas.

_E quanto a Bella, pai? – perguntei – Como ela está tendo as mesmas reações que nós sendo que ela não tomou a fórmula?

Parece que de uma hora pra outra todos pensaram no mesmo que eu.

A senti tensa ao meu lado. Ela estava com medo.

_Também discuti isso com meu amigo – disse Carlisle -, e chegamos a duas conclusões.

_E quais seriam? – ela perguntou. Pude sentir o temor em seu tom de voz.

_A primeira é que pode ser pelo fato de você ter relações_ bem_ íntimas com Edward, se é que me entende. – Ah não! Até o Carlisle?! Ele não precisava ter dito aquilo com um sorriso _tão_ malicioso nos lábios.

Olhei pro Emmett e vi o pervertido com o mesmo sorriso. Já Bella estava tão corada quanto eu.

_E a segunda? – perguntei, tentando amenizar o ambiente.

_Bom, a segunda e a que acho mais viável diz que é porque você, querida, teve contagio com o sangue do Edward no dia da briga, há um tempo. Foi você quem cuidou dos ferimentos dele então...

_Entendi! – ela disse.

_Mas isso não será perigoso pra ela, Carlisle? – Esme perguntou, preocupada.

_Não. – respondeu com um gentil sorriso brincando nos lábios – Não causará nenhum dano mais sério, nem no organismo dela, nem nos nossos. Não se preocupem. – suspirou e acrescentou: - Mas vocês continuarão sentindo alguns sintomas como dores de cabeça, enjoos... E daqui pra frente terão alguns a mais, como um pouco mais de força em certos momentos, velocidade...

_Ahh! A Bellinha arrasou hoje no vôlei! – Emmett falou – Será que os genes de vampiros já estão fazendo efeito?

_Com certeza!

_E teve uma hora em que o Edward sacou a bola bem forte. – continuou – Se a Bella não tivesse se esquivado, a teria acertado.

_Vejo que vocês estão, ao menos, se entendendo com seus poderes de volta. – Meu pai disse sorrindo, abraçando Esme pelos ombros.

_Sim, sim. – falei – É meio que involuntário. Só devemos tomar um pouco de cuidado pra não usar nossa força ou velocidade em momentos inapropriados para que ninguém desconfie de algo.

_É, Edward tem razão. – Jasper disse – Mas logo, logo nos acostumamos.

_Ai, eu nem acredito... – Alice gritou pulando em cima do sofá, sorrindo enormemente. – Eu vou poder ter visões outra vez... Ahhh!!!

Começamos a rir da empolgação da baixinha.

_Significa que eu vou voltar a ler mentes? – perguntei. Eu realmente queria ter esse poder de volta.

_Provavelmente, filho.

_Isso seria ótimo!

Todos nos animamos. Seria ótimo virarmos mestiços. Poderíamos viver normalmente.

_Mas, Carlisle, nós ainda brilharemos na luz do sol? – Rose perguntou.

_Não, minha filha. – sorriu – Poderemos sair num belo dia ensolarado sem nenhum receio.

_E, meu amor, seremos mortais ou imortais? – dessa vez foi Esme que perguntou.

Fitamos Carlisle curiosos.

_Seremos imortais, porém somente daqui um ano.

_O que quer dizer com isso? – Emmett perguntou.

_Quero dizer que envelheceremos normalmente até ano que vem, e pararemos quando completarmos um ano que tomamos a fórmula. Exceto Bella – acrescentou -, ela, consideravelmente, é imortal desde a primeira vez dela com Edward ou após seu contato com o sangue dele... Depende de qual conclusão analisar.

_É isso aí então... Isso será bom!Posso passar a eternidade ao lado da minha fadinha! – disse Jasper, sorrindo e a abraçando enquanto a mesma sentava novamente no sofá.

_Já que está tudo esclarecido, vou subir. – falou Carlisle – Tive um longo dia e preciso de um banho e uma boa noite de sono. E antes que perguntem... Mestiços dormem, sim! – Só aí percebi que já estava escurecendo.

Ele subiu as escadas, com Esme o acompanhando, enquanto eu, meus irmãos e minha Bella continuamos na sala.

_Isso, com certeza, foi uma grande surpresa! – falei.

_Bota surpresa nisso! – falou o anjo ao meu lado, pondo a cabeça em meu colo, aconchegando as pernas no braço do sofá.

_Está feliz? – perguntei, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto Alice e Jasper iam à cozinha e Emm e Rose andavam em direção ao jardim.

_Muito! – sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Mas e você? Não está?

_Estou sim, anjo! – sorri – Só um pouco confuso ainda. Foi informação demais por um único dia.

_Também acho. Mas não se importante... Estaremos unidos...

_Aconteça o que acontecer... – completei sorrindo.

_Sempre e pra sempre! – sussurramos juntos.

Sorrimos cúmplices. Ela sentou em meu colo, com as delicadas mãos em meus cabelos, e as minhas em sua cintura. Nos aproximamos, selando nossos lábios num apaixonado, carinhoso e terno beijo, demonstrando toda devoção que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Desgrudamos nossos lábios e colamos nossas testas uma na outra, ainda de olhos fechados. Eu podia sentir sua respiração ofegante, por conta do beijo, assim como a minha.

_Eu te amo! – sussurrei.

_Eu te amo mais! – sorriu marota.

_Impossível. – retruquei – Vamos ver o crepúsculo?

_Vamos! – respondeu prontamente – Sinto que hoje o pôr-do-sol será deslumbrante!

Estávamos sentados na areia da praia em frente ao apartamento da Bella. Fitávamos o mar com fortes cores por conta do sol que se escondia atrás dele. O oceano estava tão pacífico como dizia seu nome. Pequenas ondas quebravam nos corais a frente.

Minha mão entrelaçada à do meu anjo, sentada ao meu lado, encarando o mesmo ponto que eu.

_É tão lindo! – sussurrou maravilhada – Encantador!

_Realmente! – Em mais de cem anos jamais havia visto um crepúsculo tão lindo quanto àquele.

Continuamos olhando até que o dia virou noite e a primeira estrela do céu apareceu.

_Faça um pedido. – Bella disse.

_O quê?

_Faça um pedido. – repetiu, impaciente. – Você viu a primeira estrela da noite e tem o direito a fazer um pedido a ela.

_Qualquer um?

_Faça um desejo e veja se torna realidade, ou não. – sorriu.

Sorri torto pra ela.

_Ok.

Fechei os olhos.

_"Desejo ser feliz pelo resto da eternidade ao lado da minha Bella!"._

Abri os olhos e a encarei.

_O que você pediu? – perguntou. Curiosa!

_Se eu disser o desejo não se realiza. – respondi sorrindo.

_Ah, Edward. – resmungou – Diz aí, vai! Só pra mim não faz mal algum.

_Não, Bella! – ri de sua curiosidade.

_Por favor... Por favor, Edward!

Ela fez isso de propósito, pois sabe que não há como resistir a ela quando me pede algo desta forma. Repeti minha fala de alguns anos atrás:

_Você é o ser mais perigoso que conheço! – ela riu – Mas eu conto... Eu pedi que eu fosse feliz ao seu lado por toda eternidade.

Seus olhos marejaram e, instantaneamente, uniu seus quentes e macios lábios aos meus. Correspondi seu beijo com muita boa vontade.

Enquanto entrávamos no elevador, em direção ao prédio em que Bella morava, minha mente deu um giro e veio como um estalo a união de fatos. _Se Bella teve o contagio pelo meu sangue, Lucas também deixaria de ser humano, pois também teve. E se assim fosse, que riscos isso apresentaria?_

_**************_

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do cap!!! E, por favor, deixem reviews... Eles me deixam imensamente alegre!!!!**_

_**Se eu receber vários reviews nesse cap, amanhã posto um especial bônus de Ano Novo dos Cullen, mas só se eu tiver MUITOS REVIEWS!!! Eu sei que é chato, mas deixa a pobre autora que vos fala tão feliz e animada...**_

_**Bjus e, mais uma vez, deixem reviews pelo amor de Edward Cullen... hasuhasush, não resisti... hushasushu O.o**_


	35. Uma Noite em Três Palavras

**Uma noite em três palavras**

(POV Bella)

Senti uma forte luz bater em meus olhos, interrompendo meu sono. Os abri lentamente, ainda me acostumando com a claridade. Ao abri-los pude perceber que a luz vinha do sol, atravessando a porta de vidro do meu quarto – a qual dava acesso à varanda.

Estava tão cansada ontem que nem me preocupei em fechar as cortinas antes de dormir. É isso que dá ficar lendo livros de Direito até as três da manhã.

Já que não iria conseguir pegar no sono outra vez, decidi levantar. Vi as horas na tela do meu celular e constatei que era mais tarde do que imaginava – 11h00min.

Nem me importei com o horário, afinal de contas era feriado por causa do Réveillon. _**(N/A: Lá nos EUA não há férias no fim de ano. Há apenas feriado por conta do natal e ano novo. Férias lá, só no verão e a estação no momento, na fic, é inverno. E eu não sei se neva lá na Califórnia, então vamos supor que não).**_ Era quinta-feira e eu nem acredito que daqui a 13 horas estaríamos num outro ano.

Alice, como de praxe, resolveu dar uma mega festa na casa dos Cullen, assim como no Natal, o qual foi a maior farra. Fizemos amigo-secreto – onde eu saí com a Rosalie; lhe dei um lindo anel de presente, e como esperado, ela amou! – A ceia foi farta e maravilhosa; teve até pista de dança. Foi incrível! O melhor Natal que já tive.

É... o tempo passou voando... Faz um mês que descobrimos que deixaríamos de sermos humanos.

Até agora, cada um de nós vêm apresentando sintomas variados em intensidade variada, pois depende muito do organismo. Por exemplo, Edward lê mentes às vezes, assim como Alice prevê certas coisas... Nossa velocidade também está aumentando consideravelmente, inclusive a do meu namorado – até porque ele _era_ e _é_ o mais rápido de todos. Já Emmett é o mais forte, enquanto Rose, a mais bela. Jasper consegue controlar os sentimentos de todos com uma habilidade sem igual... E eu? Bem, apenas deixo Edward frustrado, pois ele pensava que já que seríamos da mesma espécie, conseguiria ler meus pensamentos, o que jamais aconteceu e continua não acontecendo. Eu não posso reclamar, mesmo que isso prove que, até fazendo parte de uma incomumente espécie, meu cérebro continua apresentando falhas.

Falando nisso, desde então venho percebendo que Edward anda escondendo algo de mim, porém sempre que pergunto, ele diz que não é nada... Mas sei que alguma coisa o preocupa.

Deslizei da cama e fui até o banheiro. Decidi tomar um banho de banheira – Não custaria nada dar um dia de folga ao chuveiro. Escolhi os melhores e mais cheirosos sais, jogando-os todos na quente água que enchia a grande banheira, fazendo espumas e mais espumas.

Meus músculos relaxaram instantaneamente. Fechei os olhos e me escorei, deixando-me ser levada na maravilhosa sensação que o banho me trouxe, sem me preocupar com o tempo ou com o resto.

De repente ouvi três batidas na porta do banheiro. Devia ser Edward, pois havia lhe dado uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento há, mais ou menos, dois meses.

_Entra! – gritei.

Contudo, tive uma surpresa ao ver quem era.

_BELLA! – esbravejou Alice com as mãos na cintura, enquanto entrava. – Você ainda está no banho? Termine isso logo, porque precisamos nos arrumar! Esqueceu que temos uma festa essa noite?

_Bom dia pra você também, Alice! – falei sarcástica, sorrindo de sua demasiada preocupação. – Acalme-se! Eu não me esqueci da festa, que, aliás, é apenas _a noite_. Temos o dia todo, baixinha!

_Como assim _temos o dia todo_, Bella?! Nós, mulheres, precisamos nos arrumar desde cedo, assim estaremos impecáveis durante a virada do ano.

_Claro, claro! – respondi automaticamente, lembrando do Jake. Era ele quem costumava dizer isso. – Mas... como a senhorita conseguiu entrar dentro da minha casa, hein? – Estreitei os olhos.

_Vi a chave dando sopa em cima da escrivaninha do Edward, então, já que ele estava ocupado demais pra me trazer até aqui, resolvi pegá-la. – Sorriu marota.

_Danada como sempre, né, Dona Alice?!

_Com certeza maninha! Agora saia logo daí que eu e as meninas estamos te esperando.

_Quem mais veio?

_Hillary, Gisele e Rosalie. – respondeu – Você se importa?

_Não, claro que não, Lice! – Sorri e depois perguntei, curiosa: - E o que o Edward tá fazendo de tão importante que não pôde trazer você e as meninas?

_Ele, Jass, Emm e Carlisle estão mudando os móveis de lugar pra dar espaço à festa, afinal são muitas coisas, como a pista de dança, por exemplo.

_E por que milagre você não está lá também? – perguntei rindo. Alice sempre é a que dá as coordenadas e arruma tudo.

_Porque hoje irei arrumar você e as meninas. – sorriu – Mas não se preocupe, eu já disse onde é pra ficar cada coisa e Esme está lá pra botar a ordem.

Rimos.

_Então tá!

_Agora, se vista logo que estaremos te esperando na sala.

_Seu desejo é uma ordem, Capitã Alice Cullen. – Brinquei.

_É assim que eu gosto! – sorriu, também brincando, saindo do banheiro.

Fomos ao shopping e compramos maravilhosos vestidos pra essa noite! Agora estávamos numa famosa loja de lingeries.

_Alice, pra quê vamos comprar lingeries justo hoje? – perguntei – Não podemos comprar num outro dia, porque ainda temos muito o que fazer e...

_Minha nossa, Bella! – Alice exclamou, incrédula. – Você nunca compra uma lingerie pra usar na noite de Ano Novo?

_Não! – respondi confusa com seu drama. – O que tem de demais nisso, baixinha?

_Bella, sempre compramos uma lingerie nesse dia. – Rose respondeu. – E se usá-la na hora da Virada, seu ano será repleto do sentimento que simboliza a cor da lingerie que você usou.

_É! Por exemplo, se você usar uma lingerie rosa, você terá muito amor no ano que se segue, pois rosa é a cor do amor. – Gisele complementou.

_Mas a lingerie tem que ser nova! Uma que você ainda não tenha usado. – Alice disse.

_Fala sério! Vocês acreditam mesmo nisso? – perguntei descrente.

_É claro que sim! – As três responderam.

Eu e Hillary nos entreolhamos, achando aquilo a maior birutice.

_Tudo bem! – respondi suspirando. – Vou fazer parte dessa coisa.

_Fazer o quê, né? – Hill disse. – Se não fizer bem, mal também não irá fazer.

_É esse o espírito, meninas! – Lice falou sorrindo, dando pulinhos e batendo palmas.

Então cada uma de nós comprou uma lingerie. Alice escolheu uma laranja, pois traz entusiasmo, vivacidade e energia. Eu disse a ela para não comprar aquela, afinal ela já era enérgica demais. Assim que ouviu isso, ao em vez de seguir meu conselho, ela me mostrou a língua. Típico.

Rosalie preferiu a de cor vermelha, que, segundo ela, represente a paixão, excitação e efetividade. Achei algo muito compatível a ela.

Hillary optou por uma amarela, até porque é a cor que significa esperança e sentimento de que tudo ocorrerá bem, algo que ela precisa no momento, pois com o irmão longe e diferente, otimismo e esperança são tudo o que ela precisa.

Gisele achou melhor ficar com a cor rosa. Ela disse que precisava arranjar logo um namorado e como rosa é a cor do amor, quem sabe um príncipe encantado não viria ao seu encontro?

Já eu achei que a cor que mais poderia me trazer positivismo era a cor verde, sendo assim, foi a que escolhi. O verde simboliza calmaria, confiança e paz interior, então nada melhor do que todos esses sentimentos para o ano que vem após 365 cansativos e surpresos dias.

Todos esses símbolos foram dados pelas meninas._** (N/A: Gente, eu não sei nada desse lance dos significados das cores. Pra saber de tudo isso eu pesquisei no Google, então ignorem qualquer erro da autora que vos escreve).**_

_Acho que eu estou começando a acreditar nesse negócio das cores e seus significados. – Confessei ao sairmos da loja.

_E tem que acreditar mesmo, amiga! – Incentivou Gisele.

_Então... pra onde vamos agora? – Hill perguntou.

_AO SALÃO DE BELEZA! – Alice meio que cantarolou e gritou ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Fomos chegando e sentando nas cadeiras, prontas para fazermos nossas mudanças – a baixinha já havia feito nossas reservas. Ao olhar meu reflexo no espelho uma ideia inesperada me atingiu.

_Meninas! – as chamei.

_O quê? – responderam.

_O que acham se eu cortasse meu cabelo na altura dos ombros e os pintasse com a minha antiga cor? – perguntei meio receosa.

_Ahhhhhh!!!! – Adivinhem quem gritou? Estava certo quem disse "Alice". – Vai ficar ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

_Jura?

_Com certeza, amiga! – respondeu Gisele.

_Vai mesmo ficar lindo! – Hillary concordou.

_Bella, você vai ficar um arraso, sem falar que o Edward vai se surpreender! – disse Rose, sorrindo assim como as outras.

Agora eu estava olhando novamente meu reflexo. Meus cabelos já estavam no mesmo tom de chocolate, porém mais curtos e ondulados. (.)

_Eu não sou de me gabar, mas ficou mesmo lindo! – falei sorrindo.

_Isso porque eu ainda nem te maquiei. – murmurou Alice com os olhinhos brilhando. – Aí sim você vai arrasar!

_Não só eu como todas nós! – sorri.

As olhei e todas estavam absolutamente lindas! – Rosalie com leves cachos caindo nas pontas de seus longos fios cor de ouro, presos num delicado penteado (.); Hillary escureceu um pouco mais o tom de seus cabelos, os deixando levemente cacheados nas pontas com um belíssimo franjão (.com/images/2008/04/25/hillary_); já Alice variou, fazendo cachos, ganhando um ar ainda mais angelical. (./2009/06/ashley_greene_ _**N/A: Ignorem a cor, a qual está meio loira. Finjam que está no mesmo tom castanho escuro de sempre**_); e Gisele apenas alisou o dela, ficando simples, porém linda. (./2009/11/sunshine_).

Fomos pro meu apartamento, a fim de nos maquiarmos e colocarmos os vestidos e sandálias.

_Ai, Alice! – reclamei após um bom tempo sendo sua Barbie particular. – Acho que já está ótimo!

_Fique quieta, Bella! Só mais alguns minutinhos!

Gemi. A última vez que ela falou isso demorou 30 minutos ao em vez de um só.

Após mais longos minutos – que pra mim pareceram horas – Alice terminou.

_Prontinho! – sorriu triunfante ao ver seu trabalho. – Você está linda!

E estava mesmo! Quase não me reconheci.

_Gisele, é a sua vez! – ela chamou.

Enquanto Gi sentava na cadeira de frente a penteadeira com um enorme espelho, em meu closet, ouvi o som da campainha.

_Pode deixar que eu atendo! Até já sei quem é! – Alice falou. – E não quero NINGUÉM atrás de mim. – acrescentou ao ver que eu a seguia.

_Por que Alice?

_Quietinha! – Não me respondeu.

Pouco tempo depois a ouvi gritar:

_Não senhor! Pode chispar pra casa! Você só a verá lá!

Não me contive. Tinha que perguntar quem era.

_Quem está aí Alice?

_Amor! – Era o Edward. – Fala pra essa louca da minha irmã deixar eu te ver!

_Desculpe, amor, mas dessa vez tenho que concordar com a Baixinha! – falei rindo, ainda em meu quarto. – Nós iremos nos ver apenas na festa!

_Até você Bella? Por favor, deixe-me vê-la! Estou com saudades.

_Eu também, lindo, mas é surpresa!

_Agora você acredita em mim? – perguntou Alice a ele, presunçosa. – É surpresa!

_Ah não Lice, pare de cantar mentalmente o hino nacional brasileiro e pelo menos a mostre pra mim. – reclamou Edward.

_Não mesmo maninho! E fico feliz que seus poderes ainda não estejam tão aguçados, assim você não pode ler a mente das meninas lá dentro.

As vozes foram sumindo aos poucos, isto é, certamente Alice estava levando Edward pra fora.

Eu queria muito vê-lo e beijá-lo, mas se assim eu fizesse, estragaria toda a surpresa, pois queríamos que ele visse o meu novo visual quando eu estivesse devidamente arrumada, com vestido e tudo.

_Então até mais tarde, amor! – gritou ele lá de fora. – Te amo!

_Também te amo! Até depois!

Ouvi o barulho de um fechar de porta e depois vi Alice entrar novamente no quarto e começar a maquiar Gisele.

_Foi difícil convencê-lo. – Lice disse e depois suspirou sorrindo. – Obrigada pela força, Bella. Se você não tivesse dito aquilo, com certeza ele teria sido capaz de arrombar essa porta apenas pra vê-la.

Eu, a Baixinha e as outras meninas começamos a rir.

Rapidamente terminamos de nos arrumar, seguindo pra casa dos Cullen logo em seguida. Eu, Rosalie e Gisele fomos no meu carro, enquanto Hillary e Alice foram no excêntrico Porsche amarelo.

Ao chegarmos, vimos os meninos nos esperando na varanda. Eu e as garotas nos olhamos.

_Prontas? – Rose perguntou.

_Prontas! – respondemos, saindo do carro.

Assim que nos viram, Emm, Edward e Jasper ficaram de queixo caído.

**(Vestidos - **.com/imagens/vestidos_ _**N/A: Olhando da esquerda pra direita: O vestido da Bella é o segundo – creme com fita dourada – O da Alice é o quinto – bege com fita vermelha escura – O da Rose é o sétimo – branco com laço da mesma cor – O da Hillary é o primeiro – rosa com detalhes brilhantes – E o da Gisele é o sexto – rosa de babados. Se acharem os vestidos feios, imaginem outros. Esses são escolhas minhas, mas se quiserem ter a de vocês, tudo bem **_:D _**E a maquiagem delas é a mesma das fotos acima – as dos penteados**_**).**

Ao ver Edward, todo o resto se desfez. Ele me encarava com ternura, amor e surpresa. Ele também estava lindo! Deslumbrante como sempre!

Vi Rose e Alice encontrarem com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto Hill e Gisele eram cumprimentados por Esme e Carlisle. _**(Vestido da Esme -**_ ._** N/A: É o primeiro vestido).**_

Nem percebi, mas quando vi, Edward estava em minha frente. Ele pegou minha mão, beijando-a em seguida.

_Oi! – ele disse.

_Oi!

_Veja... – Ele olhou pros lados e voltou a me fitar. – Estou esperando minha namorada chegar, mas você é muito linda! Então o que acontecer aqui, fica aqui, tudo bem?

_Mas eu tenho um namorado! – falei rindo, entrando em seu joguinho.

_Eu não ligo.

Então ele me puxou, delicadamente, colando nossos corpos. Aproveitando a proximidade, Edward me beijou. Seus quentes e doces lábios eram como néctar pra mim. Ele pediu passagem e logo concedi, aprofundando nosso beijo.

_Não consigo me acostumar com isso. – falou ofegante.

_Com o quê? – perguntei com a voz também entrecortada.

_Com o fato de você sempre me surpreender. – Sorriu torto. – Você está linda!

_Pensei que me preferisse loira.

_Era o que eu também achava antes de vê-la morena outra vez.

Rimos e nos beijamos novamente. Um beijo terno, entretanto mais caloroso.

_Você está muito lindo também. – declarei tentando alinhar seus fios cor de bronze, inutilmente, e olhando seu look – uma simples camisa branca de botões e um blazer bege, calça jeans escura e tênis. Simples, porém encantador.

_Não tanto quanto você!

_Tem razão. – concordei. – Você está _mais_ lindo! – sorri.

_Bella absurda.

_Quando é que o Cosmo e a Vanda aí vão dar atenção ao mundo ao seu redor? – Emmett gritou pra nós.

_Cosmo e Vanda? – perguntei confusa.

_É! Do desenho _Os Padrinhos Mágicos_. – sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas.

_E o que eles têm a ver com a gente, Emmett? – Edward perguntou.

_Sei lá! – deu de ombros. – Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

Todos nós gargalhamos. Só o Emmett mesmo!

Entramos e a festa seguiu.

Algumas outras pessoas vieram à casa dos Cullen também – amigos de trabalho de Esme e Carlisle, alguns colegas de faculdade dos outros... Só sei que foram bastantes convidados.

Como chegamos às onze da noite, ficamos jogando conversa fora, na beira da piscina, até a hora da Virada.

_Gente, gente, faltam apenas 5 minutos pra Meia-Noite. – Alice falou, saltitando, toda sorridente, em nossa direção.

Nos levantamos, esperando o grande momento, até que começou a contagem regressiva:

* * *

E então aquela noite foi resumida em três palavras:

_FELIZ ANO NOVO!

E os fogos começaram – deixando o céu multicolorido, recebendo milhões de cores e formas, deslumbrando a todos com sua demasiada beleza – enquanto todos recebiam e davam abraços e voto positivos para o ano que se seguia.

Me virei, ficando de frente ao anjo que me abraçava por trás.

_Feliz Ano Novo! – sussurramos juntos.

Sorrimos cúmplices e nos beijamos intensamente. O último beijo de 2009. O primeiro beijo de 2010.


	36. Graciosa

**Respondendo os reviews do cap anterior...**

**Agome chan - **_Juro que eu nem me lembrei que a cor do Ed também era verde... hasuhasuhasuhas... Que coincidência... uashasuhasuhasu... Mas obrigada por lembrar!!! É, tomara mesmo que esse ano seja mais tranqüilo pra eles... Mas a sua dica sobre o Lucas está no caminho certo... Ops! Falei demais!!! Hasuahsuashu... Bjus_

**Lariis star - **_Obrigada por tirar minha dúvida _:D_ Eu estava escrevendo mega rápido naquele dia e não tive tempo de pesquisar!!! Que bom que você achou lindo o cap passado!!! Isso me alegra muito, flor!!! E atendendo ao seu pedido de postar logo, aqui está mais um cap!!! Bjus_

**MrSouza Cullen - **_Nossa!! Valeu por achar legal a ideia do cap de ano novo!!! E fico muito feliz por você estar gostando das mudanças dos personagens!!! Isso me deixa mais segura... Valeu por estar acompanhando com carinho!!! Bjus_

**Graciosa**

(POV Bella)

A virada do ano foi simplesmente perfeita, do início ao fim. Após a queima de fogos, o jantar foi servido para depois dar lugar à conversas e brincadeiras, e para fechar a festa com chave de ouro, a pista de dança foi um sucesso! Todos dançamos até não darmos mais conta!

Só sei que foi divertidíssimo!

Entretanto, para fechar a noite com tudo – sim, porque a pista de dança fechou a_ festa_ – Edward e eu consumimos nossas últimas energias num _momento_ repleto de amor e paixão.

Pode parecer clichê, mas eu nunca me canso de Edward, de seu corpo, seu cheiro, seus sussurros e gemidos toda vez que nos entregamos um ao outro. É impressionante, pois cada instante ao seu lado é único, o que faz com que eu queira aproveitar, ao máximo, cada segundo quando o tenho junto a mim.

Senti-o se mover sobre mim. Edward ainda dormia tranquilamente, deitado – seu corpo em cima do meu –, sua cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço, fazendo-me ter cócegas ao sentir sua respiração.

Eu acordara há poucos minutos. Deixando minha alma, meu ser, se satisfazer com aquela aproximação tão íntima entre os corpos nus meu e de Edward, com apenas um fino tecido – ao que parecia ser o lençol, sei lá... Não estava muito atenta pra notar. – nos cobrindo.

_Em quê você está pensando? – ele perguntou. – Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la. – acrescentou ao notar meu sobressalto ao ver que ele já havia acordado.

_Não, tudo bem! – respondi, sorrindo calmamente. – Só estava pensando em como você me faz bem.

_Humm... Isso é bom!

_Muito bom!

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

_Eu te amo, Bella, amor, e não há nada, nem ninguém, que faça eu me sentir tão bem quanto quando estou com você!

_Você é muito piegas, Edward! – acusei, rindo alto, fazendo-o rir também. – Mas eu te amo do jeitinho que você é! Acho que foi essa sua pieguice que fez eu me apaixonar por você! – sorri de lado.

_Oh! Minha pieguice? Muito obrigado, Bella! – disse, fingindo-se de ofendido.

_Brincadeira, seu bobo! – sorri, apertando de leve a pontinha de seu nariz.

_Eu sei. – suspirou sorrindo e fechando os olhos, voltando a se aconchegar em meu pescoço. – Mas eu te amo, mesmo com você quebrando todo o clima romântico! – terminou rindo.

_Besta! – falei, porém não deixando de sorrir. – Afinal de contas, eu também te amo!

O apertei mais forte, como se o prendesse ali para sempre!

_Ai, Bella! – ele gemeu. – Você me abraçou forte demais agora!

_Ops! Foi mal! – me desculpei, afrouxando o abraço. – Eu não queria, foi irracional, eu ainda estou aprendendo a conter minha força, mas...

_Tudo bem, Bella! – me interrompeu, sorrindo ao ver minha demasiada culpa. – Isso não é motivo pra você se jogar no Rio Ganges.

_Rio Ganges? – repeti incrédula. – Você assistia aquela novela de _alguma coisa das Índias?_

_Oh, não! – bufou, rolando os olhos. – Pelo amor de Deus! Mas você sabe o quanto Alice é noveleira... E na época daquela novela eu ainda lia mentes e... bem, a Baixinha ficava lembrando dos capítulos que havia assistido... Credo! Foram tempos difíceis! – suspirou com a lembrança, olhando o vazio com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Ela sabia que eu detestava aquilo e fazia pra me provocar, então foi inevitável não ficar por dentro dos bordões dos personagens.

Comecei a gargalhar. Alice é uma criatura má, perversa!

_Alice é de dar medo às vezes! – comentei, tentando parar de rir.

_É! – concordou rindo. – De Fadinha aquela ali não tem nada! O único apelido que realmente faz jus a ela é _Baixinha!_

_Não seja mau, Edward! – o repreendi, porém não deixando de achar aquela afirmação viável. – Contudo, por mais maldosa e irritante, ela é um amor! Se importa com todos.

_É verdade! – parou de rir, me fitando novamente. – Ela me deu muita força... Sempre me deu colo quando precisei.

_QUE BOM PRA VOCÊS QUE RETIRARAM TUDO O QUE DISSERAM DE MAL SOBRE MIM! – ouvi Alice gritar do corredor. – SE NÃO VOCÊS IAM VER SÓ!

Edward e eu começamos a rir.

_E SE ESTIVEREM RINDO DE MIM, É MELHOR PARAREM! – ameaçou. – POSSO SER BAIXINHA E TER CARA DE FADINHA – se gabou. -, MAS, COMO VOCÊS MESMO DISSERAM, EU BOTO MEDO!

_OK, ALICE! DESCULPA! – pedi, sorrindo.

_DESCULPADOS!

_VALEU BAIXINHA! – Edward agradeceu. – Falei que de fadinha ela não tem nada! – falou só pra mim, voltando a rir.

_CONCORDO COM A BELLA, EDWARD! – dessa vez foi a voz de Emmett.

_O QUÊ? – perguntou.

_CONCORDO COM O QUE A BELLINHA FALOU. – repetiu – EU TAMBÉM TE ACHO MUITO PIEGAS!

Não deu outra, todos começamos a rir, até Edward tinha um sorriso num rosto. Pude ouvir que no andar de baixo até Esme e Carlisle davam gostosas gargalhadas, enquanto Emmett quase sacudia a casa com as dele.

_Acabou-se a privacidade! – ele disse, suspirando, se aconchegando mais a mim.

Comecei a acariciar seus fios acobreados ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus dedos na minha coxa, num movimento tranquilo de vai-e-vem.

* * *

Estávamos indo pra minha casa, no Volvo do Edward, quando senti uma coisa entranha na minha garganta. Aquilo foi piorando, foi me irritando cada vez mais. A dor era tanta que desviava minha atenção pra ela sempre que tentava pensar em outra coisa, para me distrair.

_Edward?

_Sim, amor? – falou, desviando o olhar do pára-brisa, me encarando.

_Tem algo estranho acontecendo comigo! – falei entre dentes, passando a mão pelo local.

Ele, imediatamente, parou num acostamento – estávamos numa estrada e poucos veículos trafegavam.

_O quê, exatamente? – perguntou cauteloso, tirando minha mão da garganta, substituindo-a pela dele.

_Uma... queimação. – falei por fim.

Edward pareceu dizer algo, mas não pude conseguir ouvir, pois toda minha atenção foi desviada para uma mulher que passou próxima do carro – à pé.

Naquele instante a dor pareceu aumentar. Foi horrível, porque queimava como brasa! E aquele cheiro... o cheiro daquela mulher... Era inexplicável, era bom demais! Me senti como se a queimação que tanto me atormentava iria se esvair se eu... se eu... bebesse... o... o sangue dela.

Foi aí que pude ligar os fatos. Eu era uma meia vampira agora, então o que estava sentindo só podia ser sede pelo sangue dela. Ela era uma humana e lembro-me muito bem de quando Edward e os Cullen falavam que era difícil se controlar quanto à sede. Mas era tão abrasadora... Quase incontrolável!

_"Depois que você experimenta o sangue humano, uma espécie de frenesi começa. É quase impossível parar"._

Aquelas palavras vieram à tona em minha mente. Foram as mesmas de Edward, no início do nosso namoro, quando ele me explicava sobre a sede dos vampiros.

_ "Então, Carlisle é a razão real pra você não matar pessoas? – perguntei"._

_ "Não. Eu não quero ser um monstro – respondeu"._

Eu não podia matar aquela mulher. Eu não era um monstro, não queria me tornar um. Por mais que minha garganta doesse, por mais que me incomodasse, eu não mataria um ser humano apenas pra me satisfazer.

Eu não sabia o que fazer pra espantar o, doce e convidativo, cheiro da minha mente... Então o que achei mais útil naquele momento foi prender a respiração. Parei de respirar e... deu certo!

Continuei imóvel, sem respirar, até que ela sumisse de vista. Era o mais seguro a ser feito.

Por incrível que pareça, todo esse apuro ocorreu em menos de 3 minutos. O tempo foi curto, mas nem por isso deixou de ser agonizante; quase... incerto.

Olhei pro meu lado esquerdo e vi Edward me fitando. A expressão contida em seu rosto era ilegível, mas ele parecia... orgulhoso?!

_Bella... você... – ele piscou algumas vezes, maneando a cabeça. – Você sentiu o cheiro de sangue daquela mulher?

Não encontrei minha voz, então assenti.

_Essa sua queimação... Você está com sede e mesmo assim se controlou e não a atacou?! – Seu tom de voz era de surpresa, adoração, orgulho... fascinação. – Nunca vi algo igual!

_Eu... eu quase perdi o controle, mas eu não queria ser um monstro, não podia acabar com a vida dela... – falei, procurando as palavras certas. – Eu não sabia o que fazer, então... parei de respirar.

_Foi incrível! – ele disse, me puxando para um abraço. – Você, como sempre, me surpreendeu, Bella!

_Mas... se eu estou com sede, por que o _seu _ou o _meu_ sangue não me atrai? – perguntei, voltando a fitá-lo.

_Deve ser a convivência. – falou pensativo. – Mas estou muito orgulhoso de você! Sua reação foi inesperada, amor! Talvez esse seja o seu dom: o autocontrole.

Autocontrole? Fala sério! De tantos dons que eu poderia ter, por que justo esse? Eu não esperava ter nenhum dom, mas seria mais legal se fosse algo como escudo de proteção, ou telecinese, talvez invisibilidade, ou teletransporte... Tá, eu ando passando tempo demais com o Emmett! Entretanto... Menos mal! Pelo menos, quando me perguntarem se eu tenho um dom, poderei dizer que sim!

_Legal! – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. – Mas... agora eu preciso caçar, né? – perguntei receosa.

_Sim! – respondeu triunfante.

_Mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de como e...

_Eu te ensino! – me interrompeu, deixando transparecer sua satisfação. – Sempre tive a impressão de que você gostaria de me ver caçar.

_Humm... É verdade! – afirmei, corando. – Mas eu tenho medo de não conseguir, de fazer algo errado.

_Shh... – me calou, colocando seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios. – É só seguir seus instintos.

_Certo! Mas você também está com sede?

_O sangue daquela senhora foi realmente apelativo, não quanto o seu era pra mim, mas reacendeu a minha sede também.

Então ele ligou o carro outra vez, rumando à floresta mais próxima. _**(N/A: Creio que não haja muitas florestas na região de Stanford, mas vamos botar nossa criatividade pra trabalhar e fingir que há, sim!**_** ;D**_**). **_Estacionou num lugar o qual quem passasse pela estrada não veria o carro – para não levantar suspeita. Imagine só! Seria muito estranho dois jovens no meio de uma floresta!

Edward saiu, dando a volta no carro – em sua velocidade vampírica – para abrir a porta pra mim. – Um verdadeiro _gentleman_ do século XX. Andamos um pouco, até adentrarmos um pouco mais na vasta floresta.

_E agora, o que eu faço? – perguntei, já confiante, quando paramos.

_Siga seus instintos, passo a passo.

Franzi o cenho. Não havia entendido.

Ele pousou as mãos de cada lado do meu rosto, olhando nos meus olhos com um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_Feche os olhos! – sussurrou.

Obedeci, prontamente.

_Agora respire fundo! Sinta!

Inspirei profundamente. O primeiro aroma que chegou até mim foi o de Edward – inebriante, entorpecente, maravilhoso! Como menta! –, depois pude sentir o cheiro vivo das folhas, dos troncos das árvores... Até que senti um que fez a queimação retornar, dilacerando cada parte do meu corpo.

_Agora... Faça!

Urgentemente, corri – numa inacreditável velocidade – em busca do cheiro que tanto cantava pra mim.

Eu nunca havia corrido tão depressa quanto corria no momento. Parecia que tudo ao meu redor andava em câmera lenta. E só assim pude perceber porque Edward nunca bateu em árvore alguma. Agora, sim, eu via o quanto minha preocupação era absurda.

Apesar de a velocidade ter me distraído, não foi o suficiente para que eu perdesse o real foco. Minha caça estava mais próxima de mim, eu podia sentir.

Corri mais rápido e, ao longe, pude avistá-lo. Era um puma. Um puma grande, bonito, de um cheiro arrebatador!

Andei mais devagar até minha presa – para que a mesma não tivesse chances de escapatória. E ao atingir a proximidade suficiente, a enlacei. Peguei minha vítima num rápido movimento.

Ela se debatia, lutava contra mim, mas eu não sentia nada mais que meras cócegas. Aproximei meus lábios de seu pescoço exposto. Inalei aquele aroma... Sim! Era isso! Meus lábios se pressionaram na macia pele peluda do animal, até que a rasguei minimamente – como furos – e aquele quente a adorável líquido preencheu todo o meu ser.

Era o gosto errado. Não era tão bom quanto o da humana parecia ser, mas ainda sim era o suficiente. Me satisfez.

Em poucos segundos, o puma parou de tentar lutar, enfraquecendo em meus braços, enquanto eu continuava a me deleitar de seu sangue.

Ao terminar, me levantei, analisando a mim mesma – o vestido que eu usava, de azul foi pra vermelho; estava rasgado em diversas partes, porém em nenhuma que pudesse me expor, mas que, com certeza, assustasse qualquer um que me visse. Passei a mão em meus lábios – limpando os vestígios de sangue –, ajeitando meus cabelos, logo em seguida.

_Não precisa! – ouvi a voz de Edward a minha frente. O fitei o vi escorado no tronco de uma árvore; seu olhar estava vidrado em meu vestido, ou melhor, no que restou dele. – Adorei as melhorias na sua roupa!

Corei, fazendo-o sorrir ao ver minha típica reação.

_Você foi inacreditável! – falou se aproximando. – Você foi muito graciosa, mesmo pra uma vampira.

Fiquei imensamente grata com seu elogio. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado de graciosa, apenas de desastrada, destrambelhada, e por aí vai...

_Obrigada!

_Mas foi muito difícil vê-la lutar com um puma. – sua expressão dizia o mesmo – Isso vai além do meu ser.

_É bom ir se acostumando. – eu disse, sorrindo torto, o abraçando.

_Não vai ser algo fácil! – admitiu, puxando-me delicadamente para fitá-lo. – Mas nada que seja impossível! – sorriu.

Aproximou seu rosto, me dando um rápido selinho.

_Ainda está com sede? – perguntou.

_Um pouco.

_Então vamos caçar!

Começamos a correr lado a lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas, até que pudemos sentir outro aroma. Pude notar que eram três cervos e eles não cheiravam tão bem.

Paramos, a fim de atacá-los.

_Eles não têm um cheiro muito bom! – falei.

_É porque eles são herbívoros. – Edward explicou. – Os animais carnívoros possuem um aroma melhor porque nos lembram o dos humanos.

_Oh, sim! Então vamos caçar uns herbívoros fedidos! – falei sorrindo e franzindo o nariz.

Edward sorriu e me puxou pela mão.

* * *

Caçamos por um pouco mais de meia hora e Edward teve que me emprestar sua camisa, pois o estado do meu vestido ficou ainda mais deplorável após atacar dois cervos.

Ele me deixou na porta do meu edifício.

_Tem certeza que não quer entrar? – perguntei novamente.

_Não, não. Eu sei que você tem que estudar, afinal de contas temos uma prova terrível amanhã e já são mais de 4 horas da tarde. – falou, verificando rapidamente o relógio. – Pode estudar sossegada!

_Certo! – suspirei, sorrindo.

Eu havia estudado uns dias antes, mas a prova era realmente complicada! Edward não precisava estudar tanto, pois já era formado em Direito, bom há cerca de uns 20 anos atrás.

_Qualquer coisa, me ligue! – ele disse, dando o _meu _sorriso.

_Pode deixar!

Me aproximei dele, enlaçando minhas mãos em seus macios cabelos. Fitei aqueles olhos totalmente verdes, deslumbrantes, e me afoguei em seu mar de perfeição.

Tracei, com meus dedos, suas feições – testa, nariz, olhos, boca –, enquanto aos mãos dele massageavam minha nuca delicadamente, me proporcionando arrepios por toda extensão do meu corpo.

Até que colei seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi mágico! A sensação de sua língua na minha era uma das melhores imagináveis! Por mais que agora tivéssemos a mesma temperatura, seu hálito de menta relembrava o sabor gelado de antigamente.

_Eu te amo. Muito. – sussurrei, sem separar nossos lábios.

_Eu também! Você é minha vida, Bella! Aliás, você está mesmo linda morena outra vez! Adorei seus cabelos ondulados!

Sorri, corando com o elogio e após mais um beijo, saí do Volvo – dessa vez Edward não veio abrir a porta pra mim, pois seria extremamente esquisito se nos vissem naquele estado: ele sem camisa, enquanto eu a usava. Com certeza os pensamentos das pessoas que nos analisassem seriam maliciosos.

Esperei o carro dobrar a esquina e me direcionei ao portão do prédio. Entretanto, por alguma obra do destino, acabei tropeçado em algo que havia no chão – lá se vai o elogio de _graciosa_. Esperei a queda, mas ao em vez disso, dois braços fortes e quentes, muito quentes, me pegaram.

Olhei para o rosto do dono daqueles bíceps e surpresa como aquela jamais tive.

Encarei, sem acreditar, aqueles castanhos olhos, cabelos curtos, lisos e escuros como a noite, pele morena, sorriso encantador. Meu sol particular. Quanta saudade!

_Bells! Senti tanto a sua falta! – ele falou, me puxando, suavemente, e encaixando seus braços em minha volta.

_Eu também! – foi a única coisa que consegui sussurrar, retribuindo seu forte e quente abraço, em meio a um sincero sorriso que brotou em meus lábios, assim como o dele.

_

* * *

_

_**N/A**__**: Sei que esse final deixou todos assim **_***O***_** , mas eu quis fazer um **_

_**suspense...  
Espero que não me matem... Contudo, eu amo d+ esse personagem que entrou agora (e muitas de vocês também) e eu precisava colocá-lo na fic!!!!  
Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam da primeira caçada da Bella e se já sabem quem é o forte moreno misterioso, mas acho que já deu pra sacar pelo físico e por ele chamá-la de BELLS...  
Deixem reviews, por favor, preciso tanto deles... E eu nem demorei pra postar dessa vez... Por favor, façam a pobre autora aqui feliz **_**:D **_**e deixam reviews...  
Bjus...  
Reviews, please...**_


	37. Caminhos Redirecionados

_**N/A: Mil perdões pela demora, gente!!! É que esse cap foi realmente muito difícil de ser escrito!! Eu precisava achar a essência do Jake, mas eu não conseguia... Sem falar que a baixa quantidade de reviews do cap passado me deixou pra baixo... Mas espero que curtem o cap!!**_

_**Respondendo os reviews...**_

**Acdy-chan -**_ Como vc disse q ainda ñ entendeu como a Bella é meia vampira, lá vai: Segundo Carlisle, há 2 teorias. A primeira é q a Bella teve contágio através do sangue do Edward – no dia da briga com Lucas – e a segunda é pelo fato da Bella e Edward fazerem amor, ou seja, o contato íntimo do organismo de ambos. E que bom q vc curtiu a chegada do Jake na fic!! Eu amo aquele lobinho _***-* **_Bjus_

**Agome chan - **_Eu fiz uma adaptação da caçada da Bella de BD, por isso foi parecido. Hushushahuasuashuh... Eu também achei HORROROSO aquele vestido da Bells da visão da Alice!!! Parece mesmo roupa de velha de 200 anos... HAHAHA!! Concordo de novo com vc, a roupa do Edward deixou ele ainda mais gato... Então vamos torcer pra que eles mudem o figurino de Beward até setembro!!! E quem não ama o Jake, neah? É até pecado um homem gato e delicious daquele... Jesus me abana!! Hasuhasuhasuhasus... Eu também fiquei rouca de tanto gritar no cinema quando fui ver NM!!! E quem não gritou??? Mas se eu soubesse como faz pra conseguir um Edward, eu não te diria... Muahhhhhhhhh... Talvez eu te dava um pedacinho... hsuhasuhsuahuahuhsu... Bjus_

**MrSouza Cullen - **_Jake é mesmo muito gostoso, neah? Eita, que pedaço de mal caminho... Nossa! Eu fiquei, tipo, lisongeadíssima com seus elogios!!! Foi um pouco difícil adaptar a cena da caçada, mas consegui!!! Caramba!! Eu não tinha noção de que tinha ficado realmente bom, mas depois do seu review, meu ego foi lá em cima, flor!!! Obrigada!!! Eu não posso soltar muitas pérolas aqui, mas a fic vai ganhar um rumo tenso a partir dos próximos caps por causa do Lucas!! Bjus_

**Lariis star - **_Piegas mesmo o Edward, neah? Mas não fique com tanto remorso assim do Jake, não!! Ele é tão fofo, gostoso, lindo... Ta, parei!! Espero que vc goste pelo menos do Jake da minha fic!! E não se preocupe, ele não vai estragar nada... Muito pelo contrário, mas isso só será esclarecido nos próximos caps!!! Bjus_

**Helen - **_Ficar sem net é muito chato mesmo, neah? Não sei se viveria sem... huhasuhasuhasuhushua... Mas q bom q vc está de volta, flor!!! Isso me deixa muito feliz, principalmente o fato de estar gostando!!! Valeu!!! Bjus_

* * *

**Caminhos redirecionados**

(POV Bella)

Eu não fazia noção do que sentia no momento.

Assim que vi Jacob na minha frente, meu coração quase saltou do peito. Fiquei com muitas saudades dele durante todo esse tempo que passamos sem nos ver.

No instante em que Edward me deixou, há dois anos atrás, Jake conversou comigo, dizendo que estaria ao meu lado para o que eu precisasse. Mas não pude ficar. Seria exigir com ele me confortando enquanto eu ficaria chorando por outro homem – homem esse que foi embora e fez com que minha amizade com o _lobo marron-avermelhado _ficasse abalada.

Agora, revê-lo, após dois anos, foi incrivelmente avassalador. Jake é e era meu melhor amigo desde criança, e foi, em parte, por ele que me mudei. Morar em Los Angeles fez com que toda a minha dor e tristeza fosse direcionada para a universidade. Eu não quis fazer meu melhor amigo sofrer às minhas custas. Seria egoísmo demais de minha parte.

Entretanto, senti-lo agora, aqui, comigo fez com que todos os meus medos fossem extintos. Sim, eu tinha medo de reencontrá-lo, pois passamos muito tempo longe um do outro, sem nos falarmos, sem sabermos de ambos os rumos que nossas vidas haviam tomado.

_Você voltou com aquele bebedor de sangue, Bella? – Jake perguntou incrédulo, porém com uma pitada de compreensão transparecendo em seus olhos.

Estávamos agora na minha cozinha – tomando leite com chocolate em enormes canecas de porcelana coloridas – sentados na bancada, de frente um pro outro. Eu já havia trocado de roupa – pois meu vestido estava sem possibilidade alguma de uso após a caçada, e afinal de contas, jeans é muito mais confortável. Eu, pelo menos, acho.

Então expliquei tudo o que havia acontecido nesses últimos meses, inclusive que os Cullen haviam se tornado humanos, contudo, agora, tantos eles quanto eu, havíamos nos tornado meio-vampiros.

_Minha melhor amiga é uma sanguessuga! – murmurou pra si mesmo com um sorriso torto brincando em seus cheios lábios. – Sabe, não é tão ruim quanto achava que seria.

Nós rimos. Isso soava estranho vindo de Jacob. Ele sempre fora contra o fato de eu me tornar uma_ deles_.

_Eu sei que devia estar com raiva do seu sang... Edward – corrigiu –, mas eu não tenho. Sabe, eu entendo o que ele fez e me sinto, meio que, na obrigação de ter, pelo menos, um pouco de afinidade com ele.

_Por quê? – perguntei perplexa.

_Simplesmente pelo fato dele fazer você feliz, Bells. – sorriu. – Mas, sério, esse tal de Lucas ter te traído... Ainda não me conformei com isso.

_Nem eu, Jake. – assumi. – Mas já passou. Isso faz muito tempo.

_Mas é bom que você esteja bem! – falou, dando um sorriso radiante.

_Mas e você? Ainda não me contou o que veio fazer aqui! – o lembrei. – E você está diferente. Está mais arrumado e... esse brilho nos teus olhos... Você parece outro!

Olhei novamente pro seu corpo. Estava forte e esculpido. Ao em vez de usar simples roupas, ele trajava uma calça jeans escura, camisa de botões, branca, e blazer cinza, sem falar no tênis da... NIKE?! UAU!

_Ah... Bom... Eu...

_Você tá me enrolando Jake? – perguntei rindo e estreitando os olhos. Ele não era uma pessoa muito fácil de se envergonhar.

_Eutônoivo.

_Quê? – Eu não havia entendido uma palavra se quer dita por ele. – Você falou rápido demais e eu não ouvi direito.

_Eu vou me casar, Bella.

Congelei.

Jacob iria se casar? Essa é uma das muitas coisas que jamais consegui imaginar. Meu melhor amigo, vestido à caráter, esperando uma garota no altar. Seu sorriso radiante e a flor de seu escuro terno combinando com as flores da decoração. O padre próximo à ele. Billy sorrindo – feliz ao ver a conquista do filho. Sua irmã, Rachel, usando um elegante vestido, assim com Emily, de braços dados com Sam e todos do _bando_ achando aquilo o maior tédio, inclusive Leah – apenas Seth sorrindo, como sempre.

Maneei a cabeça, espantando aquela visão. Minha criatividade estava fértil demais pro meu gosto.

_Casar? – consegui dizer.

_Pois é! – sorriu. – Quem diria, né?

_Quem diria! – concordei, também sorrindo. – E quem é a coitada? – fiz graça.

_Que mané coitada o quê, Bella? – riu alto. – Ela é sortuda, isso sim!

_Tô só brincando! E você continua o mesmo Jacob de sempre! Se acha _o tal_! – ri. – Mas... Ela é sua _impressão_?

_Sim. Eu nunca quis ter impriting com alguém, mas foi inevitável. E ela é tão linda, Bells... – falou com um estranho brilho nos olhos e um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Ela é perfeita!

_Jacob todo apaixonadinho! Hummm... – zoei.

_Pior que eu tô mesmo!

Gargalhamos.

_Mas... me diz... quando a viu pela primeira vez?

_Bom... Foi na faculdade. Eu tô estudando na Universidade de Seattle agora! – completou a ver minha cara de surpresa. – Eu saí de La Push pouco tempo depois que você veio pra cá. Com o dinheiro que havia juntado durante um tempo, comprei um apartamento lá e iniciei meu curso de Engenharia Automobilística.

_Caramba!

_Claro, claro. Agora eu ganho dinheiro numa empresa onde estou fazendo estágio. – suspirou feliz. – Então, quando estava no segundo semestre ouvi falar de uma garota nova na cidade. Não dei bola de início. Fala sério, era só mais uma garota! – riu de leve. – Mas quando a vi no estacionamento... Foi como se não existisse nada além dela! Foi a coisa mais estranha que senti na vida!

_E como ela reagiu? – perguntei interessada, apoiando os cotovelos no granito da bancada e encaixando meu queixo entre as mãos.

_Ela sorriu pra mim e eu pra ela. Me aproximei e a chamei pra tomar um sorvete, afinal era um dia de sol e fazia calor. – riu com a lembrança. – Ela, estranhamente, aceitou meu convite de primeira! Fomos conversando durante todo o caminho e nos tornamos amigos. Uma semana depois, fomos ao cinema de Port Angeles, aquele em que Mike Newton quase vomitou as tripas quando fomos eu, ele e você.

_É, eu lembro! – ri me lembrando daquela noite. – Foi hilário!

_Então... o clima foi esquentando até que a gente se beijou. – sorriu. – Após dois anos de namoro, a pedi em casamento... E ela aceitou.

_Que lindo, Jake! – sorri sincera. – Isso é incrível! E como ela se chama?

_Taylor. Taylor Swift.

_Tem uma foto dela aí? – perguntei curiosa.

_Claro, claro. – respondeu, pegando o celular e fuçando em algumas coisas.

Jake o entregou pra mim e pude analisar a garota.

_Ela é linda! – sussurrei admirada.

Taylor tinha feições muito angelicais. Sua pele branca, levemente corada, fazia um contraste perfeito com seus lábios cheios e rosados e seus olhos de um intenso azul. Seus cabelos iam à altura dos ombros, com cachos por toda a extensão – assim como o meu se encontrava – tão dourado, porém, quanto ouro. _**(N/A: Pra quem nunca a viu**_ **Clique aqui a confira a foto!!!!**_**)**_

_E... ela é humana? – perguntei curiosa. – Porque você é imortal, mas e ela?

_Taylor, por mais incrível que pareça, é descendente de lobos!

_Branca e loira desse jeito? E ela é imortal apenas descendendo e não sendo uma loba? – as perguntas escapuliram.

_Pois é! Mas é de uma outra espécie de lobos. – explicou. – Eles são da Holanda, mas não vivem em grupo, por isso estão espalhados pelo mundo. E os organismos e reações deles são diferentes!

_Como _diferentes_?

_A transformação sempre pula uma geração. Por exemplo, os avós da Taylor não viravam lobos, mas o pai dela, sim. Então, a geração dela foi pulada, ou seja, ela não se transforma, mas é imortal.

_Caramba! – sorri maravilhada. – Mas e se vocês tiverem filhos? Qual espécie falaria mais alto?

_No caso, seria a dela, pois o sangue e organismo dos lobos de sua espécie são mais resistentes, fortes. Isto é, quando tivermos filhos, eles se tornarão lobos, e a próxima geração que vai pular será a de nossos netos.

_Que incrível!

_Você tem que conhecê-la, Bells! Tenho certeza de que vão se tornar grandes amigas!

_Também acho! – disse, devolvendo-lhe o celular. – E ela veio com você?

_Sim! De início, não, mas como havia dito que poderia passar o réveillon sozinho, caso não te encontrasse, ela disse que viria, sim, me fazer companhia.

_Se você tivesse aparecido aqui mais cedo, teria me encontrado. – murmurei contrariada.

_Mas tá tudo bem! Passamos a noite na praia, aliás, a comemoração daqui é muito divertida! – sorriu.

_É! Mas preferi passar esse último com os Cullen mesmo!

_Ah... – ele pareceu se recordar de algo. – Charlie disse que falou com você por telefone, um dia desses, e te achou estranha.

_Bom, creio que dizer que eu e Edward reatamos não o deixará muito feliz. – admiti. – Então ainda não contei à ele... Apenas telefono com freqüência e ele acaba por notar quando omito algum fato.

Jake começou a rir.

_Que foi?

_Realmente Bells, você mente muito mal. – tentou conter o riso, sem sucesso. – Nem por telefone você mente direito!

Dei um tapa em seu braço enquanto aquele tapado ainda ria de mim.

_Ah Bella! Francamente, vai dizer que não é verdade? – falou, me provocando.

Bufei, revirando os olhos.

_Sim, claro que vou! Eu só não me sinto forte o bastante pra dizer ao Charlie que eu e Edward estamos namorando de novo. – confessei. – A reação dele não será das melhores quando souber; e como eu sou covarde demais, não vou bater de frente com ele. Ainda.

_Mas qualquer coisa que precisar, é só chamar seu Jacob que virei te salvar, jovem donzela! – falou imitando a pose e voz de super-herói.

Eu ri.

_Eu sei.

_Você é minha melhor amiga, Bella. – sorriu torto. – E eu vou estar do teu lado pro que você precisar! – afagou, fraternal e protetoramente, meus cabelos.

_Obrigada! E você sabe que comigo é a mesma coisa! – sorri calorosamente. – Sempre estarei com você. Mas mudando de assunto... Você não deveria ficar _ilhado_ em La Push por ser lobo? – perguntei intrigada. Membros da matilha não deveriam sair da reserva, pois tinham que fazer rondas, etc. e tal.

_Claro, claro. Mas é que como os Cullen se mudaram e não houve mais vestígios de perigo por lá, Sam decidiu nos liberar. – riu com o termo.

_E todos seguiram seus caminhos?

_Não. Apenas eu (que fui pra Seattle), Paul (que está morando com minha irmã, Rachel, em algum lugar, no Arizona), Seth e Leah (se mudaram pra Oregon, pra cursarem faculdade) e Jared (que está do outro lado do país agora, em Nashville).

_Nossa! Cada um seguiu seu rumo. – ri sem vontade.

_É, e isso é bom, porque ninguém está sendo obrigado à nada. – esclareceu. – Os que ficaram na reserva, foi por livre e espontânea vontade.

_Mas caso ocorra algum imprevisto, vocês terão que voltar a viver lá?

_Não necessariamente _viver_, apenas passar um tempo até que o problema seja resolvido.

Conversamos durante mais algumas horas. Falamos sobre variados assuntos. Soube que Billy continua muito bem em La Push sem o Jake; que Sam e Emily ainda estão juntos... O que mais me chamou a atenção, contudo, foi descobrir que Sue anda passando bastante tempo com meu pai, em Forks.

_Eles se dão muito bem, e ela sempre volta sorridente após um dia com Charlie. – Jake havia dito.

Argumentei, dizendo que essa proximidade de ambos se devia ao fato dela não ter mais Harry ao seu lado, por isso estaria sozinha, tendo meu pai como uma boa companhia, principalmente agora que seus filhos não moram mais com ela. Portanto, Jake discutia, alegando que os dois deviam estar com um _rolo_, se é que me entende.

_Isso é ridículo! – falei.

_Que nada, Bella. – discordou. – Eles estão juntos, sim!

Revirei os olhos, dando o assunto por encerrado. Por enquanto. Pelo menos até essa história ser desmentida, ou, quem sabe, esclarecida.

No céu, as luzes e cores disputavam um lugar de prestígio, causando aos olhos um deslumbre da perfeição. Os raios multicoloridos enfeitavam as nuvens de forma aconchegante e encantadora, enquanto o sol tocava, ao longe, o oceano.

_Essa cidade é linda, né? – perguntou.

_Linda é pouco. Na verdade é maravilhosa! – sorri, ajeitando, inutilmente, meus cabelos que balançavam contra o vento.

Taylor havia telefonado pro meu amigo – pra saber se estava tudo bem – e, segundo Jake, ela ficou muito feliz por ele ter me encontrado e disse que queria me conhecer pessoalmente. Então aqui estamos eu e Jacob indo de encontro à ela, a pé mesmo – pois o carro estava com a noiva dele.

_ E onde a Taylor está mesmo? – perguntei.

_Em um vernissage de um pintor brasileiro, perto do shopping. – falou sorrindo, me fitando. – Tay adora tudo o que é ligado à arte, apesar de não ser essa o ramo profissional dela.

_E o que ela faz?

_Ela cursa biomedicina. – explicou com um sorriso de orgulhos nos lábios. – Os pais dela também são desse meio, então ela uniu o útil ao agradável.

_Como assim?

_É que o pai da Taylor também é biomédico. O fato de ser lobo não o impediu de seguir uma carreira profissional. Ele possui uma clínica, então como ela gosta disso, decidiu que seria o que ela cursaria. Então, ela já terá um lugar pra trabalhar quando sair da universidade. Mas ela não é preguiçosa, nem interesseira, só está realizando um sonho dela e do pai, que pretende ver a família seguindo o mesmo que ele. – sorriu.

_E ela é filha única? – perguntei, enquanto ainda andávamos na beira da praia pra encontrá-la.

_Sim. – falou, ficando um pouco triste de repente. – Mas, na verdade, ela tinha uma irmã mais velha, chamada Raven, que morreu há três anos atrás, num acidente de carro.

_Sério? – murmurei triste também. – Deve ter sido uma barra pra ela e os pais.

_E foi. Raven tinha apenas 22 anos na época e Taylor estava com 17. – suspirou. – Elas eram muito unidas.

_Mas agora que ela te encontrou, tenho certeza de que está mais feliz. – tentei amenizar o clima.

_Valeu Bells.

Chegamos na portaria do vernissage e a avistamos. Percebi que seus olhos ganharam um brilho especial ao ver Jacob. Olhei pra ele e pude perceber o mesmo. Ambos sorriram e se aproximaram, dando um leve selinho de cumprimento.

_Bells, essa é Taylor, minha noiva. – Jake nos apresentou. – E Tay, essa é minha melhor amiga, Bella.

_É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente! – ela disse sorrindo, me dando um forte e sincero abraço.

_Igualmente, Taylor! Jake me falou muito bem de você! – falei em seu ouvido, retribuindo o gesto.

_Oh! Jura? – perguntou sorrindo, voltando a atenção ao noivo.

_É sim! – confirmei.

_Que bom, porque ele sempre me falou sobre você também, Bella.

_Vocês vão mesmo continuar a falarem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Jake perguntou, fingindo indignação.

Nós rimos.

Decidimos, então, dar uma volta no shopping já que estávamos do lado.

_Ai, pirei! Olhe só que vestido mais lindo, Bella! – Taylor disse sorridente, apontando para um belíssimo na vitrine.

_UAU!

_Ele é a sua cara!

_Sério? – ela assentiu. – Vamos comprá-lo!

Mas antes de corrermos pra dentro da loja, Jacob perguntou:

_Pensei que tivesse pavor de fazer compras!

_Eu _tinha_. Agora aprendi a curtir isso aqui. – respondi com um sorriso gigante.

_Então vamos! – Tay disse, me puxando logo em seguida, não antes de eu ouvir meu amigo bufando e revirando os olhos, dizendo: "Mulheres!".

Eu e minha mais nova amiga fizemos compras durante um bom tempo, e constatei algo muito perigoso: Ela era maníaca compulsiva por compras – bem estilo_ Alice_ sabe? Tipo, que arrasta a gente pra todas as lojas, enquanto faz do único homem presente um verdadeiro escravo, quer dizer, carregador de sacolas.

_Obrigada mesmo pela companhia, Bella! – Taylor disse enquanto procurávamos uma mesa vazia na praça de alimentação. – Juro que nunca me diverti tanto desde que perdi minha irmã.

_Fico muito feliz por isso, Tay. – falei, sorrindo de leve, afagando sua mão quando nos sentávamos. – Jake me falou do acidente dela e eu, realmente, sinto muito pelo o que houve.

_Mas foi o destino dela, né? Se Deus quis que assim fosse, eu jamais iria opor. – sorriu um pouco também. – E eu fiquei muito feliz por ter sido você a primeira garota a qual o Jacob se apaixonou.

Pára tudo. Ela sabe? Ela sabe de tudo e não me esgoelou?

_Ele te disse isso? – perguntei com uma pontada de nervosismo na voz.

_Jake sofreu impriting comigo, Bella. – riu. – Não existem segredos entre nós.

_E você não sentiu vontade, tipo, de arrancar minha cabeça fora quando soube que ele veio pra cá a fim de me ver?

_No início, sim. – admitiu com um pouco de vergonha nos olhos. – Mas depois ele me disse sobre como você foi pra ele... E sou muitíssimo grata por você ter cuidado bem dele e por escolher o seu vampiro ao em vez do meu lobo.

Rimos com esse final.

_Então eu fiz mesmo a escolha certa, afinal! – tentei conter o riso.

_Absolutamente! – disse ainda se divertindo com aquilo.

_Até que em fim! – falamos juntas no momento em que vimos Jake em pé ao nosso lado com bandejas do McDonalds nas mãos.

_A fila tava de matar.

***************

_Ainda acho que devíamos ter comido no Burger King. – Jacob reclamou enquanto seguíamos pro estacionamento. – Lá você pode beber quanto refrigerante quiser.

Eu e Taylor rimos da gula dele.

_Vocês viram? Aquela coca do McDonalds mal deu pro cheiro. _**(N/A: Pra quem não sabe, "Mal deu pro cheiro" é apenas linguagem de expressão**_** ;D**_**).**_

_Ninguém mandou você ser um lobisomem! – retruquei.

***************

_Têm certeza de que não querem ficar aqui em casa durante os dias que forem passar por aqui? – perguntei novamente.

Jake e Taylor haviam me trazido de carro. Estávamos agora, parados, em pé, na porta do meu prédio.

_Claro, Bells. – Jake falou. – Não se preocupe com isso!

_Certo! – dei por vencida.

_Bella! – ouvi alguém me chamar.

Focalizei meus olhos à minha direita e avistei...

_Edward?! – OMG! O que ele vai pensar quando vir Jacob aqui?

_Oi amor! – disse se aproximando.

_Oi! – entrelacei nossos dedos.

_E aí, Edward? – Jake o cumprimentou.

_Olá Jacob. – falou educadamente.

_Bom, esta é minha noiva, Taylor! – apresentou. – E Tay, esse é Edward, namorado da Bella.

_Muito prazer! – saudaram sorrindo, dando um aperto de mãos.

_Ahh! Já ia me esquecendo! – Taylor disse, abrindo a bolsa. – O convite de casamento!

_Já estão prontos? – perguntei.

_Sim! E sinta-se lisonjeada, pois você é a primeira a recebê-lo! – Tay sorriu, me entregando o delicado papel branco, enrolado num laço de fita verde claro com as iniciais J e T. – Juntamente com Edward, claro!

_Ficou lindo! – elogiei abrindo-o e lendo as belas palavras em letras caídas e graciosas de cor prata.

_A cerimônia e a recepção serão no mesmo lugar, num salão de Seattle. – Jake alertou. – E quero muito que vocês e os Cullen apareçam por lá!

_Pode contar com a gente! – Edward falou sorrindo com sinceridade, assim como meu amigo.

_Aliás, queria saber se você, Bella, aceita ser minha madrinha de casamento. – pediu receoso.

_Mas é claro que sim, Jake! – sorri enormemente, dando-lhe um forte abraço. – Seria uma honra! Mas... quem irá entrar comigo?

_Estava pensando enquanto você e a Tay andavam feito loucas no shopping... – riu. – E achei que Carlisle talvez aceitasse.

_Ele com certeza irá amar a ideia!

_Até porque – continuou. –, não que eu guarde algum remorso, Edward, apesar de tudo, mas Carlisle deu muita força pra todos na reserva, sem contar que foi ele quem ajudou na minha recuperação após a luta contra os recém-criados.

_Claro! – concordou. – Aliás, Alice teve uma visão desse momento e me avisou. É até por isso mesmo que estou aqui, pois ela viu que você não saberia como pedir ao meu pai. Eu falei com Carlisle e ele ficou muito grato e feliz com o convite. – Edward sorriu.

_Que bom! Eu realmente não fazia noção de como ou onde convidá-lo, afinal, seria muito estranho eu aparecer do nada na casa de vocês chamando Carlisle pra ser meu padrinho de casamento com a Bells.

_Se quiser, fale com ele amanhã. – meu namorado disse. – Como sei que não se sentirá muito a vontade em minha casa, passe no hospital do centro de Los Angeles, onde ele trabalha agora. Aí vocês conversam. _**(N/A: Sei que LA, Los Angeles, fica muito longe de Stanford, mas ignorem esse fato).**_

_Seria ótimo! – Jake sorriu. – Avise-o então que passarei lá amanhã de manhã.

_Pode deixar!

_Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir! – ele falou. – Quando eu for embora, passo aqui, mais a Taylor, pra nos despedirmos.

_Faça isso! – concordei.

_Então, até! – Taylor murmurou, me dando um abraço. – Amei as compras! Você é uma pessoa muito legal!

_Você também, Tay! – disse. – E eu é que agradeço!

Depois disso me despedi de Jake também, assim como Edward.

Ficamos em silêncio até vermos o carro dobrar a esquina.

Meu namorado pôs as mãos em minha cintura e eu disse:

_O que deu em você? Sem crises de ciúme? – brinquei.

_Antes de sairmos de casa hoje a tarde – falou, ficando de frente pra mim. –, Alice teve uma visão do Jake vindo até seu apartamento.

_Como? Ela não ficava _cega_ quando cruzava com lobisomens em suas visões?

_Aparentemente, sim! Mas parece que isso foi explicado pelo fato dele não estar mais em bando. – explicou. – É como se o vínculo diminuísse com a distância. Então, como ele está _sozinho_ aqui, Alice _pôde_ e _pode _ter visões.

_Interessante! Faz sentido!

_É! – suspirou, me abraçando.

_Isso significa que você já sabia que Jake viria?

_Sim. Por isso decidi ir embora ao em vez de entrar na sua casa. Dar privacidade à vocês.

_Obrigada Edward! – agradeci sorrindo.

_Como estava ligado à você, Lice conseguiu ter flashes sobre a conversa que tiveram. E eu fiquei intrigado com a espécie da Taylor. É impressionante!

_Foi o que achei! – sorri. – Mas e aí? Tá a fim de entrar e me ajudar a estudar pra prova de amanhã?

_Estudar, Bella? – perguntou manhoso. – Estava pensando numa coisa mais divertida!

_Hummm... – sorri maliciosa enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço. – Quem sabe se você for um bom professor?

_Oferta tentadora! – disse dando o _meu_ sorriso.

_E o que acha?

_Isso seria muito... proveitoso! – sussurrou antes de unir seus macios lábios aos meus.

* * *

_**N/A: Por favor, por favor, amores deixem reviews... Eu sei que esse cap ficou uma bosta, mas ele foi MUITO difícil mesmo de escrever... Eu tava completamente sem ideias...  
Eu escrevo pra vocês, buscando agradá-los, então minha inspiração vem conforme os reviews!! Eu não me importo se são positivos ou negativos, eu acho legal o fato de comentarem e realmente mostrarem pra autora aqui que vocês leem a fic!!!  
Sei que esse discurso foi o O, então foi mal qualquer coisa...  
Deixem reviews, por favor... É a única coisa que peço após 3 dias dando duro pra escrever um cap...  
Bjus amores^^**_


	38. Reflexão

_**N/A: Oi gente!! Graças a Deus consegui escrever!!! *grita Aleluia* Esse cap foi bem mais fácil comparado ao anterior... E pra compensar a falta de Edward naquele, no cap de hoje tem bastante romance à vista, mas é claro, sem perder a sutileza característica Beward, neah?**_

_** Espero que gostem!!! Bjus honey **_***-***

_**Ahh, mas antes irei responder os reviews:**_

_**Agome chan - **__Sério? Fiquei receosa... Não sabia se colocar a Taylor seria uma boa, mas fico felicíssima por ter achado isso!!! _:D_ hsuhsuhasuhasusah... Salva eu também Jake lindo!!!! Tá, parei!! Hushsauhuashusah... Então somos duas, porque eu também quero que o Edward seja meu professor... HAHAHA!! Bom, acho que o Jake pode ter inspirando o Edward mesmo... Quem sabe nos próximos caps? Pode crer!! Lucas está quieto... por enquanto!!! Suhasuhususushus... Se Beward vão estudar anatomia, eu não sei... Mas se não for isso, acho que será algo parecido... *sorriso malicioso da autora* Bjus honey_ ***-***

_**MrSouza Cullen - **__Talvez eu estava sendo boba mesmo... Mas fiquei muito insegura... Jura que foi em grande estilo? Nossa!! Seus reviews sempre me deixam assim _*o*_ e eu amo isso, mesmo!!!! Poxa, achei minha ideia de colocar a Taylor na fic meio chata, mas que bom que você curtiu isso!! Agora eu também achei legal, modéstia parte, a Bella e o Carlisle serem padrinhos de casamento do Jake... Tão compreensivo da parte dele, neah? Eu amei sua ideia, flor!! Acho que vou repensar e, quem sabe, a Taylor também não possa se transformar? Valeu!!! Bjus honey _***-***

**Reflexão**

(POV Edward)

A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Ela nos revela algo diferente e inesperado a cada segundo. Revelações, às vezes boas, outras nem tanto.

Dúvida era o que eu sentia. Medo, um motivo a mais que me perturbava. A razão? O futuro incerto, mas estritamente relacionado a uma única coisa, quer dizer, pessoa: Lucas.

Minha mente martelava se ele também teve o contagio. Será que o contato com meu sangue seria mesmo a causa das mudanças de organismo de Bella? Pois se assim fosse, Lucas também não seria mais humano. E se isso viesse a tona, que riscos provocaria?

Falei com Carlisle sobre essa minha incerteza, embora, infelizmente, ele não pôde resolvê-la já que ainda não se sabia o motivo da transformação de Bella. Entretanto, não pude deixar de transparecer desespero ao que me foi dito por ele: "Pode ser que seja possível.".

Não conseguia desmanchar essa frase do meu consciente. Eu temia por mim, pela minha família e, principalmente, pela pessoa que mais me faz querer viver.

Aos poucos esses meus sentimentos confusos e inexpressivos foram se dissipando. Isso era apenas uma teoria. Uma teoria sem provas. Infundada.

Me concentrei em Bella, minha Bella. Meu porto seguro, minha fonte de calmaria, minha força particular.

Com ela tive a virada de ano mais feliz e divertida de toda a minha existência. Deixamos a chama do amor e da animação nos invadir. Aproveitamos cada minuto ao lado um do outro.

Naquela manhã do dia primeiro de janeiro, Alice havia tido uma visão, embora não havia entendido muito bem o porquê. – Bella e Jacob se encontrando, conversando, se reconciliando numa sólida amizade. Decidi não interferir e deixa-la em sua casa para que pudesse ter privacidade, porém ela me pegou desprevenido no caminho – sentindo sede.

Bella me deixou fascinado enquanto a via "domar" um puma. Era um pouco além de minhas expectativas; e seu autocontrole era surpreendente. Por isso minhas antigas palavras sobre ela continuam as mesmas: "Ela é sempre imprevisível!".

Voltei pra casa assim que a deixei em casa. Chegando lá fui ver TV com Alice, enquanto a mesma tinha pequenas visões de alguns pontos da conversa da minha namorada e seu amigo.

Minutos anteriores de sair de casa, avisei ao Carlisle sobre o convite de Jacob e ele ficou muito satisfeito a agradecido, honrado me arriscaria a dizer. E quando soube da espécie de Taylor então... Sua mente ficou abismada e eufórica ao mesmo tempo. Mal deu alguns segundos e já começou suas pesquisas em busca de confirmações e conhecimentos aprofundados. Este é Carlisle!

Ri com o pensamento.

Acordei me sentindo um pouco desconfortável e vagamente aquecido, apesar da Califórnia ser um estado de um radiante sol e calor. Resolvi abrir os olhos e notei que me encontrava na sala de estar do apartamento de Bella. Ela ainda estava adormecida com a cabeça e sua delicada mão apoiados no lado esquerdo do meu peito e meus braços ao seu redor.

Olhei a minha volta e avistei livros e apostilas espalhados pelo tapete onde eu e Bella estávamos sentados, escorados no sofá.

Bella levou a sério o fato de estudar pra prova, então ofereci minha ajuda. Ficamos estudando até altas horas e devemos ter apagado no meio da madrugada, sem nem nos lembrarmos de sua confortável cama.

Não rolou nada de mais noite passada, apenas alguns beijos – Minha Bella estava resignada a passas de semestre.

Me remexi um pouco mais, ignorando a leve dor na nuca.

_Hummm... – Bella resmungou movendo o corpo pro lado oposto ao meu. – Ah! – gritou assim que não sentiu sua "cama" para apará-la.

Comecei a rir ao vê-la caída meio de lado, abrindo os olhos.

_Acordou Bella? – zoei, ainda rindo, ajudando-a a se apoiar.

_Por que você não me segurou? – brigou, porém com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_Achei que seu novo reflexo fosse ajudá-la.

_Bella atrapalhada e descordenada, lembra? – falou enquanto se aconchegava em mim outra vez.

_Só não sabia que ela ainda existia. – ri ainda mais.

_Acredite em mim, ela sempre vem à tona. – disse acompanhando meu riso. – Caramba! Dormimos mesmo aqui!

_Pois é! – falei, acariciando seus novos antigos cachos cor de chocolate.

_Quantas horas? – perguntou um pouco sonolenta.

Me virei, pegando meu celular no chão, ao meu lado.

_Sete da manhã ainda; só entramos às nove. – disse encarando a tela do BlackBerry. – Quer que eu prepare o café da manhã?

_Não precisa, amor. – sorriu gentilmente. – Hoje eu faço as honras.

_Ok. Então vou tomar um banho. – falei. – Acho que tenho umas peças de roupa aqui.

_Tem sim. Elas estão limpinhas, do lado direito do closet.

_Que garota eficiente eu arranjei. – brinquei apertando de leve a ponta de seu nariz.

_Muito eficiente. – sorriu convencida. – Agora vai logo enquanto eu preparo algo bem gostoso pra gente.

_Seu desejo é uma ordem! – fiz continência, sorrindo.

_Seu bobo! – riu, me dando um tapa no braço.

Nos levantamos. Eu ia prosseguir em direção ao quarto, mas me perdi ao olhar o balanço dos quadris de Bella sob o jeans apertado, enquanto ela ia pra cozinha.

Céus! Essa mulher me deixa louco!

Balancei minha cabeça, retomando o juízo e fui pro meu banho.

Enquanto deixava a água quente molhar minha cabeça, me lembrei de uma música que ouvi minha irmã baixinha cantando, um dia desses.

Resolvi por minha voz pra trabalhar e comecei a cantarolar aquela bela letra, baixinho.

(Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback)

_**Time, is going by**__**/**__ O tempo está passando _

_**So much faster than I**__**/**__ Muito mais rápido do que eu _

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**__**/**__ E eu estou começando a me arrepender, de não passá-lo com você _

_**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside /**__ Agora eu estou imaginando porque, deixei isso preso dentro de mim _

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**__**/**__ Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você _

_**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know /**__ Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber _

Enquanto ouvia essa canção sair de meus lábios, me lembrei de quando deixei Bella. Eu havia abdicado de seu amor, mas depois me arrependi, e agora estou disposto a estar SEMPRE ao lado dela.

_**You're never gonna be alone /**__ Você nunca vai estar sozinha _

_**From this moment on /**__ De agora em diante _

_**If you ever feel like letting go /**__ Mesmo que você pense em desistir _

_**I won't let you fall /**__ Não vou deixá-la cair _

_**You're never gonna be alone /**__ Você nunca vai estar sozinha _

_**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone /**__ Vou te segurar até a dor passar _

E era isso o que eu tinha que transmitir a ela: segurança. Eu jamais a deixarei novamente e serei pra ela o mesmo que ela é pra mim – minha calmaria.

_**And now as long as I can /**__ E agora, enquanto eu puder _

_**I'm holding on with both hands /**__ Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos _

_**Cause forever I believe /**__ Pois sempre acreditei _

_**That there's nothing I could need but you /**__ Que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você _

_**So if I haven't yet, /**__ Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, _

_**I've gotta let you know /**__ Tenho que deixar você saber _

_**You're never gonna be alone /**__ Você nunca vai estar sozinha _

_**From this moment on /**__ De agora em diante _

_**If you ever feel like letting go /**__ Mesmo que você pense em desistir _

_**I won't let you fall /**__ Não vou deixá-la cair _

_**When all I hope is gone / **__Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida _

_**I know that you can carry on /**__ Eu sei que você pode continuar _

_**We're gonna see the world on /**__ Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos _

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone /**__ Vou te segurar até a dor passar _

_**Ooooh! Ooooh! **_

_**You've gotta live every single day /**__ Você tem que viver cada dia _

_**Like it's the only one /**__ Como se fosse o único _

_**What if tomorrow never comes? / **__E se o amanhã nunca chegar? _

_**Don't let it slip away,could be our only one /**__ Não o deixe escapar, poderia ser a nosso único dia _

_**You know it's only just begun /**__ Você sabe que apenas começou _

_**Every single day, may be our only one /**__ Cada dia, pode ser nosso único _

_**What if tomorrow never comes? /**__ E se o amanhã nunca chegar? _

_**Tomorrow never comes /**__ Amanhã nunca chegar _

_**Time, is going by /**__ O tempo está passando _

_**So much faster than I / **__Muito mais rápido do que eu _

_**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you /**__ Estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você_

Estava tão desligado, cantando, que me surpreendi ao ver Bella abrindo sutilmente a porta do banheiro. Ela a fechou sutilmente, atrás de si, escorando na mesma, enquanto me fitava, ignorando o vapor da água quente que invadia todo o ambiente. Até que fui duplamente surpreendido ao ouvir sua doce e afinada voz completar a penúltima estrofe da canção:

_**You're never gonna be alone /**__ Você nunca vai estar sozinha _

_**From this moment on /**__ De agora em diante _

_**If you ever feel like letting go /**__ Mesmo que você pense em desistir _

_**I won't let you fall /**__ Não vou deixá-la cair _

_**When all I hope is gone /**__ Quando toda a esperança se for _

_**I know that you can carry on /**__ Eu sei que você pode continuar _

_**We're gonna take the world on /**__ Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos _

_**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone /**__ Vou te segurar até a dor passar _

Notei o que ela quis dizer com isso. Ela estava passando os mesmos sentimentos pra mim. Agora, mais do que nunca, soube que eu transmitia à minha Bella tudo isso desde o princípio, e que ela sempre quis passar para o meu ser.

Então cantamos os últimos versos juntos – e foi impossível não notar a delicadeza e perfeição que entoava a junção de nossas vozes, como uma sintonia perfeita. – repassando mutuamente nossos sentimentos, sorrindo cúmplices.

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way /**__ Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma _

_**I won't be missing one more day / **__Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia _

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way**__ / Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma _

_**I won't be missing one more day /**__ Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia_

_Companhia? – perguntou adentrando um pouco mais o banheiro.

_Só se for você! – sorri.

_E quem mais seria?

Rimos suavemente e me deixei levar na visão de Bella se despindo. Ela não tem noção do quanto é linda e graciosa, por mais destrambelhada que seja às vezes. Ela retirava cada peça de seu corpo com muita destreza e suavidade. Ela estava tão entretida com seu _trabalho_ que nem notou meu olhar de cobiça.

A vi ficar apenas de lingerie, prendendo seus cabelos num coque mal feito, que a deixava com um ar mais maduro. E então, para minha felicidade, se livrou dos últimos empecilhos que tapavam minha visão do paraíso.

Comecei a dar mais atenção aos meus cabelos, lavando-os um pouco antes de colocar o shampoo. Fechei meus olhos e logo senti dois macios braços em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando por trás.

_Você tava demorando no banho. – falou docemente, enquanto eu acariciava sua pele que me envolvia.

_Muito?

_Foi o prazo pra eu preparar o café da manhã. – disse. – Então eu vim tomar banho, mas você ainda não tinha saído, até que te ouvi cantando aquela música que eu adoro e não resisti.

_Alice estava cantarolando ela esses dias e a achei muito bonita.

Me virei pra ela e encontrei aquele mar de chocolate que tanto me entorpece.

_Quando tivermos filhos, quero que eles tenham os seus olhos. – falei.

Me surpreendi. Aquela frase meio que escapuliu dos meus lábios e quando vi já havia dito, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser verdade.

__Meus _simples olhos castanhos? – perguntou surpresa e descrente ao mesmo tempo.

_Simples? Seus olhos são únicos, amor! – falei convicto. – Nunca vi mais belos olhos em toda minha vida. Eles passam uma sensação tão confortável quando te olho nos olhos. Acho que essa é uma de suas muitas qualidades. Eles fazem com que todos querem estar perto de você.

_Nossa! – sussurrou maravilhada, sorrindo e com suas orbes marejadas.

_Nunca duvide da sua beleza, Bella, amor!

_Eu te amo!

Eu ia dizer o mesmo, mas seus lábios foram de encontro aos meus numa súbita velocidade. Nos beijamos calmamente por um tempo até que ele foi esquentando aos poucos, parando somente ao estarmos completamente sem fôlego.

_Você tá me devendo algo, não se lembra? – perguntei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_Devo o quê? – Ela estava confusa.

_Ontem você me disse que se eu fosse um bom professor iria receber uma recompensa. – a recordei. – E, bom, prova disso é que estudamos até a madrugada e acabamos por deixar meu _presente_ em segundo plano.

_Ah! – se lembrou, rindo alto em seguida. – Seu pervertido!

_E você é a santa do pau oco, né? – ri. – Até parece que não estava com segundas intenções quando veio atrapalhar meu _momento de reflexão_ aqui no banheiro.

_Nem vem Edward! Momento de reflexão! – revirou os olhos ao repetir minhas palavras, rindo ainda mais e me abraçando forte. – Mas como uma boa pessoa que não gosta de ter dívidas, vou pagar a sua recompensa.

_Com juros?

_Só se os juros forem altos. – sorriu também com malícia, antes de unir nossos lábios num beijo avassalador.

Eu e Bella tomamos café rapidamente, já que passamos uma boa parte do tempo com o nosso _banho_. Fomos pra Stanford University e fizemos a tal prova.

_E aí, se saiu bem? – perguntei enquanto saíamos da sala de aula.

_Muito bem! – sorriu amplamente. – Nem acredito que foi tão fácil!

_Parabéns! – a beijei ternamente. – Vamos almoçar fora pra comemorar?

_Vamos! – falou animada.

Só faríamos a prova naquele dia – umas três horas, ao todo. –, então poderíamos aproveitar o resto do dia.

Comemos em um restaurante italiano muito bom.

_Por que você ficou olhando feio pra aquela garçonete que serviu a gente? – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos pela praia calmamente, de mãos dadas.

_Você não notou o quanto ela olhava pra você? – perguntou descrente. – A mulher, praticamente, te comeu com os olhos.

_Quê isso, amor! – ri.

_Oferecida! – falou mal da mulher.

_Eu amo _você_, ok? Só você! – a encarei. – Que se danem as outras! _**(N/A: Ai Edward... Assim você acaba com as esperanças de, pelo menos, 90% das leitoras dessa fic!! Tá, parei de drama!!**_** O.o).**

_Obrigada! – falou toda manhosa, dando um estalado selinho na minha bochecha.

Andamos por mais alguns instantes, apenas sentindo a morna areia massagear os pés, enquanto segurávamos nossos sapatos.

Fomos em uma feira muito divertida próxima ao píer. Lá tinha de tudo um pouco: galinhas de mentira que botavam ovos, saias de estilo asiático, discos de antigas bandas de rock, belíssimos e distintos quadros pintados a mão, pulseiras de plástico coloridas, barraquinhas pra fazer tatuagens de rena, e muitas outras atrações. Era muita diversidade em um só lugar, embora todos se dessem muito bem, respeitando a cultura e trabalho uns dos outros.

Eu e Bella passamos uma agradável tarde naquele lugar, inclusive, compramos várias coisas.

Quando estava pra anoitecer, me lembrei de um lugar que havia ido sozinho há um tempo atrás, o qual, acabei descobrindo por acaso.

_Tá a fim de ir a um lugar especial comigo? – perguntei enquanto encarávamos as pessoas de diversas etnias que andavam pelo local, do alto do píer.

_Claro! – concordou prontamente sorrindo. – Mas que lugar?

_É surpresa!

_Droga, Edward! Sabe que eu detesto surpresas...

_Confie em mim. Você vai amar! – sorri.

_Ok. – suspirou por fim, retribuindo meu sorriso e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Enquanto dirigia, Bella tentava, inutilmente, arrancar informações sobre aonde iríamos a todo custo. Era até engraçado a forma como ela bufava e revirava os olhos impaciente, mordendo o lábio inferior de tanta ansiedade.

Assim que estávamos próximos, já era noite.

_Deixe eu tapar seus olhos. – falei enquanto abria a porta do passageiro pra ela sair do carro.

_Quê?

_Surpresa, lembra?

_Ah, tá!

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus olhos fechados, a guiando gentilmente.

_Não vale trapacear, hein? – brinquei sorrindo.

_Tá bom! – falou risonha, como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante.

Assim que chegamos, a sentei no chão de pedra, com as pernas movendo-se no ar. Ela não corria risco algum de cair, pois eu a seguraria firme pela cintura.

Sentei atrás dela, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Olhei a frente e constatei o óbvio. Perfeito.

Destapei seus olhos. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro esquerdo, sussurrando, sorrindo, em seu ouvido:

_Pode abrir os olhos agora.

* * *

_**N/A: Ain gente... Comentem, por favor!! Eu achei esse cap tão fofo!! Bem estilo Beward, neah?**_

_** Fiquei triste... Cap passado recebi pouquíssimos reviews... Isso me entristece imensamente, pois eu fico TÃO FELIZ ao ler cada review!! Eu fico quicando na cadeira e com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto leio e respondo cada review de vocês!!! É muito significativo pra mim!! Tem um valor enorme, mesmo!!!**_

_** Mas obrigada a quem comenta!! Vocês fazem do dia da autora aqui, uma alegria e sensação de dever cumprido que preenche meu coração!!!**_

_** Se eu tiver muitos reviews, posto o prox cap ainda nesse final de semana, falou?**_

_** Valeu por tudo!! Ahhh, mais romance e tensão virão nos caps a seguir... Segurem seus corações!!!!!**_

_**Bjus honey **_***-***


	39. Aceito

_**N/A: Oi gente!!! Cap novo, hein?**_

_**Mas antes de mais nada, vamos responder os reviews...**_

_**Agome chan - **__HAHA!! Eles estudaram anatomia, né? Hasuhasuhsuhasuahs... Cap passado foi fofis mesmo... Também achei!! HAHA... não só vc, quanto eu também, adoraria ter sido a aluna ao em vez da Bella... rsrs!! Ed magoou mesmo nossos sentimentos... Espero que já tenha terminado de juntar os pedecinhos do seu coração, porque, atendendo à sua ameaça, aqui está o novo cap!!! *medo* Brincadeira, flor!!! Bjus honey _***-***

_** - **__Leitora nova, neah? Seja muito bem vinda, flor!!! Espero você nos reviews, ok? HAHA!! Você tem uma intuição e tanta... Mas logo, logo a tensão Lucas vai acabar!!! _;D_ Aqui está o novo cap!! Bjus honey _***-***

_**Mari Cita - **__Que bom que vc está de volta!! E voltou em grande estilo: deixando review!!! Hsuhasuhasuhsusah... Fico feliz por estar curtindo a fic, flor!!! E espero que goste desse cap, Mari!!! Bjus honey _***-***

_**Acdy-chan - **__Lucas contaminado complica as coisas mesmo... Tensão a vista!!! Tá tudo calmo demais... Mas não se preocupe... Em breve as coisas se esclarecerão!!! E quanto à PuTanya, eu não sei... Mas achei sua ideia interessante!!! Talvez seja aderida... Curta o cap!! Bjus honey _***-***

_**MrSouza Cullen - **__Momento fall in love é mesmo muito lindo… Adoro escrever caps nesse estilo!!! Mas sempre há tensão nesses momentos serenos demais!!! Mas não espere tanto assim... Pode acabar com o momento tcharaaam!! Hasuashuahsushusuhassh... Também achei muito lindo da parte do Edward ele falar daquela forma sobre filhos, mesmo que de uma forma curta e básica!!!!! Nossa!! Achei que só eu tinha ficado chateada com a gravidez da Bella em BD... Também achei a atitude e reação do Edward sobre isso muito OFF do que ele normalmente é, mesmo com toda um série de motivos e tal... Acho que, no fundo, ele poderia ter, pelo menos, demonstrando mais amor ao bebê!! E não se preocupe, temos pensamentos parecidos e se houver Bella Pregnant na fic, pode ter certeza de que teremos também um Edward Babão Pai Coruja!!! HAHAHA!! Bjus honey _***-***

_**Agora, curtam altas emoções!!! Uma bigmega surpresa que vocês não têm ideia vai acontecer nesse cap!!!!!!**_

_**Apreciem sem moderação!!! HAHA**_

_

* * *

_

**Aceito**

(POV Bella)

Hoje era o grande dia – o casamento do meu melhor amigo.

O tempo passou numa velocidade incrível e fazia exatamente 3 meses que havíamos nos visto novamente após dois longos anos.

Minha vida estava ainda mais perfeita e isso foi devido a um fato que ocorrera no dia em que Edward tinha decidido me levar a um lugar especial.

Foi um dia depois da conversa que tive com Jacob, e desde então minha vida não vem sendo a mesma, pois mudou... e pra melhor!

**Flashback On**

Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava.

Por que, diabos, Edward tinha essa mania de fazer surpresas? Eu fico muito ansiosa! Já podia até sentir o gosto de sangue de tanto que mordia os lábios.

Ele me colocou sentada enquanto eu balançava as pernas no ar. Senti quando se sentou atrás de mim, me abraçando e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro esquerdo.

_Pode abrir os olhos agora! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse.

E assim fiz. Ao abri-los pude notar que havia uma das mais belas vistas.

Estávamos sentados no topo de um gigantesco penhasco, e logo abaixo e a frente se encontrava o oceano que refletia a luz da lua cheia. Só que o melhor ainda estava por vir... Tanto de nossos lados esquerdo e direito haviam milhares de pontinhos brilhantes e podia perceber que eram as luzes da cidade há quilômetros de distância.

Era deslumbrante! Uma vista magnífica!

_Espero que tenha gostado tanto quanto eu. – Edward sussurrou carinhosamente, ainda apoiado em meu ombro. – Vim há um tempo atrás e sempre quis te trazer aqui.

_Só não brigo com você porque eu amei a surpresa! – sussurrei maravilhada, porém risonha. – É lindo!

_É. – concordou, e pude sentir um sorriso se formando em meio a seus lábios. – Pensei que... bem... esse lugar poderia... substituir a nossa campina.

Que fofo! Edward nunca muda mesmo! Sempre romântico e fazendo de tudo pra me fazer ainda mais feliz, se é que é possível.

_Com certeza, amor! – sussurrei carinhosamente. – Esse será o _nosso penhasco_!

_Nosso penhasco! – repetiu minhas palavras.

Ficamos ali, abraçados, admirando a luz do luar e aquela belíssima paisagem.

_Está tudo ao nosso favor. – ouvi Edward sussurrar.

_Como assim?

_Tudo está dando certo pra nós outra vez e tenha certeza, amor, que eu não vou desperdiçar nenhum momento ao seu lado.

_Sabia que eu te amo? – perguntei, ainda aos sussurros, me virando delicadamente, com cuidado, pra não cair.

Ele chegou um pouco pra trás enquanto eu me sentava de frente pra ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, me acomodando em seu peito largo e macio e meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço.

_E é por isso que estamos aqui! – falou, pondo sua cabeça encostada a minha no mesmo instante em que eu me embriagava com seu doce e refrescante perfume. – E... aproveitando esse momento... eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa.

_O quê? – perguntei curiosa, me endireitando e o fitando nos olhos.

_Bella... – falou, também me encarando. – Sabe, eu sou de uma época diferente. As coisas eram... Menos complicadas. Por exemplo, eu era considerado homem aos 18 anos. Se eu tivesse lhe conhecido, então...

Ele, sutilmente, entrelaçou sua mão direita a minha e nos levantou. Ficamos em pé enquanto minha mente tentava decodificar o que ele tanto queria dizer com aquelas palavras que de tão belas estavam fazendo meu coração vacilar.

_Eu teria cortejado você... – continuou. – E te convidado para minha casa. Faríamos passeios acompanhados de nossos pais, ou tomaríamos chá gelado na varanda. Após alguns dias eu teria lhe roubado um beijo, ou dois... E depois de pedir permissão ao seu pai, eu estaria de joelhos...

Só então notei quando ele se ajoelhou diante de mim, ainda de mãos dadas.

Ele me olhou nos olhos através daqueles cílios incrivelmente longos, os moldando perfeitamente no lago de esmeraldas verdes que me fitavam com tanta intensidade que eu sentia como se ele pudesse ver minha alma.

_... E ofereceria a você uma aliança. – disse enquanto, com sua outra mão, pegava algo no bolso de dentro de seu blazer. Foi então que vi, ou melhor dizer, revi aquela caixinha preta e aveludada. Ele a abriu delicadamente para revelar o anel de Elisabeth Masen, e que um dia já fora meu.

O ar que corria em meus pulmões faltou. Eu estaria pronta?

_... E eu teria dito: Isabella Swan, prometo te amar por todos os momentos da eternidade. Você me daria à extraordinária honra de... Casar-se comigo?

E então ele deslizou a bela e brilhante aliança em meu dedo. Dos meus olhos nasciam lágrimas e pude perceber que Edward estava se segurando tamanha era a emoção.

E é claro que eu não podia dizer outra coisa. Minhas dúvidas foram extintas no momento em que senti o quanto aquele momento, parecido com o de dois anos atrás, era especial e único, o qual iria traçar uma escolha por toda a eternidade. E que eu ficaria com Edward não havia dúvidas. Eu o amava e naquele instante deixei fluir o que tanto relutava... A certeza de que para _ele_ eu SEMPRE estaria pronta.

_Sim. Sim, eu aceito. – sussurrei, sorrindo enquanto salgadas lágrimas ainda desciam pelas maçãs do meu rosto.

Ele levantou, radiante, sem nunca desviar o olhar. Sorriu amorosamente, com a felicidade estampada em suas feições, o qual foi retribuído por mim. De súbito, ele me abraçou – um abraço terno, repleto de amor, paixão e satisfação.

_Obrigado. – sussurrou enquanto se afastava minuciosamente.

Foi então que com um beijo seu pedido e minha resposta foram concretizados.

**Flashback Off**

Os Cullen ficaram eufóricos com a notícia, principalmente Esme e minha irmã-cunhada mais nova. Todos deram seus votos de felicidades e que tudo desse certo em nossa vida.

Um tempo depois eu perguntei ao Edward como ele havia conseguido pegar o anel que agora se encontrava em meu dedo outra vez. Sua resposta foi apenas uma palavra, quer dizer, um nome: "Alice".

Certo. Dito isso, nada mais precisa ser explicado.

Sorri com esse pensamento. Aquela baixinha é mesmo uma fadinha, embora seja uma fadinha atentada.

Meus dias estão ainda mais perfeitos. Eu vou me casar. Me casar. Mas não com qualquer um ou com um amigo, e sim com Edward, o amor da minha vida – a pessoa que me faz feliz mesmo que eu não queira.

E quanto a data, achamos melhor deixar pra depois que nos formássemos, assim, segundo Alice, poderíamos partir pra lua de mel sem empecilhos ou responsabilidades pendentes, como por exemplo, a faculdade ou estágio.

_Preparada, amor? – Edward perguntou, me tirado dos devaneios.

_É agora ou nunca.

_Então vamos! – falou, abrindo a porta do passageiro de seu carro pra eu poder sair.

Eu estava nervosa. Tinha medo. Meus instintos mais pessimistas me assombravam. O por quê? Agora estou eu em frente a casa do meu pai, a qual também já fora minha.

Como logo mais a noite seria o casamento do Jake, eu, Edward, Esme e Carlisle havíamos feito uma viagem até Forks. Chegamos ontem a noite e estávamos ficando na antiga casa dos Cullen, a qual continuava bela e preservada.

Agora eu me sentia mais forte e destinada a esclarecer ao Charlie que eu e Edward reatamos, bom, pra falar a verdade, nosso encontro seria inevitável já que meu pai também iria comparecer à cerimônia, então pra não o pegarmos de surpresa, optei por falar com ele antes do evento.

Havíamos nos falado hoje de manhã por telefone e o avisei que iria fazer uma visita, mas que traria alguém especial comigo.

Paramos em frente a porta de madeira branca. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

Foram segundos de uma pesada tensão e ansiedade. O que esperar de Charlie? Qual será sua reação? Ele irá me aceitar outra vez com Edward ou tomará tanta repulsa de mim a ponto de se afastar?

Pude ouvir seus passos a caminho. Meu noivo apertou minha mão, demonstrando segurança. Olhei pra ele e trocamos olhares cúmplices. E a porta foi aberta.

_Sue? – me surpreendi ao vê-la parada diante de mim.

_Bella! Edward? – pela sua expressão, certamente, já sabia da minha chegada, mas ficou confusa ao ver quem me acompanhava. – Oh! Que falta de educação de minha parte. Entrem!

_Olá Sue! – Edward a cumprimentou ao passar por ela.

_Oi!

Eu e ele nos sentamos em um dos sofás, enquanto Sue se acomodava no outro, de frente pra nós.

_Não se preocupe, Sue. – Edward respondeu, provavelmente, a uma pergunta mental. – Viemos apenas conversar com Charlie.

_Ok. Ele me avisou que viria, Bella. – falou, agora encarando a mim. – Seu pai teve que sair de urgência, mas já está vindo.

_Tudo bem.

_Jacob me contou sobre as _mudanças_ de vocês. – ela mudou de assunto, gentilmente. – E não se preocupe, o pessoal de La Push ainda mantêm um tratado de paz com você e sua família, rapaz.

_E agradeço por isso. – falou sorrindo suavemente.

Entretanto, antes que pudéssemos prolongar nossa conversa, Charlie chegou.

_Sue? – perguntou enquanto ainda entrava. – Bella já apareceu por aqui?

O modo como ele a tratou... Alguma coisa fez parecer que eles tivessem algum tipo de um relacionamento mais profundo. Estaria Jake, certo? Sue e meu pai estariam mesmo juntos?

_Venha ver com seus próprios olhos! – falou educada, sorrindo.

E então ele apareceu na sala.

Percebi seu feliz olhar em mim, mas uma inesperada expressão de rancor transpareceu em seus olhos ao fitar Edward.

Pra quebrar toda aquela tensão que pairava no ar, nos levantamos. Andei até meu pai e o abracei. Por um segundo ele esqueceu de tudo e se focou em mim.

_Senti saudades, pai. – Não era muito do meu feitio ter esses momentos de afeto com Charlie, mas não nos víamos há tanto tempo que deixei isso passar.

_Eu também, Bells!

Nos desvencilhamos e Edward se aproximou.

_É um prazer revê-lo Chefe Swan. – disse enquanto esticava a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Para minha surpresa, meu pai aceitou o cumprimento.

Ok. Charlie estava calmo e cortês demais.

_Bom, vamos nos sentar. – ele falou. – Sue, pode preparar algo pra gente?

_Claro, querido! – sorriu.

_Querido_. Sim, eles deviam estar mesmo juntos.

_Charlie, antes de mais nada, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas. – Edward falou enquanto nos sentávamos todos e Sue seguia pra cozinha.

_E é bom explicar direito, Edward.

_Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz até o momento. Não foi nada justo, nem com Bella, e nem com ninguém.

_Disso eu já sei, rapaz.

O antigo Charlie estava vindo à tona.

_Me desculpe. Eu sei que não podia ter deixado Bella uma segunda vez, mas foi algo o qual não tive escolha. – argumentou. – Carlisle havia aceito uma irrecusável proposta de emprego em Amsterdã e não podíamos ficar. Então, fomos todos. – suspirou e prosseguiu, sempre fitando os olhos de meu pai. – Eu não queria ir, mas sabia que mesmo assim, Esme me obrigaria. Ela não gosta de estar longe dos filhos.

"Eu sempre amei muito a sua filha, Charlie, e jamais quis terminar com ela, saiba disso. Mas eu não poderia propor um relacionamento à distância. Não podia, simplesmente, pedir pra ela esperar por mim. Por mais que eu a amasse, saberia que se assim pedisse, Bella aceitaria, como eu. Contudo, eu não pude. Eu não podia exigir tanto dela. Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz, de aproveitar a vida, e isso não poderia ser feito com alguém que estaria a um país de distância."

"Se assim acontecesse, ambos não seríamos felizes – Ela não poderia ter um relacionamento normal, e eu me sentiria mal por isso. E esse foi o motivo da minha ida. Tive que terminar o namoro com Bella para que ela pudesse seguir em frente sem ninguém para impedi-la".

Charlie ficou sem palavras. O que Edward disse foi contagiante, embora não totalmente verdadeiro – foi o que havíamos combinado de ele dizer, antes de virmos pra cá.

_Oh, certo! Entendo seus motivos, Edward, mas isso não muda o quanto Bella sofreu quando você se foi.

_Sei disso, Charlie. E não foi apenas ela quem sofreu... Eu fiquei sem chão... Foi como se meu coração tivesse ficado com Bella durante todo o tempo em que estivemos longe um do outro. – disse triste, agora não omitindo mais. – Deixá-la foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz em toda a minha vida.

_E agora vocês estão namorando novamente? Há quanto tempo? – perguntou, ainda mantendo a calma.

_Eu desisti de manter distância dela. Avisei à minha família que iria atrás do amor da minha vida... Depois de um pouco insistirem e verem que eu não iria mudar de ideia, eles me apoiaram, até porque meus pais e irmãos também amam muito Bella... Ela é da família! – suspirou um pouco mais alegre. – Então soube que ela estava em Stanford, e fomos todos pra lá. Após um tempo, finalmente reatamos e estamos juntos. E eu prometo Charlie, por tudo o que me é mais sagrado, que Bella é minha vida e que jamais, em hipótese alguma, a deixarei de novo. Você e ela têm a minha palavra.

Meu pai ficou mudo durante alguns segundos, até que se pronunciou.

_Você está feliz, Bella?

_Como nunca estive em toda a minha vida, pai! – respondi convicta.

_Então não tenho nada a opor. – sorriu um pouco. – Vocês são adultos e conhecem as conseqüências... A vida é de vocês e se você, Bella, está feliz, nada posso fazer.

Sorri largamente.

_Muito, muito obrigada pai!

_Obrigado mesmo, Charlie! – Edward disse, e logo apertou um pouco mais minha mão e me fitou sorrindo. – E é por isso que tenho algo a dizer a você.

_Pode dizer, Edward!

Oh, não! Edward vai dizer sobre o casamento! Oh meu Deus!

_Temos uma boa notícia!

_Boa notícia? – Charlie resmungou, olhando diretamente pra mim.

_Não fique agitado, pai. – eu disse. – Está tudo bem.

Edward fez uma careta e eu sabia que era em objeção às palavras _tudo bem_. Ele teria usado algo como _perfeito _ou _glorioso._

_Claro que está, Bells. Então por que está suando tanto?

_Eu não estou suando. – menti.

De repente sua expressão ficou feroz. Tudo o que eu menos queria no momento era um ataque, mas acho que é exatamente isso o que irá acontecer.

_Você está grávida! – ele explodiu. – Não é mesmo?

Embora a pergunta fosse dirigida a mim, era a Edward quem ele fuzilava com os olhos.

_Não! É claro que não! – Dei uma cotovelada nas costelas de Edward.

_Au! – reclamou, se retraindo um pouco.

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu disse à Edward que era exatamente o que as pessoas iriam achar. Que outro motivo haveria pras pessoas se casarem tão novas a não ser por uma gravidez indesejada? – A resposta dele me fez revirar os olhos. _Amor_. Sei.

O olhar de Charlie se iluminou um pouco. Ele rapidamente acreditou em minhas palavras. Esse é um bom motivo em ser uma péssima mentirosa: Quando você diz algo, as pessoas logo sabem que é realmente verdade.

_Me desculpem, então.

_Ok.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Olhei pra Edward buscando por refúgio. Ele que desse um jeito nisso!

Ele sorriu pra mim, endireitou os ombros e olhou pro meu pai.

_Sei que estou agindo de forma errada. O correto seria lhe pedir primeiro. Não pensei em desrespeitá-lo, mas já que Bella disse sim e eu não quero diminuir sua decisão sobre isso, ao em vez de pedir a mão dela, lhe pedirei sua bênção. Nós vamos nos casar, Charlie, eu a amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mais que minha própria vida e... por um milagre... ela me ama da mesma forma. Você nos daria sua bênção?

O rosto de meu pai ganhava diversas cores enquanto se contorcia em diversas expressões. Logo, seus olhos alcançaram a aliança em meu dedo e nenhuma palavra fora dita.

_Dê um minuto a ele. – Edward sussurrou baixo, apenas pra mim.

E assim aguardamos. E eu daria tudo pra ter o dom do meu noivo nesse instante... Queria poder ver o que se passava na mente de Charlie.

_Isso sim é uma grande surpresa! – falou, nos encarando com um leve sorriso. – Vocês me pegaram desprevenido, meninos!

Nesse instante expirei. Só aí percebi que havia prendido a respiração durante um tempo.

_Tem certeza disso? – perguntou pra mim.

_Tenho absoluta certeza sobre o Edward, pai. Sempre.

_Mas ainda vamos demorar um pouco pra oficializar, Charlie. – falou Edward. – Iremos nos casar após nossa formatura.

_Vejo que estão fazendo a coisa certa. – disse suavemente. – E dou minha bênção a vocês!

Me levantei, de repente, sentando ao seu lado no sofá oposto, e lhe dei um abraço.

_Obrigada de novo, pai! Não sabe o quanto sua opinião é importante pra mim!

_Estou feliz por você, minha filha!

E então ele se levantou, no mesmo instante que Edward, e, pra completar a sessão-de-coisas-inéditas-e-inesperadas, eles se abraçaram.

Naquele instante pude sentir que minha vida era perfeita. Meu pai e meu futuro marido estavam, finalmente, se dando bem.

Fizemos de tudo para que tudo hoje desse certo, porém os acontecimentos superaram nossas expectativas!

Edward e seus pais haviam comprado lentes de contato castanho-dourado, para não causar estranheza nos habitantes daqui, inclusive em meu pai. Então, apesar de a cor de sua pele estar mais bronzeada, podia ser facilmente justificada por mais tempo no sol.

_Cuide da minha filha, Edward! – meu pai disse, ainda abraçados. – Ela é tudo o que tenho de mais precioso e confio em você para protegê-la de tudo e todos.

_Pode contar comigo, Charlie. Sempre penso em Bella antes de qualquer outra coisa.

E assim prosseguiu nossa tarde. Conversamos um pouco mais, e meu pai e Sue admitiram que estavam namorando e morando juntos, até! Tive o prazer de conversar e conhecê-la bastante enquanto os meninos assistiam ao jogo de futebol americano na TV de LCD.

Reparei também que a casa estava bem cuidada e com objetos e móveis caros e novos – fruto do novo salário do meu pai.

_Então nos vemos logo mais a noite! – me despedi.

_Claro! – Charlie disse. – Até, então!

Entramos no carro, mas decidimos parar na praça pra andar um pouco, rever a cidade, já que a chuva havia cessado e ainda nem era noite.

_Ainda não acredito que tudo correu bem, amor! – falei enquanto andava abraçada com Edward.

_Mas deu, meu anjo! Seu pai está 100% feliz agora, tanto por rever você e ver que está feliz, quanto estar com Sue. Pude ver através da mente de sua mente que ele está completo.

_Fiquei tão mais animada! – confessei sorrindo. – Tirei um peso enorme das costas!

Rimos alto.

Passeamos mais um pouco até que fomos interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

_Ora, ora! Veja quem temos aqui!

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: E aí gente? Gostaram do pedido de casamento? Devo confessar que o pedido foi retirado do Script Original de Eclipse que vazou na internet... Sim, eu não aguentei de curiosidade!! Mas não se preocupem com spoilers do filme... Certamente detalhes foram mudados!!!**_

_**Quanto à cena da conversa de Bella, Edward e Charlie, teve partes retiradas do livro BD, porém, assim como o pedido de casamento, houve alterações!!!**_

_**Deixem reviews!!! Já sabem quem é que apareceu? Acho que não? Que tal dar um palpite?**_

_**Bjus honey **_***-***


	40. Novos Conceitos

_**N/A: Oie gente!!! Sei que devem estar querendo me matar, afinal demorei um tempão pra postar... Mas gostaria de deixar claro que a partir de agora, as atualizações só serão feitas nos finais de semana. Me desculpem, mas é que minhas aulas começaram segunda passada e ando muito atarefada... Ensino médio, escola rígida, curso, casa... Espero que me etendem e não abandonem a fic!!  
Mas não se preocupem, todo sábado ou domingo haverá novos caps, mas é lógico, que com um apoio de vocês!!  
Espero que gostem desse cap **_**:D**

_**-Respondendo os reviews, que eu amei, do cap passado...**_

_**Agome chan - **__HAHA!! Calma, flor!!! Você vai se surpreender com quem apareceu!!! Rsrs..._

_Ai, que bom que vc gostou do pedido de casamento!!! Foi meio complicado fazer uma boa adaptação de um script... Mas deu certo, neah? E pode deixar, flor... Se a Bells ficar grávida na minha fic – o que é me provável, só que mais pra frente – o Edward vai ser o pai que ele não foi em BD, porque eu também achei meio chato a tia Steph não ter colocado muitos momentos pai e filha... Na minha opinião, o único instante em que o Edward demonstrou amor à Nessie foi perto do final, quando os Volturi estavam tomando a decisão e a Bella conta pro Jake fugir com a Renesmee quando a coisa ficasse feia... Daí o Edward pegou a filha no colo e a beijou e a abraçou tão delicadamente e com tanto afeto que quando vi já tava quase chorando *abafa* _

_Olha você tem um instinto e tanto... praticamente "contou" os acontecimentos futuros da fic!!! Ushuadhauhduadhu... mais ou menos!!! HAHAHA!! _

_Espero, de coração, que esse cap faça com que sua SDF (Síndrome de Dependência de Fic) seja amenizada!!! Hduahdudhuahdu... _

_PS: Eu fiz a minha parte, então, por favor, não ataque ninguém!!! Hdsuhuadhudhudhu..._

_**MrSouza Cullen - **__suhaushushuashu... Você me elogiou tanto na minha ultima adaptação que eu me arrisquei em fazer outra!!! Rsrsrs... Ai, que bom que vc AMOU!!! Fico muitíssima feliz!! *sorriso colgate*_

_Ahhhh, eu também li o roteiro de LUA NOVA quando vazou... E pode ter a absoluta certeza de que a cena do pedido de casamento, segundo o script que tá na net, é esse mesmo o do filme!! E eu achei máster cute *-*_

_Já ta craque, hein? Mas seu palpite não foi tão certeiro... Mas garanto diversão nesse, ok? Só não vou dizer muito aqui pra não estragar a surpresa... HAHA!!_

_**IsabellaPC - **__uashasuhasuhasuh... Mas já que o Jake apareceu né? Você vai se surpreender em ver quem foi, quer dizer, que FORAM!! Muahhhhh!!!_

_Uma hora a gente morre de curiosidade, neah? Mas vc é uma das minhas... Quando descobri do roteiro de Eclipse na net, não pensei duas vezes e comecei e ler, em inglês mesmo!!! Bom, situações desesperadas, pedem medidas desesperadas!! Huashasuhasuhasuhsu... *abafa*_

***~*~*~*~*~***

**Novos Conceitos**

(POV Edward)

Devo admitir que foi uma grande surpresa a reação de Charlie. Pude ver através da sua mente e obter a certeza de que ele realmente estava feliz por Bella. Ela a ama incondicionalmente e mesmo não demonstrando com gestos muito afetuosos, ele adora e admira a filha.

O que mais me chocou, porém, foi que ele, verdadeiramente, não guardava mágoas ou rancor de mim, fazendo com que eu tivesse certeza de que ele é uma pessoa muito melhor do que parece ser.

Eu e minha noiva – era glorioso poder dizer isso – estávamos dando uma volta pela cidade – relembrando os velhos tempos – quando ouvimos alguém dizer por trás de nós:

_Ora, ora! Veja quem temos aqui!

Eu estava tão absorto no sorriso de Bella que nem o ouvi se aproximar, mas após ouvir sua estridente voz, uma onda de ciúmes e possessão me atingiu com força brusca.

_"Ela continua linda!"_

Como não pude perceber quem era antes mesmo dele aparecer? Aqueles pensamentos eram únicos. Pensamentos sujos e repulsivos sobre a minha Bella. Os pensamentos que me atormentaram durante os dois últimos anos do colegial.

Mike Newton.

Nos viramos e o vimos – ali, parado ao lado de Jéssica Stanley.

_Mike? – Bella disse, atordoada e surpresa, ao vê-lo.

_Bella! – exclamou sorridente, vindo em sua direção e abraçando-a.

_"Seu perfume, tão doce... Ela é ainda mais perfeita do que me lembrava."_

Aqueles pensamentos me enojavam, pois de trás daquelas palavras gentis e sutis, tinham imagens de uma Bella nada pura.

Eu precisava que fazer algo...

_Er... Oi Mike! – meu anjo na Terra falou, se esquivando de um desconfortável abraço.

Ele se separou, ainda todo sorrisos. Argh!

_Olá Mike! – cumprimentei, sério, a fim de que ele percebesse minha presença.

_Olá... Edward! – falou num mesmo tom que eu.

_Jessica! – Bella exclamou, sorrindo agora, indo abraçar a _amiga_.

_Oi Bella! – respondeu, sorrindo, correspondendo o gesto.

_ "Mas qual o segredo dela que sempre que o Edward a deixa, ele volta como um cachorrinho? Quem me dera..."_

Jéssica nunca foi realmente uma amiga. Ela sempre teve inveja de Bella.

_ "Mas o que esse cara tem que eu não tenho, afinal?"_

Tive que me segurar pra não rir dessa. Só Mike mesmo pra me divertir num momento como esse!

Ele me olhou e fingi uma tosse, abafando o riso.

_ "Cara estranho!"_ – pensou fazendo uma careta, desviando seu olhar de mim.

_Oi E-Edward! – Jéssica me cumprimentou, separando-se de Bella.

_"Deus! Como ele consegue ficar ainda mais gato a cada vez que o vejo?"_

_Olá Jéssica! – a cumprimentei educadamente, sorrindo de leve, ignorando sua mente gritante.

_Mas por onde você andou, Bella? – Mike perguntou enquanto ela voltava pro meu lado, passando um braço pela minha cintura e eu, os meus pelos seus delicados ombros.

_Stanford. – respondeu sorrindo. – Estou morando e cursando Direito lá.

_Stanford? – ficou incrédulo, com um pouquinho de inveja da sorte de Bella por estudar lá. – UAU!

_E você, Edward? – Jéssica perguntou, estranhamente interessada.

_ "Diga logo alguma coisa! Quero ouvir essa voz rouca e sexy de novo!"_

Céus! Essa garota continua tendo uma das piores mentes de ser lidas.

_Ahn... É... Bom, eu e minha família estávamos em Amsterdã, mas também fomos pra Califórnia uns anos depois. – fiquei grato por ter conseguido me concentrar a ponto de encontrar as palavras. – E agora sou colega de classe da Bella. Estou cursando Direito também.

_Ah... Que bom! – disse num falso entusiasmo.

_ "Bella, Bella, Bella... Será que ele não falar ou pensar em nada que não seja relacionado à essa garota?"_

_Mas vocês estão namorando de novo? Pelo o que parece... – Mike começou.

_Na verdade, estamos noivos. – respondi triunfante.

_Quê? – ele e sua namoradinha perguntaram, boquiabertos.

_É mesmo! – Bella disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Provavelmente estaremos casados após nossa formatura.

_Ca-casados? – Mike conseguiu balbuciar.

_Exatamente! – falei, ainda sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupem... Vocês receberão os convites assim que forem feitos!

_Cínico! – Bella falou pra mim, sorrindo maldosamente. Com certeza estava se divertindo tanto quanto eu.

Eles ficaram um tempo sem nada dizer, absorvendo a última novidade. Suas mentes estavam incoerentes... Ambos não conseguiam nem completar seus pensamentos.

Mike pigarreou, eliminando o caroço da garganta.

_Meus... humm... parabéns!

_É! Felicidades! – Jéssica também desejou. Fingida como sempre.

_Mas... O que fazem em Forks, então? – perguntou, ainda meio abestado.

Sorri internamente.

_Se lembra de Jacob Black? – Bella perguntou.

_Aquele moreno que mora em La Push?

_Que _morava_ em La Push. – corrigiu. – Mas, sim, ele mesmo! Então, Jake vai se casar hoje, em Seattle, e nos convidou pra cerimônia.

_Pensei que vocês não se davam muito bem. – Mike relembrou, olhando pra mim.

_Naquela época não éramos, o que poderia se dizer, melhores amigos... Mas ele é uma boa pessoa e é como um irmão pra Bella.

_Oh!

_ "Menos um concorrente no meu caso, pelo menos." _– pensou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele achava mesmo que tinha chances com Bella? A _minha _Bella? Idiota! Nós vamos nos casar!

Me segurei pra não arrancar sua cabeça.

_E, nos desculpe, mas temos que ir agora... – Bella falou. – A cerimônia é daqui a algumas horas e eu e Carlisle somos os padrinhos. Ainda tenho que me arrumar. – sorriu de leve, descontraída. – Não posso aparecer no casamento do meu amigo assim, toda mal arrumada.

_Isso seria impossível! – Mike _Ousado_ Newton disse. Argh! As fantasias que ele tinha com a MINHA noiva eram absolutamente ridículas! Mas quem sabe _eu_ não as use...

Sorri maliciosamente.

_Que isso, Mike! – Bella sorriu sem-graça com o _elogio_.

_Só estou dizendo a verdade... E você ficou com um corpão, Bella! – sorriu debilmente, fixando seu olhar nas... pernas dela. – O sol californiano te fez _muito_ bem!

_Hey! – não estava conseguindo. Tive que me intervir, num tem sério e uma expressão fria no rosto.- Olhe lá o jeito que fala com a minha noiva, ,Mike!

_Não aguenta uma disputa saudável, Cullen? – me olhou... desafiador? Humpf! Fala sério!

_Mike! O que é isso? Você é MEU namorado. Será que não notou? – Jéssica interrompeu, com uma expressão mortífera, o fuzilando com os olhos, assim como eu. – E fica arrastando asa pra essazinha?!

_Olhe você também como fala da Bella, Jéssica! – a alertei. – Tenha a absoluta certeza de que você não chega aos pés dela!

_Parem já com isso! – Bella quase gritou, mas estávamos em praça pública, por isso se conteve. – Eu não sou um objeto, nem nada! – Ela estava furiosa. – Mike – Falou o fitando. –, crie vergonha nessa sua cara de bebê chorão e me respeite! E Jéssica – A encarou. –, "essazinha" é a tua avó!

_Preste atenção em como fala comigo sua... – Jéssica falou, puta da vida. _**(N/A: Num bom sentido, tá gente?).**_

_Preste atenção em como fala comigo VOCÊ! Sua falsa, desclassificada... – ela fitou o _casal_ e encerrou: - E quer saber? Vocês se merecem!

Falando isso, me puxou em direção ao volvo – deixando pra trás uma Jéssica com pensamentos irados, porém vendo a verdade daquelas palavras que lhe foram ditas, e um Mike abobalhado, surpreso com a atitude da minha noiva.

_ "Como assim: Cara de bebê chorão?" _– seu cérebro trabalhava, tentando encontrar a resposta.

Ri baixinho, sussurrando no ouvido de Bella:

_Mandou bem! – aproveitando pra dar um singelo beijo no local.

_Obrigada! E foi lindo você me defendendo, sabia? – falou carinhosa, escorando na lataria do volvo e me puxando pelo colarinho da minha jaqueta. – Me apaixonei de novo.

_É bom mesmo ter gostado, futura Sra. Cullen! – dito isso, a beijei calorosamente. Minhas mãos agarraram sua coxa direita, enganchando-a, em seguida, no meu quadril. Sua respiração estava ofegante, como a minha.

_Estamos ao ar livre, Edward! Precisamos nos conter! – falou me empurrando um pouco. Mas pude ver que fora contra vontade, pois suas mãos se prenderam em meus cabelos, me puxando outra vez e dando um longo e saboroso selinho em meus lábios.

_Vamos pra casa? – perguntei quando tive a chance de respirar.

_Hum-hum. – murmurou assentindo, ofegante, ajeitando os cabelos.

***~*~*~*~*~***

_Caramba! Mas o que essas mulheres tanto fazem pra demorarem desse jeito? – murmurei, rindo, pra Carlisle.

_Não sei não, filho! – acompanhou meu riso. – De tantos anos de existência e estudos sempre houve algo indecifrável pra mim: mulheres.

Gargalhamos.

Eu e meu pai estávamos sentados no sofá da sala de nossa antiga casa. Aguardávamos Esme e Bella que estavam se arrumando pro casamento há horas, já!

_Parem de reclamar vocês dois! – Esme falou, sorrindo, porém, do andar de cima.

_E vocês, parem de ouvir nossa conversa. – retruquei, me divertindo.

_É inevitável, filho!

_Ok! – concordei. – Mas espero que essa demora toda seja pra deixar minha noiva ainda mais bela, se é que seja possível.

_Se Emmett estivesse aqui, com certeza diria que você está puxando saco da Bella. – falou Carlisle.

_Ou sendo piegas! – ela acrescentou, entrando na conversa, rindo.

_Seus bobos. – Esme me defendeu. – Meu filho é romântico, apenas isso.

_Valeu mãe! – agradeci. – E pare de me bloquear pensando em unicórnios cor-de-rosa de bolinhas brancas fugindo do Peter-Pan. – Nessa hora, todos riram.

_ Não senhor! É surpresa!

_Mas vão demorar muito aí nesse quarto, meninas? – meu pai perguntou.

_Só mais um pouquinho. Estou terminando de fazer o penteado da minha _filha_.

_E futura nora oficialmente. – lembrei.

_Certo! E não vejo a hora disso acontecer! – Esme suspirou, alegre. – Será um dia muito especial!

_Com certeza... _mãe_. – Bella a chamou de mãe?

_Oh minha querida! – falou quase chorando de felicidade. – Não sabe o quanto é bom ganhar mais uma filha... principalmente com você me chamando assim! – Esme vacilou um pouco na sua tentativa de me distrair mentalmente, e tive o vislumbre dela abraçando meu anjo. – Obrigada!

_Eu é que agradeço mãe!

Minutos depois ambas desceram e fiquei incapaz de me mover enquanto via minha futura esposa descer, graciosamente, cada degrau.

O vestido azul caia delicadamente em seu corpo, realçando suas curvas. A cor, no tom exato, iluminava sua pele, realçando seus olhos chocolate e suas bochechas coradas. _**(N/A: Quem quiser ver o vestido clique **__**aqui**__**. Eu não sei vocês, mas após uma meia hora procurando na internet, esse foi o mais bonito que encontrei).**_

Os olhos marcados com uma maquiagem escura deixavam seu olhar sedutor e misterioso, enquanto seus lábios continham aquela coloração levemente avermelhada, naturalmente, que os deixavam ainda mais convidativos.

E seu penteado estava lindo! Os cachos deixaram-na com um rosto mais leve, porém encantador! _**(N/A: Clique **__**aqui**__** para verem o penteado. PS: Ignorem a cara de chata e metida da menina da foto).**_

_E então? – perguntou ao ficar a alguns passos na minha frente. – Aprovado? – E deu um giro de 360° pra eu poder verificar todos os ângulos.

_Preciso mesmo responder? – sorri maravilhado. – Você está deslumbrante! Simplesmente... perfeita!

_Obrigada! – sussurrou sorrindo, me dando um leve beijo.

_Fez um ótimo trabalho Esme! Tanto tempo valeu a pena! – falei a fitando.

Ela riu.

_Obrigada, querido!

_Ela facilmente conseguiu substituir a Alice! – Bella comentou, rindo. – Foi meio que... torturante ficar tanto tempo sentada diante o espelho esperando ela me maquiar e arrumar isso que chamam de cabelo. – falou apontando pro mesmo. – Vocês têm noção de quanto tempo Esme levou só pra desembaraçar os fios?

Rimos do seu infundado desespero.

_Mas você está mais que linda, amor! – falei, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço e mandíbula.

_Você também! – disse enquanto eu a deixava toda arrepiada com uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha. – Já falei que você fica, realmente, deslumbrante de preto? Ainda mais quando se trata de um terno no seu corpo.

_Sinceramente, já! No dia do baile de formatura! – ela me olhou surpresa.

_Eu já disse isso mesmo?

_Sim! Memória de vampiro, lembra? Eu não me esqueço de nada que aconteceu naquela época, ex-_frágil humana_! – ri ao ouvir dos meus lábios o antigo termo.

_Sinto atrapalhar o momento _fall in love_ do casal, mas temos um casamento pra ir! – minha mãe disse, sorrindo.

_Tá bom!

Foi aí que reparei nela. Esme também estava maravilhosa, encantadora! O vestido verde escuro lhe caia perfeitamente bem, o qual tinha um desenho diferente – liso até a altura do joelho, onde continha um laço, deixando a ponta mais volumosa. _**(N/A: Esme's dress **__**here**__** and hair, **__**here**__**).**_

Eu e Bella fomos no Volvo, enquanto meus pais, na Mercedes.

Ao chegar lá, já tinha várias pessoas e o salão estava lindo. A decoração fora muito bem feita, branca a lilás – com certeza pra surpreender os convidados, pois a fita do convite de casamento era um suave verde. _**(N/A: Aê o salão gente!! Cliquem **__**aqui**__** pra verem!!!).**_

As garotas do cerimonial logo tomaram Bella e Carlisle, deixando eu e Esme sozinhos – com certeza pra organizar o momento certo em que entrariam – então nos acomodamos numa das mesas com a melhor vista do salão – as quais tinham nossos nomes.

Um pouco depois, vimos Charlie e Sue chegarem também. Os chamamos pra sentarem conosco, e aceitaram sorridentes.

Instantes seguintes, pude ver minha Bella e meu pai adentrarem o local pelo longo tapete branco coberto de pétalas. _**(N/A: Acho que são pétalas mesmo que estão na foto... **_**O.o**_**).**_

Ela estava digníssima com aquele sorriso cravado no delicado rosto com formato de coração. Seu andar era suave e gracioso, e meu pai estava muito honrado por fazer parte desta cerimônia.

Ao passar por Jacob – que já havia entrado, minutos antes, com Emily –, Bella lhe sussurrou um "boa sorte", o qual foi retribuído com um sincero sorriso e um "obrigado".

_Bella está muito diferente. – Charlie comentou comigo. – Mais... bonita e não tropeçou em momento algum.

_A falta de sorte está dando uma trégua a ela. Por hoje. – rimos ao recordar da falta de coordenação de Bella, a qual certamente deve ter ouvido e me fuzilou com os olhos, enquanto se sentava numa cadeira no altar, ao lado de Carlisle.

_Desculpe, amor! – pedi, pra que apenas ela ouvisse.

Ela não se conteve ao meu _inocente_ olhar, revirando os olhos e sorrindo em seguida.

E então foi o grande momento – a entrada da noiva.

Taylor estava muito bonita, mas devo admitir que nada comparada à minha noiva. Seu vestido era simples, embora fosse muito bonito. Realçava sua beleza natural, muito angelical, devo dizer. _**(N/A: Esse é o último gente, prometo!! Huhasuhsuhasu... Vestido **__**aqui**__** e cabelo **__**aqui**__**, só que como a flor da foto é prata e não tem nada a ver com o vestido, vamos supor que seja dourado, ok?).**_

O sentimento entre ela e Jacob era muito intenso, puro e verdadeiro, e nem precisei ler a mente de ambos pra notar, pois estava escrito nos olhares deles o tamanho e profundidade daquele amor. E eu ficava feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém que realmente o amasse e pudesse lhe dar e receber felicidade.

A festa foi muito legal. O jantar estava maravilhoso e os noivos logo tiveram que partir pra lua de mel – Grécia.

Conheci a família da Taylor e seus pais eram tremendamente simpáticos, honestos e sinceros, com pensamentos muito amorosos em relação à filha. Conversamos sobre o que _éramos _e o que _somos_ agora e, apesar de sermos meio que inimigos naturais, eles não nutrem tal preconceito e também falaram sobre a diferente espécie de tranformos deles.

_Eles foram tão legais com a gente, né? – meu anjo comentou quando adentramos meu quarto, após a festa.

_Foram sim! – concordei enquanto me jogava na cama, ainda de terno e sapato.

Fiquei a observando, silenciosamente, enquanto ela se sentava num puff, em frente ao espelho, e desfazia o penteado. Suas pequenas e macias mãos faziam sutis gestos pra tirar os grampos.

_Quer ajuda? – perguntei ao vê-la ter _problemas _com alguns.

Ela me fitou pelo espelho, sorrindo.

_Seria ótimo!

Me levantei e agachei atrás dela. Não entendi porque era difícil pra ela. Eles estavam sendo tão fáceis de retirar.

_Não sei como você faz isso. – murmurou enquanto eu fazia meu _trabalho_. – Enquanto eu tenho enormes dificuldades com o pente... – bufou, revirando os olhos.

Ri. Bella continuava a mesma em algumas ocasiões.

Segundos depois, consegui desprende-lo totalmente.

_Muito, mas muito obrigada, Edward! – agradeceu sorrindo abertamente.

_Ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle. (Foi um prazer, senhorita!)

_Je suis très honoré, monsieur. (Sinto-me honrada, senhor!) – falou, virando-se pra me encarar.

_UAU!! Seu francês melhorou bastante, amor! – falei surpreso.

_Após meses de aula com a Alice, como quer que eu não aprenda?! – Rimos. – Ela é muito exigente.

_A baixinha é diabólica.

_Oui, mon amour. – concordou rindo alto.

_Ce que Miss veux faire maintenant?

_Ops! Essa frase eu não entendi. – falou com cara de culpada.

Sorri.

_O que a senhorita deseja fazer agora? – repeti a pergunta, porém num idioma mais compreensível. - Je ne sais pas. (Eu não sei).

_Eh bien, je sais. (Pois eu sei). – falou, com um malicioso sorriso formando em seus lábios. – Embrasse-moi. (Me beije).

Então a beijei – um beijo quente e demorado. Minhas mãos, que antes estavam em seus cachos cor de chocolate, foram parar nas suas costas. As dela deslizaram por meus ombros, pescoço, nuca, até chegar aos meus cabelos.

_Je t'aime. (Eu te amo). – sussurrou assim que desgrudamos nossos lábios em busca de ar.

_Je t'aime aussi. (Eu também te amo). – sussurrei olhando naqueles olhos profundos e castanhos.

Eu ia beijá-la outra vez, mas fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta.

Percebi que era Esme.

_Desculpe atrapalha-los, querido. – falou corada, assim que abri a porta. – Mas é que eu estava dizendo através dos meus pensamentos que queria falar com você, mas como você não ouvia...

_Oh! Não... tudo bem, mãe! Não se preocupe. – disse de imediato. – E eu juro que eu não ouvi mesmo.

_Ok. Mas eu só vim avisar que o nosso voo de volta pra Stanford sai amanhã no início da tarde.

_Tá bom! Obrigada, mãe!

_De nada, querido! – ela olhou para um ponto atrás de mim e logo senti os braços de Bella ao meu redor. – Boa noite, filha! Boa noite, filho!

_Boa noite! – falamos juntos e fechei a porta.

_Amanhã retornaremos à realidade. – falei abraçando minha noiva pela cintura.

_É, mas vamos aproveitar o conto de fadas enquanto é tempo. – dizendo isso, ela enlaçou sua mão na minha gravata e me puxou até que eu estivesse sentado na cama.

_Com pressa, amor? – brinquei ao sentir seus quentes beijos no meu pescoço e seus dedos desfazerem o nó da minha gravata.

_Pra você? Sempre.

Ela fazia uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço, mandíbula e orelha, repetidas vezes, deixando um rastro de fogo. Eu gemi baixinho ao sentir suas mãos em meu abdômen, por debaixo da camisa a paletó.

_Bella... Você tá me matando... – sussurrei.

_Bom saber! – sorriu maldosamente, como uma criança que vai aprontar.

Uni nossos lábios, mais uma vez, num beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Nossas línguas de entrelaçavam, movimentando num ritmo sincronizado. Seu gosto de morangos me entorpecia.

Sem quebrar o beijo, ela deitou por cima de mim. Acariciei suas pernas, por debaixo do tecido azul de seu vestido, chegando até a coxa, passando por seus quadris – onde minhas mãos se repousaram.

_Edward... – sussurrou quase inaudível.

Assim que uni nossos lábios novamente, um barulho estridente e irritante se fez presente em meu quarto.

_Mas que diabos... – comecei.

_Seu celular. – Bella sussurrou. – Deve ser algo importante, pois a esta hora da madrugada...

_Você está certa.

Peguei o pequeno aparelho, que estava sobre o criado-mudo, e vi o nome da fadinha piscar na tela. Pressionei o botão _ok_.

_Sim, Alice?

_Edward! – ela parecia aflita.

_Tá tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado.

_Não.

_O que houve?

_Eu tive uma visão.

**~*~*~*~*~***

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, gente, pois perdi toda a minha tarde e parte da noite do meu domingo, só pra escrever esse cap pra vocês!!!  
Se possível, deixem reviews... Eles me deixam mais animada!!! E eu prometo que se receber bastante, vou escrever nos meus tempos livres durante o meio da semana!!!  
Então, por favor, comentem pessoal!!!  
Valeu a quem deixou reviews no cap passado!! Respondi todos!!! E os espero nesse cap também!!!  
Bjus gente!!! :***_


	41. Transformação

_**N/A: Ufa, gente! Achei que nunca mais ia conseguir um tempo pra escrever e postar!!!  
Mas Graças a Deus consegui!!!  
Essa cap foi meio trabalhoso... Mas espero que gostem!!!  
Quanto à próxima atualização, eu, infelizmente, não sei quando vou poder... Mas vou dar meu máximo pra postar com frenquência!!!  
Big surprises!!!**_

_**Respondendo os reviews...**_

_**Anna - **__Obrigada, flor!! Fico muito feliz em saber que está curtindo a fic!! Isso é uma gratificação imensa, mesmo!! Valeu!! Bjus_

_**Thais - **__UAU!! Melhor mesmo? Nossa... Fico muito honrada!!! Obrigada mesmo, flor!! :D Valeu!! Bjus_

_**Agome chan - **__hasuhasuhasuhasuh... Concordo com vc, flor!!! Vc tem um palpite e tanto... UAU!! Que imaginação!! HAHAHA!! Realmente vida de estudante é foda... Mas a gente supera!! Hsuhasuhasuhasu... Bjus_

_**Acdy-chan - **__É... aquela Jéssica é um saco de tão invejosa mesmo... Que bom que vc AMOU o cap, flor!! Valeu mesmo... Bjus_

_**IsabellaPC - **__Com certeza, flor!! Hasuhsauhasuhasu... Esse foi mesmo o ápice da burrice do Mike!! HAHAHA!!! Valeu!!! Bjus_

_**MrSouza Cullen - **__Pois é, flor!! Aqueles dois são piores do que xingar a mãe em pleno dia das mães!! Asuhsauhasuhasuhasuhuas... Ahh!! Sempre quis q a Bella chamasse a Esme de mãe... ela é sempre tão carinhosa com a nora!!! A visão é suspresa!! Muahhh *risada maléfica* HAHAHA!! Valeu, querida!! Bjus_

* * *

**Transformação**

(POV Bella)

Eu estava confusa.

Com minha audição vampírica pude ouvir que Alice estava muito agitada ao telefone. Edward, preocupado com a irmã, havia perguntado o que tinha acontecido.

__Eu tive uma visão. _– respondeu, ainda aflita.

_Que visão Alice? Você está me deixando assustado já! – Edward falou, entretanto com suavidade e gentileza. – Foi a respeito de quem?

Como resposta, ela pronunciou uma única palavra:

__Lucas._

Meu noivo paralisou, assim como eu. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto inexistente, enquanto eu, mesmo sem nem saber direito o porque, estava com o medo exalando em meus poros.

_Edward. – o chamei, aos sussurros, acariciando seus fios ainda mais desgrenhados pelos amassos de alguns segundos atrás.

_Tá tudo bem. – sussurrou de volta, provavelmente tentando me acalmar, embora fosse em vão. – Pode continuar Lice.

Meu Cullen se aproximou de mim. Me sentei ao seu lado, com a perna esquerda sobre as suas e minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentido-o afagar meu braço.

Fizemos silêncio, aguardando nossa irmã prosseguir.

__Bom... É... Segundo a minha visão... Humm..._

_Por favor... Pare de enrolar, Alice. – Edward pediu, visivelmente angustiado.

__Ok. _– pudemos ouvi-la suspirar – _Lucas é um vampiro._

_O QUÊ? – Edward e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

_Como... Como, Alice? Explique isso direito, por favor. – falei, sabendo que ela podia me ouvir.

__Ele foi mordido por algum vampiro..._

_Como assim _foi_, Alice? – Edward perguntou, estranhamente calmo. – Você não deveria dizer que ele _será_ mordido?

__Não. _– falou um pouco irritada consigo mesma. – _Eu não vi exatamente quando ele foi mordido, e, sim, quando estava caçando._

_Meu Deus, Alice! – exclamei atordoada. – Ele vai caçar humanos e isso fará com que chame atenção da população e, consequentemente, dos Volturi.

Edward me fitou. Ele sabia que meu argumento tinha lógica. Muita lógica.

__Na visão que eu tive, ele estava caçando... animais._

_Isso é impossível! – exclamou meu noivo. – Um recém-criado não caça animais por vontade própria. É praticamente impossível!

__Eu também achei isso estranho... Mas algo na visão que eu tive chamou minha atenção._

_O quê? – perguntei, extremamente curiosa.

__Eu não vi direito, com muita nitidez... Mas havia duas mulheres com Lucas._

Eu e Edward ouvíamos atentamente... E essa última atenção nos pegou de guarda baixa. Estávamos chocados.

_Provavelmente foram elas que o transformaram... – ele deduziu. – E precisamos encontra-las.

__Acho que isso seria meio difícil... Afinal, elas estavam de costas na visão... Conversando com o Lucas._

_Isso tudo é muito esquisisto... – falei. – Por que motivo essas vampiras o transformariam?

__É exatamente isso o que não sai da minha cabeça..._

___ Precisamos fazer algo. – Edward falou. – Alice, me diga... Qual era a cor dos cabelos dessas mulheres? Você ouviu suas vozes? Reconheceu algo?

__Bom, uma era tão loira que mais parecia branco... Já a outra tinha os cabelos negros... Ambos eram lisos e longos. _– explicou a baixinha. – _Quanto às vozes... Só quem falou foi a segunda mulher... e sinto que a voz era familiar... Pena que estava baixo e não deu pra ouvir muito bem, infelizmente._

_E o que mais aconteceu na visão, Lice?

__A morena falava algo ao Lucas... E parece que era algo interessante, pois estavam concentrados... E pelo o que pude perceber, eles estavam numa floresta._ - ela deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar - _Tentei adentrar e aprofundar minha visão, mas algo me bloqueou e não pude ter muita certeza._ – ela suspirou frustrada. – _Só deu pra notar que era um lugar muito frio... e tinha neve por toda parte._

_Obrigada fadinha! – Edward agradeceu. – Qualquer outra visão que tiver, me ligue, ok?

__Pode deixar, mano! _– ela soltou seu risinho de sinos. – _E cuida dele, Bellinha!_ – falou pra mim.

_Sempre, Alice! – sorri. – Beijos.

__Beijos pra vocês também! Tchau!_

_Tchau! – murmuramos juntos.

E então, Edward pressionou o _end_.

_O que vamos fazer, Edward? – perguntei preocupada.

_Não se preocupe, meu anjo. – me tranquilizou, sentando-me em seu colo, de frente pra ele. – Se corrermos algum risco, Alice verá.

_Mas você ouviu o que ela disse? Algo a bloqueou para que ela não pudesse ver com muita clareza... E eu tenho medo que suas visões venham a falhar futuramente... – escondi meu rosto em seu peito, reprimindo as lágrimas.

_Shhh... Nada de mal vai acontecer a você, meu bem. – sussurrou carinhosamente, me apertando mais em seu corpo.

Inalei seu exótico e entorpecente perfume, em busca de calma. Pela primeira vez, não deu certo.

_Mas eu não me importo com o que pode acontecer comigo, e, sim, com você. – o fitei, sentindo as salgadas e grossas lágrimas deslizarem pelas maçãs do meu rosto. – Eu te amo demais, Edward, e não posso permitir que você se machuque ou q...

_Bella, amor, relaxe! – sussurrou delicadamente, limpando minhas lágrimas. – Não gosto de te ver chorar. Pare, por favor! – pediu angustiado.

_Me desculpe. É que é doloroso somente pensar em te perder...

_Eu sei, meu anjo. – me abraçou fortemente. – E eu também tenho medo de te perder. – Senti algo molhado no meu pescoço.

Oh não! Edward está chorando?

_Você é minha vida, Bella. E eu já lhe disse isso uma vez. – continuou sussurrando em meu ouvido. – E eu vou fazer de tudo pra te proteger...

_Obrigada, amor! – agradeci, acariciando seus cabelos. – Mas isso não me impede de protegê-lo também.

_Por que isso não me é novidade? – se perguntou, sorrindo, voltando a me fitar.

Seus olhos estavam marejados, fazendo com que a íris verde tomasse uma coloração de azul marinho, isto é, ao em vez de esmeraldas, eu encarava agora um belo par de safiras.

Sorri um pouco e então fomos nos aproximando. Roçamos levemente nossos lábios, sentindo o gosto um do outro... Com a energia da antecipação. Demos um demorado selinho, antes de aprofundar um pouco mais nosso beijo.

Seus quentes lábios tinham uma textura repleta de maciez – dignos de serem considerados um pecado de tão perfeitos. Minha língua pediu passagem, e ele prontamente concedeu.

Minhas mãos massageavam seus acobreados fios, enquanto eu sentia seus dedos na minha nuca, num carinho singelo, porém enlouquecedor.

O beijo foi doce e sutil, acabando apenas com uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior, propositalmente. Edward sorriu arteiro, ainda de olhos fechados, então eu também mordi o dele, chupando logo em seguida.

_Bella... - sussurrou sorrindo.

_Foi você quem começou. - falei, como uma criança de 5 anos que apronta.

m mordi o dele, dando um chupaomeu lmeu l eu sentia seus dedos na minha nuca, movimen Ele riu, assim como eu.

Nos fitamos por longos segundos, num silêncio confortável e aconchegante, transmitindo paz ao meu espírito.

_Não vamos nos preocupar antecipadamente, ok? – perguntou suave e tranquilamente, colocando uma rebelde mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Assenti, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Não há nada o que temer, amor.

_Eu sei. – concordei. – Só fiquei receosa...

_Eu entendo, Bella. – falou após dar um beijo em minha testa. – Mas estamos juntos nessa!

_Juntos. – repeti. – Pra sempre.

_Pra sempre.

Sorrimos com um ar de cumplicidade antes de selarmos nosso "contrato" com um delicado, embora ardente, beijo.

_Vou tomar um banho. – Edward falou, ainda ofegante. – Gostaria de me acompanhar, madame?

_Adoro quando você faz essa carinha de cachorrinho sem dono... – brinquei sorrindo. – Mas você tem dona, viu? – rimos. – Mas vai tomando um banho, vai... Eu ainda tenho que tirar esse vestido, essa maquiagem... e pelo jeito vou demorar um pouquinho.

_Que pena.

Ele me deu um doce selinho, me tirando suavemente de seu colo, e seguiu pro banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, o vi voltar ao quarto, então fui entrar enquanto ele ia procurar algo pra vestir, no closet.

_Você nem demorou tanto assim. – resmungou, porém de brincadeira, enquanto eu passava por ele na porta, só enrolada numa toalha.

_Você só pensa em sexo agora, Edward? – perguntei encabulada, rindo.

_Com uma pessoa como você do meu lado, você gostaria que eu pensasse em quê? – perguntou com uma linda carinha inocente.

_Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – ri, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Tomei meu banho tranquilamente, vestindo uma camisola em seguida. Ao adentrar o quarto tive uma visão das mais belas existentes...

Edward estava deitado na cama, trajando apenas uma calça de moletom preta, deixando sua boxer azul-marinho à mostra. Segui com o olhar o desenho dos perfeitos músculos de suas costas nuas. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente com a cabeça embaixo de um dos travesseiros.

Respirei fundo, em busca de ar, e após estar "recuperada", me aproximei. Mas como a antiga e desastrada Bella sempre vem à tona, acabei tropeçando em algo – o que julgo ser meus próprios pés – e acabei caindo em cima do anjo sobre a cama.

_Droga! – sussurrei me levantando.

_Bella? – Edward perguntou, virando a cabeça pra me olhar. – Tá tudo bem?

Ele estava meio sonolento.

_Claro! – falei na maior cara de pau. – Quer uma massagem? – perguntei enquanto sentava em suas coxas.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, então eu abri a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo e peguei meu creme predileto. O despejei nas costas dele, espalhando com as mãos logo após.

Ele gemeu em deleite assim que friccionei meus dedos em seus retesados músculos, massageando desde a nuca até seus deliciosos glúteos. Agi com um pouco mais de pressão em seus ombros, fazendo meu noivo suspirar, com certeza evitando outro gemido, o qual não foi contido assim que movi minhas mãos um pouco mais pra baixo.

Eu já podia sentir meu baixo ventre pulsando desejosamente ao ouvir seus sons que se faziam presente no quarto, e por conseqüência acabei gemendo junto. Mordi meu lábio inferior, me reprimindo, mas aquilo estava me deixando louca. Entretanto, mexi meu corpo, para tentar conter as luxuriosas sensações, mas, sem querer, empurrei os quadris de Edward para baixo e um grito saiu de seus lábios.

As únicas coisas que senti a seguir foi o colchão em minhas costas e um beijo quente e avassalador, de tirar o fôlego.

[...]

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala nesse momento.

Edward estava conversando com Carlisle sobre a ligação da noite anterior, em seu escritório, e Esme tinha ido à Port Angeles há algumas horas, pra comprar umas lembrancinhas pros filhos que ficaram em Stanford, afinal de contas, voltaríamos pra casa logo mais a tarde e se chegássemos lá sem presentes, Alice daria um piti.

Eu estava assistindo TV, mas logo desliguei, até porque não passa nenhum programa decente aos domingos de manhã.

Meu noivo e sogro deveriam estar terminado a conversa, pois já estavam há um bom tempo no andar de cima.

Encarei o belíssimo piano de calda há alguns metros de mim. Ele me parecia estranhamente convidativo hoje – Eu aprendera a tocar algumas músicas ensinadas por Edward e Hillary, mas uma canção que ouvira recentemente não saia da minha cabeça.

Me sentei no banco _**(N/A: Acho que é **__**banco**__** que se fala... Não sei.) **_e arrisquei algumas notas. Ao contrário do que imaginava, eu não estava muito enferrujada, então me lembrei da bela melodia daquela canção, deixando meus dedos deslizarem pelas teclas.

**(****This Is Me****– Demi Lovato)**

_**I've always been /**__ Eu sempre fui _

_**The kind of girl /**__ O tipo de garota _

_**That hid my face /**__ Que escondia meu rosto _

_**So afraid to tell the world /**__ Com medo de contar ao mundo _

_**What I've got to say /**__ O que eu tenho pra dizer _

_**But I have this dream bright /**__ Mas eu tenho esse sonho _

_**Inside of me /**__ Brilhando dentro de mim _

_**I'm gonna let it show /**__ Eu vou mostrá-lo _

_**It's time /**__ É hora _

_**To let you know /**__ De deixar você saber _

_**This is real, this is me /**__ Isso é real, essa sou eu _

_**I'm exactly where /**__ Eu estou exatamente onde _

_**I'm supposed to be now /**__ Eu deveria estar _

_**Gonna let the light shine on me /**__ Vou deixar a luz brilhar em mim _

_**Now I've found, /**__ Agora eu encontrei _

_**Who I am /**__ Quem eu sou _

_**There's no way to hold it in /**__ Não a jeito de segurar isso _

_**No more hiding who I wanna be /**__ Sem mais esconder quem eu quero ser _

_**This is me /**__ Essa sou eu _

Era exatamente desta forma que eu me sentia. Antes eu não me encaixava em lugar algum, mas após encontrar o Edward, descobri aonde pertencia.

_**Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark /**__ Você sabe como é se sentir na escuridão? _

_**To dream about a life where you're the shining star /**__ Sonhar com uma vida onde você é a estrela brilhando _

_**Even though it seems /**__ Mesmo que pareça _

_**Like is too far away / **__Que está muito longe _

_**I have to believe in myself, it's the only way /**__ Eu tenho que acreditar em mim mesma, é o único jeito _

_**This is real, this is me /**__ Isso é real, essa sou eu _

_**I'm exactly where /**__ Eu estou exatamente onde _

_**I'm supposed to be now /**__ Eu deveria estar _

_**Gonna let the light shine on me /**__ Vou deixar a luz brilhar em mim _

_**Now I've found, /**__ Agora eu encontrei _

_**Who I am /**__ Quem eu sou _

_**There's no way to hold it in /**__ Não a jeito de segurar isso _

_**No more hiding who I wanna be /**__ Sem mais esconder quem eu quero ser _

_**This is me /**__ Essa sou eu _

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head /**__ Você é a voz que eu ouço dentro da minha cabeça _

_**The reason that I'm singing /**__ A razão de eu estar cantando _

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you /**__ Eu preciso te achar, eu vou te achar _

_**You're the missing piece I need the song inside on me /**__ Você é a peça perdida que eu preciso, a canção dentro de mim _

_**I need to find you /**__ Eu preciso te achar _

_**I gotta find you /**__ Eu vou te achar _

Edward é a razão pra tudo em minha vida. É por ele que eu respiro, é pra ele que eu vivo... Ele é tudo em minha existência. Ele era a peça que faltava... Era por isso que eu não me encaixava em nenhum lugar, pois Edward faz parte de mim, como uma única peça é essencial para montar um quebra-cabeça.

_**This is real, this is me /**__ Isso é real, essa sou eu _

_**I'm exactly where /**__ Eu estou exatamente onde _

_**I'm supposed to be now /**__ Eu deveria estar _

_**Gonna let the light shine on me /**__ Vou deixar a luz brilhar em mim _

_**There's no way to hold it in /**__ Não a jeito de segurar isso _

_**No more hiding who I wanna be /**__ Sem mais esconder quem eu quero ser _

_**This is me /**__ Essa sou eu _

_**Now I've found, /**__ Agora eu encontrei _

_**Who I am /**__ Quem eu sou _

_**There's no way to hold it in /**__ Não a jeito de segurar isso _

_**No more hiding who I wanna be /**__ Sem mais esconder quem eu quero ser _

_**This is me /**__ Essa sou eu _

Agora que eu estou ao lado dele novamente, encontrei o lugar aonde pertenço e sempre irei pertencer.

Eu estava tão concentrada na canção que nem reparei algo atrás de mim... Só fui notar quando ouvi uma pequena salva de palmas.

Me virei e vi Edward sorrindo abertamente, com um brilho nos olhos de deslumbrar qualquer um.

_Essa música é absolutamente linda, amor! – elogiou.

_Jura? – perguntei um pouco tímida.

_Não tanto quanto a sua voz, mas foi perfeita! – se aproximou, sentando-se do meu lado.

_Obrigada, Edward! – agradeci, pondo minha cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

_Só estou dizendo a verdade. – falou afagando os cheios cachos que tinham em meus cabelos. – Seu timbre é lindo! Uma voz afinadíssima!

Sorri sem graça.

_Ninguém nunca me disse isso...

_Por acaso, você já cantou pra alguém ouvir? – perguntou, meio zombeteiro.

_Na verdade, não. – admiti, rindo. – Nunca achei minha voz lá essas coisas...

_Você se subestima demais, amor! – meu noivo disse, levantando meu queixo para poder encará-lo. – Você não se enxerga muito claramente, sabia?

_Me desculpe se isso o aborrece, Sr. Cullen. – sorri, dando um suave beijinho em sua bochecha. – Eu te amo!

_Também te amo, minha Bella! – sorriu, selando nossos lábios num selinho cheio de devoção.

_Adoro quando você me chama assim... – sussurrei apaixonadamente, fitando aquelas esmeraldas perfeitas e brilhantes há centímetros de distância, enquanto acariciava sua nuca.

_Assim como? – perguntou confuso.

__Minha_ Bella... – respondi. – Quando você diz que eu sou sua...

_Que bom então... Porque será sempre assim... _Minha_ Bella por toda a eternidade.

_E você é o _meu_ Edward... _Meu_ gentleman perfeito..._ Meu _noivo, _meu _futuro marido... Meu, meu... Só meu!

_Mas que mulher possessiva eu arranjei! – sorriu, me olhando carinhosamente.

_Muito possessiva... E ciumenta também! – acrescentei.

_Disso eu sei bem!

Dizendo isso, rimos altos.

[...]

Finalmente estávamos chegando em casa!

Jasper havia ido nos buscar no aeroporto e eu achei muito estranho a baixinha não ter ido também... Mas deixei quieto.

Carlisle estava sentando no banco do passageiro, próximo do filho, enquanto eu e Esme conversávamos animadamente no banco de trás, ao lado de um Edward calado e concentrado.

_Jasper? – de repente meu Cullen o chamou.

_Sim?

_O que você tá escondendo de mim? – perguntou estreitando os olhos, com um singelo sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_Eu? Nada! – respondeu com naturalidade. – Por que acharia que escondo algo?

_Sei lá! Será que é porque está cantando o hino da bandeira em alemão? – acusou com sarcasmo, porém divertimento.

_Pode ser...

Dito isso, Jasper virou um pouco, dividindo um olhar cúmplice com o irmão.

Edward riu alto.

_Vocês sabem que eu odeio quando me escondem algo. – falei fazendo biquinho.

_É uma surpresa, amor! – Edward disse.

Bufei, revirando os olhos. Edward e seus velhos hábitos...

Ao aproximarmos um pouco mais da grande casa, começamos a ouvir batidas pulsantes e envolventes. Aquilo me intrigou.

Assim que meu cunhado estacionou em frente ao lindo jardim, constatei o óbvio. Com todas aquelas cores que iluminavam a sala e atravessavam as janelas de vidro e à alta e agitada música, era fácil descobrir o que acontecia lá dentro – Alice estava dando uma festa.

**(****Hush Hush "remix"**** – Pussycat Dolls)**

Mal saímos do carro e fomos recebidos por uma fadinha ligada no 220, como sempre, toda saltitante e sorridente.

_Boa tarde, quase boa noite família! – gritou, descendo as escadas da varanda.

_Bom dia, quase boa noite? – perguntei sem entender nada.

_Sim, Bellinha! – falou ao estar na minha frente. – Agora é final de tarde, e logo mais será noite.

Ri baixinho. Alice tem uma criatividade pra não botar defeito.

Nos abraçamos.

_Senti saudades!

_Eu também, Bella!

_Só a minha noiva é quem recebe abraços de boas vindas? – Edward perguntou, falsamente enciumado.

Rimos enquanto a pequena o abraçava e beijava seu rosto.

Após rever todos, entramos na casa, e uau! A festa estava bombando!

_Você chamou a cidade inteira? – Edward perguntou, boquiaberto.

__Quase _toda! – Alice sorriu, orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

_Mamãããe! – Emmett sorriu ao nos ver, e foi correndo abraçar Esme.

_Pelo menos alguém aqui lembra que tem mãe. – ela sorriu, olhando sugestivamente pra Lice, após se livrar do abraço de urso do filho.

Ficamos uns minutos conversando, leia-se, relatando o casamento Do Jake à Alice. Falamos também com Gisele, Zac, Vanessa e mais alguns amigos nossos presentes. Estranhei um pouco o fato de Hillary não estar na festa, mas deixei pra resolver isso depois.

_Vem Bella! – Rose chamou. – Vamos dançar.

Então eu e as meninas voamos pra pista de dança.

**(****Love, Sex And Magic "remix"**** – Ciara e Justin Timbarlake)**

A música tinha uma batida sexy e envolvente e a letra refletia luxúria e desejo. Eu e as garotas ríamos enquanto balançávamos nossos corpos no ritmo da música. Era algo fácil pra se dançar.

De repente fiz algo que não devia – olhei pro Edward.

Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, próximo a um balcão onde havia um bar improvisado, com direito à barman e tudo. Meu noivo me encarava com um misto de deslumbre e paixão e aquilo foi um incentivo pra eu continuar a me movimentar mais sensualmente.

Eu podia sentir o calor me atingir, o suor descer suavemente na minha pele, meus cabelos mexerem no ritmo do meu corpo, meus lábios seguindo a letra da música e meus olhos percorrendo o belo homem que me fitava.

Pude ver que não resistiu à tentação e se aproximou.

_Você é perfeita, amor! – sussurrou antes de colar seu corpo ao meu e unir nossos lábios num beijo devastador.

Após longos minutos na pista, chamei Edward pro bar. Eu precisava tomar algo gelado.

**(****I Gotta Feeling "remix"**** – Black Eyed Peas feat. ****David Guetta)**

_O que vai querer, senhorita? – perguntou o barman.

_Sexo na praia. – respondi.

_É pra já! – respondeu, eficiente.

Me virei e vi meu noivo me encarando incrédulo.

_Você pediu, mesmo, isso pro cara?

_Foi.

_Bella...

Foi aí que a ficha caiu.

_Oh... – comecei a rir. – Esse é o nome da bebida, amor!

Gargalhei ainda mais ao vê-lo soltar um suspiro de alívio.

_Aqui está! – o barman voltou com a bela taça, onde possuía o líquido vermelho escuro.

Tomei um gole e estava realmente ótimo.

_Sexo na praia é bom, Bella? – Edward perguntou cheio de intenções com sua frase de duplo sentido.

_Muito bom! – ri.

E então ele pediu o mesmo drink que eu.

Ficamos conversando durante um tempo até que decidimos voltar pra pista de dança.

[...]

_Essa festa foi, com certeza, melhor do que aquela que fiz depois da formatura. – Alice comentou quando todos foram, finalmente, embora.

_Sem dúvida alguma! – Rose concordou

_Graças a Deus terminamos! – falei, me jogando no sofá assim que terminamos de limpar tudo.

_Ufa! – as meninas disseram.

Edward, juntamente com o pai e os irmãos haviam ido caçar, então eu e minhas irmãs ficamos arrumando toda a bagunça da festa. Vê se pode?! Já Esme tinha ido à empresa de arquitetura e decoração em que trabalha, pra dar uma checada se estava correndo tudo bem por lá.

Enquanto eu, Alice e Rose batíamos um papo na sala de estar, ouvimos a estridente campainha soar ininterruptamente.

_Mas são quantas horas? – perguntei enquanto ia a caminho da porta.

_Onze da noite. – a baixinha respondeu.

_Estranho alguém vir aqui à essa hora e ainda tocar a campainha com esse desespero todo. – Rosalie comentou.

_É! – falei. – Já vai! – gritei pra pessoa que estava lá fora.

Senti aquele cheiro familiar e sorri ao ver quem era.

_Oi Hillary! – cumprimentei.

Mas ela estava chorando descontroladamente.

_Hill... – sussurrei, me aproximando.

_Oh, Bella! – falou com a voz embargada, me abraçando fortemente em seguida.

* * *

_**N/A: Oi de novo!!  
Espero que esse cap tenha ficado bom... Escrevi meio na correria...  
Bom, gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou reviews animadores!! Saibam que vocês me influenciaram muito na hora de escrever, afinal são vocês quem fazem a fic, de certa forma!!!  
Espero que tenham curtido o "sexo na praia" tanto quanto eu!! E não sei se vocês gostam das músicas que coloquei no cap... Mas tomara que sim!!  
Eu acho aquela música da DEMI LOVATO linda!! A voz dela é tão doce...  
Peço humildemente que deixem reviews...  
Tô passando por momentos difíceis e seria muíto bom e prazeroso ver o que estão achando do meu "trabalho" quanto à fic!!!  
Deixem reviews, por favor... Esse cap foi meio complicado pra escrever e eu tive muitas ideias de última hora...  
Irei agradecer muito a quem deixar review...  
Bjs**_


	42. Geena

_**N/A**__**: OIEE!  
Quem assistiu ECLIPSE levanta a mão! o.O  
O filme foi incrível, né gente? Eu AMEI Eclipse, achei espetacular! Foi muito fiel ao livro, sem falar q o terceiro é meu livro preferido da saga  
Achei muito, muito bom... Principalmente as lutas!  
Mas voltando...  
Como prometido, eu trouxe o restante do cap pra vcs, amores! Fiz com mt carinho e espero q gostem!**_

**Geena**

(POV Bella)

Pouco a pouco a luz da manhã foi me despertando, penetrando através de minhas pálpebras e me tirando da inconsciência. Senti um beijinho gostoso sendo depositado em minha testa, em minhas bochechas, nariz, e por último em minha boca. Sorri já sabendo quem fazia isso.

_Bom dia! – sussurrou aquela voz de veludo.

_Bom dia, amor! – sussurrei sorrindo, me apertando ainda mais em seu corpo, encostando nossos narizes.

_Dormiu bem? – perguntou Edward, fazendo-me sentir seu hálito doce bater em meu rosto, e um sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

_Você ainda pergunta? – ironizei, abrindo os olhos, sorrindo também, e encontrando aquelas esmeraldas cintilando de felicidade.

_Ok, pergunta besta essa. – riu levemente, acompanhado por mim.

_E aí... Ansioso pra esta noite? – perguntei, pousando meu cotovelo esquerdo na cama e minha cabeça em minha mão, fitando o belo homem que sorria docemente pra mim.

_Não sabe como! Finalmente vamos nos formar! – falou sorrindo abertamente, levantando os braços.

Ri alto ao ver sua alegria eminente.

_É, finalmente! – refleti, me sentando na cama, escorando-me na cabeceira, puxando o lençol pra cobrir meu corpo nu. – Os últimos anos passaram voando!

_Sim… Mas e a Hill, hein? Será que ela tá bem? – Edward perguntou, preocupado com nossa amiga, sentando-se ao meu lado.

_Espero imensamente que sim. – falei, fitando o vazio. – Depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, Hillary anda tão pra baixo... Parou de me telefonar e não recebo mais e-mails dela... Mas espero que esteja melhor, comparado a ultima vez que a vimos.

_É... Eu também! – suspirou, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Virei meu rosto e fitei Edward, o qual estava com um semblante distante. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito, rodeando seu braço direito a mim e apertando sua mão suavemente. Depositei um delicado beijo em seu pescoço, me encostando ali em seguida, sentindo seu inebriante e entorpecente cheiro apaziguar meu espírito.

Fechei os olhos, deixando as lembranças daquele dia me invadirem.

**Flashback ON**

**How Can I Not Love You**

Ao ver minha amiga naquele estado, a única coisa que fiz foi abraçá-la. Eu não sabia o motivo de seu choro tão sentido, que fazia meu coração doer, mas jamais a havia visto daquela forma, então soube que se tratava de algo realmente profundo.

_Venha Hill... – sussurrei, ainda com ela em meus braços. – Sente-se, querida.

A sentei delicadamente no grande sofá branco da casa dos Cullen, enquanto Rose e Alice nos olhavam de forma desesperada e confusa, porém carinhosa.

Hillary não protestou, aconchegando seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, me abraçando mais fortemente. A apertei contra meu peito, com o objetivo de que ela sentisse todo o apoio e amor que eu devotava a ela.

_Shh... Hillary... Vai ficar tudo bem. – murmurava ternamente. – Eu to aqui... Não se preocupe, minha amiga...

_Não, Bell... Não vai ficar nada bem... Nunca mais... – sussurrou com o fio de voz que lhe restava. – Nunca mais...

E seu choro continuava, ainda mais forte e pesaroso que antes.

_O que aconteceu, Hill? Diz pra mim, por favor... Assim posso te ajudar... – eu falava com meu coração saindo pela boca tamanha era minha preocupação e dor por vê-la naquele estado.

_Ninguém pode fazer nada, Bell... Ninguém... E é pra sempre...

_Mas o que aconteceu?

_Lucas... – ela soluçou – Ele... Ele morreu, Bella... – continuou chorando copiosamente, agarrada a mim.

_Oh meu Deus! – arfei, apertando seu pequeno corpo.

Eu sabia que Lucas não estava realmente morto, mas só a ideia de que isso realmente acontecesse fazia meu coração dilacerar. Eu não tinha pena dele e sim da tristeza, angústia, de todo o sofrimento que minha amiga sentia.

Só percebi que também chorava apenas quando senti lágrimas molharem minha face. Aquilo me doía intensamente e não consegui fazer mais nada a não ser dar apoio à Hillary.

Senti mais braços nos rodeando – Rose e Lice – enlaçando-nos em um abraço apertado, grupal. Ficamos ali, juntas, as três lamentando, ajudando a quem tanto já nos ajudou.

Após aquela triste noite, quando Hillary havia se entregado à escuridão de um pesado sono, eu e os Cullen conversamos. Falamos sobre Lucas, sobre a visão de Alice e constatamos que nada poderia ser feito... Restava a nós somente esperar e torcer para que tudo desse certo e que não fôssemos pegos de surpresa futuramente.

Minha amiga, na manhã seguinte, nos explicou que seu irmão estava em um avião, seguindo pra casa dos pais – em West London, Inglaterra – quando o mesmo explodiu em plena pista de aterrissagem... Não restaram sobreviventes, e nem a identificação dos corpos foi possível ser feita, afinal, todos haviam sido carbonizados.

Ficamos todos intrigados com aquilo – exceto Hillary –, pois se tratou de um plano muito bem bolado... Algo surreal! Mas nada pudemos fazer, infelizmente.

Naquele mesmo dia ela recebeu a visita de seus pais, em sua casa, e ambos, na semana seguinte, a levaram pra sua cidade natal – Cambridge. A despedida foi triste, desconcertante até, cheia de lágrimas... de saudade e dor, muita dor.

_Espero vê-la outra vez, amiga! – ela sussurrava, abraçando-me na sala de embarque.

_Eu também, Hill... – Mas algo naquele abraço me dizia que seria o nosso último. Um arrepio transpassou por meu corpo e me agarrei mais a ela, acariciando seus fios dourados, presos em uma delicada trança. – Vê se não some.

_Ok! – me olhou tristemente, tentando esboçar um sorriso, inutilmente. – Eu te amo, viu? Você sempre será minha melhor amiga... pra sempre! – acariciou meus cabelos.

Assenti, sentindo mais lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

_Eu também te amo... muito... pra sempre, minha amiga!

Nos abraçamos outra vez.

_Agora vá! Se não vai perder seu voo...

_Tudo bem!

E então seu pai, Sr. Scott, pegou uma mala no chão e abraçou a filha pelos ombros, enquanto a mãe enlaçava sua cintura.

Ainda chorando dei vacilantes passos pra trás, sendo apoiada por fortes braços – Edward. Aquela desfalcada família acenou, e nós – Eu, os Cullen e alguns amigos. – acenamos de volta. Eles viraram, seguindo para o portão de embarque e nós ficamos ali, assistindo sua partida.

Me doía deixar uma amiga ir embora... Hillary foi meu grande apoio quando eu mais precisei. Foi ela quem me deu forças, me acolheu, me ajudou quando cheguei em Stanford, machucada, abatida pela partida de Edward. E agora vê-la ir embora, tão machucada quanto estive, e não poder estar ao seu lado, era triste... e, estranhamente, me doia muito mais do que deveria doer... Parte do meu corpo queria gritar, suplicar um "Hillary, não vá!", mas meu lado racional e consciente não permitiu. Deixei-a ir, seguir seu caminho... reconstruir sua vida...

Meses depois recebi a notícia de que ela se sentia bem melhor e que estava continuando seu curso de Odontologia na Universidade de Cambridge, mas aquela perturbadora sensação ainda não me deixava... continuava a me corroer internamente. Entretanto eu ainda guardava aquele sentimento só pra mim, afinal ela me dizia que estava bem, que tentava se reerguer... e eu teria que acreditar.

**Flashback OFF**

_Bella, ouviu o que eu disse? – Edward perguntou, fitando-me, preocupado.

_Er... Não. – o fitei de volta. – Me desculpe, amor... Estava perdida em lembranças...

_Espero que lembranças nossas... – zombou, o divertimento evidente em sua voz.

_Na verdade na Hill... Mas já que começou... – aconcheguei-me novamente em seu peito, ambos ainda sentados, só que ele de frente pra mim desta vez. – Lembra do seu aniversário, mês passado?

**_***Continuação..._**

_E como eu poderia esquecer? – falou ele, colocando a mão em meu queixo para olhá-lo – A Alice ficou louca de tão bêbada na festa e você me deu um presente maravilhoso. – sorriu torto.

_Foi muito difícil resolver qual presente eu lhe daria. – confessei – Afinal de contas, você já tem tudo!

_Mas você sabe que eu não me importo com isso. – disse depositando um delicado selinho em minha testa – Desde que venha de você é especial.

_Mesmo se eu tivesse lhe dado uma coleira eletrônica? – perguntei rindo.

Ele fez uma careta engraçada, o que me fez rir ainda mais, e disse com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios:

_Acho que o presente que você me deu é bem mais... discreto do que uma coleira, ainda mais eletrônica. – riu – Sem falar que se você me desse mesmo isso, Emmett encheria meu saco pelo resto de minha existência.

_Mas tenho que confessar que a Alice bêbada foi a melhor parte da sua festa de aniversário. – falei entre gargalhadas, lembrando-me do quanto aquela baixinha sapeca ficou desvairada.

_Ainda não acredito que ela ficou dançando e cantando Single Ladies no meio da pista de dança. – Edward disse descrente – Se bem que se ela dançasse o Rebolation teria sido bem mais divertido. – ele sorriu sacana.

_É mesmo! – concordei – Pena que o Jazz a tirou da pista de dança assim que ela pediu aquela música pro DJ. – Ri ao me recordar da cena.

_Ela não bebe álcool até hoje. – falou se recuperando dos risos. – Ordens do Jasper!

_Mas ela é um amor mesmo assim, aliás sem ela eu não conseguiria escolher seu presente. – fitei o belo verde de seus olhos.

_Mesmo? – perguntou curioso.

_Claro! Ela disse: "Bella, dê uma coisa que faça Edward lembrar de você e, principalmente, que todos vejam que ele tem dona". – falei, imitando sua voz de sinos – Nada foi melhor que isso. – toquei de leve a prateada correntinha que estava em seu pescoço, a qual tinha uma plaquinha com o nome "Isabella" escrito.

_Eu te amo. – ele disse com uma expressão séria e verdadeira – Nunca me deixe ir embora de novo.

Fiquei surpresa com o assunto, nunca tocávamos nessas feridas – era como uma regra oculta, que nunca precisou ser dita, mas que vinha de nosso subconsciente.

_Mas é claro que não, amor. – falei, aproximando meu rosto do seu, encostando nossos narizes – Eu te amo demais pra deixar que você se livre de mim. – sorri.

_Obrigado. – sorriu torto – Você é tudo pra mim... Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Como resposta, enlacei meus dedos em seus fios acobreados e pressionei nossos lábios num beijo sôfrego, profundo e intenso. Ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo com que, mesmo enrolados nos lençóis, eu pudesse senti-lo por toda a parte. Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura e coxa, ora delineando toda minha extensão, causando-me arrepios e um alvoroço de sensações.

Minhas mãos faziam um caminho já decorado e re-decorado diversas vezes, indo de seu cabelo incrivelmente macio à sua nuca, pescoço, fazendo-me esbarrar em seu colar até alcançar seu peito quente e confortável.

Seus lábios percorreram minha garganta, nunca se afastando da minha pele. Edward afastou o lençol e a pressão de nossos peitos nus fez com que gemêssemos em uníssono, realizando uma sintonia perfeita já conhecida por nós.

_Edward... – suspirei. Minha visão estava embaçada e seu perfume me entorpecia completamente, fazendo com que minha mente ficasse em órbita.

Não existia mais ninguém ali, não existia mais ninguém no mundo, não existia nem sequer o mundo. Era apenas Edward e Bella. Edward e eu. Eu e meu futuro marido.

Suas mãos tornaram-se mais ousadas em meu corpo, e um gemido mal contido escapou de minhas cordas vocais no instante em que senti seu delicado toque em meus seios. Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas e apertavam com ainda mais força seu peito, enquanto seus lábios desciam em direção ao meu colo.

_Eu te amo, Edward. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Pude ouvir seu suspiro de prazer e um "Minha Bella" sendo sussurrado entre meus seios, enquanto minhas mãos massageavam agora sua nuca e seus desalinhados fios cor de bronze.

Virei-nos em minha enorme cama, fazendo com que ele deitasse, comigo por cima. Encarei seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, visualizando meu reflexo naquele olhar intenso e profundo como o oceano.

_Eu te amo. – sussurramos coincidentemente juntos e sorrimos com a cumplicidade não somente de nossas palavras, mas também de nossos corpos que se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se tivéssemos sido modelados um para o outro.

Beijei delicadamente seu pescoço, enquanto sentia uma suave carícia em meus cabelos, a qual foi tomando proporções maliciosas e cheias de prazer conforme o movimento de suas mãos e, consequentemente, das minhas também. E tudo se alinhou, como em duas peças de quebra-cabeça, no momento em que o senti preencher meu corpo e, principalmente, meu coração.

_Bella, quer parar de se mexer tanto? Você tá parecendo uma lagartixa! – Alice gritou comigo enquanto tentava arrumar meu cabelo em um complicado penteado.

_Desculpe, amiga, mas minha bunda já ta ficando quadrada pelo tempo que estou sentada nessa cadeira! – falei sorrindo suavemente.

_Bella, Bella... – a pequena suspirou – Isso é pra te deixar bonita! Ou você quer aparecer na sua formatura da faculdade toda mulambenta?

_Desculpe, Alice. – suspirei, revirando os olhos – Continue, ok?

_Agora está melhor! – sorriu triunfante – E pare de se mexer!

_Tudo bem.

Alice apareceu no meu apartamento logo após o almoço, tirando eu e o Edward de nosso torpor. Para quê? Bom, simplesmente como o objetivo de me arrumar para a bendita Colação de Grau. E aqui estou eu, no enorme banheiro da Alice, na casa dos Cullen sendo torturada por uma baixinha dos cabelos espetados.

_Bella! Você está ficando realmente linda! – Rosalie apareceu no cômodo, sorridente e deslumbrante como sempre.

_Eu é que digo isso, Rose. – sorri – Estamos quase na hora de você sair daí, hein bebê? – falei docemente, acariciando sua enorme barriga de sete meses.

_Eu não vejo a hora pra isso! – falou suspirando, dando leves tapinhas amorosos em seu abdômen – Sempre quis ter filhos, mas não sabia que gravidez dava tanto trabalho assim!

_E a titia Licinha vai te encher de mimos e presentes, doçura! – a doida da minha irmã/cunhada disse, imitando voz de criança, e dando um delicado beijo no "abrigo" do meu sobrinho.

_Alice, pelo amor de Deus! Não chame meu filho de doçura, porque ele vai ser um machão que nem o pai! – disse Emmett, entrando no banheiro e abraçando Rosalie pelos ombros. – Não é mesmo, campeão? – falou, agora olhando para a grande barriga da esposa com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, expondo suas covinhas.

_Aff! – Lice rolou os olhos, porém sorrindo – Estraga prazeres!

_Eu sei que você me ama, baixinha. – o grandalhão falou abraçando a irmã.

_E eu tenho que admitir isso. – Alice riu levemente, dando um estalado beijo na bochecha de Emmett.

_E eu tenho que aturar essa família louca que Deus me deu! – Rose voltou à conversa, rindo.

_Mas qual será o nome do bebê? – perguntei acariciando outra vez sua barriga. – Já escolheram?

_Já! – Emmett quase gritou, sorrindo abertamente. – Será Francenildo.

Acho que a careta que eu fiz foi assustadora, porque o meu irmão/cunhado besta começou a rir feito uma hiena.

_Cala a boca, Emmett! – ralhou Rosalie, dando um tapa na cabeça do marido. – Ele tá zoando, Bella. – ela riu – O nome do meu bebê será Dean. Dean Jensen Cullen.

_Lindo nome, Rose! – sorri pra ela.

_Também acho. – concordou – Desde quando eu era humana gostaria que meu primeiro filho se chamasse assim.

_É isso aí, ursinha! Porque ainda virão muitos pestinhas pra correr nessa casa e bagunçar o closet da Alice! – Emmett disse rindo.

Como resposta, a fadinha mostrou a língua pra ele.

Após alguns minutos conversando, Alice expulsou os irmãos pra poder terminar de me aprontar. Quanto a Edward, ele estava se arrumando em seu quarto, ficando terminantemente proibido de me ver até a baixinha permitir – e ele, sendo alguém que preza pela vida, obedeceu.

Descemos as escadas juntas, prontas para a Colação de Grau minha e de meu noivo, isso porque ainda faltava alguns anos para os outros completarem seus cursos, até porque Edward entrou na Universidade alguns semestres adiantado para me acompanhar, e Rosalie havia trancado o curso de Engenharia Mecânica por conta da gravidez.

Ao chegar no meio da escadaria avistei os Cullen, inclusive o _meu_ Cullen. Edward estava deslumbrante em seu terno preto com uma gravata azul turquesa, combinando com meu longo vestido – pedido da Universidade, assim como em toda formatura, a fim de padronizar e harmonizar o ambiente e as fotografias. O azul fazia um belo contraste com seus olhos, deixando-os ainda mais verdes, se possível. E o preto o deixava elegante e sensual, como sempre, dando mais relevância ao seu tom de pele meio bronzeado e seus incríveis e desordenados cabelos cor de cobre. Seu olhar me hipnotizou e eu nem sequer olhei pra mais nada, até mesmo os degraus ficaram invisíveis – e eu, estranhamente, não caí.

Chegando à sala toquei na mão que me aguardava e me senti inteiramente em casa. Ele beijou a minha, como um perfeito cavalheiro do século XX, lançando o _meu_ sorriso preferido. Como que involuntariamente, sorri também.

_Você está linda esta noite. – sua aveludada voz soou – Completamente deslumbrante.

_Você também est...

_Sei que o papo tá bom, mas a gente vai se atrasar se vocês continuarem com isso de "você também está lindo e blá-blá-blá". – O estraga prazeres, leia-se Emmett, me interrompeu.

_Larga de ser chato, Emm! – Rose falou.

_Foi mal, ursinha. – falou delicadamente e baixinho, dando um selinho na mesma.

_Vamos, então? – Edward perguntou, colocando meu braço direito entrelaçado em seu braço esquerdo.

_Vamos. – concordamos todos, seguindo para o grande salão onde aconteceria o evento.

A Colação de Grau foi perfeita! Estava tudo maravilhosamente bem organizado e produzido, desde a decoração do salão até os convidados e formandos com suas vestes de gala.

Receber meu diploma foi algo que me transpassou um ótimo sentimento de dever cumprido, principalmente ao olhar a plateia e deparar com a família Cullen e meus pais e meus amigos, inclusive Jacob e a esposa, batendo palmas com orgulho e euforia, assim como Edward também foi parabenizado.

Após o recebimento do diploma de Direito e de todas aquelas fotografias que tiramos, nos acomodamos prontos para a festa que ocorreria em seguida. O jantar foi belíssimo e todos estavam alegres e animados.

**I will be**** – Avril Lavigne - ****http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=1KDJ0BYuF4U&feature=related**

**(**_**N/A: Por favor, escutem a música – dá um clima todo especial pro capítulo**_**).**

_A futura Sra. Cullen me daria a honra desta dança? – Edward perguntou, estendendo a mão.

_Mas é claro que sim, Sr. Cullen! – sorri aconchegando em seu peito enquanto andávamos em direção à tranquila pista de dança.

_É semana que vem, amor! – meu noivo falou em meu ouvido durante a dança.

_Não vejo a hora de me tornar oficialmente sua, sabia? – perguntei o encarando – E não acredito que falta somente uma semana pra que isso se torne realidade.

_Nem eu. – disse com um brilho singular presente em seus olhos – Sábado que vem nos casaremos e você será minha eternamente.

_E você será meu. – brinquei, dando um selinho em seus suaves e saborosos lábios. – Mas, amor, vai mesmo continuar com esse suspense todo sobre a lua-de-mel?

Edward sorriu vitorioso e disse em meu ouvido:

_Mas é claro que sim, minha Bella. Prometo que você vai amar a surpresa.

Não discuti mais, afinal sabia que ele não me diria onde passaríamos nossa noite de núpcias e lua-de-mel – meu noivo sexy era extremamente teimoso e altruísta.

_Bebê! – minha mãe querida e cabeça oca me chamou.

_Sim, mãe. – virei, encarando-a enquanto sentia minha cintura ser enlaçada pelas mãos de Edward.

_Eu já vou indo, querida. – falou com um olhar tristonho, porém orgulhoso pra mim.

_Mas já?

_Sim, amanhã trabalho na parte da tarde e se não pegar o avião ainda hoje não dará tempo de chegar a Houston.

_Claro, mãe! – sorri, abraçando-a carinhosamente. – Obrigada por ter vindo.

_Não há nada pra agradecer, bebê. – sorriu, acariciando as maçãs de meu rosto. – Você foi maravilhosa, meu amor! Meus parabéns!

_Obrigada! – sorri – E boa viagem!

Assim minha mãe se despediu de mim e de Edward, a fim de pegar o próximo voo pra Houston, onde trabalha em uma empresa de contabilidade e mora com Phil.

_Amor, vou ao banheiro, ok?

_Claro! Vou voltar pra mesa. – sorriu me dando um selinho.

Estranhamente me bateu uma vontade imensa de não ir, um sentimento ruim me preencheu. Entretanto ignorei e com um último sorriso encarei as esmeraldas do meu futuro marido e segui para os fundos do salão, rumo ao toilet.

Após retocar minha maquiagem no ambiente vazio, olhei novamente meu reflexo no espelho antes de retornar à festa, mas tive um rápido deslumbre de cabelos loiros. Senti um arrepio e assustada olhei pra trás, mas nada encontrei.

_Deixa de bobeira, Bella. – falei pra mim mesma, respirando fundo.

Enquanto saía do banheiro, senti novamente um arrepio e ao olhar pro lado, vi aqueles cabelos loiros novamente, mas sumiram, como se a dona daqueles fios estivesse correndo. Olhei pro salão e vi todos se divertindo – Edward e os Cullen conversando animadamente com meu pai, Jacob e Taylor.

_Beeella... – alguém sussurrou próximo a mim, mas ao me virar, nada vi.

Aquela sensação ruim voltou. Pensei em chamar Edward, mas seria inutilidade, afinal de contas não era nada muito importante... Era?

_Bella... – a voz sussurrou novamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes segui o caminho do chamado. Adentrei o corredor vazio e abafado do salão, tendo que usar minha visão vampírica por causa da falta de luz do ambiente.

_Bella...

_Quem está aí? – gritei, o medo evidente em meu tom.

_Bella...

Olhei pra trás e nada vi. Pensei em voltar pro evento, mas a curiosidade me era maior. Então continuei andando sem rumo até que me deparei com uma porta.

_Bella...

A voz estava do outro lado pelo o que parecia, fazendo com que eu engolisse todo o meu pavor e abrisse aquela porta de supetão. Ao abri-la notei que estava do lado de fora do salão, eu me encontrava na rua dos fundos. Estava tudo muito escuro e frio, o vento soava, jogando meus cabelos pra trás e fazendo com que eu me encolhesse.

_Bella...

Girei meu corpo em direção à voz, mas nada vi.

_Bella...

Virei-me outra vez e o que vi fez com que eu congelasse.

_Hillary? – perguntei confusa – O que faz aqui?

_Olá Bella! – seu tom de voz era estranho, lembrava-me do escárnio de Tanya. – Como vai?

Seu rosto era o mesmo, mas algo em seu olhar fazia com que eu tivesse medo de ma aproximar.

_Vo-vou bem. – gaguejei, olhando para os lados.

_Que bom! – ela riu – Porque essa será a última vez que você dirá isso.

O que senti em seguida foi uma forte dor em minha nuca e o grito doloroso que saiu de minha garganta. Senti-me caindo no chão e uma forte dor em todo o meu corpo, enquanto meus olhos forçavam-me a fechá-los contra minha vontade.

_O q-que você fe-fez? – perguntei quase inaudivelmente.

_Bella, querida Bella... – aquela voz... – Quanto tempo, não acha?

_Oh meu Deus... – sussurrei – Lucas? – perguntei, tentando abrir meus olhos.

_Se lembra de mim, gata? – o modo como ele falava era o mesmo que James usou tanto tempo atrás.

Senti suas ásperas mãos em meu rosto, numa carícia nojenta que fazia meu coração se apertar e eu querer gritar, mas parecia que minhas cordas vocais estavam impedidas.

_Me-me solta. – ralhei, tentando me afastar, abrindo meus olhos e fitando a face de Lucas, o qual estava agachado no chão, próximo a mim.

_Teimosa como sempre, não? – riu. – Mas dessa vez você não vai me escapar.

Então suas mãos apertaram meu pescoço, me deixando sem ar.

_Largue-a, Luke. – uma voz diferente e masculina falou com indiferença – Continuamos isso em outro lugar... Aqui chamará atenção!

_Certo. – ele disse, então pude respirar de novo.

Até que pude abrir os olhos outra vez e, recuperando uma força inexistente, levantei-me numa velocidade vampiresca e encarei Lucas e Hillary, porém o dono da voz que ouvi segundos antes não estava ali.

Não consegui nem voltar e correr pra pedir ajuda, pois só senti Lucas numa velocidade incrível pegar meus braços por trás.

_Me solta! – gritei, conseguindo recobrar minha voz. – Me solta! – gritei novamente ao senti-lo me arrastar pela calçada fria.

Gritei com toda a minha força, pedindo por socorro, mas uma pancada forte atingiu minha cabeça e tudo ficou escuro – e eu sabia que aquilo era só o começo da minha própria geena.

_Geena: Lugar de suplício, sofrimento._

_**N/A**__**: Espero q não me matem, espero q não me matem... *autora faz oração e se esconde*  
E aí gente, gostaram? Sério mesmo, me digam o q acharam da minha quase lemon, Rose grávida do Dean *sorriso malicioso*, Bella sendo... sequestrada...  
Bom, aguardo ansiosamente os REVIEWS, ta bom? Agora q to de férias, sou movida a reviews e quanto mais eu receber, mais rápido eu posto *sorriso colgate***_

_**Queria avisar q postei uma oneshot recentemente chamada PERFECT SENSE, e quem quiser ler é só acessar:**_

**http:/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/6101497/1/Perfect_Sense**_**  
Mil beijos a todos... E até mais um cap decisivo de PQMPV!**__**ssono, realizando uma sintonia perfeita ja pressndo da minha pele. nosso subconscientendo e cantando Rebolation **_


	43. Don't Forget

_**N/A: Ei gente! Quanto tempo... Desculpem pela demora, mas, poxa, recebi pouquíssimos reviews cap passado... E demorou pra reacender as ideias novamente!  
Mas tá aí um cap fresquinho, digno de lencinhos...**_

**Don't Forget**

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava começando a me preocupar. Bella estava demorando muito e isso não era de seu feitio. Eu tamborilava meus dedos na mesa do grande e lotado salão, onde ocorria o baile de formatura.

Notando minha inquietação, Alice – que estava ao meu lado – perguntou:

_Alguma coisa errada, Edward?

_É Bella – falei, fitando seus verdes e grandes olhos – Você poderia ir ao toilet e ver se aconteceu algo?

_Edward – minha irmã suspirou, sorrindo – Você sabe que não aconteceu nada, pois, do contrário, eu teria _visto_.

_Eu sei, mas não vou ficar calmo enquanto não vê-la – sorri amarelo.

_Ok, ok – levantou ambas as mãos no ar, em sinal de rendição, sorrindo – Vou lá, senhor preocupação. – beijou minha bochecha.

A pequena levantou da mesa, sendo seguida pelos castanhos olhos de Rosalie.

_Baixinha, você vai ao banheiro? – perguntou apreensiva.

_Vou, Rose – respondeu Alice – Quer vir?

_Sim – sorriu aliviada – Grávida você sabe como é, né? Quer ir ao banheiro toda hora.

Todos na mesa rimos.

_É normal, querida – Esme sorriu docemente – A bexiga costuma ficar mais cheia nessa _época_.

Lice ajudou Rose a se levantar, guiando-a até os fundos do grande e movimentado salão de festas, rumo ao toilet.

Achei estranho não conseguir ouvir, com minha audição vampírica, o que acontecia ao meu redor, nem mesmo dentro do banheiro. Levei isso em conta devido ao fato da alta música que vibrava o ambiente.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice veio correndo de volta a nossa mesa – a mão segurando fortemente o peito e seus olhos marejados. Eu me apavorei, levantando-me, assim como o resto de minha família, inclusive Jake e Taylor, que também perceberam o desespero de minha irmã mais nova. Jazz foi ao seu encontro, e pude sentir a dor de Alice através de seus pensamentos, mas nada de esclarecedor... nada do motivo de seu desespero. Até que apenas uma coisa se passou em sua mente – o mesmo sussurrado involuntariamente por meus lábios:

_Bella.

Corri em disparada ao banheiro feminino, não me importando com ética, nem nada. Mas ao chegar à porta, seu aroma desviava. Segui-o, indo em direção a um escuro e frio corredor, ouvindo Alice dizer o que meu coração não aceitava:

_Bella não está no banheiro... E não consigo ter visões de seu futuro, de nada.

Minha velocidade de vampiro, mesmo sendo híbrido, ajudou-me a alcançar rapidamente uma porta dos fundos, onde seu cheiro se fortificava. Abri-a, ouvindo os passos agitados dos outros atrás de mim, dando de cara com uma viela escura e deserta, iluminada apenas com um fraco poste de luz amarelada numa esquina pouco distante.

O entorpecente cheiro de Bella ainda estava presente, mas havia algo mais, outros aromas. Um era totalmente desconhecido, mas os outros dois...

_Mas que merda! – gritei, fechando minhas mãos em punhos e socando a parede ao meu lado, onde ficou o profundo buraco.

A dor no peito me queimava, tanto que me fez gritar audivelmente enquanto sentia minhas pernas cederem e meus joelhos tocarem o cortante asfalto. Merda! Lucas esteve aqui! E Hillary... Não pode ser... Ela o ajudou! Ela estava por trás disso o tempo todo?

Senti os quentes e afáveis braços de Esme ao meu redor ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas quentes molhavam meu terno, mas não eram as de minha mãe, eram _minhas_ lágrimas.

_Não pode ser, não pode ser... – eu sussurrava incansavelmente, sentindo a dilacerante dor perfurar meu peito. Era como se um buraco tivesse sido aberto e nada pudesse curá-lo. Meu ar ficava escasso e eu ofegava, soluçava, me perdia em meio à salgada água que corria por meu rosto.

Era a primeira vez que eu chorava _assim_... Jamais havia experimentado a estranha sensação de chorar _com lágrimas_. Era algo diferente, cortante, frio e desorientador... Não somente pelo meu choro, mas pelo sentimento de perder algo e não saber como recuperá-lo.

Levantei-me, encarando minha família num estado menos chocante que o meu. Carlisle e Taylor – ainda em sua forma humana – recendiam os cheiros das proximidades, tentando identificar pra onde Lucas, Hillary e o desconhecido haviam levado a minha Bella, mas tudo se perdia como num passe de mágica – os aromas acabavam ali, naquela pequena rua, e isso era... impossível? Emmett, Jasper e Jacob – em forma de lobo – corriam pela vizinhança, procurando pistas, algo que pudesse fazer-nos encontrá-los. Esme agora acalmava Rose – era perigoso ela passar por emoções fortes estando grávida – e Alice tentava, inutilmente, ver o futuro de Bella.

Sem pensar em mais nada, eu corri. Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao apartamento da minha noiva – poderia haver alguma coisa lá que pudesse ajudar. Nem me importei em passar pela portaria – subi pela parede, apoiando-me às vezes numa grande nogueira ao lado, até chegar ao 15° andar. Entrei pela varanda de seu quarto e ao sentir seu doce perfume, minha vontade era de sentar ali e ficar imóvel até que a dor em meu peito cessasse.

Vasculhei toda a casa, mas nada encontrei que pudesse me indicar onde Bella estaria. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro, começar do zero... E isso me dava uma angústia e desespero maior ainda. Em saber que ela pudesse estar sofrendo, sentindo dores ou estar mor...

Não consegui concluir aquele pensamento – todas as fibras de meu ser não queriam admitir aquilo –, era doloroso demais. As lágrimas teimavam em cair e eram inevitáveis – eu tentava segura-las, impedi-las de demonstrarem minha fraqueza, mas eu não conseguia.

Retornei ao seu quarto, lugar aquele da casa que nos forneceu momentos inesquecíveis...

**Flashback ON**

_Edward, você é louco? – ela gritou enquanto eu a pegava em meu colo e a levava até sua cama.

_Posso até ser louco, mas louco de saudades – murmurei, enquanto deitávamos e nos beijávamos.

_Você ficou fora apenas por uma tarde – Riu, ainda ofegante pelo beijo quente e avassalador que havia lhe dado.

_E não é o bastante pra sentir falta de você? – perguntei inocentemente – Cacei por 4 horas inteiras e o que mais quero é te sentir.

_E encontrou algum leão-da-montanha? – sorriu arteira, girando nossos corpos na cama e ficando sobre mim.

_Encontrei, sim. – Sorri, entrando em seu jogo, girando-nos outra vez e voltando à posição inicial. – Mas minha caça preferida está aqui: _meu cordeiro_.

__Cordeiro_ – repetiu a palavra, que antes a decifrava, bufando e revirando os olhos cor de chocolate – Cordeiro esse que ontem caçou um urso pardo delicioso.

_Meros detalhes – pisquei, beijando-a apaixonadamente em seguida.

**Flashback OFF**

Lembro-me perfeitamente daquele dia... Eu havia caçado com meus irmãos e estava morrendo de saudades da minha Bella. Ela, como sempre, detestava ser titulada como frágil... Minha Bella...

Suspirei, deixando outra lembrança, mais antiga dessa vez, invadir minha mente.

**Flashback ON**

Bella estava fazendo um limpa em seu closet naquela chuvosa tarde de domingo e eu a ajudava no que precisava, aliás, não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo.

_O que tem nessa caixa? – perguntei, apontando pra uma caixa branca e grande, porém rasa, que havia no fundo de um dos armários.

_Na-nada – gaguejou, indo até mim e colocando o objeto num lugar ainda menos visível do closet. – Apenas umas... coisinhas.

_Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não sabe? – falei, indo até ela e segurando seu pulso delicadamente – Não há nada o que esconder entre nós, amor.

_É que... Bem... – ela hesitou, olhando pra baixo.

Coloquei minha mão direita em seu queixo, levantando seu rosto e encontrando seus olhar preocupado.

_São coisas do nosso passado, não são? – adivinhei, sussurrando enquanto acariciava suas maçãs coradas.

_É – respondeu em um sussurro envergonhado.

_Não fique assim, Bella, amor... – Abracei-a, beijando seus, ainda loiros, cabelos – Eu entendo seus motivos e jamais ficaria chateado por isso.

_Obrigada – sorriu, beijando meu pescoço.

**Flashback OFF**

Eu não tinha ficado magoado ou chateado com ela, afinal de contas era perfeitamente normal ela guardar todas as nossas lembranças... Não havia motivos para fantasmas do passado atormentá-la. Aliás, foi naquela mesma caixa que Alice encontrou a aliança de minha mãe biológica, a meu pedido, para dar à Bella novamente...

Era isso! Essa era a pista que eu tanto procurava! Se Bella guardou todos os momentos que vivemos em uma caixa, era óbvio que ela também guardou memórias dela e Lucas.

Fui até seu closet e procurei – vasculhei por entre seus armários, gavetas e roupas, ignorando a dor latente que sentia ao mexer em seus pertences –, até que encontrei a caixa próxima a seus casacos de inverno.

Sentei-me em um sofá vermelho que havia ali no cômodo e tratei de abrir o objeto. De início havia apenas fotos nossas: do baile de formatura, a foto minha que ela tirou enquanto assistíamos Romeu e Julieta no sofá de sua antiga casa, em Forks, a que Alice tirou em sua desastrosa festa de 18 anos e muitas outras. Doía vê-la por simples fotografias e não poder senti-la aqui comigo – era torturante.

Continuei a procurar por algo, até que vislumbrei um envelope de tamanho médio e cor azulada, o qual possuía a desajeitada, porém delicada, letra de Bella escrita: _**Don't Forget – Não Esqueça**_. Minha curiosidade foi maior e eu a abri, deparando-me com várias cartas, com o que pareciam poemas, escritos por ela.

Comecei a ler a primeira titulada como _**Cartas Pra Você***_ escrita, segundo a data, três dias depois de eu tê-la deixado pela segunda vez... E me deixei mergulhar na intensidade de suas palavras...

_**Cartas Pra Você**_

_Eu tento te esquecer, mas tudo que eu escrevo é sobre você._

Eu não posso me enganar,  
Fingir que estou bem...  
Porque não estou.

Preciso de você...  
Preciso de você essa noite.

E hoje estou aqui só pra te cobrar... 

_O que você disse que iria ser pra sempre...  
Mas não foi assim.  
Agora o que me resta...  
Escrever nesta Carta pra lembrar._

Eu passo tanto tempo só te procurando em um outro alguém.  
Mas não posso me enganar...  
Sinto sua falta e ninguém pode ver.

Preciso de você...  
Preciso de você essa noite.

E hoje estou aqui só pra te cobrar...  
O que você disse que iria ser pra sempre.  
Mas não foi assim.  
Agora o que me resta...  
Escrever nesta Carta:  
Preciso de você. 

O que ela sentiu quando a deixei foi o mesmo que eu havia sentido, o mesmo que eu estava sentido agora.

Abri mais uma de suas cartas, essa agora chamada _**Sem Você* **_e datada em 13 de agosto de 2007 – quando nos casaríamos.

_**Sem Você**_

_Nas incertezas de um caminho que é tão doído...  
Sem você eu já me encontrava tão sozinha,  
Antes de "adeus" você dizer.  
Na magoa de um sonho que acabou...  
Dia a dia sentia você partir.  
Sem rumo, perdida vou ficando aqui._

Sem você, sem você...  
Nem o tempo me faz companhia.  
Não me arranca essa agonia de viver.  
Sem você, sem você...

_O silêncio dessas horas frias são palavras que não sei dizer.  
Ainda amo você. _

Meu coração sangrava a ler cada estrofe, cada verso... Doía em mim saber o quanto doeu nela também. Quando notei, eu chorava outra vez enquanto me preparava pra mais uma carta. _**Amo Noite E Dia***_ era o nome da próxima, escrita um ano depois da última que li.

_**Amo Noite E Dia**_

_Tem um pedaço do meu peito bem colado ao teu...  
Alguma chave, algum segredo que me prende ao seu...  
Teu jeito perigoso de me conquistar,  
Teu jeito tão gostoso de me abraçar. _

_Tudo se perde, se transforma se ninguém te vê.  
Eu busco às vezes nos detalhes encontrar você.  
O tempo já não passa, só anda pra trás.  
Me perco nessa estrada, não aguento mais..._

Passa o dia, passa a noite, tô apaixonada.  
Coração no peito sofre sem você do lado.  
Dessa vez tudo é real, nada de fantasia...

Saiba que eu te amo...  
Amo Noite e Dia... 

Ela continuara me amando por tudo o que fiz... E eu, na época datada, estava em algum lugar ao norte da Europa, tentando esquecê-la e arrancar a dor que sentia – dor essa que voltou em dobro hoje à noite.

Continuando meu ato masoquista, peguei mais uma folha de papel em meia a tantas outras. _**Coração Só Vê Você***_ se chamava e havia sido escrita no dia 24 de novembro de 2008, que segundo a algumas informações adquiridas há um tempo, fora umas semanas antes de Bella aceitar o pedido de namoro do Lucas.

_**Coração só vê você**_

_Se esse amor não falasse tão alto assim,  
Se você não estivesse tão presente em mim,  
Eu te deixava, te deixava. _

_Se eu pudesse te odiar como eu te quero,  
Se eu pudesse te esquecer como eu te espero,  
Eu te deixava, te deixava. _

_Não consigo desviar meu olhar pra outro olhar,  
Enxergar um novo amor.  
Pode até acontecer,  
Mas de tanto te querer, coração só vê você. _

_Fácil é dizer, difícil é conviver...  
Sem você tudo é saudade, solidão.  
Fácil é dizer que é fácil te esquecer,  
O difícil é convencer meu coração. _

Ainda havia muitas outras cartas dentro daquela caixa – _**Lágrimas E Chuva*, Você Não Sabe O Que É Amor*, Borboletas*, Onde Haja Sol*, Cedo Ou Tarde*, Razões E Emoções*, Sem Ar***_... –, mas não consegui lê-las... A dor havia vencido todo e qualquer tipo de curiosidade existente.

Eu jamais me perdoaria por ter feito minha Bella sofrer tanto... Tanto quanto eu sofri. Mas meu objetivo agora não era me lamentar e, sim, procurar pistas de onde ela poderia estar. Sendo assim, revirei os objetos que haviam na caixa, até que encontrei, no fundo, fotos dela com _ele_: ambos no parque de diversões; ela, Lucas, Hillary e os amigos em uma festa; fotos deles em um shopping; uma em frente ao Coliseu de Roma, outra próxima ao Arco do Triunfo, em Paris, e muitas outras. Mas a que chamou minha atenção foi uma em frente a uma pequena casa – bonita, com um lindo lago nas proximidades e que parecia ter sido construída em meio a uma floresta. Atrás da mesma estava escrito: _"Casa de campo do Sr. e Sra. Scott; Lake Louise, Alaska"._

Eu conhecia aquela paisagem... aquela floresta... Mas é claro! Lake Louise é uma cidade há poucos quilômetros de Denali e ambas compartilham da mesma vegetação – a mata rústica e gelada era inconfundível. Guardei todos os pertences de volta na caixa e deixei-a ali mesmo, sobre o sofá, enquanto saía do closet.

Assustei-me quando dei de cara com Alice entrando pela varanda do quarto da Bella.

_Edward, você ficou maluco? Ou melhor, quer deixar todos malucos? – Ela brigou, sua expressão furiosa, mas de sofrimento – Você saiu de lá sem dar explicações e ficamos preocupados com que besteira você pudesse fazer.

_Desculpe, Alice – abracei-a fortemente – Mas eu precisava vir até aqui procurar por alguma coisa que pudesse me levar até Bella.

_Eu sei... – sussurrou, colocando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço – E me desculpe por descontar toda a minha frustração em você. – Senti uma lágrima dela molhar minha pele – É que eu me sinto tão... inútil e culpada pelo desaparecimento da Bella. Eu não consigo _ver_ nada!

_Não sinta assim, Lice – sussurrei de volta, enquanto acariciava seus espetados cabelos – Eu sei como dói não poder fazer nada.

Ela se desvencilhou de meu abraço carinhosamente e eu enxuguei suas lágrimas.

_Mas eu _vi_ que você encontrou uma foto – falou com uma expressão mais amena – Mostre-a pra mim, talvez consigamos encontrar _minha irmã_ através dela.

_Sim. – Entreguei-lhe a fotografia – Eu tenho a sensação de que já estive nesse lugar antes.

Ela analisou em silêncio, franzindo as sobrancelhas. E então, lendo sua mente, notei que ela estava tendo uma lembrança... Era uma visão que ela teve há uns anos atrás:

_ Lucas, vampiro, estava caçando animais __numa floresta__ coberta de neve, e, logo depois teve um flash, mostrando-o conversando com duas mulheres, provavelmente vampiras também – uma loira e outra morena._

_Alice! – arfei – A floresta da foto é a mesma que Lucas estava caçando na sua visão! Essa sensação de que já estive lá é pelo fato de você já ter me mostrado isso.

_Exatamente! – sorriu – E Bella, com certeza, deve ter sido levada pra lá. – falou abraçando-me novamente.

_Precisamos chamar os outros e ir até essa cidade... E temos que descobrir quem são essas mulheres que estão o ajudando...

_E saber por que Hillary está por trás disso. – Completou minha frase. – Vamos logo pra casa contar aos outros.

Alice pegou minha mão, mas antes que pudéssemos sair do quarto, parou imediatamente – ela estava tendo uma visão.

_ Era um quarto levemente escuro, porém dava pra perceber sua arquitetura antiga e delicada, e nele havia duas mulheres em pé, conversando com outra que parecia agachada no chão._

__Sempre posando de boa moça, não é Bella? – A garota de longos cabelos negros falou._

__Claro, irmã... – A __loura__ concordou com sua voz sarcástica e áspera, tanto quanto havia nas palavras da outra – Todos fazem de tudo para protegê-la._

_ Assim, a __morena__ abaixou-se lentamente e pudemos visualizar o rosto assustado de Bella correndo suor, com pequenos machucados por sua extensão._

__Será que sua família virá atrás de você? – A morena voltou a falar, e a doçura em sua voz era amedrontadora – Eu acho que não! – rosnou, dando um forte tapa no rosto de Bella, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos._

__Pare, por favor... – ela sussurrou com sua respiração tão forte que fazia seu peito levantar e subir rapidamente._

_ De repente a porta do quarto se abre, mostrando __Tanya Denali__ entrando no cômodo, sorrindo diabolicamente._

__Não temos pressa, querida – falou enquanto aproximava-se de Bella, acariciando seu rosto – Isso é apenas o começo... Você ainda vai me pagar por ter me batido aquela vez em Londres, na boate, você se lembra? – sussurrou delicadamente – E ainda vai sofrer muito por ter roubado Edward de mim, SUA VADIA! – e gritando as duas últimas palavras, esbofeteou o rosto de Bella, fazendo-a gritar de dor._

Eu estava chocado, minhas pernas cederam mais uma vez naquela noite, fazendo-me cair de joelhos no chão.

_Por que, Alice? – sussurrei, sentindo-a acordar de seu transe e passar as mãos em meu cabelo enquanto se ajoelhava ao meu lado – Por que tanta revolta? Tanta dor, tanto mal, tanto sofrimento...? Eu não estou entendendo nada! É Lucas, Hillary, as irmãs Denali... E ainda um desconhecido... Qual a ligação disso tudo?

_Eu não sei, meu irmão... – sussurrou desesperada, enquanto eu descansava meu rosto em seu ombro esquerdo – Mas vamos encontrar Bella, vamos acabar com todos _eles_ e vamos voltar pra casa porque vocês _têm_ que se casar na semana que vem! – Seu murmúrio era altivo e determinado.

_Certo – assenti, levantando meu rosto e encarando seus olhos nada hesitantes. – Vamos encontrar a minha Bella.

__Nossa_ Bella – corrigiu-me ao mesmo tempo em que levantávamos, seguindo pra casa em velocidade vampírica, de mãos dadas.

Ao chegarmos, nos deparamos com todos inquietos e nervosos – Esme chorava e Rose lacrimejava enquanto acariciava sua barriga, Emmett pensava em todas as formas de desmembrar quem estivesse por trás disso, Jasper e Carlisle tentavam decifrar o porque de Hillary ainda ser humana sendo que Lucas era vampiro e Jacob e Taylor tentavam entender o por que de justamente Bella ter sido sequestrada.

Deste modo, Alice e eu contamos aos outros sobre o que descobrimos e que estávamos dispostos a resgatar Bella a todo custo, sendo apoiados por todos eles.

_Taylor, eu quero que fique – Jake pediu à esposa – É perigoso demais e mesmo você sendo tão, ou mais, forte que eu, eu não suportaria vê-la nessa briga.

Após muito insistir, Taylor concordou em ficar em Stanford cuidando de Rosalie, que também teimava em querer ir ao Alaska. Ambas ficaram e eu, minha família e Jacob corremos em direção ao gelado estado norte-americano, sabendo que seríamos muito mais rápidos que qualquer avião.

_***Cartas Pra Você, *Cedo Ou Tarde, *Razões E Emoções – Nx Zero**_

_***Sem Você, *Borboletas – Victor e Leo**_

_***Amo Noite E Dia, *Onde Haja Sol – Jorge e Matheus**_

_***Coração Só Vê Você – João Bosco e Vinícius**_

_*** Lágrimas E Chuva - Kid Abelha**_

_*** Você Não Sabe O Que É Amor – Luan Santana**_

_***Sem Ar – D'Black**_

_**N/A: É, pessoal... próximo cap promete...  
E espero que tenham gostado desse cap... Das cartas, flashbacks, da visão que Alice teve e talz...  
Mais segredos foram revelados hoje, mas o maior ainda está por vir *risada dumal*  
Então... talvez eu consiga postar mais no prox final de semana, mas só se eu receber MUITOS, MAS MUITOS REVIEWS, tá bom?  
Espero ansiosamente a opinião de vocês  
E até mais...  
Bjs ;***_


	44. Pior Que A Morte

_**N/A: 1 reviews, gente? Só isso... Só estou postando aqui em consideração à Mr Souza Cullen – obrigada, flor! E espero que gostem! Fiz com muito carinho!**_

_**Pior Que A Morte**_

**Bella's POV**

Minha cabeça doía – latejava incessantemente –, fazendo o simples ato de abrir os olhos parecer impossível. Resistindo à dor, fitei com um pouco de receio o local onde estava: era um cômodo grande de aparência rústica e rudimentar, porém muito bem feito. Era parcialmente escuro, iluminado apenas pela lua cheia que brilhava fortemente no céu pouco estrelado, o qual percebi pela minúscula e única janela de grades do ambiente.

Uma brisa gelada adentrava o lugar de poucos móveis, sendo estes apenas uma poltrona velha e gasta próxima a um tapete acinzentado, cor que predominava as paredes e o piso ladrilhado, porém em tons mais claros. Aquele quarto – ou sala, não sei dizer – parecia um calabouço, daqueles de filmes sombrios e apavorantes.

Tentei me mexer, mas uma dor aguda e latente me fez recuar. Olhei em direção ao que impedia minha locomoção e notei grandes correntes prendendo meus braços acima da minha cabeça. A dor vinha de meus pulsos que haviam sido cortados no momento em que tentei me mover; meu sangue escorria rumo aos meus cotovelos, pingando no chão em seguida.

Fitei meu corpo e notei que meus tornozelos também estavam presos por correntes apertadas, por isso não me movi outra vez, evitando me machucar ainda mais. Eu estava sentada no empoeirado chão enquanto percebia que meu vestido havia rasgado alguns palmos acima de meus joelhos.

_Ora, ora, a _Bella_ Adormecida acabou de despertar? – Uma voz aguda adentrou meus ouvidos.

_Não vamos assustá-la, irmã – Outra voz disse –, pelo menos _ainda_ não.

Ambas riram no mesmo tempo em que uma porta, metros à frente, se abria, revelando duas mulheres – uma loira e uma morena. Elas desceram pelos poucos degraus que vieram em seguida, andando lentamente até mim – um sorriso vitorioso nunca saindo de seus lábios.

_Quem são vocês? – sussurrei e assustei-me com o medo audível em minha voz.

_Oh, quanta hostilidade de nossa parte! – a loira disse com um tom de voz tanto quanto doce, porém assustador.

_Você tem razão, querida irmã. – a morena continuou – Somos as Denali! – sorriu abertamente, olhando-me de forma invejosa e superior.

As Denali? As irmãs Denali? Oh meu Deus! Isso não é possível! Elas são, ou eram, tão amigas dos Cullen! Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

_Olha só o que você fez, Kate! – a provável Irina, a loira, murmurou em um falso tom de reprovação – Você assustou a pobrezinha.

_Relaxe, irmã. Não vamos fazer muito mais do que os outros farão com ela. – Kate se referiu a mim.

_Por que estão fazendo isso? – perguntei desesperadamente – E quem são esses _outros_? O que está acontecendo?

__Sempre posando de boa moça, não é Bella? – Kate perguntou me fuzilando com os olhos._

__Claro, irmã... – Irina concordou com sua voz sarcástica e áspera – Todos fazem de tudo para protegê-la. _

_ A mulher morena abaixou, fitando-me de forma puramente cruel, enquanto minha respiração se acelerava, tornando meu medo ainda mais visível._

__Será que sua família virá atrás de você? – ela falou e a doçura em sua voz era amedrontadora – Eu acho que não! – rosnou, dando um forte tapa em meu rosto, o que me fez ofegar e gemer enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos. _

__Pare, por favor... – implorei enquanto sentia o lado esquerdo de minha face arder violentamente._

De repente, a porta de madeira foi aberta novamente, dando passagem à Tanya – o sorriso diabólico contido em seu rosto fazia-me tremer internamente.

__Não temos pressa, querida – falou enquanto aproximava-se de mim, acariciando meu rosto – Isso é apenas o começo... Você ainda vai me pagar por ter me batido aquela vez em Londres, na boate, você se lembra? – sussurrou delicadamente – E ainda vai sofrer muito por ter roubado Edward de mim, SUA VADIA! – e gritando as duas últimas palavras, ela esbofeteou meu rosto com tanta raiva e ódio que me fez gritar pela dor triplicada do tapa de Kate._

_ Parecia que meu sofrimento as divertia, pois as sonoras risadas do trio eram tão verdadeiras que faziam todo o meu corpo se arrepiar._

__Pelo amor de Deus... Parem... – sussurrei outra vez, fitando-as com toda a misericórdia possível._

__Você não está tão confiante quanto da última vez que nos vimos, querida Bella – Tanya murmurou com sua voz docemente cruel – O que foi? Não consegue se defender sem o Edward? Hein?_

__Não ouse tocar no nome de Edward, sua vagabunda! – gritei com raiva, enquanto sentia o medo se esvair sem hesitação._

__Olha só... A cobra tem veneno, meninas! – Irina riu, sendo seguida pelas malditas irmãs._

_Você é ridícula, garota! – Tanya falou descrente, abaixando-se outra vez.

__Você_ é ridícula, Tanya. – cuspi todo o ódio em minhas poucas palavras, sentindo a conseqüência logo após: um aperto nas correntes de meus pés, fazendo-os sangrar, no mesmo passo em que eu tentava conter meu grito agoniado.

_Cuidado com as palavras, vadia – alertou em um sussurro, afrouxando as correntes.

_Tem medo da verdade, sua puta? – ri sem vontade, encarando seus olhos azuis com nojo e rebeldia – Pois é isso o que você é, Tanya: uma puta! – gargalhei, sentindo-a apertar mais uma vez meus tornozelos – E olha só, combina tanto com você que até se encaixa em seu nome: PuTanya! – gritei pela raiva e pela dor de meus pés sendo praticamente esmagados pelo ferro.

_Você vai sofrer como nunca antes, sua vagabunda! – ela gritou, grudando suas mãos em meu pescoço, me sufocando – Você vai morrer, sua desgraçada... Mas vai morrer .. – falou a última palavra de forma pausada, dessa vez passando suas afiadas unhas em minha garganta, arranhando-a enquanto eu gritava de agonia.

_Pare com isso! – uma voz masculina e desconhecida soou no ambiente, fazendo a vadia loira arruivada se estremecer e parar minha tortura imediatamente. – Nós precisamos dela... viva. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Segui o dono da altiva voz, deparando-me com um belo rosto pálido e, metaforicamente, duro e frio. Seus olhos possuíam uma íris de um vermelho escarlate – ele, com certeza, era um vampiro.

Evitando a dor em meu pescoço e no restante do meu corpo, perguntei:

_Quem é você?

_Damon Biers – falou, encarando-me pela primeira vez, deixando escapar em seu olhar um sentimento de dor.

_Biers – sussurrei o sobrenome involuntariamente... Eu já ouvira aquilo antes...

_Você deveria se lembrar – murmurou com a raiva explícita em seu tom – Já que por sua causa meu irmão foi morto.

_Riley... Riley Biers era seu irmão? – sussurrei surpresa, enquanto lembrava-me do vampiro recém-criado que havia tentando matar a mim e Edward.

_Pelo jeito você é mesmo a culpada – falou, sua voz alguns oitavos acima do normal – Por _sua_ culpa ele morreu! Seu namorado vampiro o matou para proteger _você_!

Dizendo isso, as irmãs Denali começaram a rir da tortura que, possivelmente, me esperava a seguir.

_As três, fora! – Damon falou, apontando para as mulheres, ainda me fitando – Agora! – completou, gritando, quando elas não se moveram.

Assim que estávamos apenas nós dois na escura sala, me defendi:

_Não! Não foi Edward quem o matou! – Eu me lembrava muito bem de Seth acabando com Riley enquanto Edward estava bastante ocupado cuidando de Victoria.

_Cale a boca! – gritou Damon, vindo em minha direção – Foi por _sua_ causa que perdi meu único irmão, foi por _sua_ causa que fui transformado no monstro que sou hoje!

Engoli em seco; disso ele tinha razão – por culpa minha todos correram risco, Riley morreu, mas...

_Por que é _minha_ culpa você ser vampiro? – perguntei intrigada, tentando disfarçar as dores que sentia.

_Eu fazia parte do exército de Victoria – falou calmamente, mas o ódio ainda presente em sua voz – Eu e meu irmão fomos transformados.

_Mas por que seus pais armaram uma busca somente para seu irmão? Isso não faz sentido...

_Eu cursava Ciências Políticas na Universidade de Chicago, ou seja, morava em Illinois há dois anos – suspirou, fechando os olhos fortemente – Riley, assim que terminasse o colegial, iria pra lá também. – abriu os olhos, me encarando – Assim que recebi a ligação dele de que havia se formado e recebido a admissão na mesma universidade que eu, decidi passar o final de semana em Seattle antes de voltarmos juntos.

Damon franziu o cenho, andando lentamente até a poltrona adiante, sentando-se nela enquanto encarava suas mãos.

_Ele optou por fazer uma surpresa aos nossos pais sobre sua admissão, então também não lhes contei sobre a minha ida. – ele fez uma leve pausa, prosseguindo logo – Ficamos de nos encontrar em nossa lanchonete preferida da cidade, então assim que o avião pousou em Washington, peguei um táxi, seguindo até lá.

"Mas assim que entrei no local, percebi que Riley não estava, como combinado. Voltei pra fora, ignorando a chuva que caía, resignado a pegar outro taxi e ir pra casa de meus pais ver se meu irmão estava por lá – Damon se calou, afundando o rosto em ambas as mãos –, porém quando atravessei a rua, vi uma pasta preta jogada no asfalto. Peguei-a e a abri, vendo a carta de admissão que meu irmão havia recebido da Universidade de Chicago."

"Fiquei apavorado, pensando que Riley pudesse ter sido roubado e os ladrões tivessem largado os pertences dele na rua, deste modo, antes mesmo que eu começasse a procurá-lo, ouvi um grito – Damon voltou a me fitar – Corri em direção ao som... E vi meu irmão se contorcendo de dor no asfalto frio e molhado."

"Assim que o alcancei, pronto para pegá-lo no colo e levá-lo em algum lugar seguro da tempestade... – Damon fechou os olhos outra vez e quando os abriram eles demonstravam fúria e terror – Senti a pior dor de todas existentes. Dias depois aquela dor insuportável cessou... E no dia da batalha, eu fugi. – ele levantou, andando rapidamente até a parede dos fundos, socando-a com tanta força que o lugar onde sua mão havia estado ficou completamente destruído.

"Eu tentei convencer Riley a fugir comigo... – Agora ele gritava, andando de um lado para o outro –, mas ele estava enfeitiçado pela vampira ruiva. E meus pais até hoje acham que somente meu irmão está desaparecido... E que eu não me conformei com isso e me escondi deles – ele parou de repente e me encarou, gritando estridente: – E tudo por sua culpa! Se não fosse por você eu estaria com meu irmão ao meu lado nesse instante, em algum lugar de Chicago!"

_Me perdoe! – chorei, implorando – Eu nunca quis, eu... Eu jamais imaginei isso! Por favor, perdão.

_Perdão é algo que você jamais terá de mim. – rosnou, vindo em minha direção, puxando meus braços e pernas das correntes presas à parede.

Aquele movimento fez meus pulsos e tornozelos arderem com a dor – Damon havia retirado as correntes à força, o que provocou cortes profundos nas áreas que antes estavam acorrentadas. Eu gritei. A dor era demais! Parecia que minha pele estava na carne viva!

Aquilo era pior que a morte!

_Agora eu quero que sua família e, principalmente, seu noivo venham até mim. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, com uma de suas mãos apertando forte minha mandíbula – Eu vou acabar com todos eles! – rosnou.

_Era isso o que você queria, sanguessuga? – aquela voz... Era Jake! – Bom, estamos aqui!

Damon saiu de perto de mim, voltando a ficar em pé em minha frente. Abri um pouco os meus olhos, ainda gemendo e respirando rapidamente por conta da dor alucinante que me tomava. E foi quando eu vi Jake e os Cullen parados na grande porta.

O que veio a seguir foi muito rápido. Jake se transformou no grande lobo marron-avermelhado, chocando-se com Damon em um barulho alto, como de duas rochas sendo batidas uma na outra. E antes que os Cullen pudessem agir, as irmãs Denali, híbridas como nós, avançaram em Alice, Esme e Carlisle.

Eu não conseguia mais me mover, pedir ajuda, gritar... Nada! Era algo agonizante... Mas a dor física que eu sentia era ainda mais insuportável.

No mesmo instante, o teto da parte direita da sala caiu, mostrando Lucas se levantar dos escombros como se ele tivesse... voado e caído no telhado... Seria isso? Um vampiro ter o dom de... voar sem asas? Mas antes que eu pudesse cogitar qualquer idéia, ele seguiu em direção ao Emmett e Jasper.

Antes que eu tentasse mais uma vez gritar – não sei se de dor ou medo por onde Edward poderia estar –, o senti atrás de mim, tocando delicadamente meus cabelos, enquanto me colocava em seu colo.

_Eu sinto muito, meu amor... – ele sussurrou, a culpa evidente em sua voz.

_Edward... – sussurrei também, encarando seus olhos verdes.

De repente, senti Edward ser lançado ao longe, fazendo com que meu corpo fosse de encontro ao chão mais uma vez. E então deixei a escuridão me tomar, ouvindo apenas os sons de todos que amo lutando por mim. Novamente. Mas dessa vez era diferente: eles não estavam ganhando.

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do cap, galerinha do mal! HUAHASUSHAUSAHUSA**_

_**E eu sinto muito dizer isso, mas se os reviews não aumentarem, não terá mais posts. Sinto muito!**_

_**E o número de reviews desse cap é o que vai "dizer" se eu posto o prox cap na semana que vem ou se eu paro de postar PQMPV...**_

_**Então eu espero muitos REVIEWS nesse cap... É sempre uma honra lê-los!**_


	45. Defesas

_**N/A: Oi gente! Eu queria agradecer muitíssimo aos reviews, galera!**_

_**Caraca! Fiquei assim *O* com o apoio de vocês... e alguns puxões de orelha também *abafa***_

_**HSAUHSAUHASUHSAUHSA**_

_**Espero que gostem do cap!**_

_**Defesas**_

**Edward's POV**

Corremos em uma velocidade humanamente impossível rumo ao Alaska, chegando ao nosso destino às três da manhã. A grande e selvagem floresta estava escura e fria e não havia nenhum animal por perto – com certeza haviam ido para longe; o instinto de caça era quase palpável ali.

Avistamos a casa rústica feita de pedra e madeira, correndo ainda mais rápido até lá. Recendemos o local e aquele aroma doce de morangos, frésias e lavanda, presente em toda parte, era-me inconfundível – Bella.

_Precisamos ter cuidado – Jasper sussurrou antes de entrarmos.

_Cuidado, mano? – Emmett questionou incrédulo – Nós temos é que _botar moral_ nesse lugar!

Revirei os olhos, concordando com Jazz:

_Ele tem razão, Emm – sussurrei, olhando para todos em seguida – Todo cuidado é pouco! É a vida de Bella em risco aqui.

_Principalmente com minhas visões falhas – Alice acrescentou; os lábios repuxados num beicinho.

_Certo, sanguessugas – Jake disse – Vamos pegar a Bells e acabar com esses outros parasitas.

_Vou ignorar seus _carinhosos_ apelidos, cachorro – minha irmã _irritante_ falou, sorrindo maliciosamente no final.

Jacob a fuzilou com os olhos.

_Vamos lá, família... e Totó! – Emmett gritou, entrando primeiro na casa.

Diferente do que imaginamos o ambiente não era assustador e macabro, era bem normal afinal de contas. A sala era grande e aconchegante, iluminada por alguns abajures e pelo grande fogo faiscando na lareira. Tentamos ouvir algo, mas nada chegava aos nossos ouvidos, mesmo utilizando audição vampírica.

_Será que não tem ninguém aqui? – Esme perguntou enquanto percorríamos o local.

_Ou essa casa possui paredes à prova de som, incluindo aos ouvidos _sensíveis_ – Carlisle concluiu.

_Então deve ser à prova de ouvir pensamentos também, porque não ouço nenhuma mente – falei, franzindo o cenho.

Vasculhamos mais alguns cômodos, mas nenhuma pista de onde Bella ou qualquer outra pessoa pudessem estar.

_Argh! Mas que merda! – gritei – Eles não devem estar aqui... Seria óbvio demais!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo para me acalmar, soquei uma grande estante de livros ao meu lado, o que revelou uma passagem secreta no momento em que a as prateleiras se moveram, dando espaço a um longo e escuro corredor feito de pedras maciças.

_Uau! – Emmett sussurrou encantado – Isso foi muito _top_, cara.

_ Ai, Emmett – Alice revirou os olhos enquanto ríamos – Se mata!

_É melhor resgatarmos a Bella logo, porque sem ela a Lice fica tão mal humorada – resmungou – Deus me livre!

Seguimos pelo único caminho do corredor, o qual estava cheio de pó e teias de aranha. Após curtos minutos andando pelo lugar, demos de frente com uma sala escura, com o mesmo estilo vitoriano, mas, ao mesmo tempo, medieval presente no corredor.

Sem precisarmos sequer procurar por alguma pista, pudemos ouvir uma conversa em algum outro cômodo próximo.

_E tudo por sua culpa! Se não fosse por você eu estaria com meu irmão ao meu lado nesse instante, em algum lugar de Chicago! – Aquela voz era-me totalmente desconhecida.

Entreolhamo-nos enquanto tentávamos ouvir um pouco mais.

_Me perdoe! – uma voz estraçalhada e sofrida implorava – Eu nunca quis, eu... Eu jamais imaginei isso! Por favor, perdão.

_Bella... – sussurrei, seguindo para a grande porta do ambiente, juntamente com minha família.

Todos atravessaram na minha frente, em direção à saleta do outro lado da parede, onde ela provavelmente estava. Entretanto, antes que eu os seguisse, fui impedido por pequenas mãos agarrando meu pulso.

_Aonde pensa que vai, garanhão?

Virei-me e vi que era Hillary. Ela estava mudada: seus olhos castanho-claros estavam vazios e indiferentes, como se estivesse sendo obrigada a fazer aquilo – eles expressavam a mesma coisa que os olhos de Lucas sempre expressaram.

_O que aconteceu, Hillary? Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntei desesperado, segurando-a pelos ombros com ambas as mãos.

_Eu odeio a Bella – sussurrou raivosamente – Sempre odiei. E Damon vai matá-la... juntamente de você e sua família.

Damon? Seria ele o dono da estranha voz e do cheiro que havíamos sentido na saída do salão de festas? E quanto ao Lucas?

_Acho que não, frágil humana! – sussurrei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Assim sendo, amarrei-a em uma cadeira enquanto a mesma gritava e tentava, inutilmente, se desvencilhar de meu aperto. Tentei vasculhar algo em sua mente, mas estava tudo uma desordem.

_Foi uma péssima idéia você não ter se transformado também, querida Hill. Você é frágil e indefesa com sua força e reflexos humanos. Só não te mato agora porque tenho outra prioridade – falei, terminando de aprisioná-la – Cuido de você depois! – ralhei, indo para minha Bella.

Adentrei então o grande e rústico cômodo feito de pedras, com um estilo medieval gritante. Nele estavam minha família e Jake, lutando com o possível Damon. Varri o ambiente com meus olhos, encontrando quem eu precisava. Bella estava caída no chão, de lado, com uma expressão de forte dor nos olhos escuros e hipnotizantes – ela ainda não havia me visto.

Logo pude ouvir outras mentes e eles eram de puro ódio e rancor – irmãs Denali. Elas avançaram na pequena Alice, Esme e Carlisle, pois eram os mais próximos da porta, iniciando uma igualitária luta.

Quando comecei a caminhar até Bella, o teto foi ao chão num rompante, enquanto Lucas, segundos depois, levantava-se dos escombros. Li seus pensamentos e em meio à raiva e ferocidade que ele sentia e pensava, pude ver que ele tinha um dom: ele voava. Agora tudo, bem, quase tudo, se encaixava. Os cheiros de Bella, Lucas, Hillary e Damon desapareciam do nada, do lado de fora do salão de formatura, porque Lucas havia voado com eles rumo ao Alaska. Ignorei o vampiro recém-criado indo brigar com Jazz e Emmett, aliás, eles dariam conta.

Corri por trás de Bella, sentindo-a respirar com dificuldade – seu peito subia e descia num ritmo descompassado a cada inspiração enquanto ela ofegava e arfava. Toquei seus cabelos, sentando no chão ao mesmo passo em que a acomodava delicadamente em meu colo.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando vi seu lindo rosto com pequeninos machucados – como na visão anterior de Alice. O pescoço de Bella estava todo arranhado, como se unhas afiadas tivessem passado na região. Porém a raiva e culpa me domaram quando vi seus pulsos e tornozelos extremamente feridos – aquilo devia estar ardendo como brasa.

_ Eu sinto muito, meu amor... – sussurrei, notando que seu belíssimo vestido azul estava rasgado alguns palmos acima do joelho, o qual sangrava por estar esfolado, e que uma das alças havia sido arrancada, mostrando o início da circunferência de seus seios.

_Edward... – ela sussurrou de volta, fazendo-me fitar seus aconchegantes olhos, estes agora cansados e sem vida.

Eu não pude respondê-la ou, ao menos, tirá-la dali, pois senti algo me empurrando com uma força inacreditável! Minhas costas se chocaram contra a parede dos fundos, destruindo-a levemente. Levantei-me e pude ver Bella há alguns metros de mim, agora desacordada. Olhei ferozmente em quem havia me empurrado e o mesmo mantinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e Jacob, que antes lutava com ele, estava caído no chão ainda em forma de lobo.

Avancei em Damon, pouco me importando se ele era mais forte ou rápido que eu. Nossos corpos se chocaram e eu, sem esperar qualquer reação, soquei sua mandíbula. Ele cambaleou, olhando-me odiosamente. Um sorriso cínico se formou em meus lábios, vendo-o avançar contra mim. Damon fechou uma das mãos em punho, pronto para me socar. Seu golpe foi inútil, sendo que eu segurei seu pulso, girando-o enquanto me movia para trás dele, prendendo ambas as suas mãos.

_Agora me conte – rosnei, ainda com ele de costas – Quem é você e por que está fazendo isso?

Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas apertei ainda mais seus braços, empurrando-o para baixo, ajoelhando-o no chão.

_Responda! – gritei – E mais uma gracinha e eu desmembro você... parte por parte. – puxei suavemente seus braços.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem! – gritou de volta, rendendo-se – Sou Damon, irmão de Riley Biers.

_E...?

_E eu quero vingança por você ter matado meu irmão – rosnou altíssimo, tentando, de algum modo, acabar comigo.

_Número um: – murmurei enquanto me virava de frente pra ele, ainda segurando seus pulsos – Eu não matei Riley. Numero dois: Qual a sua ligação com os irmãos Scott e as Denali? E três: Eu falei que mais uma gracinha e eu desmembrava você. – E dizendo isso, arranquei seu braço direito. – Vai me dizer ou quer sofrer primeiro? – perguntei, ouvindo-o gritar de dor.

_Eu queria matar sua namoradinha por tudo, até porque foi culpa dela o que passei – grunhiu – Então eu soube que ela estava em Stanford e fui pra lá a fim de fazê-la pagar pelo meu sofrimento. E foi quando conheci Lucas, que na época namorava ela, e resolvi colocar meu plano em prática.

_Está cortando partes – rosnei, ameaçando arrancar seu outro braço.

_Eu tentei usar meu dom pra dominá-la e trazê-la até mim, mas ela possui alguma barreira, eu não sei, que me impediu de usar meu talento nela.

_E qual é seu dom? Hipnose? – decifrei por meio de seus pensamentos.

_Sim. E foi o que fiz com Lucas e Hillary o tempo todo, hipnotizei ambos para conseguir informações a respeito de Bella: suas fraquezas, qualidades, defeitos, lugares que ela frequentava...

_E por que eles nunca a disseram nada sobre isso? – o interrompi – E por que, mesmo quando eu me tornei meio vampiro, não vi isso na mente de Hillary?

_Quando estão sóbrios eles não se lembram de nada, então é como se eles tivessem seguido a rotina normal deles – e dizendo isso, ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e por um descuido meu, se livrou de meu aperto.

Damon me jogou no chão e deu um forte murro, também na minha mandíbula. Rapidamente, senti mais um murro, entretanto, desta vez em meu abdômen, o qual foi seguido por diversos outros.

Com uma raiva extrema, grunhi, virando nossos corpos e ficando sobre ele. Prendi seu braço fortemente com minha mão esquerda enquanto a outra o segurava no ombro – já que eu havia desmembrado seu braço –, levantando-nos e pressionando seu corpo contra a parede. Ele rosnou e tentou se mover, então dei uma joelhada no meio de suas pernas.

_E por que motivo você não tentou hipnotizar eu e minha família quando fomos pra Califórnia? – perguntei, ignorando os gemidos de dor de Damon.

_Também não consegui usar meu dom em vocês – respondeu em meio a uma careta.

_E você sabe o porquê disso?

_Não. – murmurou.

_Acho que está mentindo – falei em tom de advertência, quase arrancando seu braço esquerdo.

_Ok, ok – gritou – Eu sei.

_Então...? – Eu não conseguia distinguir nada na desorganização que sua mente estava.

_Bella possui uma espécie de escudo, o que impede que possamos utilizar nossos poderes se estes forem de caráter mental – ele disse – Ela é uma defensora.

_Defensora... – sussurrei pra mim mesmo, embevecido. – Mas como soube disso? – perguntei, retornando a minha compostura.

_Lucas despertou outro dom quando o transformei – ele disse – Ele consegue distinguir os dons das pessoas, mesmo quando humanas.

_E por que minha irmã, Alice, não consegue ter visões do futuro quando envolve você e _seus comparsas_?

_Eu tenho o dom de confundir alguns dons – ele disse, apontando com o queixo onde Jazz estava, lutando com Lucas na ajuda de Emmett, e não conseguia sentir direito as emoções de todos nós ali.

E assim, Damon sorriu abertamente, portanto, antes que eu pudesse cogitar o porquê de sua iminente alegria, senti alguém me pegar pelos ombros, girando-me rapidamente enquanto dava um forte soco em meu rosto. Gemi de dor e vi que era Tanya – que lutava com Esme, a qual agora tentava reanimar Bella.

_É muito tedioso lutar com sua mãezinha – Tanya disse com arrogância; sua voz me enojando – Eu gosto mesmo é de ação – Dessa maneira, senti um murro em minhas costas.

Olhei para trás e notei que Damon estava com seu braço de volta no lugar, sorrindo vitorioso. Rosnei de fúria e avancei contra ele, dando um soco em seu ombro. Ele revoltou, tentando me socar em seguida, mas era impedido, pois, com sua mente mais limpa nesse momento, eu podia identificar os golpes que ele usaria.

_Edward... – ouvi Bella sussurrar ao longe.

Olhei na direção de onde ela estava e notei Esme a pegando no colo – ela tentava levar Bella pra casa.

_Argh! – Tanya resmungou – Essa sua mãe me dá um trabalho! Pelo amor de Deus...

Antes que Tanya pudesse ir até elas impedir a fuga das mesmas, puxei-a pelos ombros, agarrando seus cabelos em seguida, enquanto a prensava contra a parede.

_Nossa! – ela arfou sorrindo com malícia – Isso que é ter pegada!

_Desencana, sua puta – ralhei – Você não vale nem o chão que pisa – E joguei-a em Damon que ia até Bella e Esme.

Os dois caíram no chão, mas Irina, que brigava com Carlisle, se voltou contra mim, empurrando-me e me batendo. Agarrei seus pulsos, jogando-a no chão e quando voltei pra impedir os outros, vi Bella recobrando sua consciência aos poucos, arrastando-se no chão, enquanto Lucas jogava meus irmãos contra a parede lateral. Meus pais ajudavam Alice a lutar com Kate, enquanto Tanya e Irina avançaram em Jacob, agora acordado.

Senti um chute em meu estômago, o que me fez cambalear e encostar-me na parede. Abri os olhos e vi Damon prendendo-me, pronto para arrancar meus braços.

_Vocês começam uma festa e nem me chamam? – Ri; aquela voz era inconfundível.

_Desculpe, Seth – falei, batendo minha cabeça contra a de Damon, o qual havia se distraído pela nova e divertida voz do lobo caçula da matilha de Sam.

Empurrei Damon, vendo os lobos de La Push adentrarem o ambiente, ajudando-nos em mais uma batalha.

Fui até minha Bella – ela estava sentada, encostada contra a parede, de olhos fechados e gemendo.

_Você está bem? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado ao mesmo passo em que passava minhas mãos delicadamente em seus cabelos, ajeitando-os.

Assim que abriu os olhos e me viu, ela me abraçou fortemente.

_Eu tive tanto medo... – sussurrou; suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa branca.

_Eu sei, meu amor – olhei-a carinhosamente – Mas como você está?

_Gostaria de dizer que já estive pior, mas acho que não é muito verdade. – riu levemente, gemendo em seguida, enquanto colocava a mão na garganta.

_Dói muito? – sussurrei, tirando suas mãos da área, examinando com os olhos.

_Só quando esforço; meus pulsos doem mais – falou, olhando as feridas abertas próximas a suas mãos.

_Eu sinto tanto, Bella – olhei em seus olhos quentes e doces – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

_Eu sei que faria tudo diferente – completou – Mas passou, ok? – sorriu suavemente – O que importa é que você está aqui agora... E eu te amo.

Ela se aproximou de meus lábios, beijando-me ternamente. Sua boca faminta, porém carinhosa tinha um gosto entorpecente. Toquei delicadamente sua cintura, com medo de encostar em algum machucado, aproximando nossos corpos.

_Eu também te amo – limpei suas lágrimas – E tive medo de perder você.

Eu queria abraçá-la outra vez, mas ela olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim e sussurrou:

_Não...

Desviando minha decisão de olhar para o mesmo que ela, fixei-me na singela luz branca que a iluminava – a claridade vinha do interior de seu corpo de uma forma que eu não saberia explicar. De repente, a pequena luminescência cobriu a mim e a ela, então olhei para trás e percebi Damon com um olhar assassino vindo até nós. Quando ele foi me socar, sua mão bateu na claridade que nos envolvia.

Aquele era o escudo de Bella se aflorando. Ele não era somente mental, era físico também!

_Bella... – sussurrei maravilhado.

_Eu não sei como fiz isso, mas é incrível! – ela sorriu.

_Você matou meu irmão! – Damon falou – Você matou Riley! – terminou gritando.

_Edward não matou Riley – Seth, em sua forma humana, disse, fazendo com que o vampiro olhasse para ele – Edward matou Victoria. _Eu_ matei Riley.

_O quê? – Indagou perplexo.

_Foi isso mesmo o que você ouviu:_ Eu matei Riley_ – repetiu corajosamente.

E deste modo, Damon avançou com uma fúria inexplicável em direção ao Seth que instantaneamente se transformou no grande lobo acinzentado. Enquanto os dois brigavam, a luz de Bella foi perdendo o brilho, esvaindo-se por completo. Olhei-a e sussurrei:

_Você não se cansa de me surpreender – sorri, recebendo seu doce sorriso de volta.

_Fazer o quê? É um dom!

_Literalmente.

Então ouvimos o barulho de algo sendo quebrado e ao olhar, notei que era Seth, juntamente de Leah, que desmembravam Damon. Assim, Lucas – que estava sobre o poder de hipnose do vampiro morto – voltou ao normal, parando de lutar com Emmett e Paul, olhando para os lados sem entender nada. Irina – que com sua raiva comumente dos lobos, assim que chegaram, avançou neles – agora estava sendo desmembrada por Embry e Quil. No momento em que viu a irmã ser morta, Kate foi até os dois, recebendo um golpe por trás de Sam e tendo seu pescoço ser quebrado por Alice.

_Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais mexer com os Cullen – a pequena disse – Principalmente com a vidente da família.

E Tanya, bem, como uma boa covarde que era, tentou escapar, mas antes de sair pela porta, Esme a puxou pelos cabelos, jogando-a nos poucos degraus que havia ali na entrada.

_Eu sou a mãezinha que dá trabalho, não é? – ela repetiu cinicamente a frase que, minutos atrás, a loira arruivada tinha dito.

_Não, eu... Eu não quis dizer aquilo... – tentou argumentar.

_Ah, quis sim! – E com isso, minha _doce_ mãe arrancou os braços de Tanya, que gritava descontroladamente.

Leah foi até as duas, ajudando Esme a desmembrar a ridícula vampira.

_E agora ainda acha _tedioso lutar com mãezinha_ da família? – murmurou para os membros de uma Tanya sem vida.

_Meu Deus, Dona Esme! – Emmett falou a fitando – Que medo de você, hein? Eu que nunca mais vou te deixar nervosa!

Rimos descontraidamente.

Peguei Bella no colo, sentindo a mesma descansar a cabeça em meu pescoço. Jake, ainda como lobo, pegou Lucas, o qual havia desmaiado. Saímos da sala e encontramos Hillary, também desacordada, no chão – com certeza havia conseguido se soltar da cadeira, mas no momento que Damon morreu ela deveria ter passado pelo mesmo que o irmão.

Carlisle a pegou no colo.

_Aliás – Jasper começou, seguindo abraçado com Alice – Quem mandou os lobos até aqui?

_Taylor ligou pra eles – respondi, já que os lobos haviam ido à floresta a fim de voltarem à forma humana e se vestirem.

E então voltamos para casa, mas antes Emmett colocou fogo na casa com o objetivo de terminar de matar Damon e as Denali.

_**N/A: E aí, gostaram? Eu realmente espero que sim!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a cada um que comentou... O carinho de vocês foi muito importante!**_

_**Estou esperando cada um de vocês, que comentaram cap passado, neste também...**_

_**E A FIC NÃO ACABOU!**_

_**Ainda teremos caps legais e românticos a seguir... Mas, claro, se quiserem...**_

_**E mais uma vez... Obrigada.**_

_**PS: Gostaram do poder da Bella? E do Damon sendo o real vilão? E o melhor: o que acharam da mama Esme matando Putanya? HAHAHA**_


	46. Lar Doce Lar

_**N/A: Oi genteee! *sorriso colgate***_

_**É, eu ando rápida nos posts, hein? *momento metida ON***_

_**HSAUHSAUHASUHASUHASUHAS**_

_**Aí vai o cap romântico que prometi! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Lar Doce Lar**_

**Bella's POV**

A _viagem_ de volta para Califórnia foi calma, diferente da agitada e temerosa noite que tivemos. Edward me levou em seus braços quentes e aconchegantes, correndo em direção a nossa ensolarada casa. Optamos por voltar correndo, a fim de evitar chamar a atenção – imagine o que diriam todos que vissem os lobos, os Cullen e principalmente eu, assim, feridos. Atravessamos a fronteira da cidade de Stanford por volta das quatro da manhã já que minha família e amigos resgataram-me lá pelas duas e meia, três da madrugada.

_Lar, doce lar! – Emmett gritou, suspirando de alegria e correndo para casa provavelmente para ver Rose.

_Bom, é nossa parada! – Carlisle, que estava com Hillary nos braços, disse voltando-se para o bando, os quais acabaram de voltar à forma humana – Gostaria muito que passassem a noite aqui, seria uma honra – sorriu.

_Seria ótimo – Sam concordou – Estamos todos muito cansados; podemos voltar para Washington mais tarde.

_Concordo – Paul e Leah disseram juntos.

Até então, Seth já estava praticamente pulando de tão contente.

_Ai, cara! Até agora não consigo acreditar que matei meu _segundo vampiro_! – sorriu abertamente – o _segundo_! – repetiu enérgico, fazendo todos rirmos.

_Ótimo! – falou o patriarca da família, ainda rindo – Vamos entrar, então! Sintam-se à vontade!

_Obrigado – agradeceu Sam.

_Acompanham-me, queridos – Esme sorriu – Vou mostrar os quartos a vocês!

_E quanto ao Lucas e Hillary? – perguntei pela primeira vez; Carlisle, Edward, Jazz, Alice e eu ainda estávamos lá fora.

_Bom, eles ainda estão desacordados – Jasper disse, olhando Embry e Quil levarem os irmãos Scott para dentro – E já que Damon está morto, seu poder de hipnose não deverá fazer mais efeito neles, o que é problema a menos.

_Sim – Carlisle concordou – Jasper tem razão. Eu vou fazer alguns exames neles para podermos saber o estado de ambos.

_E depois tenho que tirar algumas satisfações com Lucas – Edward grunhiu.

_Edward, amor – chamei – Ele não teve culpa de nada, no final das contas.

_Esse é o chamado ego masculino, Bella – Alice sussurrou, chegando ao meu lado; eu ainda estava no colo de Edward – É a testosterona tomando conta de seu futuro marido.

_Mas isso é tão bobo – revirei os olhos.

_Acostume-se, querida – sorriu, dando leves tapinhas em meu ombro. Ri também, acompanhada de todos.

_Bom, vamos logo entrar em casa – Jazz disse – Estou caindo aos pedaços.

_Nós não vamos pra _essa_ casa hoje – Edward disse, deixando-me confusa.

_Como assim? – Eu, o pai e o irmão dele perguntamos.

_Eu quero mostrar um lugar à Bella – sorriu docemente pra mim.

_Agora? – Carlisle perguntou.

_É um ótimo momento, Edward – Alice concordou, piscando pra ele.

_Se _a baixinha_ diz... – Jasper sorriu, passando os braços pelos ombros da mesma.

_Então, vejo vocês depois – Edward se despediu.

_Até!

_Boa noite – falei, ainda confusa sobre onde Edward me levaria – Amor, pra onde vamos?

_É surpresa! – sorriu; seus olhos transbordando carinho.

_Tem certeza que é uma boa hora? – argumentei hesitante – Eu tô toda dolorida e você deve estar assim também.

_Relaxa, meu anjo – beijou levemente o topo da minha cabeça – Tenho certeza que você vai amar o lugar! E eu vou cuidar de você. Sempre.

_Eu sei – sussurrei enquanto encaixava meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, inalando seu doce perfume _**(N/A: Ai, que invejinha da Bella **_**O_O**_** HAHAHA' Tá, parei)**_.

Meu noivo correu na velocidade vampiresca por três ou quatro quarteirões, parando de frente a uma bela casa **(http:/www(ponto)realnobile(ponto))**, com paredes em um tom alaranjado.

_Que casa é essa? Onde estamos? – perguntei agitada e embevecida ao ver um lindo Volvo preto estacionado na garagem ao lado de Aston Martin Vanquish da mesma cor.

__Essa _– sussurrou em meu ouvido – É a _nossa_ casa.

_O quê? – perguntei, totalmente extasiada, encarando seus olhos verdes com um brilho encantador – _Nossa _casa?

_Exatamente – sorriu – Estava negociando há um tempo e a comprei mês passado, tempo suficiente pra Esme poder decorá-la.

_E você ia me contar quando? – sussurrei, olhando novamente para a linda mansão ou casa ou sobrado... Ah, você entendeu.

_Esta noite – seu sorriso caiu um pouco.

_Eu sinto muito por ter saído da festa, atrás da voz que me chamava, sem falar com você antes – toquei seu rosto delicadamente.

_Tudo bem, amor – sorriu, dando-me um rápido selinho – O que importa é que você está aqui comigo.

Fiquei perdida com a intensidade de seu olhar e, como resposta, beijei seu queixo, sua mandíbula e fui subindo até chegar aos seus deliciosos lábios. A textura macia e doce era entorpecente e pude apreciá-la até que sua língua pediu passagem, dando início a um beijo romântico e terno.

_Eu te amo – sussurrei em seus lábios – E quero conhecer minha nova casa! – falei agitada, como uma criança que acaba de receber um presente de natal.

_Vamos lá! – disse, gargalhando da minha empolgação.

Comigo ainda em seu colo, Edward atravessou o primoroso jardim da frente em passos largos, alcançando uma bela porta branca. Ele a abriu e pudemos avaliar a bela sala de estar **(http:/www(ponto)catenaecastro(ponto))** com aconchegantes tons de cinza e acabamento de madeira. A mesma dava passagem a uma rústica e graciosa varanda **(http:/blogdareforma(ponto)files(ponto)wordpress(ponto))**

familiar _**(N/A: Vamos fingir que há somente uma porta dupla, e não duas como está na foto **_**;D**_**)**_. Ao lado das portas duplas estavam as escadas **(http:/assimeugosto(ponto)files(ponto)wordpress(ponto))**

com o mesmo tom da sala e no canto da mesma, ao lado da porta branca de entrada, havia um enorme piano de calda da cor preta.

_Essa casa é perfeita, Edward – sussurrei completamente deslumbrada, deixando meus olhos correrem o ambiente.

_Também acho, amor – sorriu, tão encantado quanto eu, andando comigo pelo local – Minha mãe fez um ótimo trabalho!

_Sem sombra de dúvidas!

Ainda no mesmo ambiente, na parede esquerda – entre o piano e as escadas – havia outra porta dupla de vidro, muito maior em relação à que dava acesso à varanda. Edward abriu tal porta, e pude vislumbrar uma magnífica e graciosa sala para dois ambientes. Esta possuía tons claros e revigorantes – o branco predominava –, sendo que do lado esquerdo da mesma havia a sala de visita **(http:/www(ponto)realnobile(ponto))** e do lado direito, a sala de jantar _**(N/A: Acho que dá pra imaginar a sala de jantar, já que na foto anterior mostra um pedacinho das cadeiras da mesa e talz ^^ )**_. A mesma tinha o piso branco, quase creme, e o charme principal estavam nas duas portas de vidro do lugar, as quais davam acesso ao maravilhoso jardim com piscina **(http:/www(ponto)realnobile(ponto))** _**(N/A: Vamos fingir que as paredes do fundo da casa têm o mesmo tom alaranjado da frente)**_.

Edward caminhava por todo o ambiente sem nunca me soltar, acendendo as luzes por onde passava.

_Imagine só, nós dois nessa piscina, amor – Edward piscou maliciosamente, fazendo-me rir.

_Podemos fazer muitas coisas por aqui – falei, ainda rindo – Temos espaço de sobra.

_Hm-hum – concordou, passando o nariz pelas maçãs de meu rosto até que nossos lábios se tocassem, dando-me um leve beijo.

_Estou começando a adorar surpresas – ri, sendo seguida por ele.

_Ainda temos muito pra ver.

Entramos novamente, andando pela sala de jantar. Na parede direita da mesma, havia duas portas: uma de madeira meio alaranjada e mais uma porta de vidro, a qual Edward e eu adentramos, podendo visualizar a graciosa e moderna cozinha **(http:/wp(ponto)zap(ponto)com(ponto)br/imoveis/2009/08/12_mhg_mor_)** em agradáveis tons de marrom. Na porta amadeirada, após abri-la, notamos o formoso banheiro social **((ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/_uVLuKTbfCDI/TDJYm6RsU7I/AAAAAAAADB8/SFu2JhY8r1o/s640/utilize-madeira-banheiros-diferentes-estilos_).**

Retornando à sala de estar, Edward subiu as escadas rumo ao segundo andar. No corredor de paredes brancas havia sete portas. Encarei Edward, estupefata.

_Isso tudo são quartos? – perguntei, fazendo-o rir.

_Não, bobinha. – sorriu torto – Bom, cinco delas são quartos, ou melhor, suítes. A primeira à esquerda é o quarto de hóspedes **(http:/www(ponto)turismo(ponto)rs(ponto)gov(ponto)br/multimidia/max1227788266Foto_3_Apartamento_Luxo_Executivo_Acervo_Sheraton_)** – falou enquanto abria a porta e adentrávamos o ambiente – É sempre bom estarmos prevenidos.

_Quanta prevenção – ri, olhando o belo banheiro **((ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/_s8dYeWJO3Dk/S92RtDo6X5I/AAAAAAAAADA/XGnamlA3M48/s1600/banheiro_maria_graca_)** que nossa possível futura visita teria.

_Já as três portas à esquerda que se seguem, bem... – hesitou, corando suavemente.

_Serão de nossos filhos – afirmei determinada, olhando Edward nos olhos.

_Sim – concordou sorrindo, deixando-me deslumbrada.

_Talvez até precisemos de mais quartos – completei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo alto.

_Tem razão – olhou pra mim – Por isso não estão decorados, nem nada. Preferi por deixá-los vazios, aguardando a chegada da cegonha – piscou.

_Boa ideia – sorri, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

_Já nas duas portas à direita montei nossos escritórios – falou, abrindo a primeira.

_Esse é o meu? – analisei o belo espaço de trabalho. **(http:/casa(ponto)abril(ponto)com(ponto)br/i/18_escritorio_do_)**

_Sim – disse – Optei por termos nossos escritórios separados para não atrapalhar o nosso trabalho, já que são ramos diferentes do Direito – olhou-me.

_É verdade. E você será um ótimo promotor, Sr. Cullen – sorri.

_E você uma advogada de renome, Sra. Cullen – sussurrou meu breve futuro sobrenome – E este é o meu escritório – falou ao abrir a segunda porta do corredor.

_Muito lindo – sussurrei. **(http:/casa(ponto)abril(ponto)com(ponto)br/i/18_escrit_)**

_Mas o melhor eu deixei para o final.

_Hmm, e posso saber o que é? – entrei em seu jogo.

_Talvez sim, talvez não – riu, enquanto abria a terceira e última porta à direita do corredor – Este é o nosso quarto. **(http:/www(ponto)realnobile(ponto))**

_Mas é lindo, Edward! – falei, totalmente maravilhada – Adorei!

_Fico muito contente, amor – disse, também olhando o belo quarto de cores suaves e acolhedoras – E Alice fez questão de abarrotar o closet – riu.

_Disso não havia dúvidas – acompanhei seu riso, imaginando minha irmã/cunhada sapeca implorando ao Edward por isso.

Passamos pelas portas duplas, ao lado esquerdo, e adentramos o closet **(http:/www(ponto)superolho(ponto)com/contattomoveis/images/closet7ze%)** – fiquei estupefata pelo tamanho e encanto do cômodo. Ainda no quarto, só que dessa vez do lado direito, Edward abriu uma porta branca, fazendo com que pudéssemos ver o belíssimo e grande banheiro da nossa suíte. **(****http:/img23(ponto)imageshack(ponto)/)**

_Que tal um relaxante banho na banheira? – meu noivo perguntou, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

_Ai, amor – resmunguei com uma careta – Os machucados vão arder.

_Eu cuido de cada um deles – falou carinhosamente, beijando minha mão.

_Promete? – fiz manha.

_Claro que sim, Bella, amor.

Deste modo, Edward me colocou sentada na pia gelada, dando-me um amoroso selinho, ligando as torneiras da banheira. Enquanto a mesma enchia, ele voltou até mim, abrindo o armário espelhado e pegando uma caixinha de primeiros-socorros.

_Sente dor agora, amor? – perguntou enquanto tocava meus pulsos feridos.

_Sim, mas não tanto quanto antes – sussurrei.

Então, ele pegou alguns utilitários dentro da caixa, posicionando-os ao meu lado. Sendo assim, começou com os meus tornozelos, limpando-os delicadamente com algodão, passando remédio em seguida e enfaixando-os, um por vez. Gemi de dor algumas vezes – estava ardendo um pouco. O mesmo ele fez com meus pulsos, de maneira tão delicada que praticamente nem doeu.

_Acho que seu diploma de Medicina está surtindo efeito – falei, sorrindo sutilmente, quando Edward terminou de limpar os machucados de meus joelhos.

_Creio que sim – sorriu – Apesar de fazer tanto tempo.

_Quando foi? – tentei me distrair quando comecei a sentir dor no instante em que ele passou a cuidar de meu ombro direito.

_Em 1951, um ano depois de Jasper e Alice entrarem na família – respondeu – Morávamos em Boston e como eu não tinha muito que fazer, resolvi entrar em Harvard.

_Você cursou Medicina em Harvard? – perguntei incrédula – Tipo, na melhor universidade dos Estados Unidos? – ele riu.

_Carlisle tem muita influência.

_Ou você que tem o QI do Einstein – ri.

_Bella boba – sorriu torto, beijando minha testa – Pronto! Nem doeu tanto assim.

_É claro que não, né? Sendo cuidada por um licenciado _em Harvard_ no curso de Medicina...

_Licenciado _duas_ vezes em Medicina – acrescentou.

_E ainda metido – revirei os olhos, rindo juntamente dele.

Edward desligou a torneira da banheira, despejando alguns sais e óleos aromatizantes na água. Ao se aproximar, desabotoei sua camisa branca, deslizando-a por seus musculosos braços. Voltando sua atenção a mim, meu noivo mestiço retirou com muita delicadeza minha sandália prata, livrando-me de meu vestido carinhosamente, deixando meus seios a mostra. Com minha ajuda, retirou minha calcinha, aconchegando meu corpo no seu, enquanto colocava-me na banheira. Mordi o lábio inferior quando meus ferimentos protestaram, mas logo consegui me ajustar à água morna repleta de espumas. Fechei meus olhos e encostei-me na borda.

Minutos depois senti certo movimento na água e quando abri meus olhos pude ver que Edward havia se juntado a mim no banho. Ele se aproximou de mim, abraçando-me por trás. Ficamos naquela posição durante longos minutos, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro.

_No que você está pensando? – perguntou, aproximando-se de mim; eu ri.

_Faz tempo que não pergunta isso – falei com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios.

_É verdade – concordou, beijando meu pescoço apaixonadamente – É que estou tão acostumado a ler suas expressões que é como se eu pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, mas às vezes seus olhos me confundem.

_Como assim? – perguntei, virando-me para poder encará-lo.

_Está vendo? – riu – Seu rosto diz que está curiosa e por mais que seu olhar também expresse isso, parece ter algo mais – falou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

_Acho que sei o que é esse _algo mais_.

_E o que é? – perguntou; a curiosidade latente em seus poros.

_É amor – disse simplesmente – É o mesmo brilho que eu vejo nos seus olhos.

_Amor – repetiu minha tese – Deve ser amor, paixão, encanto, ternura...

_E mais no seu caso do que no meu: preocupação – sorri, deslizando meu dedo indicador pela base de seu nariz.

_Com certeza preocupação está incluída – concluiu, e então rimos juntos.

Após mais alguns instantes dentro de nossa bolha particular, Edward e eu saímos da banheira, indo em direção ao closet. Ele se vestiu em segundos com uma boxer e calça de moletom, ambas da cor preta, ajudando-me a vestir um confortável e curto short preto e uma regata branca.

Edward me pegou no colo, sentando-me na cama e ligando a TV. Foi rapidamente ao banheiro, voltando com alguns curativos, dando o último reparo nos meus machucados, inclusive aos arranhões do pescoço.

_Posso? – perguntou, segurando a barra da minha blusinha.

Assenti e ele a retirou com cuidado, deixando meu dorso coberto apenas pelo sutiã lilás que eu trajava. Deste modo, ele pôde passar um remédio ardido numa pequena ferida próxima à curvatura de meus seios e outra em minha cintura.

_Está com fome? – perguntou enquanto me ajudava a vestir a regata novamente.

_Muita – admiti sorrindo – O que temos aqui?

_O que você quiser – beijou minha nuca enquanto prendia meus cabelos em um coque mal feito.

_Algo bem leve, então – gemi quando ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha – Pode ser uma sopa?

_Claro! Vou preparar e volto em um segundo.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto deixando-me assistindo _The Vampire Diaries_ _**(N/A: Diários Do Vampiro – série de renome nos EUA. Pra quem quiser assistir e não sabe, passa na Warner Channel **_**;D**_**)**_. Edward voltou cerca de quinze minutos depois, durante os comerciais, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

_Foi mais rápido do que pensei – falei, dando uma boa colherada – E está deliciosa!

_Que bom! – beijou minha têmpora, pegando seu prato logo depois.

Quando o intervalo comercial acabou, minha sopa também estava no mesmo estado. Coloquei o prato vazio de volta na bandeja, tomando um gole de suco.

__Eu espero que Damon não tenha te enlouquecido muito_ – Quando ouvi isso, engasguei com a bebida, vendo que a frase vinha do seriado. Havia um casal dançando uma música lenta e ao que parecia estavam num baile.

__Não, na verdade ele se comportou bem_ – a garota de longos cabelos castanhos respondeu ao seu par – _Ele até pediu desculpas e explicou porque ele é do jeito que é._

Olhei pro Edward e seu rosto dizia a mesma coisa que o meu.

_Quanta coincidência – falei a ele, que assentiu.

A garota falou mais alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção e então o cara que dançava com ela a rodopiou, fazendo-a sorrir. Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo e ela ficou chateada com ele porque o mesmo não compartilhava seus segredos com ela, algo do tipo. Após algumas cenas e blá-blá-blá descobri que o casal eram os protagonistas: Elena e Stefan. Eles ficaram tendo uma leve discussão na pista de dança e ao que parecia era tudo culpa do tal Damon.

__Você não vê o que o Damon fez aqui? _– Stefan perguntou nervoso – _Ele está tentando te colocar contra mim._

__Bem, então eu acho que está funcionando_ – Elena respondeu com sarcasmo.

E assim ela saiu da pista de dança, deixando seu amigo ou namorado, sei lá, sozinho. Ele se virou, olhando para um cara ao lado da mesa de bebidas da festa.

_Céus! – arrepiei-me – Ele é muito parecido com o Damon que enfrentamos hoje.

_Nem me fale – Edward concordou – Isso é bizarro.

Voltando ao episódio, Stefan e o cara continuaram se encarando e então outro comercial começou.

_Credo! – falei, fazendo Edward rir.

_Quer mais alguma coisa, madame? – perguntou, levantando-se e fazendo referência diante de mim.

_Não, jovem senhor, obrigada – sorri.

Após voltar com as coisas para a cozinha, desligamos a televisão e deitando na cama. Edward me puxou para o seu peito, onde me acomodei prontamente. De repente ele começou a cantar pra mim.

_Faz tanto tempo – sussurrei, lembrando-me de quando era humana e ele cantava pra mim todas as noites.

_Acho que depois que voltamos nunca mais cantei sua canção de ninar – ele disse com pesar na voz.

_É verdade – sussurrei outra vez, beijando de leve seu pescoço – Amanhã quero que a toque no piano pra que eu ouça.

_O que você quiser – beijou meus cabelos, reiniciando a leve música ao mesmo tempo em que eu pude ouvir pingos de chuva lá fora.

O vento que agitava a noite e adentrava o quarto escuro, fazia as longas cortinas se moverem e o clima quente ficar mais ameno. O cheirinho de terra molhada anunciava a leve tempestade que estava por vir.

_Edward? – sussurrei, escutando os pingos de chuva ficarem mais grossos e altos conforme ela chegava.

_Hm?

_Me beija.

Ele me deitou com a cabeça no macio travesseiro, olhando-me ternamente. Sua mão fez o caminho do meu braço esquerdo até minha cintura com delicadeza e então sua boca colou a minha. Seus lábios eram suaves e gentis e assim que Edward ia se afastar, puxei-o pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Nossas línguas se uniram, movendo-se freneticamente na boca de ambos e enquanto isso, a chuva caía torrencialmente.

_Bella, você não está no seu melhor estado – sussurrou, olhando-me preocupadamente.

_Pouco me importa se eu estou bem ou não, Edward – falei, encarando-o de volta – Eu quero somente que você me ame. Quero sentir você, amor.

_Bella...

_Por favor, Edward – sussurrei, acariciando os cabelos desgrenhados – Por favor...

Eu não obtive resposta, quer dizer, não uma resposta com palavras, mas uma com gesto. Ele me beijou novamente, enquanto uma mão boba, porém cuidadosa deslizava pela minha coxa. Enlacei a perna em sua cintura, e, desta forma, Edward levou sua mão até minha bunda, enquanto a outra deslizava pela minha barriga até alcançar os meus seios por debaixo da blusa. E assim, ele fez amor comigo naquela noite, com tanto carinho e devoção que jamais pensei ser possível.

[...]

Acordei bem melhor na manhã seguinte, ouvindo a chuva ainda cair das nuvens cinza que tomavam o céu. Recusei tomar café na cama, indo para o andar de baixo, com a ajuda do Edward.

_Amor, o que quer fazer hoje? – perguntou quando terminou de lavar a louça, sentando-se do meu lado na bancada da cozinha – Temos tempo pra pensar em algo; ainda não são nem dez da manhã.

Não tive nem tempo de responder, pois quando ia propor irmos à casa de seus pais para conversarmos com Lucas e Hillary, o telefone tocou.

_Deixa que eu atendo – falou, beijando-me rapidamente enquanto ia até a parede perto da geladeira, atendendo a ligação.

_Tudo bem – respondi, comendo mais um pedaço de mamão.

_Alô?

__Edward?_ – era Alice e sua voz era preocupada.

_Sim, baixinha. Aconteceu algo? – perguntou a irmã, virando-se e olhando pra mim.

__É a Rose, Edward! Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto!_

_Mas isso é ótimo, pequena! – sorriu abertamente, assim como eu – Mas ela ainda não está de apenas sete meses?

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos, preocupados.

__Sim, mas eu vi, eu vi outra coisa_ – falou empolgada – _Não é apenas um bebê, Edward! São quatro!_

_O quê? – eu e Edward gritamos juntos – Como assim, Alice? – perguntou confuso.

__Parece que a placenta é muito grossa e é por isso que nos ultrassons apareceu apenas um bebê: a placenta de cima tapou as outras!_

_Oh, meu Deus! E onde vocês estão?

__No hospital em que Carlisle trabalha._

_Chegamos aí em segundos, baixinha! – sorriu, olhando pra mim de novo – Quero ver meus sobrinhos em primeira mão.

Ela riu e eu também.

__Tudo bem, maninho!_ – falou – _E Bella, como está?_

_Muito bem! Já, já você a verá! Estamos indo pra aí!

__Beijos!_

_Outro, tchau!

_OMG! Quadrigêmeos? – perguntei enquanto Edward pegava as chaves do volvo.

_Quadrigêmeos! – afirmou – Rose deve estar uma pilha! – gargalhou, seguido de mim.

_Com certeza!

**PS: Pra quem quiser ver a cena de The Vampire Diaries que Edward e Bella estavam assistindo, aí vai o link **http:/www**(ponto)**youtube**(ponto)**com/watch?v=m5cTuawkcDw&feature=related

_**N/A: É, rapadura é doce, mas não é mole, não! Rose espera QUADRIGÊMEOS O_O**_

_**HAHAHA'**_

_**E aí, o que acharam do cap? E da casa? Foi um custo achar os cômodos perfeitos... Mas sobrevivi!**_

_**HAHA'**_

_**Bom, estarei meio ocupada por essa semana, então só posto o proximo cap no FDS que vem só se eu receber MUITOS REVIEWS, tá bom? Se não acho que só posto no outro...**_

_**E então... Reviews, please...**_

_**Beeeeijos!**_


	47. Puta Que Pariu

_**N/A: Oieee! Mil perdões pela demora... **_

_**Após o dia 18 eu tive provas e logo muitos trabalhos e tarefas da escola e curso... Sem falar que estou participando de uma Olimpíada e nessa semana participei do treinamento para tal...**_

_**E quanto ao sorteio, foram 3 sorteadas e já as comuniquei ;) Obrigada a todos que participaram!**_

_**Anyway... Espero que curtam esse cap, apesar de eu não ter gostado muito...**_

_**Puta Que Pariu**_

Edward's POV

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic…_

O grande relógio da parede não parava de anunciar a evolução das horas por meio de seu irritante e comumente som...

_Tic tac, tic tac..._

Eu e Bella havíamos chegado ao hospital há pouco mais de uma hora, sendo recebidos por minha esfuziante e contente família. Todos estavam surpresos pela notícia de Rosalie estar dando luz a quadrigêmeos – não era algo que acontecia todos os dias...

Estávamos acomodados na sala de espera do famoso hospital de Los Angeles, aguardando a _chegada_ dos novos pequenos Cullen. Bella estava ao meu lado, no sofá confortável e de cor clara, enquanto Alice firmava suas visões no parto de Rose, ao mesmo tempo em que se _concentrava_ em Lucas e Hillary, ainda adormecidos em nossa casa e sob proteção de parte da matilha. Já Esme andava de um lado para o outro, cheia de ansiedade pelo nascimento de seus netinhos, sendo inutilmente acalmada por Jasper.

_Mãe, o chão vai afundar se você continuar desse jeito... – disse Jazz.

Ela suspirou, dando por vencida, jogando-se na poltrona azul ao meu lado.

_Desculpe, meus filhos... É que é tão... emocionante! – sorriu largamente – Só de saber que em breve teremos lindas criancinhas correndo pela casa é... maravilhoso! E... tenho medo de não ser uma boa avó...

Rimos alto da atitude da minha mãe, até que senti Bella se levantar, ajoelhando-se na frente de Esme, tocando seus joelhos amorosamente.

_Você precisa se conter, _vovó_... Já basta eles terem Emmett como pai... – Rimos ainda mais – E não se preocupe... Você será uma avó excepcional, assim como é uma maravilhosa mãe.

Esme ficou sem palavras, mas seus olhos marejados eram um "obrigada" implícito. Ela abraçou minha noiva fortemente, sendo retribuída a altura, debulhando-se em lágrimas alegres. Eu e meus irmãos nos entreolhamos, sorri torto, e também abraçamos nossa mãe.

_Eu amo vocês, meus amores...

_Também te amamos, mãe – falamos, coincidentemente, todos juntos, caindo numa gostosa gargalhada em seguida.

_Shhh... Estamos num hospital! – uma enfermeira de idade nos repreendeu, passando por ali.

_Desculpe – sussurramos.

_QUATRO! SÃO QUATRO MESMO! – ouvimos alguém gritar e eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz...

De repente, aparece na sala de espera um Emmett trajando uma espécie de jaleco azul claro e uma toca na cabeça, sorrindo abertamente.

_Meu esperma é valente; quatro bebês de uma só vez!

Não fizemos outra coisa a não ser rir do meu irmão.

Após Carlisle também aparecer na sala, soubemos que o parto havia sido muito bem sucedido e que meus sobrinhos nasceram fortes e saudáveis.

_Rose deve estar tão feliz... – Bella disse enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor, de mãos dadas – Esse sempre foi o sonho dela e Deus a retribui quatro vezes mais... – sorriu.

_Realmente – concordei, fitando seus belos olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

Como era meia-vampira, os ferimentos de Bella estavam cicatrizando numa velocidade sem igual! Eram poucos os vestígios de ferimentos em seu corpo – quase imperceptível, principalmente a olhos humanos.

Chegamos ao quarto 914, onde Rose estava acomodada e quando adentramos, pudemos ter a encantadora visão dela amamentando um dos filhos, enquanto um deles estava em seu braço livre, dormindo, e os outros dois em um pequeno berço ao seu lado, mexendo as mãozinhas e olhando um para o outro, como se estivessem brincando.

Emmett logo se adiantou em acalentar os filhos que não estavam nos braços da mãe, mantendo-os firmes em seus braços – seu sorriso era tão largo quanto o de Rosalie.

_Mas eles são as coisinhas mais lindas que já vi na face da Terra – Alice sussurrou com os olhinhos brilhando, enquanto passava a mão delicadamente na cabecinha do bebê adormecido no colo da irmã.

_Cute-cute da titia! Vou te mimar tanto...

Fui em direção a Rose, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

_Eles são tão lindos – sussurrei embevecido, pegando a pequenina mão do meu sobrinho que estava a ser alimentado.

_Eu nunca estive tão feliz, Edward – minha irmã me olhou profundamente, esboçando mais um de seus belos sorrisos – Eu sempre me senti tão incompleta... E agora não há nada mais a que pedir a Deus... Ele me deu muito mais do que sempre desejei.

_Eu sei, minha irmã – respondi, sentindo um leve aperto em meu dedo indicador, preso na mãozinha de meu sobrinho – E fico muito feliz por você.

_Obrigada... E... Eu sei que nunca te disse isso, mas... – sorriu de modo tímido – Eu te amo... Obrigada por tudo!

_Eu também te amo – sorri, beijando sua testa.

_Ai, assim fico com ciúmes – Alice resmungou, repuxando seus lábios num beicinho.

_Eu também te amo, sua baixinha irritante – brinquei, bagunçando seu cabelo espetado com minha mão livre.

_E quem não ama? – Rose sorriu docemente.

_Tô me achando total agora! – sorriu minha irmã caçula, fingindo estar envergonhada, fazendo todos nós rir.

_Os bebês não são idênticos, são? – minha Bella perguntou, fazendo-me olhar em sua direção.

Ela parecia tão perfeita enquanto ninava calmamente um de nossos sobrinhos... Ela o segurava com maestria enquanto ele se aconchegava em seu peito.

_Não, não – Carlisle respondeu – E isso torna tudo ainda mais intrigante... A placenta que abrigava Dean tapava, por assim dizer, a dos irmãos.

_E Dean é...? – Bella perguntou, confusa no meio de tantas crianças.

_O que está no colo de Rose – respondeu sorrindo – São dois meninos e duas meninas, perfeitamente.

_Para fácil identificação – rimos, ouvindo o termo de Emmett – Dean é o de cabelos louro escuro e olhos violeta, como os da _ursinha_.

_Já o de olhos azuis e cabelos também louro escuro, o que está no colo da Bella, é o...

_Cullen. John Cullen – Emmett interrompeu a esposa, dando uma de James Bond, fazendo-nos rir baixinho.

_Johnny, pra todos os efeitos – Rose adicionou.

_Que nome lindo! – Esme elogiou, olhando ternamente para a neta em seus braços – E essa gracinha aqui é...?

_A pequena Scarlett – Rose respondeu, fitando a filha loira e de olhos azuis ternamente.

_E essa gatinha aqui é a Brooke – Emmett sorriu enquanto embalava o pequeno bebê de cabelos castanhos e olhos também azuis.

_Agora vai ter que cuidar de quatro crianças, Rose – Jasper riu – Não vai ser nada fácil.

_Ela vai ter que cuidar de cinco, você quis dizer, né? – Bella perguntou, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Porque Emmett também é uma criança.

_Nossa! – Rose riu alto – Pior que a Bella tem razão.

Eles continuaram conversando e enchendo o saco do Emmett, enquanto ele se fingia de ultraje. Aproximei-me de Bella, que ainda carregava Johnny.

_Ele é tão pequeno... – sussurrou embevecida, encostando-se a meu peito.

_Sim... E é a cara do Emmett! – ri.

_Tem razão – concordou sorrindo, ao mesmo passo em que o bebê escondia o rosto em seus seios enquanto resmungava _naquela língua_ desconhecida. Em sua mente só havia inquietação – O que houve? – meu anjo perguntou.

_Nada... O bebê quer algo, mas não sei do que se trata... – falei fitando-a.

_Oh, ele quer leite! – exclamou, corando, ao sentir os lábios e a mãozinha do pequeno em seus seios, por cima da blusinha que usava.

_Eita, mas é filho de quem é mesmo! – Emmett se gabou, ouvindo a _conversa_ entre eu e Bella, fazendo todos gargalhar – Mal nasceu e já ta soltando as asinhas!

Alice, pensativa, encarou minha noiva enquanto a mesma entregava Johnny à Rose. Vasculhei os pensamentos de minha irmã, porém _Never Say Never_***** era a única coisa que eu ouvia.

_Bella, você não acha que seria melhor fazer alguns exames? Só pra checar já que você passou por muitas coisas ontem e tal? – Lice perguntou à Bella, enquanto saíamos do quarto.

_Acho que não precisa, Alice... Eu to bem – sorriu.

_Pensando bem, Bella... Acho que a baixinha está certa – Carlisle argumentou – Só checagem!

_Certo! – gemeu concordando.

Eu, Bella e meu pai seguimos pelos corredores até uma sala especializada. Após muitas caretas e reclamações, meu anjo permitiu a enfermeira de tirar seu sangue – _agulhas_.

_Edward, filho – Carlisle me chamou – Gostaria que fôssemos pra casa; queria resolver um assunto com você e sua opinião é de suma importância.

_Claro – assenti – Mas e quanto ao resultado dos exames de Bella?

_Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu tomo conta da minha maninha até lá e a deixo na casa de vocês mais tarde – piscou Alice.

_Tudo bem pra você, amor?

_Sim – sorriu, pondo uma de suas mãos em minha nuca e beijando meu pescoço – Eu te amo!

_Também te amo – disse enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam por seus cabelos e cintura, beijando-a logo depois.

Desvencilhei-me dela e, após poucos segundos, estava no Volvo, dirigindo em meio à atípica chuva californiana, seguindo a Mercedes de meu pai até minha antiga morada.

_Sobre que assunto você quer tratar, pai? – Carlisle tinha a habilidade longínqua de omitir seus pensamentos quando queria.

_Lucas e Hillary – respondeu enquanto saíamos da garagem em direção à porta dos fundos para não nos molharmos – Eles ainda não acordaram e estou pensando em injetar em Lucas a fórmula de transformação humana.

_Oh! Muito inteligente sua atitude, Carlisle.

_Sim, filho... Mas antes gostaria que me auxiliasse com isso, juntamente ao Jazz, já que ambos têm conhecimento no campo da Medicina.

_Pode contar com a gente! – meu irmão respondeu.

Adentrando a grande mansão de minha família, cumprimentamos Paul, Sam, Leah, Jacob e Taylor que ainda estavam hospedados por lá, aproveitando pra tomar conta dos irmãos Scott.

Seguimos rumo ao segundo andar e iniciamos alguns experimentos em Lucas.

_E quanto à Hillary? – perguntei, constatando que não seria de muita utilidade dar a ela a fórmula também.

_Creio que ela não está despertando pelo fato de ter sido influenciada por Damon durante muito tempo, o que pode ter causado-lhe um cansaço mental – conclui – E, se assim for, deve demorar poucos dias para que ela retorne à consciência.

_Certo.

Depois de termos a certeza de que a fórmula estava regulada o suficiente e que não causaria efeitos colaterais acima do normal em Lucas, a injetamos em seu organismo através da corrente sanguínea. A fórmula utilizada dessa vez era a mais nova, diferente da que havíamos usado, então não correria o risco dele se tornar um mestiço.

Terminamos por volta das duas da tarde e ainda chovia incessantemente. Fui para o primeiro andar e conversei com os lobos por algum tempo, chegando a minha nova casa somente às quatro horas.

Ao entrar na sala de estar, percebi que Bella ainda não havia voltado, mas antes de ligar pra ela ou Alice, sentei-me ao piano, recordando de quanto tempo não o tocava. Lembrei da promessa que havia feito para minha futura esposa na noite passada e decidi recebê-la com o som suave das teclas.

Inicialmente, toquei a música favorita de Esme. Mergulhei na doce melodia que compus há tantos e tantos anos... E do sorriso de minha mãe em todas as vezes que a ouvia. Perto de acabar a canção, ouvi o inseparável Porsche de minha irmã dobrar a esquina e no instante em que o delicioso aroma de morangos de Bella me atingiu, mudei suavemente o tom das teclas para sua canção de ninar _**(N/A:**_ _http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=zQME-ChSwNM__** Pelo amor de Edward Cullen, ouçam a música enquanto leem a cena a seguir *bico da Alice*)**_.

Ouvi seu cheiro se intensificar ao mesmo tempo em que seus passos se aproximavam lentamente... Pude ouvir quando ela depositou sua bolsa na poltrona e seu coração disparar conforme ela andava em minha direção. O som da tempestade que caía lá fora entrava abafado em nossa sala, deixando a melodia da minha Bella perpetuar com evidência no ambiente.

Ela parou bem atrás de mim, abaixando-se delicadamente a fim de roçar seu nariz em meu pescoço e nuca, provocando-me arrepios. Senti seus quentes lábios atrás da minha orelha e uma leve mordida em seguida, fazendo-me desafinar uma nota. Ela riu, parecendo um pouco nervosa, e depositou algo azul em frente ao suporte da partitura. Parei de tocar imediatamente ao ver o que era: um sapatinho de bebê feito de lã.

_Se for menino vai ser azul – sussurrou chorosa em meu ouvido – Se for menina vai ser rosa – e, dizendo isso, colocou um sapatinho do lado do outro, mas dessa vez, rosa.

Virei-me instantaneamente pra ela, completamente surpreso, confuso e... embevecido!

_Parabéns, papai – sorriu, pegando uma de minhas mãos e colocando-a em sua barriga.

Olhei em seus olhos, que nesse momento pareciam chocolate derretido. Afoguei-me com paixão em seu olhar terno e cheio de lágrimas. Meu coração acelerou drasticamente.

_Puta que pariu, EU VOU SER PAI! – Foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente, fazendo Bella gargalhar de minha reação, enquanto um enorme sorriso brotava em meus lábios.

Levantei-me rapidamente, abraçando fortemente a mãe do meu filho.

_EU TE AMO! – exclamei em alto e bom som, erguendo-a durante o abraço, impedindo-a de alcançar os pés no chão.

_Eu também te amo... demais... – sussurrou carinhosamente, encostando nossas testas enquanto fechava os olhos.

Minha emoção era tamanha que comecei a rodopiá-la no ar, como numa cena de um filme de romance clichê.

_Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... – eu sussurrava sem parar, parando e a colocando no chão.

Abaixei-me, ficando na altura de sua barriga. Subi a delicada blusinha que a envolvia e beijei ternamente a pele exposta.

_Seja bem vindo, meu filho – encarei a, ainda plana, barriga de Bella – E saiba que aqui fora já têm duas pessoas que te ama muito... principalmente esse anjo que te carrega.

Olhei pra cima e fitei a mulher que me alucinava. Ela chorava, contradizendo o belo sorriso depositado em seus lábios cheios e rosados.

_Era por isso que o filho da Rose havia se apegando tanto a mim: os seios de uma mãe são bem convidativos – rimos.

_Agora eu já sei o porquê de você ter passado mal semana passada – falei, levantando-me – E você dizendo que era comida estragada – revirei os olhos.

_Mas era o que eu achava, ok? – falou como uma menina mimada, mostrando a língua em seguida.

_Eu sei, amor – ri, aproximando meu rosto do seu – E a minha irmã irritante provavelmente sacou alguma coisa...

_Por isso ela teve a ideia de eu fazer os exames – sorriu – Aquela baixinha sapeca.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas nos encarando. Minha mão esquerda pousou em cima do lado direito do seu rosto, fazendo-a inclinar ao sutil toque.

_Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz, Bella... – nossos narizes já se enroscavam com nossa proximidade – Obrigado por me dar um filho...

_Na verdade, você tem 50% dos créditos – riu, sendo acompanhada por mim.

_Eu te amo tanto... – acabei com as palavras, beijando-a sofregamente.

Nossos lábios de uniram num átimo, em um encaixe simplesmente perfeito. Puxei-a pela cintura, sentindo cada curva acentuada de seu corpo se enroscar ao meu. Suas mãos adentraram por baixo da camisa, arranhando minhas costas. Agarrei suas coxas, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em minha cintura enquanto girava nossos corpos e a punha sentada no piano, formando uma melodia diferente, mas não desafinada, das teclas onde seu corpo tocava.

_Você é tão linda... – sussurrava, beijando seu pescoço no mesmo instante que sentia suas mãos desabotoarem minha camisa.

Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria e exploravam seu corpo, retirando as peças que me atrapalhavam sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele macia. Joguei seu casaco longe, tirando sua blusinha depois. Meus cabelos eram puxados com dominância por seus dedos, enquanto aprofundávamos nosso beijo.

_***Never Say Never: música do cantor adolescente Justin Bieber com o filho de Will Smith, Jaden.**_

_** Pra ninguém ficar perdido... Aí vão as fotos dos filhos da Rose e Emm, no futuro:**_

_**John**__** Cullen (Johnny):**_

http :/ /www. Chipandco . com /wp-content /uploads /2010 /03 /chris_evans .jpg

_**Scarlett Cullen:**_

http: / / capricho. abril. com . br /blogs /caprichanomake /wp-content /gallery /melhores-looks-scarlett-johansson /scarlett-johansson-01 .jpg

_**Brooke Cullen:**_

http: / /www. onlyonetreehill. com /images /536-sophia-bush .jpg

_**Dean Cullen:**_

http:/ / files . djayrenato . webnode . com . br /200000012-9f76ea0710 /dean .jpg

_**N/A: E aí, gostaram? Eu espero que sim... E desculpem se não foi o que esperavam...**_

_**Queria agradecer as recomendações... Obrigada meninas!**_

_**E, por favor, deixem reviews... Os próximos caps serão melhores que esse, prometo!**_

_**Fiquem com Deus!**_


	48. Amantes

_N/A: Nem demorei dessa vez ;) Estou super animada... Lembram da Olimpíada que participei, da qual comentei cap passado? Pois é, fiquei sem segundo lugar, com direito à medalha e tudo... E ano que vem, lá estarei na etapa estadual *sorriso colgate*  
Anyway... Aqui está mais um cap! Apesar de pequeno, espero que gostem!_

ý)

_**Amantes**_

**Bella's POV**

O barulho da forte ventania lá fora me fez acordar. A chuva havia cessado há pouco, dando espaço para apenas leves pingos caírem sobre a cidade. Abri levemente os olhos, notando a raivosa brisa adentrar o quarto, movendo rapidamente as cortinas e arrepiando os pelos de meu braço pelo frio urgente provocado.

Edward, que percebi estar ao meu lado, levantou-se, andando vagarosamente até as portas duplas da varanda a fim de fechá-las. Com essa ação, o quarto ficou um pouco mais escuro, somente à luz de alguns relâmpagos que iluminavam o céu cinzento.

_São quantas horas? – sussurrei preguiçosamente.

_Quase seis e meia da noite – respondeu calmamente, sentando-se no chão, ao lado da cama e apoiando o queixo na mesma, fitando-me com seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes – Você tá bem?

_Estou ótima, amor – sorri, pegando uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando nossos dedos – _Nós_ estamos ótimos – corrigi.

_Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso... – murmurou Edward, perdido em pensamentos enquanto fitava meu abdômen.

_Eu não consigo acreditar... – sorri, maneando a cabeça – Eu não vi nenhuma diferença, exceto a menstruação, claro – ele me encarou, intrigado – Quer dizer, as pessoas falam sobre seios inchados e desejos. Eu não tive desejos e meus seios estão normais.

Fitei meu noivo e percebi seu olhar em meu colo, coberto, enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior.

_Eles parecem _bem_ maiores pra mim – ele falou, fazendo-me corar.

_Edward! – o repreendi, puxando o lençol e cobrindo-me até o pescoço, ficando de costas pra ele.

Ouvi sua risada irradiar no mesmo instante em que ele se deitava ao meu lado, apertando meu corpo contra o dele, em uma quente _conchinha_.

_Apenas disse a verdade – esclareceu, beijando a pele atrás da minha orelha.

Virei-me outra vez, ficando de frente pra Edward. Abracei-o fortemente, escondendo o rosto no vão de seu pescoço, enquanto sentia seus dedos em meus cabelos.

Após termos feito amor – no piano, diga-se de passagem –, viemos para o quarto porque, segundo meu noivo sexy e altruísta, eu precisava descansar. O resultado foi algumas horas a mais de amor em nossa cama e em seguida alguns minutos de sono ao som da tempestade que caía.

_Vou lá em baixo tomar um copo d'água – falei, levantando-me e dando um suave selinho em Edward – Quer algo?

_Não, eu to bem – respondeu, porém reformulou sua resposta ao ver que eu ainda estava nua – Pensando bem, quero um copo... e bem cheio.

_Seu safado! – ri, pegando uma camisa dele que estava jogada no chão e vestindo-a em seguida.

Desci as escadas em direção ao primeiro andar, chegando à cozinha e tomando minha água. Voltei lentamente, visualizando um Edward somente de boxer branca parado, em pé, espiando o céu nebuloso de fim de tarde debulhar-se em mais chuva, através das longas cortinas de nosso quarto.

Andei vagarosamente até ele, passando meus braços por sua cintura e sentindo suas mãos envolver as minhas.

_No que você está pensando? – sussurrei, ainda atrás dele, fazendo uma pequena trilha de beijos por seu ombro esquerdo e nuca.

_Nada demais... Apenas preocupado...

_Em quê? – perguntei, sem conseguir disfarçar minha curiosidade.

_Em Lucas e Hillary... Lucas, mais especificamente – respondeu calmo.

_O que tanto lhe preocupa, amor? – abracei-o mais fortemente.

_Lembra quando Carlisle me chamou pra ir até nossa antiga casa mais cedo?

_Claro! E eu fiquei no hospital com Alice...

_Sim – afirmou – Fomos até lá para injetarmos a fórmula da humanidade em Lucas.

_Oh! Mas essa não é a pulguinha que está atrás da sua orelha... – deduzi.

_Você me conhece melhor que qualquer um – riu divertido – E está certa! É que eu tenho medo de ele se revoltar e querer fazer algo contra nós... E você sabe... Se assim fizer, ele será o prejudicado da história, se é que me entende.

_Compreendo – assenti – E você se preocupa pelo fato de Hillary não aceitar nós machucarmos seu irmão se ele ficar _do mal_... E a mesma sofrer as conseqüências disso...?

_Exatamente – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

_Não se preocupe, Edward! – pedi, encostando minha testa em seu ombro, descendo minhas mãos de sua cintura, tocando as dele e entrelaçando-as com destreza – Nós acharemos uma forma de detê-los se eles quiserem nos fazer algum mal... Creio que não precisaremos apelar para o _físico_.

_Assim espero, querida – respondeu ele, ainda cabisbaixo.

Mudei minha posição, ficando de frente pra ele e colocando minhas mãos em ambos os lados de seu lindo rosto.

_Não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? Vamos nos concentrar em nós... Eu, você e nosso pequeno – sorri, sentindo seu toque romântico e terno em minha barriga, por cima de minha veste.

_Você tem toda a razão – sorriu maliciosamente, puxando-me de encontro a ele e tomando nossos lábios em um beijo quente... _muito quente_.

Minhas mãos adentraram sua boxer, apertando seus deliciosos glúteos e arrancando um gemido mal contido daqueles lábios que tanto me enlouqueciam que, em contrapartida, sugavam a pele sensível de meu pescoço – aquilo, com certeza, deixaria -uma bela marca.

_Sabe o que li num livro certa vez? – sussurrou ofegante, distribuindo beijos alucinantes em minha clavícula recém à mostra pelos primeiros botões abertos da camisa que usava.

_O quê? – perguntei, meio entorpecida por seus lábios e mãos ágeis.

_Que durante a gestação... – senti suas mãos roçarem meus seios ainda cobertos, fazendo-me gemer –... Nada impede a relação sexual completa... – Com essa eu tive que rir, gemendo, entretanto, ao sentir seus lábios fazendo _charme _para me dar um beijo –... Dizem até que tranquiliza o bebê...

E dizendo isso, voltou a me beijar apaixonadamente, porém foi a _minha_ vez de fazer _charme_...

Afastei-me de seu corpo quente e _gostoso_, deixando-o abobalhado com minha atípica atitude. Então sorri, dando alguns passos para atrás, mordendo os lábios. Levantei as mãos sensualmente, desamarrando o coque mal feito que havia feito em meus cabelos, deixando-o cair em ondas suaves pelas minhas costas.

Meu sorriso se alargou e tirei a camiseta no caminho, ficando totalmente nua. Arqueei a sobrancelha, como se esperasse algum tipo de reação dele, mas Edward estava estático – provavelmente em choque.

- Então... Você vem... Ou não vem? – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ele grunhiu, pegando-me no colo. Cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto nos beijávamos de um modo selvagem ao mesmo tempo que romântico e... maravilhosamente sexy.

[...]

_Edward, você viu aquele vestido azul marinho de bolinhas? – perguntei, vasculhando o closet, vestida apenas com uma lingerie preta.

_Não – respondeu simplesmente, entrando no ambiente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

Ele ficou parado no batente da porta, de braços cruzados e mordendo o lábio inferior de forma que fizesse minha mente cogitar as mais insanas ações que eu poderia fazer ali com ele.

_Se você ficar aí eu não respondo por mim – avisei previamente, desviando meu olhar e voltando a procurar meu vestido no fundo do armário – Achei!

_Certo! – respondeu, rindo – Quanto mais rápido formos à casa de meus pais, mais rápidos voltamos – falou enquanto passava por trás de mim e vestindo-se em seguida.

Em questão de minutos estávamos adentrando a garagem da casa dos Cullen, prontos para darmos a notícia da chegada dos novos integrantes da família à todos. Nem precisamos tocar a campainha pra sermos recebidos por uma baixinha saltitante e sorridente.

_Por favor, diga logo o que têm a dizer – pediu Jacob descrente, porém risonho – Não aguento mais essa _lêmure_ quicando pra tudo quanto é lado!

_Olhe lá como fala comigo, cachorro! – Alice retrucou, emburrada.

_Sua chata!

_Seu chato!

_Chata é você!

_Chato é que é você.

_A chata aqui é você.

_Chato é _você_ e ponto final – mostrou a língua enquanto cruzava os braços.

_Quietos, crianças! – brigou Esme, visivelmente divertida com aquela cena.

Após nos acomodarmos, soltamos logo a bomba com um: "Estamos grávidos" vindo dos lábios de Edward. Alice estava que não se agüentava, enquanto todos os Cullen – exceto Emmett e Rose que estavam no hospital – e os lobos ficaram eufóricos com a notícia.

_Oh, meu Deus! Mais crianças! – o sorriso da futura vovó era radiante!

Após conversarmos por mais alguns instantes, Alice me arrastou para o segundo andar com a desculpa de reajustar meu vestido de noiva.

_Baixinha, estou grávida de somente três semanas... Ainda nem completou um mês! Não fará muita diferença no tamanho!

_Mesmo assim, Bella! – insistiu, arrancando meu vestido azul e me colocando dentro do magnífico vestido desenhado por Perrine Bruyère – Seu casamento é daqui seis dias e você tem que estar deslumbrante!

_Claro, claro – revirei os olhos, deixando as agulhas fazerem seu trabalho nas mãos de minha irmã/cunhada.

_Por falar nisso... – começou – Emmett já tirou a licença de clérigo dele pela internet, ou seja, ele já está liberado pra fazer sua cerimônia!

_Que bom! – sorri – Vou me sentir bem melhor com Emm como _padre_.

_Só você mesmo pra ter essas ideias... Você, Edward e nosso irmão louco – enfatizou, provocando altas gargalhadas de nós mesmas.

Já era por volta das nove da noite e a chuva havia cessado completamente, o que fava indícios de que uma semana de sol estava por vir. Eu e meu futuro marido ainda estávamos na casa de seus _nossa_ família, aconchegados no sofá da grande sala enquanto dávamos risadas assistindo _Friends_.

De repente, pudemos ouvir sons vindos do segundo andar da casa, mais precisamente de um dos quartos. E ao ouvirmos o som de um coração acelerar e um "Onde estou?" ser soado, soubemos que muito havia por esclarecer.

ý)

_N/A: Revelações no prox cap e algumas surpresinhas também ;)  
OEIOEIOEIEOIEO  
Quem quiser spoilers e novidades... Sigam-me no twitter ou participem da comunidade no orkut:  
__** Twitter: http :/ /twitter . com/ Raphaella_Paiva  
Orkut: http :/ / www. **__**Orkut .com. br/ Main#Community?cmm=104260500  
**__Por favor, deixem reviews... __Recebi tão poucos no cap passado... Se eu tiver muitos nesse, posto o prox cap nesta __**TERÇA-FEIRA**__ *sorriso colgate*_


	49. Perdão

_**N/A: Oi, amores!  
Como prometido, cá estou eu com mais um cap :D  
Espero que gostem!**_

ý)

_**Perdão**_

Bella's POV

_Onde estou? – voltou a soar aquela voz que eu tão bem conhecia.

Ficamos estáticos por alguns segundos, sem saber como reagir àquela situação. Supostamente, Lucas e Hillary deveriam acordar dentre um tempo maior, principalmente ele, que parecia estar inquieto no outro cômodo.

_Eu vou até lá – pronunciou Carlisle – Alguém mais se dispõe?

_Eu vou – Edward respondeu, sendo seguido pela mesma frase vinda de Jasper e Jacob.

Instantes após eles terem rumado ao segundo andar da grande casa – Edward despedindo-se de mim com um casto beijo na testa – pudemos ouvi-los acalmarem Lucas e explicarem a ele o ocorrido.

_O que aconteceu com a minha irmã? – perguntava ele de forma desesperada – Onde ela está?

_Ela está bem – meu sogro dizia em seu tom paternal de sempre – Hillary passou por grandes transtornos e está desacordada. Em breve irá despertar; não se preocupe.

_Mas... Por que me trouxeram até aqui? Por que não optaram por me matar? – Lucas perguntava sequencialmente – Eu não entendo...

Ouvindo a conversa deles, resolvi ir até lá.

_Bella, pode ser perigoso – Taylor sussurrou enquanto eu andava pelos degraus de vidro.

_Não se preocupe, Tay; tenho minhas defesas – sorri, dando uma piscadela ao lembrar do escudo físico e mental que era meu dom.

Sem mais contestar, terminei de subir a sinuosa e transparente escadaria, adentrando o quarto onde os homens da família discutiam pacientemente.

_Eu fiz muito mal a vocês e... – Lucas interrompeu a si próprio a me ver no ambiente.

Ele me olhou com os mesmo olhos que meu namorado de anos atrás reverenciava a mim. A íris incrivelmente azul sustentou meu olhar, embevecido. Eu não vi ali o recém-criado que, hipnotizado, queria minha morte, mas sim o amigo e parceiro que um dia desejei amar.

_Bella... – sussurrou ele e sua expressão apaixonada me tocou intensamente.

_Hey, Luke – saudei em um sussurro, sorrindo levemente, do mesmo jeito que o saudava quando ainda nem éramos um casal, somente dois amigos universitários – Como vai?

_Me perdoe, Bell – ouvi-lo me chamar pelo antigo apelido trouxe a mim nossas sutis recordações.

_Eu já te perdoei... Algo que nem era preciso – esclareci – Tudo o que você fez de mal a nós foi sob hipnose de um ser frio.

_Mesmo assim – insistiu, aproximando-se de mim, causando a inquietação de meus familiares que observavam toda a cena, inclusive Edward – Eu tinha consciência de tudo o que fazia, mas... Eu não conseguia parar...

_Era a hipnose que agia em você – Carlisle interveio – Damon o controlava muito bem.

_Ele me usava para descobrir as fraquezas de vocês – Lucas disse, fitando a todos nós enquanto andava até a varanda, encostando-se nas portas de vidro – Principalmente as suas, Bell.

_Nós sabemos... – falei, indo até ele e tocando suas mãos quentes, outra vez humanas – E precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas – pausei, suspirando – Para não restar mal entendidos.

_Você tem toda razão – também suspirou – Tenho muito a resolver, ainda mais com você – sorriu, referindo-se a mim – E também a você, Edward – encarou-o – Principalmente a você; me desculpe.

Edward abaixou a cabeça com um olhar amistoso, ação de que concordava respeitosamente.

Afastei-me de Luke, andando vagarosamente até meu noivo que enlaçou minha cintura protetoramente. Sentamo-nos na beirada da confortável cama, ao mesmo passo em que Lucas puxava uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa ali existente, sentando-se nela em seguida. Carlisle sentou-se na outra cadeira e Jazz ficou em pé, próximo à varanda. Jacob optou por voltar para a sala, ciente de que daquele assunto ele não precisava lidar.

_Bom, eu não me lembro de muita coisa – iniciou Lucas, franzindo o cenho – Mas lembro-me de quando vi Damon pela primeira vez.

"Eu estava fazendo caminhada na calçada da praia durante o amanhecer, como eu costumava fazer sempre que ia à academia, e ouvi uma mulher gritando. Era por volta das cinco da manhã e estava meio escuro... a rua deserta...".

**Flashback ON**

Corri em direção à voz daquela mulher que gritava, deparando-me com uma cena que, naquela época, me enojava. Damon, até então um desconhecido, sugava o sangue daquela jovem garota – ela não devia passar dos quinze anos de idade.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então, como um covarde, fugi, entretanto... era tarde demais; minha sentença já estava assinada.

Não me recordo claramente do que veio a seguir, somente que se aproximou de mim e falou que me conhecia.

_Até que enfim encontrei alguém de utilidade – falou sério e cínico – Você é o namorado da idolatrada Bella, não é mesmo?

_Sim, sou eu – respondi nervoso – O que quer com ela?

_Você não gostaria de saber o que quero fazer com a sua namoradinha... Mas irá me ajudar.

E então senti apenas uma forte dor de cabeça.

**Flashback OFF**

_E a partir daí minha vida passa como um borrão – falou, fechando os olhos enquanto passava as mãos no local, numa atitude cansada.

_Isso foi quanto tempo antes de virmos pra cá? – Edward perguntou intrigado.

_Não sei bem... Mas creio que uns três meses.

_E você não se lembra de mais nada? – perguntou Carlisle.

_Mais ou menos – respondeu, fitando-o – Eu lembro de minhas atitudes, de algumas vezes que me encontrava com Damon quando ele me chamava...

_E como eram esses chamados? – perguntei.

_Eu sentia vontade de vê-lo, como se ele me chamasse mentalmente – falou – E eu, estranhamente, sempre sabia onde ele estava – respirou fundo – O confuso de tudo isso era que, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que estava em hipnose, eu não sabia... É complicado.

_Entendo – Carlisle disse em tom de compreensão.

_Eu seguia uma vida normal, além da hipnose – continuou – Só não percebia que todas as informações que conseguia com o convívio, como as vontades e ações de Bella, eram para Damon conhecê-la um pouco mais... Era como se ele tivesse controle da minha mente e vivesse dentro dela 24 horas por dia – ele falou, percebendo meu olhar confuso e assustado – É difícil de explicar.

_Eu vejo isso através de seus pensamentos, Lucas – Edward disse – Compreendo o que sentia.

_E por que você bateu em Edward aquele dia, na universidade? – perguntei – Você se lembra? Você estava transtornado!

_Eu não me lembro desse dia – falou franzindo ainda mais o cenho – Lembro somente da vez em que... traí você, Bella – sua pele adquiriu um tom de vermelho enquanto olhava para suas mãos, envergonhado – Perdão.

_Você deveria estar completamente sob os efeitos de Damon... – Carlisle dizia, sendo interrompido por mim:

_E por que você me traiu? – perguntei irritadiça, fazendo uma careta.

_Eu... eu não sei, Bella... – murmurou desesperado – Apenas me recordo de acordar com aquela vadia na minha cama.

_Poupe-me, Lucas – falei raivosa – Você está mentindo!

_Não... Acredite em mim, Bell, por favor – implorou, seu olhar suplicante – Eu jamais faria algo assim com você!

_Desculpa, Bella... – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – Mas ele está dizendo a verdade; não há nada em sua mente que comprove o contrário.

_Mas... Como? – perguntei descrente, cruzando os braços.

_Eu não sei...

_Damon provavelmente queria testar seus domínios sob Lucas – Carlisle o interrompeu – E, assim, deve ter tomado conta do corpo dele e... Você sabe o resto.

_Isso é... – comecei.

_Nojento – Jasper completou.

_Repulsivo – Edward adicionou.

_Eu que o diga – Lucas falou, com uma expressão de incredulidade mesclada com ódio.

_Mas e a partir daí? – Carlisle disse, tentando amenizar o clima – Do que você se lembra?

_Nada – disse simplesmente – Lembro-me somente de sentir uma dor horrível, como se todo o meu corpo estivesse sendo queimado...

_A transformação – disseram Edward e Jasper juntos.

_Sim – Luke afirmou – E então tenho apenas flashes de minha vida vampira até a luta.

_Você sabe o motivo de não termos ouvido quando vocês sequestraram a Bella? – Jazz perguntou – Porque não ouvimos nada quando estávamos no salão de festas.

_Bom, Damon planejou tudo muito detalhadamente... E ele sabia que o salão onde ocorreu a colação de grau de Bella havia sido arquitetado por vampiros, durante o século XX – narrou ele – Ou seja, como vampiros haviam sido os arquitetos daquele lugar, ele foi construído à prova de sons, inclusive aos ouvidos sensíveis como os de sua espécie.

_Muito interessante! – Carlisle exclamou em meio a seus pensamentos.

_Sim... – concordou Lucas – Damon era muito esperto... e ágil quando queria. Assim, provavelmente vocês não conseguiram rastrear também o cheiro de Bella, não é mesmo?

_Exato... – respondeu Edward.

_Como eu tinha o poder de voar quando era um vampiro, consegui levar e trazê-los pelo ar, dificultando o nosso cheiro de perecer no local.

_E onde você e as irmãs Denali estavam quando chegamos à sua casa? Apenas Damon e Hillary estavam lá – Carlisle perguntou.

_Estávamos caçando nas redondezas... Não me lembro muito bem – Lucas falou – Mas, mesmo sabendo que as coisas que fiz não foi bem culpa minha, gostaria de pedir desculpa a vocês, a toda sua família.

_Nós o perdoamos, Lucas – Carlisle disse, sorrindo amigavelmente, com Jasper assentindo.

_Perdoo você – Edward sorriu levemente – Mesmo você quase quebrando meu nariz quando lutou comigo em Stanford naquela vez – rimos levemente.

_Perdão, cara – Luke sorriu um pouco, mais aliviado, apertando a mão estendida de meu futuro marido.

Ele se levantou, assim como eu, dizendo:

_Me perdoou mesmo?

_É claro que sim! – sorri, abraçando-o com força – Senti sua falta... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ainda sem soltá-lo.

_Eu também...

_Doutor, a Sra. Cullen está te chamando e... – Leah entrou no quarto chamando por meu sogro, parando, tanto sua frase como o andar, ao olhar para Lucas.

Eles sustentaram o olhar por alguns segundos, ambos encantados um com o outro. Leah sorriu timidamente, assim como Luke, que se aproximou dela enquanto estendia a mão.

_Prazer, me chamo Lucas – sorriu sensualmente pra ela, sendo retribuído rapidamente.

_Leah – respondeu, também se apresentando.

_Er... Sinto atrapalhar, mas... O que dizia, Leah? – Carlisle perguntou, levemente constrangido por interromper aquele momento.

Ela olhou pra ele, como se lembrasse de que havia outras pessoas no ambiente, o que a fez corar levemente.

Olhei para Jasper, percebendo que, dos presentes, ele era o que mais sabia o que acontecia ali: um impriting. Sorri, ainda o fitando, sendo retribuída.

_Desculpe, Dr. Cullen – ela disse – É que sua esposa está te chamando; parece que ligaram do hospital.

_Oh, sim! Obrigada, Leah! – agradeceu sorrindo – Vou ver o que me aguarda. Boa noite!

_Boa noite – respondemos, com Jasper em seu encalço.

_Vamos também, amor? – Edward me chamou sorrindo, sabendo que havíamos sobrado ali – Já está tarde.

_Vamos – sorri novamente – Foi bom rever você, Luke.

_Também, Bell – ele respondeu, sorrindo e dando-me outro abraço – Nos veremos em breve, certo?

_Se depender de mim, com certeza – correspondi seu gesto.

Despedimo-nos de todos e logo estávamos no Volvo de Edward, a caminho de nossa casa.

_Amor – choraminguei, pondo minha mão esquerda em sua coxa – Eu tô com fome.

_Já estamos chegando em casa, minha grávida – sorrimos com o termo – Tenha um pouquinho de paciência.

_Mas eu não quero comida de casa – resmunguei.

_O que deseja então? – olhou pra mim, claramente se divertindo com a situação.

_Quero carne, salada, bacon e muuuuita batata e queijo – ele fez uma careta, demonstrando não ter compreendido – Quero um hambúrguer gigante!

Ele riu ao ver meus olhos brilharem apenas com a menção daquele delicioso jantar.

_Mas não há lojas de fast food por aqui.

_Sorte que você dirige bem rápido – pisquei, ouvindo sua gargalhada, no mesmo instante em que o velocímetro aumentava para 205 km/h.

Poucos minutos depois, paramos em frente a uma janela Drive Thru, de onde saía uma voz da caixinha que, cá entre nós, era muito estranha.

_Pode fazer seu pedido – a voz medonha e robótica disse.

Inclinei-me sobre Edward até alcançar a janela a seu lado – ele não reclamou e acredito que tenha sido pelo fato de que a pose que eu estava fazendo era meio que imprópria para menores de 16 anos.

_Eu quero um Big Mac completo, um milkshake de caramelo e bastante batata frita, por favor – falei – Mas o Big Mac tem que ser tamanho big, hein? **_(N/A: "Big", para quem não sabe, em inglês significa "grande"; foi só pra fazer um trocadilho)._**

Edward riu ainda mais.

_Mais alguma coisa? – a vozinha perguntou.

_Não, obrigado – meu noivo respondeu enquanto eu voltava a me sentar no banco do passageiro.

_Podem seguir para a próxima janela.

Edward dirigiu até a próxima, onde pegou meu pedido, pagando em seguida.

_Tem certeza que você não quer? – perguntei de boca cheia.

_Não – ele riu enquanto dirigia – É todo seu.

O hambúrguer estava delicioso e em questão de segundos ele não existia mais, dando-me a chance de devorar as batatas fritas.

_Pare de roubar minhas batatas, Edward – briguei, rindo, entretanto, quando ele roubou uma das últimas – É feio pegar comida de grávida!

_Mas não foi você mesma quem me ofereceu seu Big Mac agora há pouco? – perguntou, rindo alto, roubando a última batata.

_É, mas mudei de ideia – mostrei a língua, pegando de volta a batata de sua mão, comendo-a rapidamente em seguida.

_Sua gulosa! – brincou ele, pegando meu milkshake, tomando uma parte generosa.

_Me dá, Edward, seu chato! – briguei outra vez, pegando, com dificuldade, minha bebida, fazendo-o gargalhar.

**ý)**

_**N/A: E aí... Espero que tenham curtido!  
Ah... votem na enquete na comu do orkut - Qual deve ser o final de Hillary na fic ./Main#Community?cmm=104260500  
E próximo cap: CASAMENTO!  
Mas só posto se eu receber mais de 20 REVIEWS nesse, hein? ;)  
Um forte abraço... E feliz dia das crianças :DD**_


	50. Quando A Vida Toma Seu Curso

_N/A: Me perdoem pela demora..._ _PS: Visitem minha nova fic __**My Babygirl**_ [http: / /www. Fanfiction . net/s/6405427/1/My_Babygirl]  
Boa leitura!

ý)

_**Quando A Vida Toma Seu Curso**_

POV Bella

Meus olhos se abriram com a persistente claridade que invadia o quarto, fazendo-me sentir um arrepio ao lembrar que dia era hoje.

Sorri involuntariamente ao notar o belo homem deitado ao meu lado – seu rosto sereno, de uma harmonia invejável – ressonando adoravelmente enquanto dormia.

Eu não o havia visto chegar pela madrugada, após a noite de sua despedida de solteiro.

**Flashback ON**

_Eu já sinto a sua falta... – sussurrei manhosa, enquanto o apertava contra meu peito.

_Eu não preciso ir... Posso ficar – respondeu, beijando calmamente meu pescoço.

_Acho melhor não... Por mais que eu queira ficar assim com você para sempre, Alice vai me matar e Emmett vai destruir nossa casa se você não aparecer.

Ele riu baixinho. Tanto eu quanto Edward estávamos sujeitos aos caprichos deles esta noite e, sinceramente, eu estava com medo.

Eu tinha medo, principalmente, do que Emmett fizesse o Edward... _presenciar_ esta noite. Claro que ele não faria algo absolutamente absurdo, mas mesmo assim ele tem uma noção um pouco mais abrangente de divertido do que o meu senso gostaria.

Apesar de tudo isso, eu não discuti, principalmente quando Emmett mencionou – propositalmente, tenho certeza – que _todos_ os homens gostavam dessa tradição. É óbvio que ele estava me manipulando e é ainda mais óbvio que deu certo.

_Você é quem sabe – Edward falou em um tom visivelmente divertido. Ele provavelmente já havia visto o que as irmãs dele planejavam para mim esta noite e se isso fosse, de alguma forma, embaraçoso eu iria _matar_ Alice.

_O que você vai fazer esta noite? – eu perguntei só com meia voz; na verdade eu não queria saber, mas _precisava_.

_Eu não sei – senti a frustração no tom dele – Emmett foi absolutamente cauteloso com seus pensamentos perto de mim.

_Bem vindo ao meu mundo – falei um pouco rabugenta, fazendo-o rir, acompanhando-o em seguida.

Então, puxei seu rosto contra o meu, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Era noite – devia se passar das oito – e estávamos em deitados na cama, apenas à luz do luar, enquanto sentíamos a brisa quente californiana adentrar o quarto e tocar agradavelmente nossa pele.

O caloroso beijo foi se extinguindo aos poucos, até que suspirei, separando nossos lábios e deixando minha cabeça cair no macio travesseiro. Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei os dele abertos também, fixados em meu rosto – não fazia sentido ele me olhar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse o prêmio ao invés da ganhadora sortuda.

Encaramo-nos por um momento - seus olhos incrivelmente verdes estavam tão profundos que era quase como se eu pudesse ver sua alma, a qual era a mais bonita que eu já vira – mais do que sua mente brilhante ou seu rosto incomparável e seu glorioso corpo.

Ele olhou de volta para mim, como se ele também pudesse ver minha alma, e estivesse gostando do que via.

Não resisti, e puxei seu rosto mais uma vez para perto do meu.

_Definitivamente, vou ficar!

Ri alto, beijando-o outra vez, o qual foi interrompido por um grunhido seu.

_O que foi? – perguntei.

_Alice está chegando – falou insatisfeito.

_E Emmett? – eu pedi esperançosa em saber que eu não era a única insatisfeita com os planos, pela primeira vez.

_Ele está me esperando em casa.

_Que bom – eu resmunguei e, a muito contragosto, levantei-me do aconchego dos seus braços – Já que eu vou fazer isso, pelo menos vou fazer direito, até porque se Alice me vir assim ela vai ter uma convulsão.

Ele riu, enquanto eu seguia em direção do closet e procurava por algo melhor que meu short e regata para vestir.

_Você está sempre linda.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e assim que me despi, ficando apenas de lingerie a fim de colocar um vestido, senti Edward me puxar de volta para a cama.

_Ok, você me convenceu, eu não vou – falei com um meio sorriso, jogando o vestido delicado ao lado da cama e enlaçando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto sentia-o pontilhar beijos na minha mandíbula.

Suspirei quando ele sorriu contra a pele do meu pescoço e me fez arrepiar.

_Você é muito injusto – murmurei em um tom falsamente bravo.

_Você que é injusta – respondeu, passando a ponta do seu nariz pelos meus cabelos e moldando meu pescoço com a sua boca macia – Você fica absolutamente irresistível quando está com raiva. Na verdade você sempre é absolutamente irresistível.

Eu mal conseguia me lembrar porque eu havia estado brava alguns segundos atrás. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentava não hiperventilar enquanto sentia os lábios do Edward no meu pescoço, a ponta dos seus dedos passeando pelo meu braço.

_Ern... – a minha capacidade de formular frases quando eu estou perto dele decai pela metade – Você fala como se não fosse eu a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo – eu consegui falar meio embaralhado antes de estremecer com um arrepio; a sua boca tinha atingido o ponto abaixo da minha orelha – Pare de fazer isso – eu resmunguei em um tom que variava de frustração absoluta para a incredulidade das minhas próprias palavras.

Ele parou imediatamente.

_O que foi, amor? – ele parecia achar que tinha feito algo errado, como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa abaixo da linha da perfeição absoluta.

_Se você não vai terminar, pare de me provocar – eu falei meio raivosa, ouvindo-o gargalhar.

_Só não termino porque não iria dar tempo – sussurrou, beijando levemente a pontinha do meu nariz – Aliás, Alice chegou – ele explicou e me beijou levemente nos lábios – Eu vou deixar você se arrumar senão eu estarei morto se eu te atrasar.

_Suas piadas são péssimas – eu falei mal-humorada, e ele riu enquanto saía pela porta.

Eu grunhi e comecei a trocar de roupa, e eu pude ouvir meu futuro marido falando com minha melhor amiga no andar de baixo e sair logo depois.

O restante da minha noite foi bem melhor do que esperava. Fiz compras com Alice e Rose – os bebês haviam ficado com Esme – e voltamos um pouco mais da meia noite. Voltei para casa e Edward ainda não havia retornado. Após esperar um pouco, acabei caindo no sono.

**Flashback OFF**

Fitei novamente meu noivo, olhando no relógio em seguida e notando ser quase nove da manhã. Beijei suavemente os lábios entreabertos dele, sentindo a textura macia e o sabor entorpecente. Resolvi deixá-lo descansar, seguindo para a cozinha e preparando o café da manhã.

Optei por preparar ovos mexidos, entretanto, no momento em que abri a geladeira e senti o cheiro de frango que vinha de dentro dela, senti meu estômago embrulhar. Corri para o banheiro mais próximo, despejando toda a comida do dia anterior.

Ainda agachada pude sentir fortes braços me segurando ansiosamente e mantendo meus cabelos longe do meu rosto, esperando até eu poder respirar de novo.

_Droga de frango estragado – lamentei.

_Você está bem? – a voz de Edward era tensa.

_Estou – eu ofeguei.

Ele me ajudou gentilmente a lavar a boca, carregando-me para o sofá da sala de visita, segurando meus braços.

_É apenas um sintoma da gravidez, amor – murmurou amorosamente, colocando sua mão molhada sobre a minha testa. A sensação foi ótima – Como você se sente agora?

Eu pensei sobre isso por um momento. A náusea tinha passado tão subitamente quanto tinha aparecido, e eu me sentia como em qualquer outra manhã.

_Bem normal. Com um pouco de fome, na verdade.

Ele me fez esperar uma hora e beber um grande copo d'água antes de ele fritar alguns ovos.

_Que horas chegou ontem? – perguntei enquanto assistíamos algo na CNN, na TV da sala de estar.

O casamento, apesar de ser hoje, estava praticamente todo organizado, o que fazia com que eu e Edward tivéssemos um tempinho a sós, agora pela manhã.

_Quase três – respondeu, aconchegando-me em seu peito – Mão te chamei porque não queria te acordar. Desculpe.

_Não tem problema, mas se você quiser se desculpar mesmo eu tenho certeza que vai pensar em algum jeito – eu corei e ele riu.

_O que eu vou fazer com você, Bella? – ele murmurou falsamente indignado enquanto passeava os seus lábios perfeitos na minha testa.

_Você não vai querer saber – eu falei meio soturna e ele riu no meu ouvido. Todo um arrepio passou pela minha coluna.

_Como foram as compras? – ele perguntou, os dedos passeando pelos meus braços como sempre e a sua boca contra o meu cabelo.

_Exaustivas – eu falei somente – E o que você fez?

Ele suspirou brevemente.

_Vindo do Emmett eu não acho que poderia esperar nada diferente. Obviamente ele tentou me levar para um clube de strip-tease – ele falou com uma voz de incredulidade – Claro que no momento que eu vi isso na mente dele eu recusei efusivamente. Então eles me arrastaram para...

_Edward – eu falei somente e ele entendeu a censura.

Eu o senti torcendo os lábios contra a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

_Ok, eu realmente não sabia que era um strip-club até a mulher começar a tirar a roupa na minha frente – ele resmungou a contragosto e eu endureci imediatamente – Bella, não. Quando eu vi o que ela estava fazendo eu saí dali imediatamente. Eu juro, eu...

Eu tampei a minha boca com a mão enquanto me chacoalhava nos braços dele, morrendo de rir.

_Eu... Sinto... Muito... Edward – eu falei entre arfadas – É só que... A sua cara deve ter sido impagável. Desculpa – eu acrescentei rapidamente.

_Eu achei que você ia ficar brava – ele falou e o seu tom era indecifrável.

_Eu estou morrendo de ciúmes – eu acenei com a cabeça – Mas Emmett te enganou direitinho; a sua cara deve ter ficado muito raivosa. Coitada da... mulher. Ela deve ter pensando que tinha alguma coisa de errado com ela – eu ponderei enquanto me abraçava mais nele.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa que eu não entendi antes de continuar a contar.

_Depois que eu soquei Emmett, a gente foi caçar. Tinha um leão da montanha verdadeiramente enorme – ele sorriu – Desculpa – acrescentou.

_Não precisa se desculpar, Edward – eu revirei os olhos.

Ele não falou nada, apenas beijou a minha cabeça, enquanto continuávamos a assistir o telejornal, mas algo começou a me incomodar. Eu sabia que isso me faria uma daquelas adolescentes de filmes, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar a pergunta.

_Edward, ela era bonita? – afundei minha cara na almofada e ele riu.

**[...]**

_Ah, que inferno! Olhe seus olhos! – Alice reclamou assim que me viu.

Eu havia acabado de chegar à casa dos Cullen com Edward – que acabara de ser _recrutado_ pelos irmãos – e minha cunhada nanica resolveu dar um piti ao ver minhas olheiras enquanto subíamos as escadas da varanda.

_Consequências de ter um bebê dentro de você – expliquei, sorrindo de canto, acariciando levemente minha barriga – Parece que nunca durmo o suficiente.

_Ok – suspirou, também sorrindo – Pelo menos você vai ter bastante tempo para dormir no avião amanhã.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. _Amanhã_, eu pensei. Se nós formos embora depois da festa ainda estaríamos no avião amanhã à noite... Bem, não estávamos indo para Nova York ou Miami, então.

Edward não tinha dado nenhuma pista até agora. Eu não estava tão estressada com o mistério, mas era estranho não saber onde eu iria dormir na noite seguinte. Ou, esperançosamente, não dormindo...

Alice percebeu que ela tinha me dado uma dica, e franziu a testa.

- Você já está com as malas preparadas e prontas – ela disse para me distrair, piscando um de seus olhos verde escuro. Funcionou.

_Alice, eu queria que você me deixasse preparar minhas próprias malas!

_Teria dado muitas pistas.

Revirei os olhos, dando a guerra como encerrada.

_Bem – mudei de assunto – estou vendo que você re-aproveitou a decoração da formatura.

Os seis quilômetros da estrada estavam novamente envoltos em milhares de luzinhas. Dessa vez, ela adicionou arcos de cetim branco.

_Não queria desperdiçar. Aproveite, porque você não verá a decoração de dentro até que esteja na hora.

_Ah, não, Alice! – reclamei quando senti suas pequenas mãos taparem meus olhos – Desde quando a noiva não pode ver a decoração?

_Desde que ela me colocou no comando. Quero que você tenha o impacto completo quando descer as escadas.

Dei-me por vencida, sendo guiada pela Alice até o andar de cima, não deixando de sentir as fragrâncias sutis que dominavam toda a grande casa.

_Cascas de laranja... Lilás... E alguma coisa a mais. Estou certa? – tentei decifrar.

_Muito bom, Bella. Só esqueceu da freesia e das rosas.

Ao chegarmos ao grande banheiro do antigo quarto de Edward, logo sentei na confortável cadeira e deixei a _metida à maquiadora_ trabalhar em mim.

Horas mais tarde, uma linda Rosalie adentrou o cômodo, trajando um curto vestido azul **[HTTP :/ / todaperfeita. com. ]**. Ela fez meu penteado logo em seguida.

Uma vez que Rose recebeu as recomendações de Alice sobre meu cabelo, ela saiu para pegar meu vestido e localizar Jasper, que tinha sido designado para pegar minha mãe e seu marido, Phil, no hotel. Lá embaixo, eu podia ouvir a porta se abrindo e se fechando várias vezes. Vozes começaram a se aproximar.

Alice me fez levantar e ir para o quarto para que ela pudesse colocar o vestido **[http: / / 2. bp. Blogspot .com/_bgiid9amTE/TArnXbu8mGI/AAAAAAAAAMY/UHaC6u_lnSU/s1600/Vestido+de+noiva_]** por cima de meu cabelo e maquiagem. Meus joelhos tremeram tão forte quando ela fechou os botões de pérola nas minhas costas que o cetim caiu em pequenas ondas pelo chão.

_Pronto – escutei Esme **[HTTP :/ /static . blogstorage .hipi. .]** dizendo, enquanto pousava maternalmente as mãos em meus ombros.

Eu podia ver o sorriso sereno dela através do reflexo do espelho, assim como notei que ela e Alice trocaram um olhar discreto, que fez com que minha irmã se contivesse, ainda que momentaneamente, em algum rompante entusiasmado.

Se eu não soubesse que Edward era o único capaz de ler pensamentos na família, poderia imaginar que algo assim teria acontecido entre as duas.

_Vou me vestir agora– Alice falou – Consegue se segurar por dois minutos?

_Ah... Talvez?

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu pela porta.

_Ah, Bella! – ouvi minha mãe **[****http: / .blogspot. com/_****]** gritar, emocionada, antes que ela tivesse passado pela porta - Ah, querida, você está maravilhosa! Ah, eu vou chorar! Onde você achou esse vestido? É lindo! Tão gracioso, tão elegante – A voz de minha mãe pareceu um pouco distante, e tudo no quarto era um fraco borrão - Uma idéia tão criativa, fazendo o tema do vestido baseado no anel de Bella. Tão romântico! E pensar que está na família

de Edward desde os anos 1900!

Esme e eu trocamos um olhar breve e conspiratório. Minha mãe estava sem noção do estilo do vestido por mais de cem anos. O casamento estava, na verdade, centrado não no anel, mas no próprio Edward.

Houve um pigarro na porta.

_Renée, é hora de você descer – Charlie disse.

_Bom, Charlie, como você está arrojado! – Renée disse em um tom que era quase choque.

Talvez isso tenha explicado a rigidez na resposta de Charlie.

_Alice me pegou.

_Já está na hora mesmo? - Renée disse para si mesma, parecia quase tão nervosa quanto eu me sentia - Isso tudo foi tão rápido. Sinto-me tonta.

Minha mãe me apertou gentilmente em sua cintura, então se virou para a porta, só para terminar a volta e me olhar de novo.

_Ah, meu Deus, quase esqueci! Charlie, onde está a caixa?

Meu pai procurou em seu bolso por um minuto e então tirou uma pequena caixa preta de veludo e a entregou a Renée, que levantou a tampa e entregou para mim.

_Alguma coisa azul - ela disse.

Dentro da caixa havia duas presilhas de cabelo. Safiras azuis escuras estavam incrustadas em complicados desenhos florais em cima dos prendedores.

Minha garganta ficou apertada.

_Mãe, pai... Vocês não precisavam.

_Alice não nos deixou fazer mais nada - Renée disse - Toda vez que a gente tentava, ela praticamente arrancava as nossas gargantas.

Uma gargalhada histérica saiu pelos meus lábios.

Esme veio para frente e rapidamente deslizou as presilhas em meus cabelos, logo abaixo das tranças grossas.

Instantes mais tarde, meu pai e mãe desceram e Alice retornou ao quarto num vestido **[http: / /4. bp. /_]** que caia pelo seu corpo magro.

_Alice, uau.

_Não é nada. Ninguém vai olhar para mim hoje. Não enquanto você estiver no salão.

_Há-Há.

_Agora, você está sob controle ou eu preciso trazer Jasper aqui?

_Acho que estou legal...

Ela riu.

_Bom, tradição pede que a noiva use uma coisa antiga, uma azul, uma nova e uma emprestada – minha futura sogra começou com uma voz tão delicada que parecia ter saído dos lábios de um querubim.

Eu assenti, olhando de relance para a superfície da penteadeira onde o anel de noivado que também pertencera à falecida mãe de Edward estava.

_Já temos a coisa velha – sorri, colocando a aliança em meu dedo.

_Coisa azul: as presilhas – Esme notou, sorrindo.

_Um pouco de cor! – exclamou Alice – São lindas!

_E o seu vestido é novo... – a mãe de meu noivo acrescentou.

_Então, aqui... – minha pequena fadinha jogou alguma coisa para mim.

Eu levantei minhas mãos automaticamente e a liga branca translúcida caiu na minha mão.

_Isso é meu e eu quero de volta - Alice me disse.

Eu fiquei vermelha quando ela arrancou a liga das minhas mãos e se enfiou embaixo da minha saia. Eu resfoleguei e cambaleei enquanto suas mão seguravam o meu calcanhar; ela enfiou a liga no lugar.

Esme beijou minha testa, indo para o primeiro andar. Logo, Charlie retornou com dois buquês cheios de flores brancas. O cheiro de rosas, flores de laranjeira e freesia me cercou numa suave mistura.

Rosalie – a melhor música da família depois de Edward – começou a tocar piano no andar de baixo. Pachelbel's Cânon soou e eu comecei a hiperventilar.

_Calma, Bells... Esse nervoso não fará bem pro meu netinho – Charlie disse. Ele se virou nervosamente pra Alice - Ela parece um pouco enjoada. Você acha que ela vai conseguir?

A voz dele soou longe. Eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas.

_É melhor que consiga.

Alice ficou bem na minha frente, na ponta dos pés pra me olhar nos olhos mais facilmente, e agarrou meus pulsos.

_Concentre-se, Bella. Edward está te esperando lá embaixo.

Eu respirei profundamente, tentando me recompor.

A música mudou lentamente para outra música. Charlie me cutucou.

_Bells, é a nossa vez.

_Bella? - Alice perguntou, ainda me olhando nos olhos.

_Sim - eu guinchei - _Edward_. Tudo bem – Eu deixei que ela me tirasse do quarto, com Charlie agarrado em meu cotovelo.

A música estava mais alta no corredor. Eu flutuei nas escadas junto com as fragrâncias das milhões de flores. Eu me concentrei da idéia de Edward me esperando lá embaixo pra fazer os meus pés se moverem.

A música era familiar, uma marcha tradicional de Wagner cercada por um monte de embelezamentos.

_É a minha vez – Alice sorriu – Conte até cinco e me siga – Ela começou a descer as escadas lenta e graciosamente.

_Então... – Charlie começou a falar, enlaçando meu braço do dele – Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

_Há-há-há... Muito engraçado, pai. Muito engraçado – eu fingi uma risada ante ao comentário sarcástico de Charlie.

_A esperança é a última que morre – ele falou mais uma vez.

Minha resposta foi revirar os olhos. Sabia que Charlie estava brincando.

Um súbito ruído de juntou à música. Eu reconheci a minha deixa.

_Não me deixe cair, pai - eu sussurrei.

Charlie pôs a minha mão em seu braço e a apertou com força.

Eu não ergui meus olhos até que os meus pés estavam seguros no chão, apesar de conseguir ouvir os murmúrios e ruídos da platéia enquanto eu aparecia. O sangue subiu para o meu rosto por causa do som; é claro que já se esperava que eu fosse uma noiva corada.

Assim que os meus pés tinham vencido as escadas traiçoeiras, eu estava procurando por ele.

Por um breve segundo, eu fiquei distraída com a profusão de botões de flores brancas que pendiam de guirlandas em qualquer parte da sala que não estivesse viva, caindo em longas filas de leves laços brancos. Entretanto, eu separei meus olhos dos arcos das portas e procurei pelas fileiras de cadeiras cobertas de cetim – ficando ainda mais vermelha quando vi a multidão de rostos olhando para mim –, até que eu finalmente o encontrei, de pé perto de um vaso com mais flores ainda, e

mais laços.

Eu mal tinha consciência de Carlisle de pé ao lado dele, e de Emmett atrás deles dois. Eu não vi minha mãe de onde ela devia estar sentada na primeira fileira, nem a minha família nova, ou nenhum dos meus convidados – eles teriam que esperar até mais tarde.

Quando estávamos no meio do caminho eu encarei Edward. E foi naquele momento que meu medo sumiu, porque _ele estava ali_. Ele não me abandonara e nem parecia pensar nisso. Seu sorriso era radiante e contagiante, os olhos verdes mesmo a distância brilhavam forte e seu rosto resplandecia de amor.

Meus olhos encontraram as esmeraldas que eram as íris de Edward e eu tive um lapso momentâneo na minha resolução de continuar respirando. Repentinamente pareceu muito fácil mover um pé na frente do outro para caminhar até o meu anjo.

Edward exercia essa atração irrefreável sobre mim, como se cada célula do meu corpo gritasse por ele, cantasse por ele.

"_La tua cantante."_

Quando me aproximei de Edward e senti os dedos dele envolvendo os meus, o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu completamente. E quando percebi, ele já estava na minha frente, me recebendo de meu pai e me levando para o altar.

Edward apenas me olhou, sem dizer nada.

_Edward? – sussurrei, tentando tirá-lo do transe.

_Você é a coisa mais linda que meus olhos já viram ou jamais virão.

Sorri, com meus olhos marejados, sibilando um "obrigada" inaudível. Até que um inquieto Emmett padre, nos interrompeu baixinho:

_ Que tal vocês dois virem aqui e me deixarem fazer o meu trabalho? Eu passei duas horas num intensivo treino online para virar um padre certificado. Pelo menos me deixem mostrar o que aprendi – fez biquinho.

Eu e os vampiros presentes rimos – os humanos presentes certamente não puderam ouvir.

_Queridos amigos, estamos aqui hoje, na presença de todas essas testemunhas para unir Edward e Isabella na união do matrimônio. Uma união é eterna, sem fim, para todos os dias de suas vidas – e ele adicionou num sussurro: – E apenas lembrando que terão vários dias de suas vidas, então, Edward, é melhor não deixar sua esposa irritada. Acredite em mim, estou falando por experiência própria.

Eu ri, enquanto Edward encarava efusivamente o irmão.

_Isabella – continuou –, você vem aqui por vontade própria para casar com esse homem, quero dizer, ex-vampiro? – sussurrou a última parte.

O lado do meu noivo quebrou em risadas enquanto Renée e o resto dos convidados da noiva olharam através do corredor para os outros.

_Eu venho – respondi sorrindo.

_E você, Edward, você vem aqui por vontade própria para casar com essa mulher, _mulher que você inicialmente queria matar... _– O último comentário gerou um rosnado de Edward, e eu e os outros rir.

_Eu venho.

_Que as promessas que você façam um para o outro estejam vivas pelo resto de suas vidas – meu cunhado inclinou minha cabeça e murmurou: – _E, novamente, relembro vocês que quando você é um vampiro ou híbrido, seu "para o resto da vida" é realmente um longo tempo, então é melhor você realmente querer dizer tudo o que falar aqui ou você pode terminar lavando a roupa, para sempre._

Sorrimos.

_Hoje, Isabella e Edward dão as boas vindas a suas famílias e amigos _e algumas crianças realmente irritantes do colegial_. Cada um de vocês contribuiu com alguma coisa na vida deles. É justo então que vocês compartilhem desta celebração para a união de ambos e o começo da vida no casamento_._

E assim correu a cerimônia – com algumas palhaçadas de Emmett e comentários maldosos. Nossos votos foram simples, palavras tradicionais que já foram ditas milhões de vezes, apesar de nunca por um casal como nós. Nós apenas pedimos ao nosso_ irmão_ para fazer uma pequena mudança. Ele concordou em trocar a frase "até que a morte nos separe" por uma mais apropriada: "enquanto nós dois vivermos".

Eu não me dei conta de que estava chorando até a hora de dizer as palavras tão esperadas.

_Eu aceito – eu consegui botar pra fora num sussurro quase inaudível, piscando para conseguir ver o rosto dele.

Quando foi a vez de Edward de falar, as palavras soaram claras e vitoriosas.

_Eu aceito – ele jurou.

_Isabella e Edward, vocês trocaram os votos e as alianças e consentiram em casar diante de suas famílias e amigos. Pelo poder que me foi concebido, eu agora vos declaro maridoe mulher_._

Eu e Edward olhamos sugestivamente para Emmett e Rosalie murmurou:

_Beijo...

_Ah, claro. Desculpe, Edward. Você pode beijar a noiva!

As mãos de Edward se ergueram para segurar o meu rosto, cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse delicado como as pétalas brancas balançando sobre nossas cabeças.

Eu tentei compreender, apesar da quantidade de lágrimas me cegando, o fato surreal de que essa pessoa incrível era _minha_.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção a minha, e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, jogando meus braços – com buquê e tudo – ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele me beijou ternamente, me adorando; eu esqueci a multidão, o lugar, o tempo, a razão... Lembrando apenas que ele me amava, que ele me queria, que eu era dele.

Assim que nossos lábios se desencontraram, Edward ajoelhou-se diante de mim, beijando minha barriga – nosso bebê – amorosamente, provocando assovios e aplausos de nossos convidados e um singelo sorriso de meus lábios.

_Eu amo você – sussurrei quando ele levantou-se secando minhas lágrimas.

_Eu amo você – também sussurrou, beijando minha testa e virando nossos corpos para encararmos nossa família e amigos, finalmente, como marido e mulher.

ý)

_N/A: Gostaram?_


	51. Ilha Deserta

_**N/A:**__ Oi, gente! Mil perdões pela demora... Minha vida anda meio agitada e passei por umas coisinhas... Mas voltei com a lua de mel Beward!_

_Eu sei que esse cap ficou uma merda... Mas foi o que consegui escrever... Desculpem!_

_PS: Jessica, uma das sorteadas, irá aparecer neste capítulo ;)_

_**Ilha Deserta**_

**Bella's POV**

Eu pertencia oficialmente ao Edward. E isso não poderia ser mais perfeito.

A festa de casamento corria como o esperado e o jardim da cada dos Cullen estava lotado. Amigos da universidade, colegas da advocacia que eu trabalhava e do fórum – onde Edward começou a trabalhar –, compunham os convidados, assim como parentes e amigos de toda a família – vampiros e híbridos. E para minha surpresa, Angela e Ben – os únicos amigos do colegial que chamei – estavam também presentes. Os demais humanos que Alice convidou eram um mistério para mim.

Flightless Bird, American Mouth – Iron & Wane

_Você está absolutamente deslumbrante essa noite, Sra. Cullen – eu ri, enquanto Edward me rodopiava no salão improvisado.

_Devo dizer o mesmo, senhor – sorri, aconchegando-me em seu peito quente.

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto dançávamos ao som da mesma música que nos moveu no baile do colegial. Era como um déjà vu. A diferença era que dessa vez eu não me movimentava sobre os pés de Edward... Ele apenas me conduzia.

_**I was a quick wet boy /**__Eu era um garoto rápido e molhado__  
__**Diving too deep for coins /**__Mergulhando fundo por moedas__  
__**All of your straight blind eyes /**__Diretamente nos seus olhos cegos__  
__**Wide on my plastic toys... /**__Arregalados nos meus brinquedos de plástico..._

_Está cansada, meu amor? – sussurrou em meu ouvido ao notar um suspiro cansado meu.

_Não muito – escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, levando minha mão esquerda para sua nuca, sem perder o ritmo da dança – O que você acha de uma saída _à francesa_?

Ele me encarou, rindo alto – seu sorriso trambiqueiro era um reflexo do meu. Entretanto, nossa bolha de felicidade foi estourada por certa baixinha de cabelos espevitados, que passou suavemente por nós, sussurrando:

_Nem pensem nisso...

Suspirei, fazendo uma falsa expressão de indignação.

_Você é incrivelmente pequena pra ser tão enormemente irritante, Alice – Edward sussurrou, fuzilando a irmã mais nova com os olhos.

Sua risada de sinos soou, ao passo em que ela voltava para a mesa da família.

_Ok – sussurrei, sorrindo e dando um breve selinho em Edward – nesse instante, os flashes das câmeras foram constantes e certeiros – Vamos, então, aproveitar esse momento já que _alguém_ nos impede de sermos realmente felizes.

Meu marido riu, sabendo que falei aquilo propositalmente a fim de que Alice ouvisse.

_Essa música... – Edward sussurrou, após alguns segundos num calmo silêncio entre nós – Sempre que a ouço me lembro de você...

Olhei em seus olhos – grandes e tentadoramente verdes.

_Eu também...

_**And when the cops closed the fair /**__ E quando os policiais fecharam o parque  
__**I cut my long baby hair... /**__Eu cortei meu longo cabelo de bebê...__  
__**Stole me a dog-eared map /**__Roubaram meu mapa marcado em páginas__  
__**And called for you everywhere... /**__E chamei por você em todos os lugares..._

_Ela me faz pensar em todas as coisas que passamos pra chegarmos até aqui... – continuei, fechando os olhos.

_É como se essa canção fosse sobre o antes e o depois... – sussurrou, encostando sua testa à minha.

_Como assim "o antes" e "o depois"? – perguntei, curiosa, acariciando os fios acobreados de sua nuca enquanto o encarava intensamente.

_O antes e o depois de minha vida sem você...

_**Have I found you?**__**/**__Eu achei você?__  
__**Flightless bird, jealous, weeping…**__**/**__Pássaro incapaz de voar, invejoso, chorando…__  
__**Or lost you?**__**/ **__Ou perdi você?__  
__**American mouth…**__**/**__Boca Americana...__  
__**Big bill looming…**__**/**__Grande bico ameaçador..._

O restante da festa foi apenas um clichê – acontecimentos tradicionais que ocorrem em todos os casamentos, mas que ganharam um toque especial por simplesmente fazerem parte da _minha_ cerimônia.

O sol havia acabado de se por e eu estava sentada na grande mesa da minha nova família juntamente da minha antiga, conversando animadamente ao som de uma suave música enquanto degustava do maravilhoso e enorme bolo. Ao longe, pude ver Seth e Jessica*, sua impriting. Ela era tão doce e amável... Uma linda e agradabilíssima humana.

Os longos e loiros cachos de Jéh se movimentavam sempre que Seth a rodopiava, assim como seu curto vestido preto. Eles formavam um casal perfeito!

_Ela me lembra muito minha mãe... – Rose sussurrou ao meu lado, dando de mamar a uma das filhas, Brooke.

_Jura? – perguntei, pegando a mãozinha da minha delicada sobrinha esfomeada.

_Sim... – ela pareceu meio distante – Os cabelos loiros, os olhos esverdeados... E até o jeito dela sorrir – ela riu, nostálgica – E, por mais que eu não seja muito fã dos lobos, tenho que admitir que Seth teve muita sorte ao escolhê-la.

_Sim... Ela é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa! – falei – Eu a conheci pouco antes de Edward ir... _embora _pela segunda vez. E Jessica me deu muita força pra seguir meu caminho.

_Sinto interromper, maninhas, mas a você, Bella, precisa jogar o buquê – interrompeu Alice, saltitando em nossa direção e puxando eu e Edward pelos braços.

Após eu ter jogado o meu buquê – o qual foi pego por Hillary, que havia acordado no início da semana e voltado a ser a _minha Hillary_ de sempre – eu fui confiscada por Alice até seu closet. Daqui a poucos instantes eu estaria em um avião rumo à _não sei onde_ – devido ao fato de Edward continuar com a história de manter o local da lua de mel em segredo – e, segundo ela, eu deveria estar deslumbrante pra onde quer que eu fosse. Eu mereço.

Quanto à Hillary e Luke, eles estão ótimos! Ambos retornariam à Inglaterra essa noite – de volta à casa dos pais. Como Lucas foi considerado morto por muito tempo – por causa daquele falso acidente de avião – precisou da ajuda das influências de Carlisle para mudar esse status.

Foi dito, assim, que ele havia se perdido numa parte quase remota do país, após o acidente, e perdido momentaneamente a memória, ficando sob os cuidados de uma senhora do interior. E, após uma viagem de Hillary pelas localidades, eles se reencontraram e as lembranças dele estavam retornando aos poucos.

É... nada que dinheiro e influência não possam fazer...

_Você está linda – Hill e Jéh disseram ao mesmo tempo, quando entraram no quarto, rindo em seguida.

_Obrigada – agradeci, corada, olhando meu reflexo no grande espelho de Alice.

[...]

Meus olhos se repousaram no grande painel do aeroporto, visualizando nossa próxima escola, depois de Houston.

_Rio de Janeiro?

_Lembra quando nos reencontramos em Londres e fomos ao meu apartamento? – perguntou, sorrindo levemente assim que assenti – Então, naquela noite você havia dito que havia visitado muitos países e que o próximo lugar da sua lista era alguma ilha deserta _**(N/A: Isso está **__**aqui**__**, no capítulo 23 – 5° parágrafo de baixo para cima)**_.

_Você está me levando a um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo só porque eu comentei isso há anos? – meus olhos estavam arregalados e minha boca tinha caído, e eu realmente não ligava no momento.

Ele riu como o tilintar da água em uma taça de cristal e, se possível, o meu deslumbramento total aumentou.

_Eu queria que fosse algo especial – ele falou somente, como se isso apagasse todo o absurdo da situação.

Não consegui retrucar. Eu senti meus olhos marejarem e meu coração começou a acelerar. Edward me olhou com um pequeno vínculo entre as sobrancelhas, visivelmente preocupado de não ter me agradado. Quando é que ele ia perceber que os meus canais lacrimais estavam acentuados pela gravidez?

_Bella... Você não gostou? – a sua voz estava meio inexpressiva, mas eu sabia bem que ele conseguia esconder a dor da pergunta.

_Edward como você tem coragem de perguntar isso? – eu limpei as lágrimas com as costas da minha mão, mas a minha voz ainda estava meio embargada – Você é o melhor! – sorri, soltando um gritinho à lá Alice, jogando-me em seus braços.

Ele riu alto, enlaçando suas mãos em minha cintura.

_Espere só até chegar lá!

[...]

Rio de Janeiro era incrível! Chegamos à _cidade maravilhosa_ pela noite, mas, ainda assim, sua beleza era visível. Pegamos um taxi – e fui surpreendida pelo português perfeito de Edward – até chegarmos a uma rua movimentada e com enormes arcos. Estávamos na Lapa.

Meu marido falou alguma coisa para o motorista, pagando depois.

_Vamos ter que andar um pouco – falou, entrelaçando nossas mãos – A marina está logo ali na frente e nossas bagagens já devem estar na lancha.

Andamos pelas históricas ruas do Rio... Garota de Ipanema soava ao fundo e diversas pessoas transitavam pelo local. Haviam pessoas bebendo e se divertindo nos barzinhos, outras dançando e algumas simplesmente conversando. Mas todos tinham algo em comum: eles sorriam.

O clima estava quente, mas a leve brisa vinda do mar amenizava o calor, dando um toque todo especial e único ao ambiente.

_Uau! – falei, encantada, olhando ao redor – Não é mentira quando dizem que o povo brasileiro é animado.

Edward riu da minha empolgação.

_Eles são, sim! Principalmente os cariocas! – falou, ajudando-me a andar pela multidão.

_E espero que não tenha nada relacionado à cariocas gostosas e bronzeadas... – o fuzilei com os olhos, rindo por dentro.

Ele arregalou os olhos, gaguejando:

_Ca-claro que não, amor... – beijou meus cabelos.

Gargalhei.

_Eu tava só brincando, meu amor... – continuei rindo, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, apertando sua camisa.

__Moça do corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema..._ _O seu balançado é mais que um poema..._

Alguém passou por nós cantando. Eu ri. A língua portuguesa era engraçada, mas linda.

Continuamos a andar e eu me deslumbrava a cada canto que passava. Quando vi, eu estava andando quase de costas, segurando o peito de Edward, que me olhava em um misto de diversão e aconchego pela minha curiosidade.

_Edward! Aqui é tão diferente... – sussurrei embevecida – E olhe pra essas pessoas... O brilho no olhar delas...

Ele sorriu, aproximando nossos corpos sutilmente, deslizando suas mãos para meus braços até alcançarem meus cabelos. Seus lábios quentes e perfeitos se encontram com os meus em um beijo quente, embora suave. Foi um beijo inocente, como o que costumávamos dar quando ele ainda era um vampiro e eu, uma frágil humana.

Suas mãos enlaçaram minha cintura e sorrimos um para o outro, voltando a caminhar.

_Hoje tá muito lotado – ele falou – Deve ser pelo fato de ser domingo.

_E na Califórnia, nem aos domingos é movimentado assim... Eles comemoram de uma forma bastante distinta de nós...

_Realmente – concordou sorrindo – Se quiser, podemos voltar um dia desses...

_Eu iria adorar! – sorri, beijando seu pescoço.

[...]

_Finalmente! – Edward suspirou, desligando a lancha e me ajudando e descer – Essa é a Ilha Esme.

_Sua mãe tem uma ilha? – perguntei, totalmente em êxtase, visualizando e lindíssima casa que nos esperava. Era linda e mesmo a noite podia-se ver a sua magnificência. A luz do luar tornava a praia clara e ela era ondulada de palmeiras.

Edward se aproximou de mim e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

_É linda, não é?

_Sim, é linda. Esme realmente tem bom gosto – sorri e virei meu rosto para encarar Edward.

Ele sorriu para mim em resposta, levou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou delicadamente, colocando-a sobre seu peito, do lado esquerdo – onde estava seu coração. Enquanto isso, sua outra mão se moveu até minha cintura, aproximando-me dele e de seus lábios. Seus olhos pararam nos meus e pude contemplar aquela íris incrivelmente verde que tanto me hipnotizava.

Edward me beijou com fervor, e sua mão acariciou delicadamente minhas costas. Logo, minha mão em seu peito, deslocou-se para sua nuca, massageando seus cabelos cor de bronze.

_É melhor entrarmos não acha? – falou ao interromper o beijo, ofegante.

_Sim... – respondi, tentando controlar minha respiração.

Deste modo, meu esposo me pegou em seus braços.

_Não deveríamos esperar chegar até a porta? – perguntei, levemente entretida, sorrindo.

_Nunca houve nada de muito tradicional entre nós dois... – sorriu, fazendo-me rir alto ao notar que éramos mesmo um casal atípico.

Entramos na linda casa da praia, a qual era muito clara e possuía a maior parte de suas paredes de vidro. A decoração comum dos Cullen fazia com que eu me sentisse realmente no lar. Era aconchegante e acolhedor.

Edward subiu as escadas de madeira – comigo ainda em seu colo – e passou por um diferente, mas lindo corredor até abrir a primeira porta. Ele abriu a porta com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra me mantinha no colo dele. Ele riu soprano quando passou pela porta do quarto comigo, eu revirei os olhos, mas sorria.

Edward me colocou sentada na cama e beijou meus lábios carinhosamente. Quase que automaticamente as minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos, trazendo-o mais para perto de mim. Ele se afastou com um sorriso.

_Vou pegar as malas... – sussurrou, voltando para a parte externa da ilha.

Agora eu me lembrei de olhar o quarto; era difícil organizar prioridades quando eu tinha Edward por perto.

As paredes eram praticamente inteiras de vidro e os móveis eram de uma madeira escura. O chão era revestido por um carpete creme e os lençóis, eu imaginava eram do linho mais fino. Era maravilhoso, não exageradamente luxuoso – como eu temi que fosse –, mas estava longe de ser simples.

_Finalmente! – Edward falou divertido, retornando e colocando a bagagem perto da porta – Agora você é minha!

_Eu já era sua a um bom tempo – sorri.

Ele sorriu também e beijou minha testa e, em seguida, a ponta do meu nariz. Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus eu esqueci para o que servia o meu pulmão, concentrando-me unicamente no toque de veludo dele. Entreabri minha boca e as minhas mãos já haviam ido parar no seu colarinho há muito tempo.

Edward se colou mais em mim, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo. Instintivamente, agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, não o querendo longe de mim nem por um milímetro que fosse.

_Que tal um banho? – perguntei.

_Seria ótimo – concordou, fitando-me – Vai entrando... Vou dar uma ajeitada em algumas coisas e te alcanço – piscou.

_Certo – ri, dando um estalado beijinho em seus lábios.

Entrei no banheiro que havia dentro do quarto e espiei pelas longas janelas que davam para a praia. A luz da lua cintilava por cima das águas do mar, tornando-o quase um espelho, refletindo a forma torta da lua. Deixei a luz do ambiente apagada mesmo, sendo iluminada apenas pelo luar.

Liguei o chuveiro e deixei que a água quente escorresse por todo o meu corpo. Encostei minhas mãos no granito da parede do box e fiquei daquele jeito por alguns minutos, deixando a água descer por minhas costas. Escutei um barulho mínimo da porta sendo aberta e soube que Edward havia chegado, finalmente.

Momentos depois, escutei um barulho vindo do box. Antes que eu pensasse em me virar, senti beijos quentes em minha nuca e os dedos dele em minha barriga. Tirei minhas mãos da parede, ficando de frente e deparando-me com um homem completamente nu e suado.

Os olhos de Edward estavam negros de desejo. Arfei quando vi seu olhar correr por todo meu corpo, e, mal pude concluir qualquer pensamento, senti seus lábios quentes e ansiosos nos meus.

O corpo dele foi me impulsionando suavemente para trás, prensando-me contra a parede. Na verdade, meu corpo se movimentava sozinho, era como se eu estivesse desligada dele. As sensações agiam como um entorpecente.

Seu corpo suado e recém-molhado, os beijos nos lugares certos, sua língua percorrendo minha jugular, sua virilidade pressionada em meu centro. Tudo era Edward, distração, luxúria, paixão... Tudo ditava prazer.

Com as mãos acariciando a nuca de Edward, abaixei lentamente a cabeça, para que nossas bocas se encontrassem em um beijo intenso, que faria nosso desejo aumentar ainda mais. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram suavemente, desfrutando de cada movimento e sensação proporcionados.

Descolei nossas bocas, buscando por ar, e a passei para seu pescoço, beijando-o avidamente, enquanto Edward se mantinha concentrado em acariciar todas as partes do meu corpo. Beijei a curvatura de seu pescoço e Edward me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Seu cheiro doce e luxuriante inebriou todos meus sentidos, e eu senti que o mundo poderia desabar em nossas cabeças, e mesmo assim, eu não perceberia, tão concentrada em Edward e em seus toques, como eu estava.

Lentamente, girei meu corpo, fazendo com que Edward ficasse colado em minhas costas. Suas mãos pousaram uma de cada lado do meu pescoço e foram deslizando por meus ombros e braços até chegar às minhas mãos. Depois, passaram para minha cintura e foram subindo, pelas laterais do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em arquejos em meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele quente se arrepiar absurdamente com seu hálito.

Suas mãos hábeis tocaram os meus seios, massageando-os de forma sensual, fazendo-me ficar mais excitada e louca de desejo. Minha respiração havia se tornado arquejos abafados, misturados a gemidos contínuos e intensos. Os lábios de Edward roçaram na ponta do meu ombro e foram subindo a meu pescoço, de forma lenta e deliberada.

Coloquei os braços para trás e segurei na nuca de Edward, impedindo-o de afastar seus lábios de meu pescoço e se afastar de meu corpo. Uma de suas pernas se colocou no meio das minhas e a outra prensou a parte externa de minha perna esquerda, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais colados e agora, encaixados. Eu sentia cada curva de seu corpo, moldando-se ao meu... Seus toques, simplesmente me levavam à loucura. Era como se Edward tivesse feito isso durante a sua vida toda...

E era o que ele, pelo menos, _faria_ a vida toda...

_**N/A:**__ Mais uma vez, perdão pelo péssimo cap... Tentarei melhorar '-'  
Um grande beijo...  
E, por favor, deixem reviews..._


	52. Ok Por Essa Eu Não Esperava

_N/A: Oi, amores da minha vida #MomentoMeloso  
HAUHASUHASUHSAUHSAU  
Nem demorei, hein... E apesar de ter recebido poucos reviews cap passado, posto mais um cap agora!  
E um obrigadão à annabelyscullem por ter recomendado a fic... Cara, fiquei assim *O* Valeu mesmo!_

_**Ok... Por Essa Eu Não Esperava.**_

**Bella's POV**

Podia existir lugar mais perfeito que esse? A Ilha Esme era absolutamente linda, única. O sol brasileiro era ainda mais radiante que o californiano, e a gostosa brisa que movimentava meus cabelos, trazendo o cheiro do mar, era adoravelmente acolhedora, assim como o barulho que as ondas faziam sempre que quebravam na areia, molhando meus pés.

_Eu te amo, sabia? – sussurrei, desviando meu olhar do horizonte e fitando Edward, que estava sentado ao meu lado.

_Sabia! – deu um sorriso convencido, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos e voltasse a encarar o sol que se escondia por de trás do oceano.

_E muito humilde! – ri, balançando a cabeça tamanha era o divertimento do meu marido.

_Isso também! – concordou, ainda com _aquele_ sorriso preso nos lábios perfeitos.

Rimos, e nos olhamos novamente, mas esse olhar era repleto de ternura, respeito e admiração, embora o amor sempre prevalecesse.

De repente, o sol iluminou a nós dois pela última vez no dia, dando um final espetacular àquele por do sol. A luz solar batendo no corpo de Edward era algo magnífico de se ver, deixando seus brilhantes olhos verdes adquirirem um tom de topázio pela luz amarela e laranja da grande estrela de fogo que dava dia à Terra. E, por um instante, me lembrei _daquele_ Edward que brilhava sempre que a luz do sol o acariciava.

_No que você está pensando? – sussurrou, provavelmente com medo de quebrar aquele encanto.

_No passado... Quando eu tinha um namorado vampiro e eu era apenas uma frágil humana – sorri torto, ajoelhando-me de frente pra ele e tocando seus olhos – Estava me lembrando da época em que seus olhos eram dessa cor – me referi à cor ocre que tomou sua íris pela luz do sol – E quando seu corpo pareceria à diamantes num momento como esse.

_E você se arrepende de tudo não ser mais como antes? – perguntou levemente entristecido, passando as mãos pelas minhas bochechas coradas pelo calor.

_Não – falei simplesmente, sentando em seu colo, ficando de costas para o mar, e encostando nossos narizes – Porque o meu antigo Edward não podia me _beijar_ assim – e dizendo isso, encostei nossos lábios em um beijo extremamente quente e urgente, parando ofegante e continuando: – Porque meu antigo Edward não podia me _tocar _assim – coloquei uma de suas mãos em meu seio direito, apertando – Porque meu antigo Edward não podia me _completar_ assim – sussurrei, levando sua mão que estava em meu colo e levando-a à minha barriga levemente ondulada – Mas ele me fazia feliz assim como o Edward que tenho agora, e eu o amaria de qualquer jeito... Vampiro, humano, híbrido... E até se você fosse, sei lá, um minotauro ou lobisomem...

Ele riu alto.

_Minotauros não existem – continuou rindo, acariciando minha mandíbula – Pelo menos, não que eu já tenha ouvido falar.

_Vai saber – dei de ombros, formando uma careta, o que fez Edward rir ainda mais.

_Eu te amo muito, minha Bella... E amaria mesmo se você fosse uma _minotaura_... – zoou comigo.

Mostrei a língua pra ele, levantando-me rapidamente de seu colo e o provocando.

_Então vamos ver se você é rápido o bastante, _minotauro_... – ri, começando a correr pela praia, aproveitando o resquício de dia que ainda tínhamos.

Olhei para trás, sem parar, e o vi levantando-se da areia clara e correndo atrás de mim.

_Se quiser me alcançar é melhor correr mais do que isso... – sorri sacana.

_Você vai pagar caro, Bella... – ele falou, rindo e se aproximando de mim – Se não quiser que eu te alcance é melhor correr mais do que isso... – o tom de voz dele era repleto de divertimento.

Gargalhei, apertando o passo e entrando no mar, sem me preocupar com o fato de não estar usando roupa de banho. Mergulhei fundo, emergindo em seguida, somente para rir da sua expressão de incredulidade.

_Você não vem? – sussurrei sensualmente, sabendo que ele ouviria.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Ele apenas retirou a camisa azul escura e aberta e a camiseta regata branca que usava, entrando no oceano de águas claras somente com sua bermuda também branca.

Mergulhei outra vez, nadando até um ponto bem fundo, aproveitando de minha parte vampira que não precisava de oxigênio. Fiquei escondida perto de uma pedra submersa, sem me preocupar com meu vestido que teimava em ficar acima da cintura pela densidade da água.

Logo, pude sentir um movimento próximo a mim, e, antes que eu pudesse me virar para ver, um par de mãos quentes e macias me puxou pelo quadril. Edward me virou de frente pra ele, também não se importando de ficar dentro da água por bastante tempo. Sorri pra ele, que me puxou pra um beijo maravilhoso.

Sem parar de beijá-lo, prensei seu corpo na pedra que estava ao meu lado, acariciando seu peito, fazendo uma trilha até seu abdômen e seguindo para suas musculosas costas. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Edward prenderam meus cabelos delicadamente, movendo minha cabeça para trás e deixando meu pescoço exposto para seus lábios famintos.

Voltei a encarar seus olhos, novamente verdes, beijando-o em sequência. Mas, infelizmente, a droga do meu pulmão reclamou por ar. Merda, quem precisa de oxigênio?

Nossos lábios se desencontraram e Edward, como se tivesse adivinhado, pegou minha mão, nadando até a superfície comigo. Assim que emergi, senti que oxigênio era muito útil, afinal de contas.

_Uau, já escureceu – Edward falou, encarando o céu estrelado – E está na hora de alimentar minha grávida.

_Alimentar, é? – perguntei maliciosamente, encostando meu corpo ao dele, ainda sem sair da água morna do oceano.

_Sim... E sem malícias, Sra. Cullen – acrescentou rindo, juntamente à mim.

Saí da água um pouco na frente dele.

_Assim fica difícil, amor... – Edward resmungou, andando até a areia, atrás de mim.

Olhei para ele, confusa.

_Olha a sua roupa... – sussurrou – É difícil me controlar com você desse jeito...

Fitei a mim mesma, notando meu vestido branco incrivelmente encharcado, colando-se em meu corpo, adquirindo um tom meio transparente. Como eu estava sem sutiã, não sobrou muita coisa pra imaginação, enquanto minha calcinha azul escura ficou basicamente à mostra.

_Ops! – corei, cruzando os braços para evitar a visão dos meus seios praticamente nus, fazendo Edward rir ao passo em que pegava a camisa azul, que vestia anteriormente, cobrindo-me em seguida.

Seus braços envolveram meus ombros enquanto entrávamos em casa.

_Até quando vamos ficar aqui, amor? – perguntei, abrindo a porta do quarto e procurando uma toalha na mala.

_Até quando você quiser, querida – respondeu sorrindo, dando um estalado selinho em meus lábios, entrando no banheiro.

_Estamos aqui já há três semanas e meia... Podíamos ficar por mais uma semana? – perguntei.

_Claro! Até mais, se você quiser – disse, e eu pude ouvir o barulho do box se abrindo e o chuveiro sendo ligado.

_Eu não quero ficar tanto tempo assim longe de casa, apesar de amar esse lugar – sorri, encontrando uma toalha em meio às pilhas de lingeries arrumadas por Alice – Estou com saudades da família.

_Eu também – ouvi-o dizer.

Minutos depois, meu marido gostoso saiu do banheiro, com apenas uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura. Fui até ele.

_Gosto quando sua barba está assim, crescendo, e você apenas dá uma aparadinha – declarei, acariciando sua mandíbula – É sexy – sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

_Você está me atiçando, Bella? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e encostando-me na parede de vidro do quarto, com uma das mãos ao lado da minha cabeça.

_Quem sabe? – perguntei lasciva.

_Você é perigosa, Bella... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos e aproximando seu rosto do meu.

_E má também – adicionei, sorrindo perversamente enquanto me afastava propositalmente – Vou tomar banho! – sorri, fingindo inocência.

Antes de adentrar o banheiro, dei uma olhadinha pra ele, que estava balançando a cabeça, incrédulo, porém sorrindo. Mandei-lhe um beijinho, indo banhar de vez.

[...]

_Aiii... – choraminguei, sentindo uma dor horrível na panturrilha.

Sentei na cama, suada pelo calor que fazia na ilha naquela noite, colocando a mão sobre o local da dor, resmungando ainda mais.

Olhei para o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e ainda era três da madrugada. Tornei a olhar para o meu lado na grande cama e percebi que Edward não estava deitado comigo. Chorei, pela dor e pela falta do meu marido lindo. É, eu sei que eu parecia uma menina mimada, mas é culpa do Edward se ele me engravidou, poxa!

_Edward? – chamei, chorando pela porcaria daquela dor que só piorava.

_O que foi, amor? – perguntou preocupado, entrando pela varanda do quarto.

_Onde você tava? – perguntei manhosa, fazendo um bico.

_Eu perdi o sono e resolvi ficar lá fora olhando pro mar... Tá fazendo muito calor – explicou, sentando ao meu lado – Mas o que aconteceu? Você está chorando? – inquiriu, franzindo o cenho e secando minhas lágrimas.

_Eu acordei com essa puta dor na perna – meu bico só aumentou conforme eu narrava – Acho que é câimbra.

_Relaxa, amor – sussurrou, ficando na minha frente e tocando minha panturrilha, fazendo-me gemer de dor – Aqui? – perguntou carinhosamente e eu assenti, ainda chorando e fungando.

Então, ele começou a fazer uma massagem... De início doeu pra caramba, mas foi passando aos pouquinhos, apenas melhorando.

_Rose me falou que esse tipo de dor é meio frequente durante a gravidez e disse também que o melhor remédio é uma boa massagem – sorriu torto ao ver minha expressão de alívio pela dor ter passado completamente, dando lugar somente ao prazer de ter os longos dedos de Edward pressionando o local.

Fechei meus olhos quando suas mãos foram subindo, dando leves pressões por onde passavam... Coxas, quadris, cintura, as laterais dos meus seios, braços, ombros, nuca...

Ele mudou sua posição, ficando atrás de mim e massageando minhas costas deliciosamente. Suas grandes e macias mãos passeavam por toda a extensão do meu dorso, começando pelo cóccix e indo até meus ombros e nuca, subindo a delicada blusinha que vestia. Ergui meus braços e Edward a retirou por completo. Meus mamilos se enrijeceram por estarem expostos à brisa que adentrava o nosso quarto, amenizando o calor.

As mãos de Edward continuaram a se movimentarem, provocando meu deleite. Logo, ele começou a percorrer um caminho pelo meu torso, acariciando sutilmente minha barriga, fazendo-me gemer prazerosamente assim que senti seu toque em meus seios.

Deste modo, virei lentamente meu rosto, beijando sua boca. Uma de suas mãos foi até meu pescoço e a outra rumou à minha cintura, girando-me e me deixando de frente pra ele.

Parei o beijo, ofegante, passando a mão pela correntinha que lhe dei de aniversário, onde havia uma plaquinha com o dizer: "Isabella". Meus dedos se agarram ao delicado presente para, logo em seguida, minha mão se espalhar em seu peito, empurrando-o até estar deitado na cama.

Beijei sua testa, seu nariz, somente roçando meus lábios nos seus, para depois prosseguirem por seu queixo – onde dei uma leve mordida, arrancando um gemido seu – e seguindo por seu pescoço...

_Bella... – sussurrou, dando um aperto generoso em minha coxa.

[...]

_Edward, amor, eu tô com fome... – resmunguei enquanto saíamos do táxi.

_De novo? – perguntou rindo.

_É! – falei emburrada, repuxando meus lábios em mais um de meus beicinhos.

Havíamos acabado de visitar o Cristo Redentor – onde eu me empanturrei de doces – e seguíamos pelo movimentado calçadão de Copacabana.

_Ok – sorriu – E o que deseja comer, jovem dama? Já quer almoçar?

_Almoçar? Não... Ainda são 10 da manhã, Edward! – ri, passando a mão instintivamente pela barriga – aquilo havia se tornado um hábito desde a semana passada – Acho que eu quero comer milho _**(N/A: Dani Masen, eu TIVE que usar isso... Morro de rir da sua Bella que adora em milho. HAHAHA')**_.

_Milho? – meu marido me olhou assustado.

_É... – falei impaciente – Vamos procurar milho! – sorri animada.

Rodamos Rio de Janeiro inteiro – oh, hipérbole! –, mas acabamos sentados na areia da praia de Ipanema, comendo milho enlatado.

_Cara, nunca comi coisa tão gostosa em toda a minha vida! – falei, dando mais uma colherada no meu milho.

_E eu nunca vi uma grávida tão estranha em toda a minha vida! – Edward riu, deixando sua lata de milho de lado – Por que você não é uma grávida normal que faz desejos, digamos, cheios de mistura, como arroz com quiabo, ou omelete de chocolate ou, sei lá, picolé com feijão?

_Credo, Edward! Picolé com feijão? – ri alto – Tadinho do meu filho... – nós rimos ainda mais, e meus olhos pararam no seu milho enlatado, quase sem mexer – Você não vai comer mais, não?

_Não! – fez careta – Isso é enjoativo! Deus me livre...

_Ah, então me dá! – dizendo isso, peguei seu milho, comendo o meu e o dele ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele apenas gargalhava.

_**Uma hora depois...**_

_Ai... Acho que não devia ter comido o seu milho... – falei.

_O que foi? Tá se sentindo mal, amor? – perguntou preocupado, esquecendo do livro que folheava e dando total atenção a mim.

_Eu tô com cólica... e com vontade de vomitar...

_Vamos ao médico! – disse apenas, pagando o livro que havíamos escolhido e seguindo comigo até um táxi, rumo ao hospital.

Havíamos ido a uma livraria já que voltaríamos para casa no dia seguinte e queríamos levar presentes para todos, então, decidimos presentear meu sogro com um livro.

_Amor, acho que não precisamos ver um médico... O enjoo já está passando... É coisa da gravidez...

_Mesmo assim, amor... – olhou para mim, beijando minha testa – Já estamos aqui há pouco mais de um mês e você está grávida de dois meses e não fez exames durante esse tempo... Seria bom fazer uma checagem antes de irmos pra casa – sorriu torto.

_Certo – sorri, aconchegando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Chegamos ao hospital e, como a movimentação era pouca, logo fomos atendidos por uma ginecologista obstetra – que falasse inglês, claro. A Dra. Camila era extremamente amável e o melhor: não deu em cima do meu marido. Tá, eu sei que isso é obsessivo, mas Edward é meu e pronto! Ela era jovem – não devia ter mais de 27 anos – e tinha a pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos, assim como seus curtos e ondulados cabelos.

Ela fez algumas perguntas de rotina pra mim e, consequentemente, Edward e, logo, pediu pra que eu deitasse na maca para que ela pudesse realizar a ultrassom.

Edward ficou sentado ao meu lado e, após passar um gel frio em minha barriga, a doutora foi movendo um instrumento e pudemos começar a ver alguns borrões na tela do monitor.

_Oh, meu Deus... – a médica sussurrou, sorrindo, encantada.

Olhei para o meu marido e a expressão em seu rosto perfeito era ainda mais deslumbrada que a da médica – ele deve ter lido a mente dela.

_O que foi? – perguntei ansiosa, tentando distinguir aqueles três pontinhos escuros na tela.

_Temos uma surpresa aqui, Sr. e Sra. Cullen – sorriu, olhando para Edward e eu – Vocês terão trigêmeos!

Ok... Por essa eu não esperava!

_N/A: E aí... gostaram? *sorriso ansioso*_


	53. Meses Parte 1

_**Meses**_

_**Parte 1**_

**Bella's POV**

_Trigêmeos... – Edward sussurrava encantado ao meu lado, dentro do avião.

Estávamos voltando para casa e meu marido não falava de outro assunto que não fosse do quanto estava feliz em ter três filhos de uma só vez. E eu apenas ria de sua empolgação e me juntava a ele.

A primeira pessoa pra quem contei foi minha mãe. Ela ficou eufórica!

Assim que chegamos a Los Angeles, pegamos um taxi e fomos direto para a casa de nossos sogros, pois Edward estava que não se continha.

_Queridos! – Uma Esme sorridente nos recebeu. – Ah, como foi a lua de mel e como estão os bebês?

Eu e meu marido nos entreolhamos enquanto adentrávamos a grande sala. Como ela sabia que eram _bebês_?

_Oh, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe – Alice pediu exasperada, enquanto descia a escada velozmente. – Eu tive a visão de vocês no hospital e quando soube que eram trigêmeos eu acabei soltando um grito e todos logo souberam.

Eu ri. Com aquela carinha da minha irmã era impossível não desculpá-la.

_Tudo bem, sua baixinha irritante – Edward revirou os olhos, abraçando-a a dando um beijo em sua testa. – Mas... o que você está escondendo? – Falou, semicerrando os olhos.

Ela deu um sorriso sapeca, enquanto eu via um brilho especial preencher seu olhar. Então, quando sua pequena mão escorregou até sua barriga, eu soltei um grande berro:

_Oh, meu Deus! Você está grávida!

Ela deu um gritinho sorridente – um gesto claro de afirmação –, ao passo em que eu corria para abraçá-la.

_A... minha irmãzinha... tá grávida? – Edward perguntou, mais para si mesmo, completamente surpreso.

_Ah, Ed! Não venha me dizer que você vai bater no Jasper por ele ter me engravidado – revirou os olhos, divertida.

_Não, sua besta – sorriu torto, apertando-a em seus braços. – Eu tô muito feliz por você, Alice... de verdade.

_Ah, Ed! – ela fungou, com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço.

_E pare de me chamar assim... – fez uma careta, claramente achando graça de toda aquela situação.

De repente, um choro sentido soou, vindo do segundo andar.

_Os bebês da Rose... – minha sogra sorriu. – Vou ajudá-la e já volto.

Ficamos conversando mais alguns minutos, acomodados na sala, ouvindo Alice tagarelar sobre gravidez e ter que montar um quarto para o filho e sobrinhos. Os homens da casa haviam saído para caçar. Logo, decidi subir para cumprimentar Rosalie e seus filhotes.

Chegando lá, uma cena linda se fazia presente. Esme ajudava a filha a amamentar os bebês, brincando com os que estavam sentados no tapete do quarto.

_Mãe, pode me passar o Dean? – Rose perguntou, sorrindo ternamente. – Johnny já terminou por aqui – riu de leve.

_Claro, querida – sorriu, pegando um netinho no colo ao passo em que pegava outro.

_Vejo que a vovó Esme está se dando muito bem! – falei sorrindo, adentrando o ambiente. – Mas logo terá que dividi-la comigo, Rose – ri, pensando em quanto trabalho teria em alguns meses.

_Ah, vamos ter que ir aos tapas, então – ela acompanhou meu riso. – E parabéns, Bella!

_Obrigada.

Assim, peguei Scarlett no colo – a loirinha de olhos azuis –, brincando com ela. Entretanto, os outros bebês também terminaram de se alimentar e me vi cuidando de quatro bebês lindos. Ríamos enquanto fazíamos brincadeiras bobas.

Mas o tempo foi passando... E minha gravidez se tornava cada vez mais visível...

_**Setembro - **__**Mês dois**_

_Seu ravióli está gostoso? – Edward perguntou enquanto me via devorar o meu prato.

_Delicioso! – sorri. – Não precisava cozinhar pra mim...

_Claro que precisava. Eu tenho uma grávida pra cuidar e não quero falhar no meu trabalho.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo amavelmente.

_Estou assustada – falei de forma espontânea – Eu quero rir por você ser tão perfeito, e chorar por estar gorda e feia, e sair correndo gritando apavorada porque vou ser mãe em menos de nove meses. É possível sentir tudo isso de uma vez só?

_Claro que sim! – falou rindo. – Você está grávida... e não gorda. Além do mais... Nunca esteve tão linda – sussurrou, fazendo eu me derreter com seu olhar intenso.

De repente, senti falta de algo e meus lábios se repuxaram num beicinho. Meus olhos começaram a marejar e falei:

_Eu quero algo doce.

Edward riu alto, provavelmente se divertindo das minhas oscilações de humor.

Definitivamente, era de um doce que eu precisava. Mas ele tinha mesmo que se levantar e ir até o balcão da cozinha ele mesmo para me arranjar algo? E nossa, estava ficando tão cansada outra vez, que poderia dormir aqui na mesa, mesmo. Deveria ficar tão cansada assim no segundo mês?

Graças a Deus Edward não voltou sozinho, junto a ele estava uma _modesta_ taça de sorvete. Esperei meu meio-vampiro sentar-se novamente na cadeira para levar a primeira colher de sorvete à boca. Hmm, menta com chocolate. Como ele adivinhou que eu precisava justo daquilo?

_Gostoso, querida?

_Muito!

_**Outubro – **__**Mês três**_

Estávamos na casa dos Cullen para um jantar em família e eu ajudava Esme a organizar algumas coisas. E ela estava fazendo lasanha. Hmm...

_Como está hoje, querida? – perguntou assim que me cansei e sentei na bancada da cozinha. Ela estava lavando a louça.

_Bem – disse desanimada.

_Bella? O que aconteceu?

Não consegui entender o que aconteceu, mas quando percebi Esme me abraçava enquanto eu chorava.

_Eu não sei, Esme. Está tudo confuso... Às vezes eu fico pensando em como serão os bebês... Fico imaginando os olhos de Edward, o cabelo ruivo, o sorriso torto. Fico pensando se são meninos ou meninas.

Ela riu suavemente, afagando minhas costas com carinho.

_Bella, querida, tudo vai ficar bem... As crianças serão perfeitas independente do sexo ou características.

_Esme? – chamei, olhando em seus lindos olhos amendoados.

_Sim.

_Eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo, minha filha – sorriu, abraçando-me fortemente.

Logo, sentimos a presença de Carlisle e Edward, que entravam no cômodo conversando alto e rindo.

_Como está se sentindo, Bella? – meu sogro perguntou, beijando minha testa.

_Bem, eu já vomitei hoje – sorri, fazendo todos rirem.

_Logo essa fase passa – sorriu, tocando minha barriga pouco perceptível. – Estou louco pra ser avô de mais pessoinhas.

Sorrimos, e eu olhei para Edward, que continha um genuíno e largo sorriso no rosto perfeito.

_**Novembro – **__**Mês quatro**_

Renée havia acabado de chegar! Era final de semana e seria prolongado pelo feriado que estava por vir, então minha mãe resolveu visitar eu e seus netinhos.

Eu já estava com quatro meses de gestação e a barriga já era visível. Minha mãe, Esme, Alice e Rose me levaram a uma loja de grávida a fim de escolher roupas novas para mim.

Eu já estava vendo as grandes mudanças em meu corpo. Eu já não tinha mais aquela cinturinha de violão e meus quadris cresceram. Enquanto isso, no quarto mês já era possível saber o sexo do bebê, e, infelizmente, Alice não conseguia saber qual era – lances de gravidez atrapalhar suas _visões_ –, ou seja, eu teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para saber, pois eu e Edward iríamos a uma consulta.

O dia para a ultrassom não demorou muito. Em um piscar de olhos eu já estava em uma sala escura com um aparelho em minha barriga. Carlisle olhava minuciosamente o monitor. Edward estava sentado do meu lado, também olhando o monitor, acompanhado por Esme e Renée.

_Muito bem, Bella – sorriu. – Vejamos o que temos aqui – falou mexendo o aparelho em minha barriga.

_O que temos ai? – perguntei ansiosa, fazendo todos rirem.

_O que você quer, Bella?

_Hmm... Não sei... – pensei. – Mas acho que três meninos.

_Edward o que você quer?

_Três meninas? – ri da sua confusão. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo e me dando um breve selinho. – Mas o que é, pai?

_Vamos ver o primeiro... – falou, movendo o aparelho em meu abdômen outra vez. – Oh, temos um menino!

Sorrimos amplamente e meu coração palpitou. Eu teria um lindo filhote.

_E uma menina! – falou, rindo.

Olhei meu marido, que sorria intensamente. Seus olhos estavam matejados e os meus já se banhavam em lágrimas há tempos.

_E o último é... Outra linda garotinha!

Bom, nem eu nem Edward somos bons em palpite – fato –, mas estávamos muito felizes. Sorri, fitando seus belos olhos verdes que me encaravam deslumbrados.

_O quê? – perguntei.

_Obrigado – sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto do meu. – Eu amo você – E assim, beijou minha testa.

_Também amo você!

_**Dezembro – **__**Mês cinco**_

_Mas que inferno!_

_Acho que podemos montar um time de futebol – reclamei, me deitando no sofá da sala, colocando os pés no braço do mesmo, enquanto minha cabeça descansava no colo de Edward. – Nunca vi chutarem tanto – bufei ao sentir outro chute.

_Dói? – ele perguntou, colocando a mão sobre minha barriga, para tentar sentir algo.

_Não, apenas é incomodo.

O olhei, quando um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao sentir outro chute embaixo de suas mãos. Ele ficava lindo sorrindo, mas isso era óbvio.

_Você esta feliz? – perguntei. Ele me olhou e tirou uma mecha que estava no meu rosto.

_Como nunca fui em toda minha vida.

Sorri quando ele se aproximou para me dar um beijo.

_Já pensou em algum nome para os bebês? – perguntei. – Quer dizer, não é muito cedo para isso, é?

_Não – sorriu. – Pensou em algo?

_Não... Vamos pensar juntos! – falei empolgada, sentando-me.

_Vamos começar pelo garotão. Que tal... Nathaniel?

_Eu gosto desse nome... Mas prefiro... Edward – pisquei.

_Por quê? – eu vi a sombra de um sorriso seu.

_É um lindo nome... E foi o nome do seu pai, e é o seu – fitei-o – Vamos continuar a tradição!

_Obrigado – agradeceu, beijando meus lábios. – Edward Nathaniel Cullen?

_Perfeito – sorri – Agora para as princesas!

_Podemos escolher algo diferente... e original – pensou. – Por que não coloca o nome da sua mãe também?

_Renée. Não sei... Por que não escolhemos o nome da _sua_ mãe?

_Elizabeth? – perguntou surpreso.

_Sim... É um nome lindo... E podemos chamá-la de Lizzie – meus olhos brilharam com a hipótese.

_Não poderia ser melhor – sorriu. – Mas só se o segundo nome for Marie!

_Ah, não... – fiz careta – Por que meu segundo nome?

_Já fizemos uma homenagem para mim e agora seria uma pra você – Com aquele sorriso quem poderia negar?

_Certo – revirei os olhos amavelmente, mas o nome soaria muito bem – Elizabeth Marie Cullen.

_E com a nossa outra jogadora de futebol – sorriu – Podemos misturar nomes, que tal?

_Nomes de quem?

_De nossas mães...

_Tipo, Esnee?

_Não – riu comigo – Ficou feio. Que tal Renesme... Renesmee?

_Ahhh, amei! – sorri, batendo palmas – E no segundo nome podemos juntar o de nossos pais...

_Carlie?

_Isso! – Abracei Edward – Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

_Edward, Elizabeth e Renesmee – sorriu lindamente, acariciando minha barriga.

_Eddie, Lizzie e Nessie – ri, gostando das combinações dos apelidos de nossos filhos.

_**N/A: Gostaram? E visitem minha nova short-fic: **_

http:/www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/6535214/1/Respiro_Me_**  
Deixem reviews ;)**_


	54. Meses Parte 2

_N/A: Oieee! E aí galerinha? Tudo na nice? HAHAHA'_

_Bom, aqui está a parte 2 do capítulo... E espero que curtem tanto quanto eu ;)_

_E muito obrigada pelos reviews do cap passado... Amei cada um ^^_

_**Meses**_

_**Parte 2**_

**Bella's POV**

_**Janeiro – **__**Mês seis**_

Estiquei-me na cama, sentindo uma pequena falta de ar. Ao abrir os olhos, encarei Edward, que dormia tranquilamente. Desde que nos casamos era assim. Todas as vezes que eu acordava, ele estava ao meu lado. Era protetor, e eu havia me acostumado com essa proteção.

De repente, minha barriga roncou, fazendo-me rir levemente. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e ainda era quatro da manhã. Levantei da cama, indo até a cozinha, no primeiro andar. Uma vontade de tomar sorvete veio com força, e meus olhos até lacrimejaram tamanho meu desejo.

Desci rapidamente as escadas, abrindo a geladeira e me deparando com um enorme pote de sorvete de flocos. Hmm... Sorri enquanto dava a primeira colherada. Estava uma delícia!

Senti dois braços fortes e quentes abraçando minha barriga grande e redonda, o que me fez pular de susto.

_Atacando a geladeira no meio da noite? – Edward perguntou divertido, roubando minha colher e tomando meu sorvete.

_Roubando comida de grávida? – o fuzilei com os olhos, pegando meu talher de volta.

Ele riu e logo o acompanhei, revirando os olhos.

_Edward? – choraminguei, quando ele comia meu sorvete outra vez. – Eu quero calda de chocolate.

_Mas Bella, amor, você devorou a calda toda ontem à tarde quando comia gelatina... – riu.

_Eu sei... E eu quero mais agora – resmunguei. – O sorvete fica mais gostoso com calda...

_Ok, vou ver se acho um supermercado 24 horas – sorriu levemente, dando um beijo em minha testa, enquanto corria escada acima.

Rapidamente, ele voltou, agora vestido adequadamente, pegando a chave do Volvo e saindo.

Sorri. Meu marido era mesmo perfeito.

Meia hora depois ele voltou, com minha calda de chocolate.

_Querida, tive que chantagear uma velhinha louca que fazia compras a essa hora pra conseguir essa calda, que era a última! – sorriu cansado, sentando na bancada a minha frente e me dando o que tanto queria. – E, graças a Deus, consegui.

_Edward? – chamei, sentindo culpa.

_Sim?

_Eu já comi todo o sorvete... Não precisa mais de calda.

Ele riu alto, sussurrando: "grávidas".

_**Fevereiro – **__**Mês sete**_

Era comum eu acordar e me ver de bruços na cama, usando o braço de Edward como travesseiro, e naquela manhã não era diferente.

_Bom dia, mamãe – falou, alisando meus cabelos.

_Bom dia, papai – sorri, aconchegando em seu pescoço, mas ao fazer tal movimento, senti uma enorme pontada nas costas. Gemi.

_Eles estão se mexendo novamente? – perguntou carinhoso, colocando a mão sobre minha barriga.

_Não – suspirei. – Minhas costas doem.

Resolvi não me mexer e continuei na mesma posição sem me importar. Edward riu e se moveu para me beijar.

_Você acha engraçado por que você é homem e não sente dor nenhuma.

_Eu sinto sim – ele se moveu de forma que eu pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Se eu acordasse amanhã e percebesse que tudo o eu vivi e passei até agora fosse um sonho, eu sofreria muito.

Tentei me mexer para tocar o rosto dele num gesto de carinho. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o toque.

_Eu te amo tanto...

Ele me beijou e voltou a se deitar, tentado me aconchegar, junto com a enorme barriga, em seus braços.

_Você sonhou muito essa noite... Estava agitada.

_Sério? – franzi o cenho. – Não me lembro de nada.

_Você resmungou algo sobre dores muito fortes e nunca mais deixar eu te tocar.

_Tem certeza? – ri. Edward não me tocar mais? Só sonho mesmo, quase um pesadelo. – Eu sonhei com mais alguma coisa?

_Não, depois você dormiu bem, apesar de ficar mudando de posição o tempo todo.

_Foi só um sonho – sorri. _Graças a Deus! _

_Você nunca mais vai deixar eu te tocar? – ele perguntou manhoso. Era impossível resistir a Edward de qualquer maneira. Corei ao ouvir a voz e perceber as intenções dele.

_Se você ainda conseguir me ver como algo que não seja um balão e continuar a me desejar...

_Eu vou te desejar o tempo todo – me fitou amavelmente, concentrando todo o peso de seu olhar no meu.

Minha respiração se tornou descompassada enquanto seus expressivos olhos verdes me dominavam e confundiam toda a minha mente.

_Respire, Bella – sorriu torto.

_Então pare de me deslumbrar – sussurrei, fazendo-o rir.

_Você é quem me deslumbra. Não sabe o poder que seus olhos têm em mim...

Revirei os olhos, beijando-o lentamente.

_As costas melhoraram? – perguntou.

_Sim... – sorri – Mas como você consegue ficar com alguém que tem uma barriga desse tamanho? Eu pareço um balão prestes a explodir!

_Bella, você não pode falar assim de si mesma. Eu tenho certeza de que quando você olhar para a carinha dos nossos bebês, não vai se arrepender, e dizendo que faria tudo de novo.

_Provavelmente. Até por que fazer é a melhor parte – gargalhei corada, junto com ele.

_**Março – **__**Mês oito**_

Meu penúltimo mês de gestação.

Eu estava realmente parecendo uma bolinha. Mal conseguia caminhar, porém não era a dor nas costas e sim nas pernas.

Edward quando me viu na entrada do mês percebeu que minhas bochechas estavam enormes e ele adorou isso. Vivia apertando e me chamando de bochechuda – Ódio!

Já era de tarde e eu estava mexendo no notebook quando Edward saiu do closet lindo, vestido para sair.

_Aonde você vai, amor? – perguntei enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado, sorrindo.

_Aonde _nós _vamos. – corrigiu ele, beijando meus lábios.

_Certo. E aonde _nós_ vamos? – revirei os olhos.

_Fazer um passeio – piscou. – Um passeio a cinco.

_Cinco? – perguntei confusa.

_Sim. Eu, você e eles – Edward disse, acariciando minha barriga.

_Sério?

_É claro que sim, meu anjo – sorriu, deslizando seus lábios pela minha clavícula – Vamos!

_Ok; vou me trocar.

Peguei um lindo vestido florido e decotado, na altura dos joelhos e logo estávamos no carro.

_E então, vai me dizer aonde vamos?

_Um lugar especial – sorriu. – Não sei se você vai se lembrar, mas você vai gostar.

Edward saiu de Stanford e pegou uma BR conhecida, rumo à praia.

_Não vamos onde estou pensando, certo?

Desde que descobri que estava grávida nunca mais voltamos para o nosso ninho de amor. Ri

_Vamos.

Assim que chegamos à pequena trilha que dava para o penhasco fiquei tão feliz que nem percebi que Edward abria a porta para mim.

_Acha que aquenta caminhar? – perguntou preocupado, pegando minha mão.

_Sim – sorri.

Quando estávamos chegando, meu marido tapou meus olhos – como seu eu não soubesse onde estávamos. Ele me colocou sentada enquanto eu balançava as pernas no ar. Senti quando se sentou atrás de mim, me abraçando e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro esquerdo.

_Pode abrir os olhos agora! – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse.

Abri meus olhos, e lá estava ele: o nosso penhasco. O lugar em que ele me pediu em casamento.

As pedras, o cheiro, o oceano a nossa frente, as flores silvestres... Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

_Faz um bom tempo que não vínhamos aqui, amor. – eu disse.

_Verdade – ele passava tranquilamente as mãos em meus cabelos. – E eu estou tão feliz...

_Eu também – sorri, apertando uma de suas mãos que massageava minha barriga.

_Mas não posso negar que algumas coisas me assustam.

_O que te assusta?

_Tudo. Eu tenho mais de 110 anos. Eu não sei o que é isso, sabe? – ele riu, se contradizendo.

_Somos dois.

_Você não tem mais de 110 anos – falou, e eu dei um tapa leve em sua testa.

Após uns minutos de silêncio, toquei em minha barriga. As crianças chutaram.

_É, agora eu estou ansiosa para ver vocês – sussurrei baixinho.

Eu podia confessar que estava bem nervosa para ver os bebês, porém não conseguia pensar neles como, bem, que eles eram nossos. Nem Edward.

_Amor? – chamei, virando-me um pouco e olhando em seus olhos.

_Sim?

_Acha que está pronto?

_Pronto? – franziu o cenho. Minhas mãos deslizaram para minha barriga, e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

_Nem um pouco – respondeu baixinho.

_Acha que consegue?

_Tenho medo que não – confessou, suspirando. – Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo, amor, mas é que eu me sinto estranho há algum tempo, como se eu não fosse mais o mesmo. Eu não sei se vou me dar bem com isso ou se vou ser tão bom quanto meu pai – ele olhou para o horizonte, onde o sol se escondia atrás do mar. – Se eu vou saber o que é o certo e o errado se eu vou conseguir passar a eles tudo que meus pais me passaram. Pela primeira vez eu estou angustiado. Angustiando e... – ele parou.

_E...?

_E com medo.

_Oh, amor, não é você que vai ter três cabeças saindo de seu órgão genital – falei e ele riu.

_Não tem lugar para sair, amor – beijou meu pescoço. – Mas estou com medo do que eu vou ser – falou, tocando meu abdômen.

_Você vai ser demais – sorri, pegando sua mão e beijando-a.

_Não sei. Você acha? – perguntou, fitando-me.

Não respondi, pois três pessoinhas tomaram meu lugar. Edward, Elizabeth e Renesmee chutaram e meu marido sorriu amplamente – os olhos brilhando.

_Obrigado.

_Estamos juntos nessa, amor. – acariciei seu rosto. – Não fiz isso sozinha, certo? – ri, e ele me acompanhou.

_Certo.

E então, delicadamente tomou meus lábios nos seus. Deste modo, sua língua doce e entorpecente pediu passagem, na qual concedi instantaneamente, começando uma dança sincronizada.

O lugar, o momento, revivendo... Estávamos dividindo isso com eles. Os nossos filhos.

_**Abril – **__**Mês nove**_

__Amo você, você me ama; somos uma família feliz. Com um forte abraço e um beijo lhe direi: Meu carinho é pra você..._

_Estragando meus sobrinhos, Emm? – perguntei assim que eu e Edward entramos na casa dos Cullen, nos deparando com Emmett sentado no tapete da sala com os filhos engatinhando para lá e para cá, cantando e assistindo Barney.

_Não se preocupe, cunhada... Em breve vou estragar os _meus_ sobrinhos também.

Gargalhei, sentando no sofá enquanto meu mestiço alto e sensual sentava no chão, brincando com os nenéns. Entretanto, logo grunhi quando senti meus bebês se mexerem. Fiquei com as costas eretas, deixando-os se moverem melhor. Senti um chute na costela e gemi. Emmett ria.

_Idiota! – resmunguei, revirando os olhos, e segurei a mão de Edward, colocando-a em minha barriga. Ele me deu um beijo e acariciou a região.

_Oh, como vão os babies Beward? – Uma Alice saltitante e parecendo um balãozinho entrou no cômodo.

_Alice, não fique pulando... – Jazz repreendeu a esposa, que bufou.

_Beward? – perguntei rindo ao passo em que ela se sentava ao meu lado. – De onde saiu isso, Lice?

_Ah, eu inventei, oras!

_E como vão os filhotes? – Edward perguntou, tocando a barriga de seis meses da irmã.

Sim... Filhotes. No plural mesmo. Não foi surpresa alguma quando descobrimos que a baixinha estava grávida de gêmeos. Um menino e uma menina.

_Chutando – sorriu docemente. – Pelo menos estão se divertindo aí dentro.

_E já escolheu os nomes? – perguntei.

_Sim. Eu e o Jazz estávamos agora mesmo na cozinha conversando sobre isso.

_Optamos por Avril e Jared – Jasper respondeu sorrindo, pegando Brooke – uma das filhas de Emm e Rose – no colo.

_Avril Alice Cullen e Jared Matthew Cullen – a fadinha completou.

_Adorei os nomes – sorri, abraçando-a de lado.

_E aí, Bella... Ansiosa? – Rosalie, que acabara de descer as escadas, perguntou.

_Muito – assenti.

_Vai acabar quando você menos esperar, meu amor – Edward disse.

_Eu, sinceramente, espero que sim. Não por causa da aparência ou experiência – falei o olhando. – Esses nove meses foram perfeitos. Você foi perfeito, sua família me ajudou muito.

_Vou achar estranho em não te ver com um barrigão – ele se aproximou e me abraçou, passando os braços pela barriga em um aconchego.

_Você vai agradecer... Sem desejos, sem pedidos loucos, sem crises de auto-estima. Apesar dos seios diminuírem.

Ele riu chegando mais perto.

_Vai nascer! – gritou Alice, apavorada.

Arregalei os olhos e me sentei direito.

_Cacete!

_O quê? – Edward me segurou pelos ombros. – Me fale, Bella!

_A Bolsa – apontei para o sofá molhado entre minhas pernas. – Estourou.

_Estourou?

_É – engasguei ao sentir uma enorme dor entre minhas pernas. Parecia que algo tentava me rasgar ao meio, sem exagero. Não consegui segurar o grito. – PUTA QUE PARIU, ISSO DOI PRA CACETE!

_Droga! PAAAAI! – Emmett subiu as escadas correndo.

_EDWARD, FAZ ALGUMA COISA!

_O que? – perguntou apavorado.

E então, Esme desce correndo com Carlisle.

_Vamos! – Carlisle disse apressado.

Edward me pegou no colo e quando percebi, estava sentada no banco ao lado do passageiro em direção ao hospital. Atrás de nós estava o Porsche amarelo de Alice, a toda velocidade, assim como o Volvo.

Uma nova contração veio junto com outro grito.

_N/A: *O*_

_Edward, Renesmee e Elizabeth a caminho! *sorriso colgate*_

_Mas e aí... O que acharam do cap? Gostaram?_

_Deixem reviews..._

_E visitem minha nova fic: _http:/www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/6535214/1/Respiro_Me


	55. Mais Do Que Minha Própria Vida

_N/A: Olá, amoras! Perdoem a demora... ^^_

_E, como muitos estão perguntando, sim, a fic está na reta final... Oh, Gosh! Parece que foi ontem que postei o primeiro capítulo!_

_E gostaria de agradecer à minha amiga Ana Kelly, que anda me dando muita força e ideias maravilhosas tanto para PQMPV, quanto em Respiro Me! Obrigada mesmo, amiga!_

_Sem mais enrolação, curtam o capítulo ;)_

_**Mais Do Que Minha Própria Vida**_

**Edward's POV**

_Muito bem, Bella; eu preciso que respire fundo – Carlisle dizia.

Olhei para minha esposa. Sua pele estava vermelha, sua respiração ofegante, e suor escorria por sua testa. Sua mão apertava a minha com uma força extrema, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

_Vamos, amor... Você consegue – sussurrei, aproximando meu rosto do seu, fazendo com que meu nariz tocasse em sua bochecha quente, num carinho singelo.

Seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os meus, e ela assentiu em seguida.

Um grito agudo escapou de seus lábios, e eu me torturava pela dor que ela devia estar sentindo naquele momento. Mas, então, eu pensava em nossos filhos e que aquele instante seria apenas uma lembrança dali alguns minutos.

Ela, teimosa, como sempre, havia escolhido parto normal, por mais que fossem trigêmeos, e, sendo assim, não contestei, embora a minha maior vontade fosse pedir ao meu pai uma boa anestesia para uma cesárea.

_OMG! POR QUE TIVE QUE FAZER TANTO SEXO? – Sua voz nervosa e alta me assustou, porém o sorriso de Carlisle indicava que a chegada do primeiro bebê estava próxima.

_Agora, Bella, faça mais força... Estamos quase lá!

E o resultado não foi outro. Cinco segundos mais tarde, um choro agudo e adoravelmente acolhedor preencheu toda a sala de cirurgia. E meu sorriso foi inevitável! Ao ver meu filho sendo entregue em meus braços, pelo meu pai, foi algo indescritível!

O pequenino bebê branquinho, de pele avermelhada e coberta de sangue – nada tentador para mim –, era absolutamente lindo! Os pouquíssimos fios de cabelo eram castanhos – como os de Bella –, mas continha um reflexo acobreado.

Olhei a mãe do meu filho, e ela fitava-nos deslumbrada.

_Meu bebê... – sussurrou chorosa, erguendo a delicada mão e acariciando o rostinho dele. E, como se sentisse a presença da mulher que lhe deu à luz, os grandes olhos verdes foram abertos, assim como seu choro foi cessado.

Sorrimos ainda mais.

_Ele é a sua cara! – riu, gemendo em seguida. – Oh, meu Deus... Ainda faltam mais duas!

Sorri torto, dando um beijo suave na testa do meu menino, e entregando-o à enfermeira.

_Vamos, querida – Carlisle a incentivou e Bella arfou, gritando outra vez.

_CARALHO! COMO ISSO DÓI! – E com essas _doces_ palavras, um chorinho ainda mais fino desta vez, mas igualmente adorável, se fez presente.

E assim, o perfeito pacotinho cor de rosa foi entregue em meus braços, e pude contemplar minha linda garota de cabelos cor de bronze. Sorri, vendo o quanto ela era linda!

_Renesmee! – Minha esposa sussurrou, sorrindo amplamente, dando um beijinho na cabeça da nossa criança.

_Só mais uma, Bella – Carlisle disse, e, enquanto ela gritava de dor, entreguei Nessie para a outra enfermeira, sem poder descobrir a cor de seus olhos, por estarem preguiçosamente fechados.

_Vamos, meu anjo... – sussurrei, beijando a mão de Bella e ouvindo um choro tímido e sutil de bebê ser soado.

Olhei o pacotinho, agora lilás, entre minhas mãos, e fitei minha pequena Elizabeth. Seus expressivos olhos cor de chocolate me observavam curiosamente, e baixos gemidos saíam de seus rosados lábios. Encantei-me, pois ela era tão bela quanto Renesmee, e possuía a mesma cor do cabelo da irmã mais velha.

Bella chorou, beijando a filha amorosamente, ao passo em que deitava de forma aliviada na maca.

_Você foi perfeita! – sussurrei, encostando nossas testas, após ver a enfermeira levar minha garota para onde os irmãos estavam. – Você conseguiu – sorri, olhando-a admirado. – Parabéns, mamãe!

_Parabéns, papai! – sussurrou, encarando meus olhos com afeto.

Selei nossos lábios em um beijo leve, porém que transmitia toda a nossa felicidade.

_Obrigado, Bella – agradeci, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço ao sentir uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos.

_Obrigada, Edward – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos da minha nuca.

Seu leve ressonar foi diminuindo, assim como as batidas de seu coração se tornaram mais aceleradas. E logo, Bella acordou. Ela estava linda como sempre, olhando-me de forma amorosa enquanto eu a observava, sentado na cama em que ela estava, no quarto da maternidade.

_Hey! – sorri, abaixando-me e beijando sua testa.

Ela fez uma careta, maneando a cabeça em descrença, prendendo suas pequenas mãos em meu pescoço e beijando meus lábios com ferocidade. Sua língua era exigente e deliciosamente doce, fazendo-me perder o ar em segundos, suspirando.

_Assim você me mata, Bella – sussurrei, com os olhos ainda fechados.

_Bom dia, querido! – riu suavemente, tocando minha mandíbula com carinho.

_Bom dia – retribuí o gesto, passando a mão inconscientemente por seu abdômen, agora liso.

_É estranho... – falou ao constatar o mesmo.

_Eu disse que ia ser esquisito não te ver mais com aquele barrigão – ri, percorrendo seus cabelos com meus dedos ágeis.

_E as crianças? Como estão? – perguntou preocupadamente, sobressaltando por um instante.

_Elas estão bem, amor – garanti, sorrindo ao me lembrar do quão lindos eram meus filhos através do enorme vidro do berçário. – Nasceram saudáveis e enormes... Principalmente o nosso garoto.

_Que bom – suspirou, sorrindo. – Eu quero vê-los logo!

_Eu vou chamar e enfermeira e já venho – beijei a pontinha de seu nariz, saindo do quarto e andando pelo corredor do imenso hospital.

Encontrei Lacey, a enfermeira idosa que cuidava de nossas crianças, dizendo que minha esposa já havia acordado. Ela, logo, pegou meus filhos, entregando-me Eddie e Lizzie, enquanto segurava a pequena Nessie.

Ao retornarmos ao quarto, vi Bella sentada na cama, mexendo as pernas impacientemente debaixo do claro lençol. Um sorriso gigantesco se fez presente em seus lábios cheios, e naturalmente avermelhados, ao ver os bebês.

_Olá, mamãe – A acolhedora voz de Lacey soou, sorrindo, ao passo em que entrega a bela garotinha nos braços da minha mulher.

_Oh... Ela é tão... linda! – murmurou deslumbrada, analisando a pequenina dormir calmamente. – Mesmo de olhos fechados eles se parecem com você.

_Eu sei – me gabei.

_Mas não fique se achando muito – revirou os olhos, ao sorrir.

Em seguida, a enfermeira nos deixou a sós, enquanto Bella aconchegava Elizabeth em seu colo, que também abrigava nossa outra filha. Ela beijou a testa de cada uma e, quando voltou a admirá-las, dois pares de olhos incrivelmente chocolate a fitavam. E então, pudemos vislumbrar que ambas as nossas meninas possuíam os olhos amáveis e absolutamente lindos da mãe.

Um som engraçado, como um gritinho de excitação, saiu dos lábios de Lizzie, seguida de Nessie. Rimos suavemente no instante em que meu pequeno Edward resmungava em meus braços.

_Acho que ele está com ciúmes... – Bella riu assim que falei, entregando-me Renesmee e pegando Eddie.

_Eu só doei o útero, porque ele é uma miniatura de Edward Cullen – riu baixinho, beijando a bochecha do nosso menino de maneira delicada.

_Eles ficaram meio inquietos quando os levaram para o berçário... Acho que era pela falta do cheirinho da mamãe – sorri torto, olhando Renesmee no meu colo. – Esme disse que os bebês tendem a se acalmar nos braços da mãe, pois são quentes e têm um perfume aconchegante.

Olhei para os bebês nos braços da minha esposa e vi a verdade contida em minhas palavras. Lizzie escorava o rostinho sedoso contra a blusa dela, e, então, entendi o que queria.

Subi minha mão livre para seios Bella, e abri os primeiros botões de sua blusa, para Elizabeth. Ela soltou um som doce, e guiei delicadamente a boquinha dela até o seio. Logo, ela começou a sugar avidamente o leite que ali continha, e eu pude ver a satisfação através de seus pensamentos, assim como os de Eddie, que também estava se alimentando.

Sim... Eu estava com minha esposa e filhos. E estava feliz. Inexplicavelmente feliz.

Eu ainda estava aprendendo a ser pai e Bella, mãe. Era muito engraçada cada situação que tínhamos que passar. Limpar, banhar, amamentar, brincar, conversar, enfim. E, além de tudo isso, estava sendo surreal. Algo maravilhosamente prazeroso.

Havíamos voltado para nossa casa há poucos dias, e cuidar dos bebês, por mais cansativo que fosse, era glorioso.

Era pouco mais de meia noite e eu havia acabado de me deitar – Bella dormia há algumas horas –, quando ouvi um chorinho vir do quarto das crianças. Levantei-me naquela noite quente de abril, entrando no cômodo acolhedor e infantil dos meus filhos, constatando que aquele tom de choro suave, embora agitado, era característico da Nessie.

Peguei-a em meus braços rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse acordar os irmãos, e comecei a acalmar minha pequena rebelde manhosa, de rosto vermelho por conta do choro. Troquei sua fralda, ninando-a em meus braços enquanto olhava o mar através da janela de vidro do quarto. Renesmee pouco havia se acalmado, então, involuntariamente, comecei a sussurrar a canção de ninar de Bella. E deu certo. Antes de alcançar as notas do refrão, ela já ressonava em meu pescoço.

Senti um olhar em minhas costas, e quando virei deparei com a minha esposa sorrindo – os braços cruzados enquanto estava escorada no batente da porta.

_Ela está bem? – sussurrou, aproximando-se e colocando a filha no colo, devolvendo-a ao berço.

_Sim – respondi, segurando a cintura de Bella ao observarmos nossos pequenos dormirem tranquilos. – Era apenas a fralda.

_Renesmee é a mais manhosa – riu, acariciando o nariz da mesma.

_Ela me lembra você quando dava seus ataques por querer ser vampira – ri, recordando-me daquela época. – Teimosa como a mãe.

_Hey! – fez uma careta brava, dando uma leve cotovelada em meu estômago, rindo em seguida. – Mas ela também é esperta e carinhosa. Já a Elizabeth se parece mais com você... Ela é sempre tão calma e serena...

_Mas tímida como a minha Bella.

_Sim... E o nosso pequeno Edward também é calmo...

_Mas muito teimoso também – rimos.

Ela deu um beijo em cada um dos bebês, deixando a porta entreaberta, caso eles chorassem outra vez, e voltamos ao nosso quarto.

Minha provocadora virou em minha direção com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios, prensando-me na parede enquanto beijava meu pescoço com vontade.

Gemi, sentindo suas mãos macias arranhando minhas costas nuas, e prendi minhas meus dedos em seus cabelos da nuca, puxando-a para um beijo quente e fogoso. Agarrei suas coxas, puxando-a para o meu colo. Instantaneamente, suas pernas envolveram minha cintura.

_Eu preciso fazer amor com você, Bella – eu disse contra sua pele, movendo meu quadril contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir minha ereção.

Ela suspirou em meus lábios, arfante, parando e gargalhando em seguida.

_Eu preciso fazer xixi – ela disse rindo.

Deus sabe como eu ficava feliz de ouvir sua risada. Era a música mais doce que meus ouvidos poderiam ouvir.

_Vai – ri, batendo no seu bumbum.

Ela saiu do meu colo e correu até o banheiro.

_Aonde nós paramos? – ela disse com a voz sexy, deslizando as alças da camisola de seda que usava, fazendo com que deslizasse por todo o seu corpo, deixando-a coberta apenas por uma calcinha de renda.

_Hmm... Eu acho que me lembro... – sussurrei, andando até ela e apertando sua cintura, levando-nos até a cama.

Meus olhos percorreram toda a sua extensão de forma faminta, indo do seu rosto perfeito e passando por seu colo, seios fartos e redondos, barriga lisa, quadril tentadoramente largo e sinuoso, até suas pernas torneadas e esbeltas. Suspirei, perdendo-me em seus olhos depois.

_Por que você é tão perfeita? – perguntei encantado, jogando-a na cama e pressionando meu corpo sobre o seu.

Ela gemeu em resposta, sussurrando meu nome quando meus lábios alcançaram seus seios. Suguei a pele cremosa, deslizando minha mão direita em suas costas – prensadas na cama – e trouxe-a de encontro a mim, ainda mais. Meus lábios foram para o seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume. E assim que nossos peitos tocaram, gememos em uníssono.

_Eu te amo – sussurrou.

_Eu também me amo, amor – ri, enquanto ela deu um tapa no meu peito e sorriu.

Havíamos acabado de fazer amor e estávamos deitados, um de frente pro outro, com nossas pernas entrelaçadas e o lençol nos cobrindo até a cintura.

Suas mãos foram para um dos meus braços, acariciando-o e a minha estava firme em seu quadril. Beijei seus lábios, deslizando meus dedos para suas costas desnudas, causando-lhe arrepios. Ri, e ela revirou os olhos pela reação involuntária.

Bella beijou meu pescoço, indo para o meu peito e sussurrando em meu ouvido:

_Vamos tomar um banho.

_A essa hora? – ri – São duas da manhã.

_Quem se importa? – deu de ombros, sorrindo travessa.

Colei nossos lábios novamente, minha língua pedindo passagem. Ela prontamente concedeu, aprofundando o beijo. Levantamos, ainda nos beijando, e a prensei na porta do banheiro, entretanto, o choro do Eddie soou.

Minha esposa gemeu frustrada, e eu ri, beijando sua testa e vestindo minha boxer.

_Eu vou pegá-lo – disse, indo até ele e o pegando no colo amorosamente.

Apertei seu delicado corpo contra o meu peito, mas ele continuava chorando.

Voltei ao nosso quarto, com ele em meus braços, corado de tanto chorar.

_Seu manhoso, não precisa de tudo isso – Bella murmurou docemente, vestida outra vez, pegando nosso bebê.

_Acho que ele está com fome – falei. – A fralda está limpa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouvi minhas duas menininhas chorando também. Peguei-as no colo, secando suas lágrimas com leves beijinhos, enquanto as levava para o outro cômodo também.

Bella estava sentada confortavelmente na cama, dando de mamar para o nosso garoto, sorrindo quando me viu chegar com as nossas filhas. Deitei ao lado dela, colocando as nenéns deitadas confortavelmente ao meu lado, que logo pegaram no sono novamente, assim como o Eddie. Minha esposa o deitou ao lado das irmãs – no meio de nós dois – e olhei para ela, que observava nossas crianças com adoração.

Ela logo encontrou meu olhar, sorrindo para mim, que retribuí o gesto. Peguei sua mão, segurando-a com cuidado, e entrelacei nossos dedos. E assim voltamos a dormir. Com a nossa paz completa. E, agora, inquebrável.

_N/A: E, então... O que acharam desses Edward papai e dessa Bella mamãe, mas, sobretudo, ainda marido e mulher?_

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap, pois foi meio intenso pra ser escrito!_

_Bom... PQMPV irá, creio eu, até o capítulo 60, ou seja, teremos apenas mais uns 4 pela frente... _

_Obrigada por estarem acompanhando... E deixem reviews!_

_PS: Participem da minha nova comunidade no orkut _http:/www**(ponto)**orkut**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br/Main#Community?cmm=109654270

_Beijos... E feliz ano novo *-*_


	56. Deslumbre

_**Deslumbre**_

**Bella's POV**

A luz entrava teimosamente no espaçoso quarto, atravessando as cortinas claras. Abri meus olhos, deparando-me com uma bela manhã de sol, e, ao meu lado, um homem magnífico, ressonando calmamente. Seus delicados e avermelhados lábios estavam entreabertos, fazendo com que o ar escapulisse e batesse sensualmente em meu pescoço.

Deslizei uma de minhas mãos para a nuca de Edward, aproximando de seu corpo e o abraçando. Afundei meu rosto em seu peito, já que ele estava de lado, assim como eu, enquanto ele se mexia confortável e preguiçosamente na enorme cama, apertando-me contra seu corpo.

O calor era tão afável quanto o maravilhoso cheiro que exalava de meu marido. Ele gemeu durante seu sono, escondendo o rosto em meus longos e castanhos cabelos. Apenas o proferir daquele som, me fez lembrar da noite simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-sa que tivemos. Mordi os lábios, ao passo em que sentia minhas bochechas queimarem. Ri suavemente.

_O que é tão engraçado? – Uma voz rouca e incrivelmente sexy soou em meus ouvidos, tão baixa como um sussurro.

Olhei para Edward e ele ainda estava de olhos fechados. Sempre tão preguiçoso durante as manhãs...

_Nada não – respondi casualmente, dando um delicado beijo em seu peito.

_Hmm... – murmurou. – Ainda é tão cedo e já está acordada?

_Acabei me acostumando com a rotina de acordar cedo por causa das crianças, mas agora elas estão dormindo bem mais...

_Sim... Foram dois meses cansativos, mas ótimos, devo admitir.

_Hm-hum – concordei, balançando a cabeça de leve e acariciando os fios de sua nuca. – Cansativos porque foram apenas os primeiros meses... Imagine quando as meninas tiverem idade o suficiente para namorar – Ri da careta que ele fez.

_Ah, por favor... Não quero nem imaginar! – sorriu torto, o que logo se transformou em um sorriso matreiro. – Quero ver o trabalho que _você_ terá com o nosso pequeno... – riu.

_Edward! – briguei com ele, não evitando um sorriso, porém. – Ele é meu bebê, meu único garotinho, e não vai namorar tão cedo!

_Ah, minha Bella... – riu, abrindo finalmente os olhos e me deixando hipnotizada pela intensidade de seus olhos verdes. – Respire!

Revirei os olhos, soltando o ar que não sabia, até então, que prendia. Ele riu, sabendo que teria aquele efeito sobre mim eternamente. Ele sempre me deslumbrava.

_Eu tenho que levantar – sussurrei após alguns minutos de silêncio. Edward estava de olhos fechados outra vez, mas sua pulsação denunciava que estava acordado.

_Não... – resmungou, deslizando uma deliciosa mão em direção ao sul... – Só mais cinco minutinhos, amor.

_Você parece uma criança, Edward Cullen! – ri, apertando a pontinha do seu nariz e sentando-me de uma vez. – Eu, sua mãe e irmãs vamos caçar... E você sabe como Alice é quando quer algo... – bufei, vendo que ele me fitava com um olhar curioso. – O quê?

_Nada... – meneou a cabeça, piscando. – É só que... Você está tão linda essa manhã...

Por alguns instantes, eu simplesmente esqueci o que ia dizer, contentando-me apenas com um sorriso singelo, ao passo em que dava um rápido selinho no beicinho encantador que tomava conta de seus doces lábios.

_Se isso era uma tentativa de me fazer ficar mais alguns minutos na cama, não deu certo, querido.

Ele sorriu torto, observando-me levantar e caminhar até o banheiro, ainda completamente nua.

Após quinze minutos em um relaxante banho, retornei ao quarto, enrolada apenas em uma toalha e com os cabelos molhados. Parei ao ver Edward que continuava na cama, deitado preguiçosamente, com o lençol cobrindo exatamente uma das minhas partes preferidas em seu corpo, nu. Os olhos fechados e os músculos relaxados de seu peito, abdômen e braços o faziam parecer uma estátua de Adonis.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e, de repente, senti seus olhos se prenderem em meu corpo, olhando-me minuciosamente da cabeça aos pés. Então, foi a vez _dele_ de morder os lábios e se sentar na cama.

_Ahhh! – Apenas dei um pequeno grito e corri para o closet ao perceber que ele viria em minha direção. Tranquei o cômodo enquanto ria e ouvia sua gostosa gargalhada.

_Eu vou matar Alice! – Edward disse do outro lado da porta, claramente se referindo ao fato de que não poderíamos nos _divertir_ mais naquela manhã devido ao meu compromisso com ela.

_E eu ajudo! – ri, largando a toalha no sofá do grande closet e escolhendo um confortável vestido.

.

.

.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Vocês já têm três filhos e estão querendo encomendar mais? – Alice reclamou, assustando-me.

Olhei para o lado e a vi com uma carranca e uma enorme barriga. Desvencilhei-me de Edward, sentindo meu rosto corar. Estávamos na varanda de casa, esperando a baixinha chegar e aproveitando o momento tranquilo, já que nossos pequenos ainda dormiam deliciosamente no segundo andar.

_Bom dia pra você também, querida irmãzinha – Edward murmurou, beijando a testa da mesma, ao passo em que acariciava sua barriga e dizia: – Loucos para saírem daí, não é sobrinhos? Pelo menos vocês não vão precisar aturar a mãe louca de vocês 24 horas por dia.

_Argh, Edward! – ela revirou os olhos, dando um tapa no braço do irmão, que ria divertido. – Agora libere logo, sua mulher, vai!

_Tchau, amor – sussurrei, tocando em seu ombro e dando um beijo em sua mandíbula, mas ele acabou enlaçando sua grande mão em minha cintura e me puxou para selar seus lábios.

_Volte logo pra mim – murmurou, inspirando o perfume de meu pescoço.

_Pode deixar! – assenti. – Qualquer coisa me ligue; as crianças já estão alimentadas, então não vão sentir fome até eu chegar – informei. – Dê um beijinho nelas por mim.

Logo, Alice me escoltou até seu novo carro – um Camaro rosa choque ainda mais chamativo que seu antigo Porsche, se é que aquilo era possível. Lá dentro estavam as outras mulheres Cullen, que rapidamente cumprimentei, e seguimos até a região sul do estado, ouvindo um agradável rock e conversando amenidades.

_Ah, Emmett é um pai super babão... – Rose comentou, rindo, enquanto adentrávamos a floresta. Havíamos acabado de deixar o carro em um lugar pouco movimentado, então, podíamos caçar tranquilamente. – Mas fica ensinando nossos filhos a fazerem caretas. – revirou os olhos.

Todas nós rimos, e logo começamos a correr.

_Com Edward não é diferente... – falei ao pularmos um rio. – Ele não vê a hora das crianças o chamarem de "papai".

_Sim... O Emm vive insistindo os quadrigêmeos a falarem também... – sorriu amorosamente. – Mas eles ainda estão muito pequenos, só que ele não entende...

_E para quando serão os seus, Alice? – perguntei.

_Carlisle disse que a qualquer momento, a partir da semana que vem – estremeceu, fazendo-nos rir. – Realmente dói muito?

_Eu não vou mentir, pequena... Mas a dor é recompensada assim que olhamos para os rostinhos dos nossos bebês... – Rosalie disse.

_E o Jazz, Lice? Muito ansioso pra ser pai? – inquiri ao vê-la subir numa árvore.

_E quanto! – acariciou seu abdômen involuntariamente, retornando ao solo. – Se deixar, ele passa horas conversando com a minha barriga... E ele anda ainda mais cuidadoso e superprotetor comigo... Tão amável – suspirou feliz.

_E vocês não sabem o quanto _eu_ fico animada em vê-las assim – Esme sorriu, passando os braços pelos meus ombros, assim como de Rose; Alice já estava há alguns metros de distância, sentindo um cheiro de puma.

Nossa atenção foi desviada para a caça durante um tempo, e quase duas horas depois já estávamos a caminho de casa.

_Foi ótima a caçada! – Rose sussurrou no banco de trás, ao lado da mãe.

_Concordo! – sorri assim que Alice estacionou em frente à minha casa. Pudemos ouvir o riso de Edward e as risadas gostosas dos meus bebês. Meu sorriso apenas aumentou.

_Nossa... Parece que está havendo um nocaute! – Rosalie riu, pensando nos apuros de Edward.

_Você não pode ficar falando demais, porque com Emmett deve estar sendo ainda pior – Alice implicou, sorrindo.

Logo, nos despedimos, e, então, entrei em casa. Percebi que o barulho vinha do jardim, perto da piscina. Portanto, ri, ouvindo as gargalhadas dos nossos pequenos, seguida pela de Edward.

_A mamãe tá chegando! – Meu marido sussurrou, provavelmente para as crianças.

Deste modo, pude vê-los deitados em um enorme colchão posto na grama do jardim, debaixo de uma árvore florida. O chão ao redor, estava coberto flores cor de rosa que caiam dos galhos, enquanto o sol das dez brilhava harmoniosamente com a leve brisa.

Sorri, aproximando. Edward me olhou docemente, deitado com Renesmee deitada ao seu lado, puxando seu cabelo, e Elizabeth em seu peito, falando naquela língua que só bebês entendiam. Eddie, que estava deitado ao lado, no braço do pai, levantou o tronco, como se fosse sentar, e movimentou a cabeça, como se procurasse algo. Mas logo me focalizou – agora sentada ao seu lado –, e me chamou com suas mãozinhas.

_Bom dia, meu gostoso – disse contente, pegando meu bebê cheiroso nos braços e dando um beijinho em seu pescoço. Ele riu, sendo seguido pelas irmãs e por mim e Edward. – Que delícia está aqui.

Nessie começou a choramingar, olhando-me. Assim, amparei Eddie em um braço enquanto pegava-a no outro.

_Tão nova e já com ciúmes, amor? – perguntei à ela, beijando sua bochecha rosada. Ela sorriu e, então deitei ao lado de meu marido, aconchegando meus filhos no colchão outra vez, ao passo em que beijava a pontinha do nariz de Lizzie – sempre tão serena –, vendo-a sorrir e passar uma de suas delicadas mãozinhas em meu rosto.

_Oi, meu amor – Edward sussurrou, acariciando meu pescoço e me puxando para um beijo rápido.

_Hm... Você está cheirando a bebês – ri, acompanhada por ele.

Então, sapeca como era, Renesmee puxou os cabelos do pai, sorrindo e olhando encantada para a cor que os fios possuía.

_Seus cabelos são dessa cor também – murmurei para ela, sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela não me entendia, mas meus filhos adoravam quando conversávamos com eles.

Ela me olhou por um tempo, curiosa, apenas para soltar uma gostosa gargalhada, em seguida. Rimos com gosto, embora meu pequenino Edward começou a puxar o decote do vestido que eu trajava. Seus grandes olhos verdes fitavam-me insatisfeitos, e logo entendi do que se tratava.

Aconcheguei-o melhor em meus braços, dando-lhe de mamar. Escorei no tronco da árvore, observando Edward brincar com as filhas – uma puxando seu cabelo e a outra puxando seu nariz, mas os três sorrindo.

_Ah, socorro, Bella! – ele implorou no instante em que Lizzie também passou a puxar os fios acobreados do pai.

Eu ri. Não sabia quem deles ali era mais criança. Com Eddie ainda mamando, peguei Elizabeth calmamente no colo. Ela logo escondeu o rostinho em meus seios, fazendo-me dar-lhe de mamar igualmente. Entretanto, para meu completo desespero, Renesmee passou a choramingar também, certamente com fome.

_Oh, meu Deus! Eu não tenho três peitos! – falei, fazendo Edward rir. – Só não te bato porque estou com as mãos ocupadas. – olhei para ele, que tentou segurar o riso, inutilmente.

Felizmente, meu pequeno menino terminou logo, passando a vez para a irmã que choramingava. De qualquer forma, meus dois _Edward's_ ficaram com seus joguinhos, brincando entre eles. Excluindo-me.

_Nossa, pensei que eu ia desidratar agora! – falei rindo, assim que as meninas pararam de mamar.

Meu marido apenas riu, segurando nosso pequeno e pegando Renesmee no colo, enquanto eu carregava Lizzie. Os três haviam acabado de dormir, então, como estava calor, colocamos eles na sala – no colchão que Edward havia deslocado até lá.

_Vem, eu tenho um presente pra você – sussurrou em meu ouvido depois de uns minutos apenas observando nossos filhotes ressonando.

_Presente? Edward! – reclamei; meus lábios em um beicinho.

Ele simplesmente revirou os olhos, sorrindo torto e me rebocando para a garagem. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ou perguntá-lo algo, já estávamos no ambiente, onde havia um carro coberto por um enorme e claro pano. Instantaneamente, ele me olhou com um sorriso traquina em seu rosto perfeito, aproximando-se do objeto e retirando o tecido que impossibilitava a visão do veículo.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... – sussurrei, olhando-o efusivamente. – Isso é uma Merc...

_Mercedes. Guardian. – murmurou, ainda com aquele sorriso. – E não adianta falar o meu nome inteiro. Isso só funciona com Esme. Talvez funcione com a Alice também...

_M-m-mas isso... – gaguejei incrédula. O carro era lindo, claro! Mas...

_Não é nada mais do que você merece e precisa – sussurrou lindamente, andando e pousando uma mão em minha cintura. – Logo, sua licença maternidade vai acabar e você vai retornar ao trabalho e, também, na segunda eu volto a trabalhar... Assim, você pode ir a qualquer lugar com as crianças sem precisar de mim.

E, então, seus olhos pesaram contra os meus... As íris verdes como, o absinto, me hipnotizaram, fazendo com que, de repente, o oxigênio se tornasse escasso. Ah, eu já estava esquecendo... Eu estava brava com ele... Certo? Entretanto, seus olhos começaram a me... _Ah, não! De novo, não! _Ele continuou olhando para mim...

_Pare com isso! – eu disse, ele, porém, somente arqueou a sobrancelha, brincalhão. – Edward, pare de fazer isso, ou eu...

Mas ele me interrompeu com seus lábios sedosos e doces nos meus, levantando-me do chão. Ele suspirou durante o beijo, enquanto eu gemia, em rendição.

Antes que pudéssemos aprofundar nossas carícias, ouvimos um suave chorinho vindo de dentro da casa. Olhei-o docemente, acariciando as maças de seu rosto. Logo, seus olhos se abriram, encarando-me com total devoção.

_Obrigada – sussurrei. – Por tudo!

_Eu que agradeço – sorriu, puxando-me para um beijo rápido, para, em seguida, darmos atenção aos nossos pequenos.

.

.

.

_**PS: Como muitos pediram no cap anterior, aí vão as fotos dos babies Beward, no futuro ^^**_

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Jessica Alba:**_

http:/ /www .revlon. com. au/ system/news_items/images/5/original_jessica_?1252046104

_**Elizabeth Marie Cullen – Paola Oliveira:**_

http: /4. bp. blogspot.c om/ _hw2rfAC905U/TCq8n5EtFHI/AAAAAAAAFfU/Gjda4z9xvUg/s1600/CtoP_PaolaOliveira_Dakota_Inv_2010_

_**Edward Nathaniel**__** Cullen – Chace Crawford:**_

http:/ / 1 .bp .blogspot .com/ _

_._

_._

_._

_N/A: É isso aí, galerinha!_

_Espero que tenham gostado u.u_

_Me digam o que acharam dos babies, e como Beward estão se saindo como papys e mamys! __*-*_

_HASUHASUHASUHASUAHUASHU_

_Vou tentar postar o prox semana que vem!_

_Beijo... E aguardo os reviews!_


	57. Plenitude

_N/A: Oi, amorecooos! Sei que demorei, mas estava meio bloqueada para Plus... Ela está no final, então os últimos caps têm que estar perfeitos! Bem, sem a ajuda da minha querida Ana - com sua imaginação incrível e invejável - esse cap não sairia... Ela me ajudou bastante! Muito obrigada, flor! E espero que curtam..._

_**.**_

_**Plenitude**_

_**.**_

**Bella's POV**

A brisa quente e primaveril californiana me provocou um leve arrepio no momento em que saí da Audi de Gisele. Despedi-me dela, assim que estacionou o carro na frente da minha casa, agradecendo o ótimo passeio noturno – Ela havia me convidado para irmos ao shopping, relembrar os velhos tempos, e nos divertimos bastante.

Atravessando o largo jardim e trilhando o caminho de pedra que dava para a porta da frente, entrei na sala. Dei um leve pulo ao ver que o ambiente estava iluminado apenas por diversas velas aromáticas espalhadas pelo chão de madeira, do mesmo modo que havia pétalas de rosas vermelhas, constituindo uma trilha em direção à cozinha.

Segui o caminho indicado, deixando-me levar pelo som suave de Debussy, ao fundo. Um largo sorriso preencheu os meus lábios no instante em que vi Edward parado ao lado de uma cadeira da mesa de jantar, trajando um elegante terno preto. Perdi-me na intensidade de seus olhos verdes e sorriso torto, mordendo os lábios ao me aproximar.

_Boa noite, _mademoiselle_ – Sua voz soou divertida e rouca, eriçando os fios da minha nuca.

__Bonsoir, monsieur_ – Entrei na brincadeira, cumprimentando-o igualmente, com um sorriso.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em aprovação, enlaçando minha mão entre as suas e beijando a palma. Mordi meu lábio inferior mais fortemente, vendo-o me guiar à cadeira posta. Logo, sentei-me, vendo pratos tipicamente franceses preencherem a mesa.

_Champanhe? – perguntou; seus olhos ainda entorpecendo-me.

_Por favor! – sorri, assentindo, notando o quão sexy ele era, enquanto fazia algo tão simples quanto encher uma taça com a bebida.

Surpreendi-me, sentindo parte do líquido cair em meu pescoço. Edward fez uma cara travessa, ao passo em que se agachava ao meu lado, e o líquido se tornava estranhamente quente sobre minha pele.

_Desculpe, minha senhora – sussurrou; seu nariz acariciando minha mandíbula. – Vou dar um jeito de desfazer essa bagunça...

_Oh, por favor... Antes que eu chame seu gerente – sorri em meio aos suspiros, sentindo seu sorriso em meu pescoço, segundos antes de seus lábios começarem a sugar o champanhe em minha pele. – Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, empregado – ri, sentindo-o acompanhar uma gota que deslizou rumo ao meu colo. – Quem sabe você não ganhe uma bela gorjeta.

De repente, ele capturou o resquício da bebida que descia pelo vão entre meus seios, lambendo sensualmente a região. Sussurrei um gemido, sentindo sua boca quente e deliciosa vagar de volta ao norte, até que seus olhos fitaram os meus.

Em um pedido mudo, nossos lábios se encaixaram, fazendo-me gemer audivelmente. Minhas mãos adentraram em seus sedosos e bronzeados cabelos, ao passo em que minha língua pedia passagem. Teimosamente, Edward se afastou, sem aprofundar o beijo, e meus lábios se repuxaram num beicinho indignado.

_Minha senhora, isso é assédio com um pobre funcionário como eu... – ele falou com uma expressão inocente, contradizendo seus lábios moldados em um sorriso malicioso.

Revirei os olhos, encostando nossos narizes.

_E não agradar sua senhora não é permitido por aqui, empregado – sussurrei autoritária, vendo seus olhos arregalarem. – Volte aqui e termine o que começou!

_E não ir adiante com o que planejei? – perguntou; seu nariz, agora, passando pela minha bochecha esquerda até a orelha, o que me fez estremecer.

Então, Edward se afastou, sorrindo traquina quando choraminguei. Suas mãos tocaram meus pés, retirando os sapatos de salto. Logo, seus longos dedos de pianista os massagearam, fazendo-me morder os lábios e fechar os olhos pelo prazer. Seu toque se elevou, subindo pelas minhas panturrilhas, onde apalpou generosamente.

Ainda de olhos fechados, recostei-me na cadeira, sentindo seus lábios beijarem o início de minha coxa, erguendo minha saia de cintura alta branca. Remexi-me inquieta, sentindo meu baixo ventre pulsar deliciosamente.

_Eu te amo... – sussurrou; sua boca de volta ao vale entre meus seios, expostos pelo decote da blusinha azul turquesa que vestia.

Logo, ele fez um som de reprovação, encarando-me com o desejo latente em seus olhos.

_Você é gostosa demais para o seu próprio bem – Meneou a cabeça, dando-me um rápido selinho. – Com fome, Sra. Cullen? – inquiriu, puxando outra cadeira e sentando ao meu lado.

_Faminta! – Lambi os beiços, desviando meus olhos dos seus e encarando a mesa posta.

Ele nos serviu, e engajamos numa conversa animada, parando para ocasionais beijos. Descobri que meus filhotes estavam aos cuidados de Esme, na mansão dos Cullen, até que ele se calou no momento da sobremesa, fitando-me intensamente, com receio, porém.

_Eu tenho um presente pra você – Mordeu os lábios, esperando minha fúria, mas apenas revirei os olhos, rindo levemente.

_Outro presente?

_Ah, amor... Você sabe como me agrada lhe dar presentes... – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, formando um irresistível biquinho nos lábios recém umedecidos.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele retirou uma delicada corrente do bolso interno de seu paletó escuro, estendendo-o no ar, até que o dourado brilhou perante os meus olhos.

_Edward... É lindo... – sussurrei encantada, acariciando o relicário simples e delicado, com formato de coração. Sua borda era revestida de pequeninos diamantes, e uma solitária safira azul no canto direito.

_Eu o vi em uma joalheria quando estava no shopping ontem, comprando algumas coisas para as crianças – murmurou, andando lentamente em minha direção e abaixando-se atrás de mim; ele pegou o colar de minhas mãos, colocando-o em meu pescoço. – E algo nele gritava, dizendo ser perfeito pra você! – Terminou ele, voltando-se para frente e constatando a verdade em suas palavras.

Meus olhos caíram no acessório outra vez, e meus dedos o abriram, mostrando dizeres em francês do lado esquerdo e uma foto que tiramos semana passada, onde mostrava eu, Edward e nossas crianças, do lado direito.

__"Plus que ma propre vie"_? – perguntei, sussurrando o que estava escrito no relicário, voltando a fitar meu marido.

_Sim... – sorriu, colocando uma mecha de meus cabelos atrás da orelha. – Porque você é "mais do que minha própria vida"... – sussurrou, ajoelhando-se e me olhando através de seus longos cílios. – Você é minha alma, Bella.

Minha visão, de repente, se tornou embaçada, e, colocando um dedo para ver o que era, percebi que estavam marejados. Toquei a mandíbula de Edward, então, acariciando-a com toda a devoção que lhe foi concedida.

_Você também é muito "mais do que minha própria vida", meu amor... – Aproximei-me, sentindo uma delicada lágrima deslizar por minha face, ao passo em que encostava nossas testas. – Você é tudo pra mim... Tudo...

E, assim que fechei os olhos, senti seus lábios nos meus, selando um beijo extremamente quente e lascivo, fazendo-nos gemer em uníssono. Sua língua acariciava a minha com seu sabor entorpecente, provocando-me calafrios, e aquela tão conhecida corrente elétrica fez meus pelos eriçarem.

_Hora do serviço final, Sra. Cullen... – sussurrou ofegante, olhando-me com aqueles olhos tão devastadores.

_E qual seria? – questionei maliciosamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Vou te dar um banho... – Mordeu meu lábio inferior, sugando-o; seus dedos acariciando minha nuca. –... De banheira.

Ri alto, enquanto ele me pegava no colo, rumando escada acima. Clair de Lune ainda soava, vindo da sala, no momento em que ele me sentou na borda da enorme banheira, abrindo as torneiras.

_E, por acaso, eu tenho o direito de um acompanhante? – perguntei aos sussurros, sentindo suas mãos deslizarem por meu quadril, retirando minha saia branca.

_Hmm... – Fingiu pensar, fazendo um irresistível beicinho. – Talvez...

Minha risada foi alta, sendo acompanhada pela sua, que logo cessou ao retirar minha blusinha e ver um conjunto inédito de lingerie preta Victoria's Secret.

_Querendo enlouquecer alguém, ? – murmurou, encarando meus olhos com desejo, ao deslizar as alças do sutiã pelos meus ombros.

_Hmm... – Fingi pensar, imitando-o. – Talvez... – Ele sorriu, deixando-me completamente despida da cintura para cima. – Estou conseguindo?

Sua boca foi até o meu pescoço, mordendo-o levemente. Então, ele respondeu, ao ouvir meu gemido:

_Sempre consegue...

Sorri vitoriosa, sentindo a fina renda da minha calcinha descer pelas minhas pernas, e Edward deslizar meu corpo para dentro da água morna da banheira, cheia de sais e espumas.

Surpreendendo-me, ele prendeu meus suaves e cheios cachos castanhos em um coque alto, enquanto eu brincava com as bolhas de sabão ao meu redor.

_Gostosa a água, minha senhora? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me sobressaltar e gritar de susto.

Sua risada rouca de veludo soou, assim como o tapa que dei em seu braço. No entanto, decidi mudar o jogo, retirando seu paletó e segurando forte o colarinho de sua camisa. Fitei-o nos olhos, que devolveram um olhar surpreso, e murmurei:

_Não tão gostosa quanto eu, pode apostar – Meus lábios exibiram um sorriso convencido e lascivo, ao passo em que ele gemia em frustração por eu ter conseguido tirá-lo do sério.

E, antes de qualquer reação, puxei-o pela gravata, derrubando-o na banheira. Seu impacto fez com que grande parte do banheiro ficasse molhado, e nossa gargalhada propagou no ambiente.

Ele olhou para mim, que sorria sapeca, até que seus olhos vagaram para a água que me cobria, e o brilho existente neles fez minhas bochechas queimarem. Segui seu olhar, notando que as espumas se foram, descobrindo todo o meu corpo submerso. Mordi o lábio inferior, ouvindo-o rosnar e enlaçar minha cintura com fúria, tomando meus lábios, em seguida.

No dia seguinte, levantamos cedo, a fim de tomar o café da manhã em família com os Cullen e pegar nossos bebês. O caminho foi tranquilo, sob o sol que já brilhava com fervor em Stanford.

Chegando lá, logo pudemos ouvir Alice brigando com Emmett, que _influenciava_ os filhos e sobrinhos, assistindo os _Backyardigans_. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos, rindo, enquanto subíamos as escadas da varanda e, assim que ele abriu a porta da sala, pudemos ver sete bebês lindos concentrados no sofá, vendo o desenho.

Entretanto, Nessie, Lizzie e Eddie nos olharam no mesmo instante – provavelmente, sentindo nossos cheiros – sorrindo e dando seus famosos gritinhos. Peguei meu pequeno Edward no colo, ao passo em que minhas princesinhas se acomodavam nos braços do pai. Após trocarmos beijos e carinhos, vimos uma Alice carrancuda nos olhando.

_O quê? – perguntei confusa, vendo seu beicinho ficar maior ainda.

_Agora só dão atenção para seus bebês, é? – perguntou indignada; seus olhos se enchendo d'água.

_Alice... – murmurei, abraçando-a, ainda com meu querido no colo. – Largue de ser boba, sua grávida com os hormônios à flor da pele – revirei os olhos, encarando-a.

Ela fungou, abraçando-me mais fortemente.

_Ah, eu sei que ando super bipolar e estressada nesses últimos dias... – fungou novamente, secando as pequenas lágrimas. – Mas não é minha culpa se os filhos do Jazz são tão calmos quanto ele, e estão demorando tanto a sair... E eu nem consigo ver quando vão nascer...

Todos rimos, até que Rose afagou os cabelos espetados da irmã, que logo se manteve entretida com o sobrinho em meus braços, pegando-o e mimando-o. Bufei, vendo que a baixinha estava mesmo bipolar.

Minutos depois, Esme desceu as escadas com Carlisle – Um sorriso feliz e ansioso estampando os lábios de ambos. –, que nos chamaram para o jardim a fim de tomarmos o café.

_Temos uma coisa para contar a vocês – Meu sogro disse com sua expressão ainda contente, pegando a mão da esposa sobre a mesa.

O silêncio logo se instalou, assim como a curiosidade. Olhei para Edward e Alice, e eles pareciam estar tão no escuro como o restante de nós, até que Emmett se pronunciou:

_Não vão me dizer que a minha mamãe também está grávida? – Riu da própria piada, bufando e resmungando um "Até parece...".

_É isso mesmo, querido – Esme riu, levemente constrangida. – Estou esperando um bebê.

Ficamos completamente estáticos, sem reação alguma. O queixo de Emmett quase tocou o chão, de tanto que ele ficou boquiaberto, assim como todos nós. Logo, a risada de Jasper soou alta, assustando-nos.

_Ah, perdeu de novo, Emm! – gargalhou outra vez, estendendo a mão para o irmão. – Está me devendo cenzinho!

_O que vocês apostaram dessa vez? – Carlisle perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado, antes que o irmão pudesse responder.

_Eu disse que só faltava Esme agora... E ele disse que a nossa mãezinha era santa... – Curvou-se, roncando de tanto rir.

Seguimos seu riso, até que logo levantamos – inclusive o irmão gigante – e abraçamos nossos pais, dando nossos parabéns. Esme chorou, completamente emocionada, enquanto eu dizia que ficaria com ciúmes pelo novo bebê tomar nossa atenção.

No entanto, olhei para o lado e não vi Alice entre nós. A mesma estava parada na cadeira, com uma expressão confusa. Rapidamente, ela retribuiu meu olhar, soltando um agudo grito em seguida.

_Oh, meu Deus... Eles vão nascer... Aleluia, irmão! – gritou, em um misto de felicidade e dor.

Edward correu até ela, pegando-a no colo, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett tomavam conta das crianças, no cercadinho posto na grama. Esme e Carlisle foram para dentro, pegar o carro e bolsas. Porém, Jasper agora era quem estava sentado, completamente paralisado, com o olhar longe.

_Ah, Jazz... Faça alguma coisa! – Sua fadinha gritou, tirando-o dos devaneios.

_Oh, cara... O que eu faço? – Ele perguntou, morrendo de medo, afundando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Sorri, andando até ele, ao passo em que meu marido levava a irmã para dentro. Aproximei-me de Jasper, agachando ao seu lado e tirando as mãos de seu rosto.

_É simples, Jazz... – murmurei, fazendo-o olhar confuso para mim. – Vá até a mãe de seus filhos e diga o quanto a ama, e deixe-a apertar sua mão e xingar o quanto ela aguentar – Ri, e ele me seguiu. – Ela precisa de você... E seus filhos também!

_Isso! – assentiu, sorrindo amplamente e me envolvendo em um abraço rápido, para correr para dentro e gritar: – Obrigado, mana!

_De nada... – sussurrei, sabendo que ele ouviria.

_**Oito meses depois...**_

_Mas que folga é essa, hein? – Edward brincou, assim que chegou do trabalho, entrando em nosso quarto e vendo eu e as crianças espalhadas na enorme cama.

Nossos bebês logo viram o pai e começaram a chamá-lo com as mãozinhas gorduchas, falando numa língua desconhecida e rindo. Sorri ao ver meu marido deitar todo esparramado conosco, abraçando os pequenos e dando-me um delicioso selinho. Eu mexia no notebook, enquanto eles começaram a assistir um filme infantil.

_Elas se parecem com você – Edward sussurrou ao meu lado, olhando Elizabeth e Renesmee, que assistiam, concentradas, _Os Sem Floresta_.

_Aham – assenti, sorrindo. – Mas, em compensação, nosso pequeno Edward é a sua cara! – rimos.

_Mas os cabelos são seus! – Meu híbrido protestou, olhando-me.

_Grande coisa: os cabelos – revirei os olhos. – Na luz do sol eles ficam da cor do seu... Eu só doei o útero, porque o Eddie é a miniatura de Edward Cullen!

De repente, Lizzie virou para nós, que agora estávamos abraçados, e pediu colo para o pai. Ele, sempre mimando os filhos, pegou a pequena e, logo, os outros protestaram, exigindo atenção.

_Papai! – Uma voz fina e nunca ouvida soou melodicamente, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem.

Olhei para o colo de Edward e a doce Elizabeth estava sorrindo, com o dedo na boca. Meu marido estava boquiaberto, mas sorriu amplamente, beijando a filha.

_Diz de novo, amor! – pediu, enquanto uma Renesmee impaciente subia no meu colo.

_Papai... – Desta vez, ambos riram juntos, até que um dedinho indicador tocou meu nariz e vi que era Nessie.

_Mamãe! – sussurrou com um sorriso torto inocente, e os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_Oh, meu docinho... – Abracei-a fortemente, sorrindo.

_E você, campeão... Diz "papai" – Edward pediu, olhando para Eddie, que sorria em meu braço livre.

Ele fez uma careta, confuso, enquanto resmungava e se virava. Eu e meu esposo nos fitamos intrigados com nosso pequeno, até que os pequeninos olhos verdes focaram no descanso de tela do meu notebook aberto, sobre o criado-mudo, onde havia uma imagem de toda a família Cullen.

_O que houve, meu filho? – sussurrei para o meu menino, ao passo em que ele pareceu encontrar o que ele queria na foto, sorrindo em seguida.

_Vovô! – ele disse audivelmente, apontando para Carlisle, abraçado à Esme, atrás de nós.

_Sim... É o vovô! – concordei, beijando sua bochecha corada.

_Que logo também será papai – Edward lembrou, rindo, e eu o acompanhei.

Uma semana havia se passado desde que nossos pequenos aprenderam suas primeiras palavras. Nessie e Lizzie eram as mais contidas e falavam menos e, em contrapartida, Eddie adorava chamar pelo avô, que não via há alguns dias.

Edward e eu não contamos à ninguém sobre a nova faceta dos trigêmeos, deixando a diversão para logo mais, já que estávamos indo à nova casa de Alice e Jasper – Meu cunhado havia comprado uma casa só para eles, e hoje seria a primeira reunião em família que aconteceria lá.

O relógio marcava exatamente sete da noite quando Edward estacionou o Volvo na porta da enorme casa, e, após colocar nossos bebês no carrinho, outros dois carros estacionaram atrás do nosso. Sorri ao ver Rosalie descer e, com a ajuda de Emmett, colocar seus filhos em um carrinho maior que o nosso. Até que uma Esme grávida de oito meses saiu da Mercedes, com a ajuda de Carlisle.

Fui até ela, abraçando-a e acariciando sua barriga, para logo cumprimentar os outros. Rapidamente, tocamos a campainha, e uma Alice descabelada abriu a porta. Arregalei os olhos, enquanto Edward ria da aparência da irmã sempre cuidadosa – que lhe deu um bom tapa no braço – e nos chamou para entrar.

_Desculpem a bagunça – falou, com um sorriso amarelo. – Não é fácil cuidar de duas crianças!

_Eu tenho que cuidar de três! – falei rindo, sentando-me no sofá e não encontrando bagunça alguma na casa: Alice e seu perfeccionismo.

_E eu, que tenho que cuidar de quatro? – Rose se defendeu, rindo também, sendo seguida de todos nós.

_Graças a Deus, eu vou ter apenas um! – Esme agradeceu aos céus, com um sorriso divertido no rosto angelical.

_Bela escada, rapazes! – Emmett brincou, rindo. – Mas vocês, mulheres, é que são muito moles, isso sim!

Fechei a cara para ele, que estava sentado no chão, perto das minhas pernas, e dei um tapa em sua nuca.

_Como estamos violentos hoje! – choramingou, olhando para mim.

Rimos, logo nos deparando com Jazz descendo as escadas com um lindo casalzinho de gêmeos.

_Oww, vem cá, fofurinha da mamãe! – Alice sussurrou, pegando Jared no colo.

Eles estavam maiores em relação à última vez que os vimos. O pequeno tinha os olhos verdes escuros idênticos aos da mãe, assim como os cabelos castanhos.

_Que lindinha você está! – Esme murmurou, pegando Avril; seus cabelos loiros eram uma versão mais clara dos de Jasper, mas possuía os mesmos olhos verde-limão dele.

Logo, um chorinho irrompeu a sala, e vi Edward acalentar nossa chorosa Elizabeth. Enquanto ele a ninava, Eddie acordou, pedindo colo com os bracinhos esticados. Peguei-o, com cuidado para não despertar Renesmee.

Os olhinhos sempre curiosos de meu homenzinho varreram o ambiente, onde todos conversavam animadamente, e, no momento em que ele viu o avô no outro sofá, conversando com o Jazz, ele logo pulou em meu colo, apontando para o patriarca da família e dizendo:

_Vovô!

Todos o olharam, completamente surpresos, e Carlisle sorriu com toda sua magnificência, envolvendo o neto nos braços, que o abraçou com força.

_**Um mês depois...**_

Edward e eu estávamos dormindo de conchinha naquela noite um pouco fria. Logo, o estridente toque do telefone soou do nosso lado, fazendo-me sobressaltar, assim como meu marido, atrás de mim. Olhei para o relógio no criado-mudo, ao lado do telefone, e vi que eram duas da manhã. Levantei depressa – Uma ligação à essa hora da madrugada não deveria ser para dar boa notícia.

_Alô! – Atendi, um pouco apreensiva, notando Edward se sentar ao meu lado, ainda alheio, beijando meu ombro desnudo pela camisola que eu usava.

_Bella? – Era Emmett do outro lado da linha, e sua voz estava assustada.

Edward se mexeu, pressentindo o mesmo que eu. Com um olhar preocupado a ele, falei:

_Sim, Emm... Aconteceu algo?

_Bella... – suspirou. – É a Esme! Ela entrou em trabalho de parto! – E antes que eu pudesse sorrir, ele prosseguiu: – E ela e o meu irmãozinho correm o risco de morte.

_Oh, meu Deus! – sussurrei, colocando a mão na boca. – Vocês estão no hospital que Carlisle trabalha?

_Sim... E vou ligar pra Alice agora – Notei sua voz embargada do outro lado, e uma lágrima caiu do meu olho direito.

_Certo – funguei. – Estamos indo pra aí!

_Até, irmã!

_Edward... – Olhei para ele, assim que voltei o telefone para o gancho, e desabei ao ver seus olhos marejados. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Ele me puxou para um abraço apertado, afundando seu rosto em meus cabelos. – Não pode...

_Shh... Deus sabe o que faz, amor... – Ouvi sua voz quebrar aos sussurros.

_Ela sempre sofreu tanto por ter perdido o filho dela quando era humana – sussurrei, agarrando com força seu peito nu. – E agora... isso.

_Minha mãe vai viver, Bella... – Ele fungou, afastando-me para olhar no fundo dos meus olhos. – Ela _tem_ que viver... E o meu irmão também...

Assenti, beijando seus lábios com desespero. Abracei-o novamente e, logo, nos arrumamos e pegamos nossos filhos, sem acordá-los, e nos dirigimos para o hospital.

Emmett e Rose estavam lá – Seus filhos dormindo, aconchegados num carrinho, assim como os meus. A híbrida loira me abraçou fortemente, enquanto Emm e Edward faziam o mesmo, até que Alice e Jazz chegaram com os seus pequenos.

_Como tudo isso foi acontecer? – Alice perguntou, mais para si mesma, sentada ao lado do marido, chorosa, enquanto dava de mamar para a filha.

_Nossa mãe levantou de noite para tomar água... – Emmett murmurou, abraçando Rosalie, que via os filhos dormirem calmos. – E, eu estava lá, atacando a geladeira, como faço todas as noites... E, enquanto tomávamos sorvetes juntos, ela gritou de dor e começou a sangrar – Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos azuis. – E a única coisa que fiz foi gritar por Carlisle, enquanto a pegava no colo.

_Isso é tão injusto... – Peguei-me sussurrando, agarrando-me à Edward.

Esme não merecia aquele sofrimento nem Carlisle. Os dois sempre foram tão gentis e amorosos... Sempre fizeram o bem... E Deus não podia permitir que a felicidade os escapasse! Nossa dedicada mãe simplesmente descobrira a plenitude ao engravidar... E quando soube que esperava um lindo garotinho, o sorriso que preencheu sua face fora o mais verdadeiro que vi em toda a minha vida.

A dor em meu peito era crescente e agonizante... Era como se respirar se tornasse um trabalho difícil demais... Duro demais... Complexo demais...

Olhei para meus pequenos filhotes, dormindo calmos, e me imaginei sem eles... A dor seria tanta, mas tanta... que eu morreria. E eu imaginei que essa seria a dor de Esme se o filho morresse.

As horas pareciam se arrastar, enquanto nenhuma notícia nos era fornecida. Alice focava no futuro, mas ela não conseguia ver nada pelo pequeno irmão estar envolvido. E a aflição nos cercava de uma maneira aterrorizante...

O relógio anunciou que já era cinco da manhã... E absolutamente nenhuma resposta era vinda.

Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar outra vez, imaginando o resultado negativo que isso poderia ter. O que seria de nós se Esme se fosse? O que seria de _Carlisle_ se sua parceira se fosse?

O coração dos Cullen estava prestes a morrer, e pedíamos à Deus que isso jamais acontecesse. E eu sabia que Ele deveria estar tentando de tudo para salvar nossa família, eu tinha certeza! E eles não desistiriam tão fácil.

De repente, Carlisle finalmente surgiu na sala de espera. Seu rosto era frustrado, cansado e... triste. Uma lágrima solitária caiu dos meus olhos, e escondi o rosto no peito de Edward.

Seus braços me acolheram, mas o senti leve. E foi assim que também senti quando ouvi a voz de Carlisle soar.

_Eles viveram!

Olhei para seu rosto e um sorriso cansado, mas genuinamente feliz se formou ali, espelhando os nossos, misturados aos sussurros de "Graças à Deus" e suspiros aliviados e felizes. Finalmente felizes.

Levantei-me sem qualquer transcrição, abraçando meu sogro, que sempre considerei como um pai, sentindo os braços de meu marido e irmãos se juntarem à nós.

Minutos depois, nos dirigimos ao berçário, ouvindo Carlisle narrar a sua dor em quase perder Esme e o filho – que agora estavam bem. Ele disse que a idade e a mudança de hormônios da esposa os puseram em risco, mas que agora tudo estava realmente certo.

_É aquele ali – Apontou para um bebê branquinho e magro, de poucos cabelos caramelo, dormindo em uma incubadora. – Nosso pequeno Stefan.

_Stefan? – perguntei, fitando os olhos esverdeados de meu sogro; os demais estavam ocupados admirando a criança.

_Significa _coroado de louros _e _vitorioso_ – Carlisle sorriu. – E é exatamente o que ele é.

Assim, o pequenino bebê abriu seus olhinhos amendoados – Tão parecido com Esme... –, olhando fixamente para o pai, até que um singelo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do _meu irmão_.

Sim... Nossa família estava completa. O pequeno Stefan já chegou mostrando quem era e a força que tinha e, sendo um legítimo Cullen, ele iria sair dali rapidinho.

_**.**_

_N/A: Diversos leitores me pediram para a Esme engravidar também, e acabei não resistindo! HSUHASUHASUASHUASH..._

_Espero que tenham gostado..._

_E me digam o que acharam dos babies e suas primeiras palavras, da gravidez de Esme e do Stefan, e da noite romântica Beward no comecinho do cap ^^_

_Um grande beijo pra vocês... E até o próximo cap :D_

_PS: Visitem meu novo blog! Lá rola spoilers, prévias, novidades e coisinhas super legais ;) Acessem: .com_

_Toodles honey_


	58. A Última Dança

_**N/A: Oi, amoreeeees!**_

_**Caralho... Quanto tempo!**_

_**Eu senti tantas saudades de postar Plus... Mas o tempo nunca conspirava a favor... *bico***_

_**Mas finalmente consegui nesse final de semana... E cá estou eu, postando o ÚLTIMO capítulo de PQMPV. Eu tô um caco por estar acabando com o meu bebê... Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco não é mesmo?**_

_**Bem, eu coloquei de tudo um pouco nesse cap... E ele ficou muito fofo *-***_

_**Ah, e mais... O EPÍLOGO provavelmente virá mês que vem... *chora no cantinho***_

_**E antes que comecem a ler o último cap, queria mandar um beijão e um mega "obrigada" à DEA, uma nova leitora muito fofa que recomendou a fic!**_

_**Então é isso...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**v**

_**A Última Dança**_

**POV Edward**

Se alguém me perguntasse qual seria o sinônimo de perfeição, eu não hesitaria em dizer "minha vida". Os últimos meses foram simplesmente os melhores de toda a minha existência, e eu jamais poderia cogitar o quanto era prazeroso o fato de ser pai. Meus trigêmeos eram grandes descobridores, encantando-me com suas novas facetas a cada segundo.

E tinha Bella. A minha Bella. Minha esposa apenas tornava minha felicidade ainda mais completa, e eu não poderia pedir nada mais a Deus, pois eu tinha muito mais do que sempre desejei ter. E eu agradecia por isso todos os dias.

Os meses passaram como vento, e o tempo e nossa imortalidade fez com que eu e minha família planejássemos uma nova mudança. Após anos vivendo na ensolarada Califórnia, estávamos indo desta vez para Boston. Aproveitando a possibilidade de uma nova vida no outro lado do país, eu e Bella decidimos largar nossos empregos a fim de curtir a infância de nossas crianças, então, ela estava agora em seu escritório na advocacia em que trabalhava em Los Angeles, acertando os últimos detalhes de sua demissão. A ideia havia sido dela, que queria aproveitar cada momento da preciosa e curta juventude de nossos meninos.

_Papai, fala pro Eddie me devolver a Sammy! - Renesmee reclamou no banco de trás do carro.

_ Filho, devolva a boneca da sua irmã - Pedi, revirando os olhos.

Seus lábios se repuxaram num beicinho enquanto ele fazia o que mandei, ao passo em que um sorriso triunfante se formava na boquinha rosada da Nessie. Minha pequena Elizabeth apenas riu baixinho, chamando a atenção do irmão que tomou, dessa vez, a boneca dela. Ela fechou a cara, mostrando a língua para o Eddie, tentando pegar seu brinquedo.

O banco de trás do meu Volvo se transformou em um tanque de guerra, e eu apenas acelerei rumo à casa dos meus pais. Chegando lá, deixei os pequenos para passarem o dia com a avó, e, então, dirigi até o escritório que Bella trabalhava, a fim de ajudá-la com algumas caixas e documentos que ainda restavam.

O grande edifício era visto de longe, e adentrei o elevador da advocacia, apertando o botão que indicava o 27° andar.

_Eu vou sentir sua falta por aqui - Uma voz masculina soou, seguida pela inconfundível risada de Bella.

_Eu também vou sentir saudades suas, mas você sabe disso - Ela disse dessa vez.

Forcei minha mente a ler os pensamentos de quem estava com ela, mas o ciúmes bateu com tanta força que nem mesmo consegui.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e meus passos estavam apressados enquanto eu atravessava o largo e claro corredor, entrando na sala em que Bella trabalhava. Estaquei ao ver um homem de cabelos escuros ao seu lado, tocando a cintura fina de minha esposa, que tentava alcançar algo em uma estante alta.

_Dá licença, sua baixinha - Ele murmurou, rindo, afastando-a delicadamente - sem tirar as mãos de sua cintura, porém - e pegando um livro que ela não conseguiu. Bella somente riu, alheia a minha presença.

_Atrapalho? - Minha voz soou seca, e eu sabia que minha expressão estava tão previsível quanto.

Ambos me olharam, surpresos. O homem afastou-se finalmente, e andei até estar ao lado da Bella, enlaçando minha mão direita em volta de seu quadril, possessivamente.

_Não respondeu minha pergunta. - Questionei, sem conseguir desatar a carranca em meu rosto.

_Edward... - Bella murmurou, em um misto de constrangimento e represália.

_Não, tudo bem... - O homem possuía grandes olhos azuis, e parecia estar meio confuso. - Eu só estava ajudando-a. Aliás, sou Jared. (**http:/2bp**[PONTO]**blogspot**[PONTO]**com/_**)

_Não é o que parecia. - Disse apenas, com o mesmo tom de voz, virando-me para Bella e perguntando: - Já terminou tudo por aqui?

_Sim. Me espere no carro. - Falou com um tom grosseiro, o que me surpreendeu. O cara estava flertando com ela, e o vilão da história sou eu?

_Tem certeza? - perguntei, confuso.

_Tenho.

E, assim, ela se afastou de mim, pegando alguns livros em sua mesa. Bufei, deixando seu escritório com rapidez, sem dizer qualquer coisa.

Meus dedos tamborilavam o volante, inquietos. O que eu havia feito, afinal? Droga.

Passos apressados me tiraram dos devaneios, e logo vi que era Bella, entrando no carro. Ela sentou no banco do passageiro, raivosa e respirando forte - Mostrando que ela controlava sua raiva.

_Dá pra me dizer o que foi aquele teatrinho todo? - Ela perguntou de repente, controlando o volume de sua voz.

Liguei o carro, pisando fundo no acelerador.

_E diminua a velocidade! Argh!

Tranquei a mandíbula, enquanto desacelerava aos poucos.

_Será que você não notou que aquele cara estava dando em cima de você? - falei entre dentes, sem desviar o olhar do parabrisa.

Ela riu sem vontade e, pelo canto dos olhos, pude vê-la negar com a cabeça, descrente, olhando para a paisagem que passava como um borrão no vidro do carro.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Não seja precipitado! - vociferou.

_Precipitado? - inquiri, fitando-a profundamente. - Ele estava praticamente se atiçando todo em você, que apenas ria e tratava tudo como brincadeira.

_Sério? - Sua voz agora era sarcástica. - E você por acaso leu isso na mente dele? - Cruzou os braços, olhando-me desafiadoramente.

_Não, mas...

_Pois é! Você pelo menos deveria usar seu dom _tão útil_ pra um momento como esse!

Minha cabeça deu voltas, e eu soube que estava errado.

_Mas Bella...

_Eu só não alcançava a parte de cima da estante, e ele só me empurrou, brincando comigo. Sou uma mulher casada, sabia?

Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Eu não devia ter agido daquela maneira...

_Bella...

_Poupe-me de suas palavras, Edward! - falou raivosa, voltando a encarar a janela. - Agora não!

Apertei a ponte do meu nariz, controlando-me. Apenas aumentei a velocidade do carro, chegando rapidamente a casa de Esme. Bella saiu do carro, sem esperar que eu, ao menos, abrisse sua porta. Recusei-me a sair, então, esperando que ela pegasse nossos filhos de volta.

Bella se recusava a falar comigo, e aquilo estava me deixando louco.

As crianças brincavam normalmente, correndo pelo jardim, enquanto minha esposa preparava o jantar. Eu estava sentado na grama, vendo-os se divertirem.

_Papai... - Uma vozinha animada me chamou, fazendo-me olhar amorosamente para a pequena Lizzie, que vinha em minha direção.

_Sim, querida - Respondi, aconchegando seu pequeno corpinho de dois anos no meu colo.

_Você brigou com a mamãe? - Seus grandes olhos chocolate me fitaram intrigados.

_Claro que não, meu amor... - Neguei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. - Por quê?

_Nada não...

_Tem certeza? - perguntei, fazendo leves cosquinhas em sua barriga. Ela riu, e aquele som me fez sorrir intensamente.

_Aham! - assentiu, mexendo-se como uma minhoquinha, enquanto ria.

Logo, meu pequeno Edward e Nessie se juntaram a nós, e, então, nos deitamos na grama verde e fofa, olhando o céu que cobria toda nossa visão.

_Papai... - Eddie chamou. - Por que o céu muda de cor?

_Porque a luz da Sol atinge a Terra de várias maneiras, conforme a rotação... - Parei ao ver seus olhinhos confusos, reformulando a frase. - Hmm... Na verdade, é porque o Papai do Céu pinta o céu de várias cores diferentes... - Cocei a nuca, notando que ele ficara ainda mais confuso.

Ouvi uma risada leve atrás de mim, e senti meus pelos se eriçarem ao notar que era Bella. Olhei-a, e vi que ela andava até nós lentamente.

_Vocês estão curiosos demais hoje! - sorriu amavelmente, pegando as crianças do chão com carinho. - Mas agora é hora do jantar!

_Mas o papai ainda não respondeu... - Eddie fez um biquinho, subindo no meu colo.

_Quem sabe eu conte se vocês comerem tudinho? - Falei, fazendo com que ele saísse dos meus braços e corresse em direção à cozinha com as irmãs.

_Você me salvou! - Eu ri, levantando-me.

Olhei pra Bella e notei que ela ignorou minha frase, virando de costas e indo para dentro. Franzi o cenho, aproximando-me dela e rodeando meus dedos em seu pulso. Ela parou, me encarando com raiva.

_Bella, me desculpe... - Sussurrei, olhando fundo em seus olhos tão quentes.

_Isso não muda nada. - Murmurou com rancor, puxando seu braço de volta e entrando em casa.

Suspirei, passando as mãos em meu rosto. Eu tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação, mas não sabia o que fazer. Eu havia agido precipitadamente... Não deveria ter julgado Bella e Jared. Ela nunca me deu motivos pra isso.

Eu me sentia um adolescente de quinze anos. E aquilo era ridículo.

Respirei fundo, adentrando as portas duplas da casa, indo até a sala de jantar.

A refeição correu de forma normal, as crianças sempre conversando e me divertindo, apesar de Bella e eu termos sentados em direções opostas da mesa.

Coloquei os trigêmeos na cama, em seguida, dando banho neles e não fugindo de contar ao Eddie o por que do céu mudar de cor.

Ao voltar para o andar de baixo, pude ver que Bella ainda estava na cozinha.

_Ai, droga! - Ouvi-a dizer, gemendo em seguida.

Corri até o cômodo a tempo de vê-la choramingando ao largar uma forma de bolo na bancada de granito, envolvendo uma mão na outra.

_O que aconteceu? - Fui em até ela, pegando sua mão e vendo a palma toda vermelha.

_Eu esqueci que a forma estava quente e acabei queimando a mão - Gemeu de dor, então puxei-a até a pia, ligando a torneira e colocando a área afetada sob água corrente.

_Tá melhor? - Olhei em seus olhos, preocupado.

Ela assentiu, mordendo os lábios e evitando meu olhar.

_Eu vou tomar um banho, até lá já deve ter curado. - Murmurou um pouco seca, afastando-se novamente de mim.

Guardei o bolo, que ela havia deixado na mesa, dentro da geladeira. Assim, voltei para o segundo andar. Ao entrar em nosso quarto, pude ver a porta do banheiro fechada e o chuveiro ainda ligado.

A noite estava quente, mas a brisa amenizava o calor, movimentando as longas cortinas do ambiente, que era iluminado apenas pela luz baixa do abajur.

Tirei minha roupa, ficando apenas com minha boxer escura, sentando-me na ponta da cama. Surpreendendo-me, a porta do banheiro foi aberta num rompante, e dela saiu uma Bella trajada em apenas uma camisola curta e clara, realçando cada curva acentuada em seu corpo encantador. Os cabelos rebeldes e molhados a deixavam com um ar felino, embora delicado e, no instante que seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus, pude ver uma pontada de ressentimento preenchê-los.

Suspirei - e não soube dizer se era de cansaço ou por simplesmente ter esquecido de respirar ao vê-la tão linda -, me levantando e andando vagarosamente até ela.

_Amor, me desculpa...

Ela meneou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu.

_Você devia confiar em mim, Edward... - sussurrou.

_Eu confio. - Aproximei-me ainda mais, aproveitando para tirar uma mecha castanha de seus olhos. - É _neles_ que não confio.

_Isso não importa. - Olhou-me raivosa, andando até a cama e deitando em seu lugar de sempre.

Evitei olhá-la enquanto pegava rapidamente meu travesseiro e uma coberta, mas pude sentir seu olhar vibrante e silencioso em meus movimentos o tempo todo. Antes de sair do quarto, porém, parei na porta, olhando por baixo dos cílios.

_Eu realmente sinto muito... Boa noite, Bella.

Desci as escadas sem pressa, indo até a sala de estar. Já era tarde, então apaguei as luzes - sem me preocupar em fechar as portas de vidro que davam para o jardim -, ligando a televisão em um canal qualquer, ao passo em que me acomodava no grande sofá.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, fingindo assistir um filme de comédia romântica, até que cedi ao sono. No entanto, barulhos leves e harmoniosos me fizeram remexer, e pude sentir uma respiração se aproximar, junto com o farfalhar de um coração que tanto amava. Senti também o sofá afundar e um corpo quente e sinuoso se aconchegar ao meu.

_Bella? - murmurei, abrindo os olhos e vendo-a deitada junto a mim. Abri meus braços, apertando-a contra meu peito.

_Não consigo dormir longe de você - sussurrou delicadamente, no mesmo instante em que seus doces lábios subiam uma trilha do meu ombro até a mandíbula.

Beijei seu cabelo, sentindo meu peito se aquecer momentaneamente.

_Minha pequena absurda... - sorri de lado, puxando seu queixo para cima e olhando em seus olhos. - Você me perdoa?

_Claro que sim - Aproximou seu rosto do meu, com um sorriso lindo estreitando seus lábios de morango. - Eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo, minha Bella... - sussurrei, sendo interrompido pela boca febril e ansiosa de minha esposa cobrindo a minha.

Suas pequenas mãos se embrenharam em meu cabelo, enquanto as minhas vagavam rumo ao sul. E, então, eu soube que estava realmente perdoado. E prometi e mim mesmo que jamais faria aquilo novamente.

_**Dois anos depois...**_

_Não acredito que nossas crianças já estão indo pra escola – Bella disse manhosa, enquanto arrumava o lanche dos nossos pequenos.

Hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula dos três e minha esposa estava inconformada com o fato de seus bebês estarem crescendo.

Havíamos nos mudado para Boston há dois anos e a cidade era fabulosa! Bella demorou a se acostumar com o clima outonal da cidade, mas logo passou a adorar tudo, inclusive pelo fato de que as quatro estações do ano eram bem definidas e as crianças se divertiam na neve quando dezembro chegava. Ainda era novembro, mas as folhas alaranjadas que caíam das árvores enfeitavam o jardim de nossa casa (**http:/farm4**[PONTO]**static**[PONTO]**flickr**[PONTO]**com/3336/3243580805_?v=0**) belamente, e nossos pequenos amavam brincar de pique-esconde nos montes de folhas coloridas.

Eu ri, andando até ela e beijando seu beicinho lindo.

_Nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra, amor – murmurei carinhosamente, abraçando-a por trás e inspirando o perfume tão entorpecente de seu pescoço. – Dê graças a Deus por eles estarem indo pro jardim de infância... Daqui alguns anos nossos pequenos estarão é na universidade.

_Ah, nem me faça pensar nisso... Perder os meus filhotes...

Ri outra vez, dando um estalado selinho em sua nuca a mostra pelo coque mal feito em seu cabelo, e logo ouvi o barulho de três pares de pezinhos descendo as escadas numa correria.

_Quantas vezes terei que falar pra não correrem ao descer as escadas? – Bella repreendeu, seus olhos e mãos ainda ocupados com a arrumação do lanche das crianças.

_Desculpe, mamãe – Sussurraram juntos ao chegarem à cozinha ([PONTO]**blogspot**[PONTO]**com/_TAuuYiHhLg0/THaRGIcVYVI/AAAAAAAAEuk/bAwO5OXQUJE/s1600/tumblr_l7h5z3cpfV1qbhlcro1_**) e pude vislumbrar minhas menininhas lindas em uniforme escolar, bem como meu garoto.

_Vocês estão cada dia mais lindas, queridas – Disse para Lizzie e Nessie, e logo falei para o Eddie: - E você vai arrasar corações, filhão!

Demos um _high five _e Bella revirou os olhos, enquanto sorria amavelmente, entregando as lancheiras para nossos pequenos. Entreguei-lhes suas mochilas e minha esposa insistiu em tirar uma foto antes de pegarmos o carro e levá-los à escola.

_Cuide das suas irmãs, Eddie – Falei pra ele assim chegamos à porta da sala de aula. – Não deixe os garotos chegarem perto das nossas meninas! – Beijei a bochecha de cada uma, que riram.

_E vocês, queridas, fiquem de olho no Eddie e não deixe nenhuma garota metida roubar ele! – Bella murmurou, pegando os três de uma vez num único abraço.

_Pode deixar, mamãe! – responderam juntas, então nosso pequeno pegou as mãos das irmãs de longos e ondulados cabelos cor de bronze, entrando juntos na sala.

As quatro horas que se sucederam passaram voando. Quando vimos, já estávamos na sala de jantar (**http:/eudecoro**[PONTO]), comendo e ouvindo as crianças conversarem animadas sobre o dia que tiveram.

_É verdade! – Lizzie deu uma risadinha, concordando com algo que Bella havia dito. – Ah, e a Nessie tem um namorado!

_O quê? – Olhei para ambas, meus olhos tremendamente arregalados. Por essa eu não esperava. Pelo menos, não tão cedo.

_Lizzie! – A irmã a repreendeu, como se tivesse dito algum segredo, e pude ver suas bochechas adquirirem um tom rosado.

_É só um menino da minha sala, papai... – Deu de ombros, dando total atenção a seu jantar. – Ele é bonitinho... – riu levemente, e vi um garotinho da idade dela e cabelos loiros, que havia pedido seu lápis de cor emprestado.

Suspirei, vendo que não era nada demais, a não ser a mente fértil de minhas filhas.

Bella, que sentava ao meu lado, aproximou sua cadeira mais perto da minha, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

_Sua cara foi impagável, amor!

Revirei os olhos, divertindo-me internamente.

_Acho que vou ter que pedir uma arma emprestada ao seu pai – murmurei para ela, que me olhou com uma expressão confusa e estranha.

_Por acaso esqueceu que é um meio vampiro, Edward? – riu de maneira suave.

_É só para manter as aparências, querida... Você sabe; assustar alguns possíveis genros...

Ela meneou a cabeça, beijando meu pescoço. O barulho de algo caindo no chão fez-nos desvencilhar, ao passo em que uma desajeitada Renesmee tentava limpar a bagunça que havia feito ao derrubar seu prato.

Eu ri, sabendo que a fase dos genros ainda iria demorar bastante. Felizmente.

_**Um ano depois...**_

_Sai de perto do mar, filho! – Bella gritou para o pequeno Edward, que corria pela areia clara da Flórida.

Decidimos fazer uma viagem já que as férias de verão haviam chegado, e a casa de Renée parecia ser o lugar ideal. Ela estava morando em Houston nos últimos anos, mas havia voltado para Jacksonville assim que Phil resolveu se aposentar com apenas poucos anos na profissão sólida de jogador de beisebol.

Nessie e Elizabeth apostavam qual das duas conseguiria encontrar mais conchas, enquanto Eddie fingia ser algum super herói. Sorri, e, então, olhei para trás, onde Bella conversava com a mãe, andando calmamente na praia. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e um sorriso precioso se formou nos lábios de minha mulher.

_Papai, olha quantas conchas! – Lizzie exclamou, sorridente.

_Posso pegar muitas pra levar pra tia Rose e pra tia Alice quando voltarmos? – Nessie perguntou.

_Podem pegar quantas vocês quiserem, meus amores – sorri, sentando-me na areia, fitando o belo mar e, por consequência, meu pequeno que ainda corria pela praia.

Voltei minha atenção para as meninas, mas foi inevitável não ouvir a conversa de minha sogra há alguns metros.

_Você é feliz? – perguntou à Bella, sua voz serena e sorridente.

_Como nunca fui em toda a minha vida – ela riu, e, pela mente de Renée, notei o olhar de minha esposa suave, que fitava os filhos e a mim. – Isso... – Ela continuou, apontando em nossa direção, enquanto eu fingia não prestar atenção – Era tudo o que eu precisava, mãe.

Ela encarou Renée, que respirou com alívio e abraçou a filha pela cintura, feliz.

_Eu fico muito feliz por isso, minha filha. Muito. – murmurou. – Eu te amo.

_Também te amo mãe.

Bella apertou a mãe em seus braços, andando vagarosamente, ambas sorrindo.

De repente, senti algo batendo em minhas costas. Olhei para trás a tempo de ver um pouco de areia pairando no ar, e roupas de praia e cabelos cor de cobre voando longe. Sorri, vendo os meus sapecas filhotes olharem para trás com um sorriso traquina, correndo após terem jogado areia em mim.

_Acho bom correrem mais rápido! – Gritei, seguindo-os em uma velocidade humana. Rindo alto.

_Está vendo? – Ouvi Bella sussurrar ao longe para a mãe, sorrindo – Era exatamente disso que eu estava falando.

_**Dois anos depois...**_

O salão estava cheio, e um _eletrohouse_ tocava alto ao fundo. Lucas e Leah haviam acabado de se casar e a cerimônia, por sorte, era em Boston, pelo fato de que ele acabara de receber uma proposta de emprego por aqui, evitando que eu, Bella e as crianças nos deslocássemos pra muito longe.

A festa de casamento deles era simples, embora extremamente bela. O enorme salão de festas do hotel onde tudo ocorria estava cheio, com nossos amigos e alguns poucos conhecidos preenchendo cada local.

_Okay... – Uma Bella ofegante sentou na enorme mesa enfeitada de flores brancas, ao meu lado. – Agora é sua vez, Edward! – Apontou para as crianças que corriam, aprontando todas com os primos, eu tinha certeza.

_Deixe a cambada se divertir, Bella! – Emmett falou, mais animado que o usual, tomando mais um drink.

_Ele tem razão... Tem que deixar as crian... – Rose parou sua frase ao ver um de seus filhos, Johnny – o mais levado, devo dizer –, tentando alcançar o bolo decorado em cima da mesa principal.

Ela correu até ele, dando uma bronca em seguida. Bella riu, dando de ombros, assim como a minha família que estava sentada conosco.

Puxei a cadeira da minha esposa até ela estar mais perto de mim, e deixei minha mão envolver sua cintura enquanto sentia a dela em minha coxa. Olhei-a, sendo hipnotizado por aqueles olhos tão vivos e castanhos. Sua mão livre deslizou pelo meu rosto, descendo pelo meu peito, até alcançar meu quadril. Meus dedos prenderam os fios de sua nuca suavemente, e nossos lábios se encontraram com paixão e maciez.

_Encontrem um quarto! – Meu _querido_ e grandalhão irmão falou, fazendo eu e minha esposa nos desvencilharmos.

_Não tem nada mais original pra dizer, Emmett? – perguntei, levemente irritado.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mas sua mente estava meio embaçada pelo álcool.

_Na verdade... Não.

Ri de leve, e logo vi Stefan – nosso irmão caçula – se aproximar da mesa.

_E aí, irmãozão... Arrasando muitos corações? – Jasper perguntou para o pequeno, que revirou os olhos, rindo.

_Ainda sou muito novo, Jazz! – O pequeno de olhos e cabelos caramelo disse, aproximando se Esme e sentando em seu colo.

_Esse é meu garoto! – Alice disse. – Tem que ser cavalheiro, querido... Tudo a seu tempo.

_Lições de moral a essa hora, baixinha? – Emm perguntou, sua voz meio arrastada.

_E você não acha que bebeu demais, não? – rebateu.

_Xii... O que eu falei sobre lições de moral... – murmurou pra si mesmo, bebendo mais um pouco de uísque.

_Amor, vamos cumprimentar o Luke e a Leah agora? – Bella perguntou, fitando-me amorosamente.

_Claro, querida – concordei, dando-lhe um selinho rápido antes de levantar.

Ela encaixou seu braço direito no meu esquerdo, enquanto atravessávamos o salão, mas um pensamento um tanto quanto conhecido soou próximo a nós...

_Bella? – Uma voz masculina soou, e não foi difícil perceber que era Jared, seu antigo colega de trabalho.

_Jared? Uau... Quanto tempo! – Ela o abraçou. – Como você está?

_Muito bem – sorriu, olhando pra mim pela primeira vez. – Como vai, Edward?

_Também vou muito bem. – Fui gentil, retribuindo seu aperto de mão.

_Que ótimo! Aliás, Bella... – Voltou-se para ela. – Eu queria agradecer por ter me apresentado Hillary há cinco anos... Eu queria ter te agradecido devidamente, mas não pude, porque você logo se mudou...

_Oh, vocês estão mesmo juntos? – perguntou extasiada, interrompendo-o.

_Sim – murmurou, e logo pudemos ver um par de mãos femininas envolverem seu peito, e uma Hillary sorridente aparecer atrás dele.

_Hill! – Bella a abraçou sem precedentes, feliz ao ver a amiga de longa data.

_Meu anjo... Que saudades!

_Nem me fale... Você sumiu!

_Foram tantas coisas que aconteceram nesses últimos anos... – murmurou, olhando Jared sugestivamente e sorrindo. – Edward! – exclamou ao me ver, não hesitando ao me envolver em um abraço também.

_Como vai, Hillary?

_Ah, estou ótima! E vocês também... – sorriu, abraçando Jared e olhando para Bella e eu. – Eu vi os filhos de vocês correndo por aqui agora mesmo; eles são tão lindos.

_Obrigada – Minha esposa pegou sua mão amavelmente, e as duas se abraçaram outra vez.

_Deus, a minha máquina do tempo funcionou? – Uma mulher disse ao nosso lado, e percebi que era Gisele.

Bella e Hill, quando a viram, abraçaram-na também e eu ri, sendo acompanhado pelo Jared.

_Querida... – Um homem de meia idade disse ao nosso lado, fitando Gisele com confusão e divertimento.

_Oh, gente! Esse é meu noivo, Robert! – Apresentou-nos, animada demais pra qualquer cumprimento formal.

_Uau! Pra quem nunca arrumava um namorado, se deu bem, amiga! – A loira sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva e eu ri discretamente.

Bella me encarou, feliz e sorridente, envolvendo seus braços quentes ao meu redor, enquanto conversávamos com seus amigos.

Descobrimos que Hillary havia se formado em Odontologia e tinha seu próprio consultório em Londres, onde estava morando com Jared, enquanto Gisele havia se mudado para Nova York recentemente com o noivo, que também era advogado.

Logo mais, demos nossos cumprimentos ao casal de noivos, que estavam simplesmente radiantes.

Enquanto voltávamos para nossa mesa, vimos Jacob e Taylor conversando com nossos pais, e Bella logo se animou ao vê-los, conversando e se divertindo como nunca. Eles disseram que tinham um filho chamado Ben, mas que tivera que ficar em Montreal – onde moravam agora – pelo fato da viagem ser muito cansativa para uma criança de somente três anos, e Taylor revelou também que estava grávida de quatro meses de uma garotinha, que se chamaria Miley.

E Charlie também estava na festa – ao lado de Sue – rindo e se divertindo das travessuras dos netos.

A felicidade nunca foi tão palpável, e eu me senti pleno ao ver minha Bella tão encantada. A alegria dela era a minha alegria, e eu não poderia ter pedido um presente melhor a Deus.

Era quase meia-noite quando voltamos para casa, após termos notado que os nossos pequenos estavam cansados e sonolentos. Resolvi colocá-los na cama, deixando Bella acendendo a lareira.

Ouvi um trovão ao longe e, ao olhar pela janela do quarto do Eddie, vi nuvens alaranjadas tomarem conta do céu naquela noite escura. E antes mesmo de tirar os sapatos do pequeno e cobri-lo com seu edredom, pude ouvir leves pingos de chuva caindo lá fora.

Desci as escadas (**http:/4**[PONTO]**bp**[PONTO]**blogspot**[PONTO]**com/_YpOFqLyInWQ/Sl3wtuveGQI/AAAAAAAAAvc/pWKbxkB7oGM/s400/sob+a+**), de volta para o segundo andar e passando pela sala de estar (**http:/img695**[PONTO]**imageshack**[PONTO]), abri as portas de vidro que davam para outra sala (**http:/3**[PONTO]**bp**[PONTO]**blogspot**[PONTO]**com/_**) e pude ver Bella com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, enquanto sentava no sofá em frente, olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira. Aproximei-me, sentando ao seu lado, abraçando-a pelos ombros silenciosamente.

_Nossas crianças estão crescendo tão rápido... – sussurrou nostálgica, aconchegando em meu peito e deixando seu vinho de lado. – Eu queria que elas continuassem desse tamaninho pra sempre...

_Elas vão crescer, querida... – Minhas mãos se moveram para seus cabelos, acariciando-os. – Mas logo nos encherão de netos e depois bisnetos e tataranetos... – Ouvi sua risada baixa, feliz. – Tudo tem seu tempo... Vamos apenas aproveitar cada segundo da nossa eternidade.

_Você está certo. – sussurrou, beijando meu peito por sobre a camisa azul de botões. – E como podemos começar a aproveitar?

Olhei em seus olhos, e a malícia fazia o chocolate derretido de seus olhos se tornar instintivamente mais atraente. Eu apenas sorri como uma criança que vai aprontar, levantando-me em um rompante, puxando Bella comigo.

_Pra onde está me levando? – perguntou intrigada, enquanto eu a levava rumo a sala de estar, atravessando as enormes portas (**http:/img204**[PONTO]**imageshack**[PONTO]**)** que davam para a piscina e, então, o jardim.

_Vamos nos divertir... – Sorri, abrindo a porta e sentindo o vento suave atingir nossa pele quente, bem como as leves gotas de água que caíam do céu. – Concede-me a honra desta dança, minha senhora? – perguntei, reverenciando-a.

_Mas não tem música... – riu. – Eu vou ficar doente.

_Eu cuido de você – sorri, entrelaçando nossos dedos e aproximando de mim aquele corpo tão conhecido para a última de nossas muitas primeiras danças.

**V**

_**N/A: OMG! É quase o fim... Só falta o epílogo agora, gente *chora litros***_

_**Mas e então... O que acharam do cap?**_

_**Confesso que eu adorei escrever Beward brigados... Foi diferente... Sem falar naquele Jared *suspira***_

_**Mas a reconciliação deve ter sido boa, né? *mexe as sobrancelhas***_

_**ksopksopksopkasopas**_

_**E os babies...? WTF? Que gostosuras são aquelas de crianças travessas... Elas são tão fofas... E eu ri do Eddie perguntando pro Edward por que o céu mudava de cor! HSAUHSAUHSAUHSA**_

_**E, bem... Espero imensamente que tenham gostado do cap... De verdade ^^**_

_**Então, se você lê a fic, mas ainda não deixou review, deixe um agora e marque presença ;)**_

_**Um grande beijo pra cada um de vocês... E até o epílogo - onde vou entrar em depressão!**_

_**ospakspoakspoaksp**_

_**Toodles honey**_


	59. Epílogo

_**N/A: **__Olá, seus lindos!_

_Sim, sei que demorei, mas não foram fáceis esses últimos dias... Falta de inspiração, outras fics e muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo não foi mole... Mas pra quem me acompanha lá no blog já estava ciente de tudo e ainda degustou da prévia do epílogo!_

_OMG! EPÍLOGO!_

_Essa palavra é tensa... E vamos deixar a choradeira pra depois... Curtam agora o último (sim, agora é oficial) capítulo de Plus Que Ma Propre Vie *pega o lencinho e espera as leitoras terminarem de ler, enquanto a autora se afoga em suas lágrimas por finalizar seu baby*_

_Sim, ando muito drama queen também! HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAH_

_Boa leitura ^^_

_**.**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**.**_

**POV Bella**

_Mãe, o papai vão demorar muito? – Renesmee resmungou ao entrar na cozinha e se sentar em uma das cadeiras do balcão. – Estou com fome!

Eu ri enquanto fitava seus lábios avermelhados se repuxarem em um beicinho mimado, e me aproximei dela, apertando suas bochechas rosadas – Eu sabia que ela odiava quando eu fazia aquilo.

_Ele e seu irmão já devem estar chegando do supermercado! – Murmurei, vendo-a revirar os olhos, mas acompanhar meu riso.

_Certo... – Ela sussurrou, colocando os cotovelos no balcão ao me olhar cortar alguns legumes – Quer ajuda?

_Claro... Vamos preparando pelo menos a salada que daqui a pouco seu pai chega com o restante dos ingredientes! – Sorri, ao passo em que ela fatiava alguma fruta para colocar na salada. – E a Lizzie?

_Suspirando ao telefone com o Matt... Um gatinho da nossa escola que está super a fim dela!

_Hmm... Ela me falou ontem! – Minha risada soou baixa, sendo acompanhada pela minha menina de cabelos acobreados. – Disse que ele a convidou para o baile de inverno...

_Pra você ver! Enquanto isso, o Jesse fica _brisando_ ao invés de me convidar logo! – Bufou, revirando os olhos. – Estou quase cogitando a possibilidade de eu mesma convidá-lo...

_Tudo tem seu tempo, querida... – Olhei-a carinhosamente, vendo seus olhinhos brilhando ao pensar em seu melhor amigo desde o jardim de infância, que a amava incondicionalmente, mas ainda não tivera coragem de se declarar.

_Será mesmo? Ele pode estar gostando de alguém e...

_Sua bobinha, fique tranquila... – Afaguei seu braço rapidamente, pegando alguns ingredientes na geladeira. – Algo me diz que ainda essa semana tudo irá mudar... E sua velha mãe aqui nunca falha!

Ela apenas sorriu, caminhando até mim e me dando um forte abraço. Apertei seu corpo magro e curvilíneo fortemente contra o meu, enquanto ouvia suaves passos se aproximarem...

_Vocês começam um momento mãe e filha e nem me convidam? Muito obrigada... – Lizzie murmurou irônica, embora um sorriso meigo preenchesse seus lábios.

_Tem espaço pra mais uma aqui, sabia? – Perguntei, abrindo um de meus braços e recebendo minha menina, que sorriu, abraçando a irmã.

Ambas estavam agora em seus plenos 17 anos de idade, lindas, charmosas e esbeltas, embora não mais altas do que eu, o que sempre era alvo de implicância quando se tratava de Eddie, que adorava chamá-las de baixinhas.

_Sobre o que estavam falando? – Sempre curiosa, Elizabeth perguntou no momento em que eu beijava calmamente a testa dela e Nessie.

_Do seu recente namoro com o Matt _Gato_ O'Connel... – Renesmee atiçou a irmã gêmea, ligando a TV da cozinha enquanto a olhava de soslaio.

_Nós não estamos namorando... – Murmurou com um beicinho, sentando-se no balcão. – Ainda...

_Sua irmã está mentindo, Lizzie... – Ri alto ao colocar alguns ingredientes na mesa. – Ela estava dizendo o quanto queria que Jesse a tomasse em seus braços e a beijasse loucamente!

_Ah, sua mentirosa! – Renesmee gritou, ela e a irmã rindo. – Mas bem que não seria nada mal...

_Viu só? – Ergui a sobrancelha, jogando um tomate pra ela cortar, ao passo em que a irmã lavava as mãos na pia para nos ajudar a preparar o jantar.

_Ixi, filho, chegamos na hora do papo das garotas e isso é muito perigoso! – Pude ouvir a porta da sala ser aberta e a voz de Edward sair murmurada para nosso filho.

_É? – Perguntou inocentemente, seus passos aproximando-se da cozinha. As meninas riam ao meu lado.

_É sim... Aconteça o que acontecer, não as olhe nos olhos!

_Ensinando o que não presta ao meu bebê, Edward? – Perguntei, rindo suavemente enquanto seguia para a sala e os via se aproximando.

_Mamãe! – Ian pulou no meu colo, ignorando os avisos do pai que apenas sussurrou um "Traidor" com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Sim, tivemos mais um filho após exatos 13 anos da minha primeira gravidez, fazendo com que o pequeno Ian Anthony Cullen desse o ar de sua graça em nossas vidas!

_Como vai, amor? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado, entorpecendo-me com seus olhos verdes como esmeralda.

_Você pergunta isso como se não tivesse me visto na última hora e meia. – Sorri enquanto meu menino descia do meu colo e corria com algumas sacolas nas mãos até as irmãs, na cozinha, dando a deixa para que eu enlaçasse meus braços no pescoço de meu lindo e jovem marido.

_E você faz com que eu pareça tão estupidamente romântico... – Revirou os olhos, aproximando seus lábios dos meus.

_Você _é_ estupidamente romântico, papai! – As meninas murmuraram juntas, provavelmente ouvindo nossa conversa.

_Não, não é! – Neguei, fitando Edward e beijando seus lábios sempre quentes e macios, ainda ouvindo a risada abafada de nossas garotas. – Você é o homem da minha vida... – Sussurrei contra seus lábios, vendo o meu sorriso predileto em seu rosto para, logo, voltar a me beijar com volúpia.

_Eww, que nojo! – A voz de meu menino mais velho soou, fazendo-me desvencilhar do Edward e encontrá-lo abrindo a porta da sala, junto de sua namorada. Ele havia ido buscá-la em sua casa para o jantar de hoje.

_E você acha que foi concebido como? – Edward perguntou irônico, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Apenas dei um leve tapa em seu braço, rindo, enquanto me aproximava da linda morena ao lado de meu menino.

_Olá, Caroline! – Abracei-a suavemente, seguida por meu marido. – Como tem passado?

_Muito bem, Bella! – Sorriu, fitando-me com seus olhos de um castanho pouco mais escuro que os meus.

_E você só abraça minha namorada, dona Bella? E eu aqui? – Eddie perguntou, repuxando os lábios em um beicinho, fazendo-me revirar os olhos enquanto sentia seus braços me rodearem.

_Você e seu pai andam muito carentes ultimamente... Meu Deus, nem parece que moramos na mesma casa! – A risada foi iminente, junto com um grito surpreso que soltei ao perceber que meus pés não estavam mais no chão. – Edward Nathaniel Cullen, me solte!

Ele riu, enquanto me soltava suavemente. Ele havia ficado tão alto quanto o pai e eu me pegava divagando às vezes, imaginando de baixo de que pedra minhas crianças trigêmeas haviam se escondido...

– E como vai a Alice? – Minha nora perguntou, entregando seu casaco ao namorado, que o guardou no armário ao lado enquanto seguíamos para o sofá. – Eddie me contou que ela já está quase pra dar a luz!

_Oh, sim... Ela está muito ansiosa por ter outro bebê! – Rimos. Minha cunhada e Jasper já vinham planejando outra gravidez há um tempo, já que, seis anos depois de ter os gêmeos, ela engravidou de Jeremy. – A pequena Candice provavelmente chegará ao mundo na semana que vem!

_Carol! – Renesmee e Elizabeth exclamaram ao entrar na sala, abraçando a mesma. Eddie pegou o irmão no colo, rindo e fazendo cócegas nele de forma carinhosa.

Sorri, beijando o pescoço de Edward e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_Vou terminar de preparar o jantar... Comprou tudo que coloquei na lista?

_Sim, Sra. Cullen – Ele sorriu, dando um suave beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

_Certo. – Voltei minha atenção para as meninas, que conversavam animadamente. – Alguém se dispõe a me ajudar?

_O que terá de bom pra comer, mãe? – Meu filho mais velho perguntou, sentando ao lado do pai ao ligar a televisão em algum canal de esportes, puxando o irmão consigo.

_É, mamãe, o que terá de bom pra comer? – O pequeno Ian o imitou, fazendo-me rir suavemente, seguida das garotas, que já seguiam para a cozinha.

_Seu prato preferido, docinho. – Beijei sua bochecha e um sorriso gostoso preencheu seus lábios rosados e iluminava seus olhos tão verdes quanto os dos meus dois Edwards.

_Ainda lembro do tempo em que a mamãe preparava o _meu_ prato preferido... – Meu outro menino murmurou falsamente emburrado.

_Eu fiz hoje no almoço, filho! – Ri, bem como Ian e Edward, que bagunçou os cabelos de Eddie em implicância.

O jantar correu animadamente naquela prazerosa noite de outono em Boston, onde morávamos há um bom tempo sem temer nossa inexistente mutação, já que nossa casa ficava nos arredores, bem como a de meus sogros e cunhados. E, com o tempo, descobrimos que se tratava de uma cidade quase inteiramente habitada por seres míticos, principalmente híbridos, pelo fato de que a maioria dos vampiros havia tomado a primeira versão da fórmula de humanidade, tornando-se todos mestiços. Aliás, Caroline era um deles – vinda de um clã brasileiro –, bem como Jesse. E eu não duvidava que Matt, o parceiro do baile de Lizzie, fosse um também.

_Carol, agora se prepare, pois vamos te mostrar todos os podres do Eddie... – Renesmee murmurou misteriosa, assim que terminamos de tirar a mesa e colocar os pratos na lava-louça.

_Jesus, vocês não vão mostrar a ela o... – Ele começou, mas as irmãs foram mais rápidas.

_... O álbum de fotos! – Riram maliciosas, sendo seguidas por todos nós, exceto pelo alvo de tudo isso, é claro.

_Estou vendo que a tortura vai começar! – Edward riu ao meu lado, beijando minha têmpora. – Vou pegar um vinho pra nós.

_Tudo bem... – Sussurrei, selando nossos lábios rapidamente, enquanto me virava e pegava meu pequeno no colo.

_Mãe... – Eddie me chamou amuado, como se pedisse socorro, enquanto eu saía da sala de jantar com Ian em meu colo e ouvia as garotas correrem escada acima.

_Vocês são tão maldosas... – Carol disse às cunhadas enquanto subiam os degraus. – Adoro vocês!

_ Sinto muito, fofinho, mas não posso fazer nada! – Sorri malvada, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e depois na do meu caçula.

Ele somente bufou.

_Aquelas monstrinhas... – Ouvi-o sussurrar, logo pegando Ian do meu colo e jogando-o no ar, enquanto ambos riam distraídos. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa de macho, então, irmãozão! Logo será sua vez também e você vai ver o quanto ter irmãs pode ser perigoso!

Meneei a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. Apenas sentei em uma das almofadas em frente à lareira que crepitava na sala de estar, ouvindo Eddie dar mais uma de suas lições sobre basquete ao Ian, no gramado perto da piscina.

**Para ouvir: Adele – Make You Feel My Love**

.com/watch?v=Fnn9JlqqTE4

_Ainda fico bobo às vezes, vendo como o tempo passou rápido... – Uma voz de veludo murmurou perto de mim, arrancando-me um sorriso enquanto o fitava.

_Logo o nosso Ian também já será um rapazinho... – Sussurrei, pegando a taça de vinho que Edward me ofereceu.

Ele riu suavemente, sentando-se ao meu lado e aconchegando-me em seu peito. Suspirei, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e inspirando o delicado aroma de sol, mel e lilás...

_Como eles cresceram tão rápido? – Perguntei em um sussurro.

_É assim que tem que ser, Bella, amor... – Seus braços me envolveram carinhosamente ao passo em que eu dava um gole na bebida.

_Esses anos foram os mais perfeitos da minha vida... – Fitei as esmeraldas cravadas em seus olhos, encostando nossos narizes deliciosamente.

_E os que estão por vir serão ainda melhores... – Sorriu torto, aproximando seus lábios dos meus, beijando-me de maneira tão suave como um sussurro, como se eu fosse humana... Sua frágil humana.

Sorri lentamente durante o beijo, colocando a taça em um lugar qualquer enquanto enlaçava minhas mãos em seus cabelos e o trazia para mim, arrancando-lhe um suspiro.

_Sempre ansiosa... – Edward sussurrou contra os meus lábios, deitando-me nas almofadas.

_Sempre _sua._.. – Corrigi, beijando-o novamente, somente ouvindo um baixo gemido em seguida.

_Sempre minha. – Murmurou, descendo os beijos por meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos rumavam ao sul... – Minha Bella.

Eu ri, sentindo seus dedos em minha barriga e, então, coloquei minha mão direita sobre a sua, puxando seu rosto para o meu outra vez.

_Edward? – Minha voz sussurrou seu nome e seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes fitaram os meus, encostando nossas testas.

_Hm? – Ele beijou meus lábios delicadamente.

_Eu estou grávida!

**.**

_**Fim.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: **__Agora é realmente o fim... Mas a choradeira eu deixei pro link do próximo capítulo, onde estão somente meus agradecimentos._

_Então comentem aqui e passe lá em seguida pra nos despedirmos *funga*_


	60. Agradecimentos Finais

Oh, meu Deus... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

Meu bebê está terminado, com um bebê vindo do nada no final! HAHAHA

Esse finalzinho seria diferente, mas enquanto ouvia a música _Make You Feel My Love_ – a que está no capítulo –, me veio essa ideia... E eu espero que tenham a achado tão perfeita quanto eu, sinceramente.

E eu só tenho a agradecer a cada um de vocês... Meus leitores maravilhosos e que causariam inveja a qualquer outra escritora. Vocês me fizeram crescer e amadurecer ao longo desses quase dois anos de **Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**...

Comecei a escrever a fic com meus quase 14 anos de idade e cá estou agora, com 16 anos... Eu espero muito que a minha primeira história tenha sido tão boa pra vocês quanto foi pra mim... E saibam que vou guardar cada um de vocês dentro do meu peito, meus primeiros leitores, as primeiras pessoas que me fizeram completa.

O meu sincero "Obrigada!" à todos que me acompanharam desde os primeiros capítulos, sempre comentando, criticando, dando dicas e fazendo um sorriso bobo transparecer em meus lábios a cada review. Vocês foram importantíssimos!

E o meu sincero "Obrigada!" igualmente aos leitores que sempre acompanharam, mas decidiram se expor somente agora, nos últimos capítulos... É incrível da mesma forma e me faz saber que eu tenho mais leitores do que imaginava! HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA

E eu não posso esquecer dos que apareceram do nada ao longo desses anos... HAHAHA! Os novos leitores que se disponibilizaram a ler a história já adiantada e que me proporcionaram a honra de tê-los por aqui assiduamente...

Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada, seus lindos! De leitores, eu consegui grandes amigos aqui, e que eu espero levá-los por toda a vida.

Obrigada às fofíssimas leehzinha, JulianaPinto, Ana Paula Souza, Twifans, BellaMC, tatyanee, Mo3, lovestory, annabelyscullem, Bia_Felix, DEA, Joyce_Cullen, eduarda-du1 e Gabii_Pattz que recomendaram a fic! Vocês não sabem o quanto me deixaram imensamente feliz! Muito obrigada!

E claro que não posso esquecer daquelas lindas que me acompanharam fervorosamente, me elogiando e me ameaçando tantas e tantas vezes de morte! KSOMAKAMSOPKSMP

São essas as minhas fofas:

vivianpasini | VanessaDark | Bia_Felix | Mo3 | beta18 | tatyanee | leehzinha | kly | DEA | Liihbomfim | Joyce_Cullen | lovestory | jeje2786 | Kahh_rv | brunacvsousa | Twifans | Bellsmarti | Mariza | katilene | _lanamesquita | IzabellaG | narisinho | ninaxaubet | BellaMC | Tata Sag Cullen | greyci-cullen | shannayia | Nessiemysoul | Clara_Cullen | Julyah | lukaahbenevides | NessieC | Aline XU | Ana Paula Souza | janine_jks | lorena lima | Tuca Cullen | Alicehale | mimilla | quel | Kakau Pimentinh | MPR | leehzinha | carol_06 | ooooooooooooooo | Carol_Cullen | Lilian | Joannajuju | maryah-cullen | lorrana isabela | tatatifer | Emma Ai | 4rtemisa | juaassaid | Fics_s2 | KTwilight | Agatha21 | juhpatty | Marina_Cullen | celeguedes | Pink_Star_Power | aih |  
Mayuma-chan | cath_santana | Lady_Cullen | yasmine_ml | Bruna Oliveira | _Tonks | lilly | tenyo | KateCullen | debbiestewart | AgathaLeite | Agome chan | MrSouza Cullen | Giuh Cullen | DeniseBelle26 | Ludmilaaa | Lariis star | Acdy-chan | IsabellaPC

Se a minha mente retardada esqueceu de alguém, por favor, avise no comentário que coloco aqui =)

Ah, e quem quiser ver os babies Cullen (inclusive o novo(a) membro da família) acesse o link: **http : / / photobucket . com / novoscullens**

Mais links no meu perfil!

E, mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada a cada uma de vocês... Desejo tudo de bom à todos e espero vê-los em meus outros projetos! Tenho fic nova na área já e, em breve, teremos mais!

**Respiro Me** – http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6535214/1/Respiro_Me

**Betrayer** – http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7116713/1/Betrayer

**Scars **(Oneshot) – http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7185462/1/Scars

Então é isso. Muito obrigada e até breve!

Um grande beijo e fiquem com Deus.

_**Toodles honey**_

**http**** : / / raphaella – paiva . blogspot . com**


End file.
